Unbelievable
by mandymellark
Summary: So, modern day time. Katniss has just moved from Texas to California, and is on a scholarship to a fancy private school. So why would bad boy and popular hottie, Cato, hand her his number? Why throw it all away for her? MAJOR AU and OOC. Mild swearing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Ok so I decided to try a new story. it's a modern day fic, so you know, no hunger games, but I am using most of Suzanne Collins' characters. (Yeah, there not mine). So here, Katniss has moved to California and she used to live in Texas but her mom got a job transfer. She meets new people and yeah. So review if you want me to continue and here it is!

I walk down the hallways of my school, and I instantly become self conscious. Usually I don't care what other people, but when you're a new student going to a fancy school with a scholarship, its hard not to think what people will think of you.

I had just moved from my home Texas and all of my friends. My mom had gotten a job transfer, forcing me, and my 14 year old sister Prim to move to California. Today was my first day at Panem High, and to make it worse, I was a senior. So having 3 years worth of friends and then being plucked out and planted into a new school, was hard.

I especially missed my best friend, Gale. We weren't dating, although a lot of people thought we should have been, but really, we were just friends. We had lost both of our dads at a young age, leaving us with heartbroken mothers, and hungry mouths to feed.

I had moved about a week ago, and today was my first day. Unfamiliar faces stared at me, and pointed as I walked by. I hadn't always had the best cloths. Right now I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Most people here dressed in designer cloths, or at least knockoff of the originals. So you can imagine me, poor, uprooted, and messy in a fancy school. I knew I would never fit in.

I walked into what looked like the main office. A perky secretary walked up. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Um, yeah. I'm new, so I need books, and a schedule." the secretary typed into her laptop.

"Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen,"

"Oh! You're the one with the scholarship. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled. I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't even want to move, let alone go to some fancy prep school. She handed me a piece of paper and held up a finger. I looked at my schedule. I mostly had AP classes. The secretary walked back from the storage room and handed me 6 books. They me weighed down in my arms, but I could handle them.

"Have a good first day!" I walked out of the office, and headed to my locker, number 316. People continued to stare at me. But this one boy, with dark blue eyes and blonde hair, locked eyes with me. He stared at me as I walked down the hall.

I was too busy looking at the boy when I crashed into another person. All of my books plummeted to the floor. "God damn," I bent down and collected my books. I looked up and was staring into another pair of eyes, but these ones were pure blue, and pierced into mine. He too had blonde hair, but his was very shaggy.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," he muttered. I dusted off my pants.

"No it's ok. I wasn't paying attention."

"First day?" he asked. I refused to look at him, scared to see his eyes again.

"That obvious?" I asked. I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Not really. It's just that I have never seen you here before." he grabbed my locker number paper out of my hands. "Hate to break it to you, but your locker is in the other direction."

"Are you serious?" I said. I sighed. I hadn't even been here 5 minutes and I crashed into a guy and was lost.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I'll lead you there. My locker is 315." Joy, I thought. He held out his hand. "Peeta,"

"Katniss," I shook his hand and we headed down the hall. I found the other boys eyes on me. Some blonde chick was throwing herself all over him twirling her hair, but he was being completely oblivious to her. I dropped my eyes.

"Who's that guy who was staring at me?" I asked Peeta. He would know.

"Him?" Peeta turns around and points at the guy. I nodded my head. "That's Cato."

"Let me guess. That girl who was throwing herself at him was his girlfriend?"

"Bingo. See, your catching on already. That's Glimmer," Glimmer? What kind of name was that? "Her and Cato have been together since freshman year. They probably will break up soon though. Cato stopped being 'oh so friendly' with her. She tries though."

"I can see why there going to break up. Seems like Cato is completely oblivious to her."

"He does that on purpose, has been since this year started."

"If it's such a hassle then why don't they break up?" I press. Like really? It's not that hard.

"Ask him." Peeta stops in front of a row of lockers, which I guess are ours. He points to one locker that has big black numbers on it saying, 316. I had trouble opening my locker, so I felt really silly asking Peeta for help. We walked to our first class, Algebra. The teacher had pink hair and was wearing too much makeup. On the board, which I guessed was the teacher's name, it said "Miss Trinket"

She ranted on about the lesson, which I already knew, so I mostly blacked out. About 10 minutes before class ended, a note flew across my desk. I looked over and saw Cato staring at me, and then the note. I picked it up.

_Name? _I stared at the note in disbelief. Really? This was how I was going to be talked to? I looked over a Cato and he raised his eyebrows. He was waiting for me to respond. I crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash can. Score. The bell rung and everyone shuffled out the door. I collected my things and walked out the door, only to find myself being followed by him.

"You threw away my note," he said. He followed me to my locker.

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's your first day. Shouldn't you a least try to make some new friends?" I shrugged my shoulders and closed my locker. Cato was blocking the way to my next class.

"I have somewhere to go," I tried to sidestep away from him, but he seemed to copy my motions. "Can you like move?" he shook his head. I sighed at slumped against my locker. Not how my day was going.

"So. Name?"

I sighed. "Katniss,"

"Like the plant?"

"Well aren't you smart?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Cato," he said. I nodded my head. People shuffled out of the hall and began to file into classrooms.

"Can I go now?" I was getting impatient, and I didn't want to be late for my first day. Cato walked away from the locker.

"See you at lunch," he muttered. That was so weird. Why on earth would he want to know the new girl? I was a freak, a freak on a scholarship. And by what I've seen, he's pretty popular. So why throw it all away to get to know me? All these questions rushed threw my head, and I barely slid into my seat when the bell rang.

I looked around the classroom, and felt someone kick my chair. I turned around and saw Cato giving me a smirk. Great. 2 classes in a row. But I searched around and saw Peeta on the other side of the class. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I heard a snicker behind me. What gives?

The class went by slowly, and I spent most of the time staring at the clock. It was only second period and my day was going by super slow.

Lunch eventually came by. I grabbed an apple from the food window and sat down by a tree, and leaned against the trunk. Everyone else was sitting with someone else, or at a table. I felt a presence sit next to me and found Peeta.

"Hey stranger," I said. He too had an apple.

"Why alone?"

"It's my first day. I only know like what? One person." Peeta chuckled.

"Well you know me, and I'm willing to sit with you." what was up with everyone being nice to me?

"Thanks Peeta." I all of a sudden heard shouting and looked to the right. Cato, Glimmer, and a couple of other people were sitting at a round table. Glimmer was shouting, and I assumed it was at Cato.

"You are so oblivious!" she screamed, and stomped her foot. Cato rolled his eyes and met her eyes.

"Not really." he responded. He actually looked amused, while her face was red as a cherry.

"Yes you are! Ever since school started you haven't been paying attention to me! Why!" she looked as if she was about to rip her perfectly curled hair out of her head.

"Because. I think we need to stop dating." Glimmer looked as if she was about to burst. She started screaming at him, making a rather large scene. Cato was just laughing at her.

"We have been dating since Freshman year! You cant dump me! If anything I should be dumping you!"

"Well I have some news for you Glimmer. You were just dumped. Have a nice life." he walked off, leaving Glimmer a hot mess. She looked around and saw all eyes on her.

"What! What the hell are you looking at?" everyone stopped staring at her. I continued to watch her though. She walked back to the table and cried onto this other girl's shoulder. The other girl was pretty small, and crumpling under Glimmer's weight. She held on though and spoke reassuring words to her that it would "all be ok."

"Wow," Peeta muttered.

"Yeah," I breathed out. That wasn't something you saw every day. I took a bite of my apple. "What's that girls name? The one that Glimmer is crushing."

"Her? That's Clove. Her and Glimmer have been friends for a while. Poor Glimmer," I whipped my head around and stared at Peeta. He looked serious for a moment then began to laugh. "Just kidding."

The lunch bell rang, which signaled we had to get back to class. Peeta and I walked back to my locker. Peeta walked to his class, and I gathered my books for my next class. I shut my locker and almost screamed.

Cato was leaning up against the locker next to him. "God don't do that!" I yelled. My heart was beating fast.

"What? Scared you?" I nodded my head. Cato blocked my way to my next class. Would this happen everyday? Or was I just because it was my first day.

"So you, and your girlfriend. That was awesome." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. It was funny, but Glimmer was freaking out." I laughed.

"Yup"

"Listen, now that I'm free, how about a date? Friday night?" uhh what?

"What? I mean um, I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I'm the new girl. Why would you ask me out? You seem pretty popular, why ruin it to get to know me?"

"Oh so just because I'm popular I cant get to know you?"

"That's not what I said," my cheeks flushed.

"I know. So how about it?"

"Can I think about it?" I ask. The bell rung for the next class, and I knew I was screwed. "Shit," I mumbled.

"Sure, and chill. I skip class al the time."

"I know, but it's my first day. I really didn't want to be late."

"Don't worry. I'll see you later." he shoved a piece of paper into my hands and walked off. He walked tall, as if not afraid of anyone, but ready to pounce of anybody. I unrolled the piece of paper, which had 7 digits on it.

Ok then. I guess my first day was going better then expected.

_Ok! So let me know if I should continue or not! Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!_

_Mandy_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Omg you guys are amazing! 12 reviews already and tons of story alerts! It means a lot to me! So thanks and here's your chapter!

I walked out of the school's main doors and headed down the street. I didn't own a car, so I had to walk 7 blocks after school, just to get home. My mom could barely afford a bus pass for one of us, and I insisted that Prim had taken it. My mind was racing with all the things that had happened today. It was oretty eventful.

I was just walking past the school parking lot when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Cato was jogging after me. Great. "Hey, wait up!" I stopped all together and waited for Cato to join me. When he came next to me I turned around and started walking back.

"Where are you headed?' he asked. His breathing was slightly lagged, but was returning to normal speed.

"Home?"

"Well what way?" I pointed in the direction I was headed.

"How many blocks away is it?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to be escorted home. Today was humiliating enough. I had managed to get tripped a couple of times in the hall. "You wanna ride?" Cato cooed. He dug around his pocket and pulled out some car keys.

"It's ok. I can walk."

"Aw come on. You know you want to." I looked back at him. His offer did seem pretty good, I mean who would wanna walk 7 blocks anyway.

"Ok," I sighed. A triumphant look came across his face, "but just this one time" he laughed and led me to his 2007 dodge truck. He opened the front seat and I jumped in. the interior was nice, except for a few fast food wrappers and empty drink cartons here and there.

Cato walked around the front end of the truck and hopped in. "Which way?" I told him the directions and he headed off. I had a better chance to look at him. He looked 17, but could pass for 19 if he needed to. His forearms were developed and had muscles. Through his tight shirt, I could barely make out abs. his blonde hair sometimes came across his face and he would swipe it away. He had a defined jaw line, which I'm sure many girls found sexy. Then there was his eyes, they were a dark blue. Like the sea, after a stormy night. Something I could definitely get lost in.

"So Katniss, where did you come from?"

"Uh, Texas. My mom got a job transfer and we had to move."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister Prim, but she rides the bus." Cato nodded slightly.

"So? About that date Friday… you up for it?"

"You were serious about that?" I knew he was, but I couldn't resist to tease him, even if it was only one time.

"Yeah. I was being serious. So how about it?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on. It's one date. If you don't like it, then you never have to go out with me again. But if you end up do liking it we can always go out again." he did have a point. I mean it was one date.

"Alright," I breathed out and ruffled my fingers through my hair. We pulled up to my house and I hopped out. "Thanks for the ride,"

"Anytime. Just let me know ok?" I nodded and watched him speed off. I pulled out my phone and I saw I had 3 messages form Gale.

**Hey how's school?**

**You ok?**

**Answer Catnip… I'm getting worried.**

God what was his problem. He acted like he owned me sometimes, it was so annoying.

**Chill your balls Hawthorne. I was at school you know.**

I slid my phone in my pocket and dug out my key from my backpack. I unlocked the door to a lonely house. There was usually just me and Prim that were home. My mom was an ER doctor, and was rarely home.

My dad had been killed when I was 8, and I wasn't a fan of talking about it. My mom went into crippling depression, and it took a long time to get her back to work and back to normal. But Prim and I managed. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**What you cant bother to text me back?**

**Chill out Gale. **

I threw my backpack in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The bus pulled up and Prim jumped out from it. She was 13 years old and had blue eyes, and blonde hair. She had always been a looker, and I'm sire she would be breaking some hearts this year. She walked into the door.

"Hey Katniss. How was school?" she asks. She sits on a chair in the kitchen and starts pulling things out of her bag. Her curly hair falls past her shoulders, and moves with her.

"Fine. I have plans Friday, so you think you can manage without me for a couple of hours? "Oooh Katniss! Did someone ask you on a date already?" I roll my eyes at her and pull out my phone. Gale had texted back, and I opened up the message.

**Don't tell me to chill Catnip. And when I text you, I expect you to text me back.**

I didn't answer. Instead I erased the message and pulled out the slip of paper I had kept tucked in my jeans for the whole day. It was his number, and he seemed worthy enough to talk to instead of getting ordered around by my friend. I punched in the digits and texted Cato saying.

**Hey: ) it's Katniss.**

I didn't realize Prim had been staring at me. I sat across from her at the table. She grabbed my hands.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Who's who?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't play dumb. The guy who's number was on that paper. Is that who you are going out with on Friday?" I nodded slightly and felt my phone buzz. I saw it was from Cato.

**Hey. You kept my number.**

**You thought I would throw it out? : )**

I slid my phone in my pocket. I ended up texting Cato all night talking about random things and getting to know each other. By the time Cato said he had to go, it was 2 in the morning.

I woke up early the next morning so I could have time to do my hair. I didn't want to look like crap. So I threw on some jeans and an orange shirt that had a v-neck and sleeves that stopped at my elbows. I managed to get my unruly hair to curl, and I threw on some mascara, and looked pretty decent. I walked downstairs and saw my mom patiently waiting for me. She drove me to school every morning, but never managed to pick me up.

When we got in the car my mom spoke to me. "How was school yesterday?"

"Fine," I say flatly. She could tell I didn't want to talk, so the whole ride to school was spent in an uncomfortable silence. I slipped out of the door and made my way inside the building. When I got to my locker I found Cato waiting for me. He had slight bags under his eyes, indicating he didn't get very much sleep.

"Morning sleep head," I said smiling. I opened my locker and grabbed my books.

"Why don't you look tired?" he asked. He knitted his eyebrows searching my face to see any clues of sleepiness.

"I used to get up early a lot when I was in Texas, so I guess I'm used to it. But I couldn't say the same for you." I snicker as I close my locker. He huffs and extends his arm out to me.

"Shall we walk to class?" I raise my eyebrows at him, unsure if this is a joke, or if he is being serious. "Just take it," he whispers. So I do. As we walk to glass, people are shooting daggers my way. We come short though when I see Glimmer charging towards him. I release my grip quickly.

"This is who you dumped my for!" she yells at him. Her eyes are red, but she threw on some makeup trying to conceal it.

"I didn't dump you for anyone, Glimmer. I just didn't want to go out with you anymore." Cato keeps his composure and has a cool tone to his voice, which only aggravates Glimmer more.

"That's no difference! You dump me and the next day your walking with this piece of crap." I realized she was referring to me. I had been called poor, lazy, and lousily dressed, but not a piece of crap before, and I wasn't about to let it slide. I throw down my books, grab Glimmer's shoulders and pin her to the nearest lockers.

"Call me a piece of crap again" I yell. She squirms under my grip, but I know how to pin somebody, and there way no way she was escaping my grip. I had fury through my blood right now.

"Get off of me you piece of filth!" she squirmed more but I just pushed her up against the lockers harder.

"Call me a piece of crap again, but say it to my face," she shakes her head. "What you scared?" she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"You are a piece of crap," she spits out. That's when I lose it. I raise my palm and slap her sorry ass across the face. She yelps out in pain and slumps to the floor. I release my grip from her and walk over to where I dropped my books. All eyes were on me. Some were just plain shocked, others were disgusted, and I saw a few had pure awe in their eyes. One of them was Cato. He reached his arm out again, and this time I gladly took it, without hesitation.

"Wow," he says when we are an earshot away from Glimmer.

"I wasn't about to be called a piece of crap."

"You know you just started a bunch of trouble, right?"

"Oh please. She couldn't even escape my grip, let alone fight me." he laughs. "What?" "You are just, amazing. You don't take crap from people and your not afraid to fight for yourself. I respect you for that. I hate how girls these days have no respect for themselves and will just let people down talk you."

"Well, I'm not like most girls now am I?" I tease.

"No, your not. Your incredible." we walk into class and I slide into my seat. Some people are still staring at me, but I relax in my chair, and tune out the class.

At lunch, Cato joins me and the tree. I see Peeta had given up being friends with me. He doesn't talk to me and sits with his other friends. Most of Cato's friends shoot him questioning looks.

"So why are you sitting with me and not your friends?" I ask. I start to peel my orange back.

"Your way more interesting." I laugh at this, and feel a blush come up in my cheeks. What was this?

"Are you.. Blushing?" he laughs and tries to look into my face, but I turn away.

"What? No! I never blush!" Cato just laughs at me and repositions himself to where our shoulders are barely touching. It sends shivers down my spine how he teases me like this. Even though I'm not touching him, there is heat practically jumping out of his arm begging me to scoot closer. I can see why many girls liked him. Not only form his looks, but you could tell deep down he was a good guy.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and the a text message from Gale.

**Are you just going to ignore me now?**

I sigh and shove my phone back into my pocket.

"What's up?" Cato asks.

"Oh nothing. My stupid friend."

"You wanna talk about it."

"Not really." he nods and goes back to his apple.

"Have you ever known a person, who wants to be with you, but you don't want to be with them?" I ask. Cato chuckles.

"Actually yes. Well as you know, and most of the school, Glimmer is pretty upset. But there is this other girl. I'm not sure how I feel about her, but I want to get to know her."

"Oooh," I cooed. "and who is this lucky girl?" Cato shakes his head.

"Maybe you'll get to know someday." I huff and lean up against the tree.

"Maybe," I whisper.

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and alerted! I loved you all so I rewarded you another chapter. I'm going ot see if I can get 15 reviews this chapter, and then I will hopefully post another one. Check out my other stories if you have time and thanks again to all of you who read my story!

-Mandy


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Thank you soooooo much for everyone following this story and who has reviewed. This story is only 2 chapters in and it has such a positive response it brings tears to my eyes. (Happy ones of course) thank you!

-Mandy

"Katniss!" I had already begun walking out of the school campus when I heard a certain somebody call me name. I whipped my head around and saw a familiar face jogging down the steps.

"Where are you going?" I roll my eyes. I thought we had this conversation yesterday.

"Home? Didn't we discussed this yesterday?"

"Well, yeah. But do you want a ride?"

"No it's fine I'm sure you have places to go and-"

"Really, Katniss. It's no big deal." his eyes are pleading, so I nod my head. We walk over to his truck and I hop in, once again. When we just pull out of the parking lot, my phone begins to buzz. I pull out my phone, and see Gale is attempting to call me. I click the ignore button and throw my phone in my bag.

"Same friend?" Cato asks.

"Yeah." I look out the window.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it? You know it helps sometimes, talking to people." I look at Cato and see his eyes are flickering back to the road and back to me. I let out a big sigh.

"His name's Gale. We have been best friends for a while. I just guess the move has been hard on him. But it's not my fault my mom moved. And Gale has acted more controlling of me since I moved, trying to order me around." I take a break. I need to breathe or I might just tear up, that would be so embarrassing.

"Are you guys… dating?" I chuckle.

"No. But everyone thought we were, or at least should have been." Cato nodded his head.

"I'm sorry he's being an ass to you." I laugh, and Cato's comment brings a smile to my face. We pull up to my house, and I hop out.

"Thanks, Cato. It did help talking about it. I'll text you later?" he nods his head and smiles at me. I unlock the door and find the house is occupied by Prim… and some other guy. They are making out on the couch, and I don't think I could have been more angrier.

"Primrose!" my voice startles her and the both jump back. The boy hit's the floor, and Prim is biting her lip. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" I yell at her. She shoots me an innocent look.

"Katniss, let me explain." I shoot her daggers, and she leans back into the couch. I walk over to the boy who is on the floor. He's rubbing his head.

"I suggest you get out. Now. Or I will kick your ass." the guy didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in to give Prim a goodbye kiss, but I stepped in front of him. "You have seconds. Run." he booked it out the door.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." I sit down on the couch next to her and run my fingers through my hair.

"It's your second day of school, Prim. Don't make yourself look vulnerable by letting boys come into this house and make-out with you. I don't want people calling you names." she nodded. I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get taken advantage of." I release her and she goes to her room.

I decide to get my phone. I have a message fro Cato, and about 6 from Gale. I check the one from Cato first.

**Hey: ) Did you get home ok?**

**I did, until I found my 13 year old sister sucking face with some dude on the couch.**

I send the message and check the one's from Gale. Most of them are commanding me to answer his texts, and phone calls. But one of them caught my attention, and brought tears to my eyes. It said:

**Listen you California whore, just because you moved out there, doesn't mean you should me. So answer your phone, you little slut.**

Gale never talked to me like that. Ever. And I cant believe he called me a slut and a whore. I was furious. My fingers glided over the keys as I typed rapidly.

**Oh I'm the slut? At least I didn't sleep with the entire cheerleading team in one season. Lose my number Gale and dont talk to me again.**

I got a reply as soon as I sent the messgage:

**Was already planning on it.**

I stare at the text in disbelief. Then I do what I never thought would do, I delete his number. He's gone now. Now I cant be harassed by his words. I know what he said was minor compared to other things girls have said, but it still hurt, I had never been called that before. I grab a small jacket and call Prim from upstairs.

"Hey, I'm going out to the park. Text me if you need me."

"Ok," she mumbles from upstairs.

"Oh and Prim?"

"Yes?"

"No boys!" I slam the door, to make Prim know I meant my word. I find her sucking face with another boy on the couch, I might just strangle him. Tears started to form in my eyes, and burn. I tried to wipe them away, to look strong, but it was no use. Gale's words rang in my mind. They would be there forever.

I didn't know where I was going, but I ended up at the park, slumped up against a tree. Things were going so well. Cato had befriended me, and school wasn't as half as bad as I thought it would be. I had become friends with Peeta, but he ditched me. More tears formulated in my eyes, and I felt one roll down my cheek.

Why was this happening? Why did Gale all of a sudden become so demanding and controlling? He had never acted this way before, or at least never showed signs of it. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head into my knees.

I heard someone approaching me in the distance, or at least coming my way. I slowed down my sobs, not wanting to seem weak. I kept my head in my knees though, not wanting to meet the eyes of the person who approached me.

"Katniss?" Great. I knew that voice. It was the same voice who kept calm and collected during a breakup, who listened to me rant in the car, and ha driven me home. Of all people, he would be the one to catch me crying. "Hey are you ok?" I slowly rose my head. My vision was blurring. But I could definitely tell it was Cato.

I relaxed my knees and wiped my face off. God. I must have looked so weak. Last time I cried I was when my dad had died. Now I was crying over silly names that Gale called me.

"God, I must look like an idiot," I mumbled. I wiped away the remaining tears and sat up.

"No you don't. Everyone cries, it's ok." he scooted next to me and rubbed my back. "What happened? Is it because of Prim?"

"No, of course not." I say. "It was Gale. He just… he's just being an ass."

"What did he say?" "He called me a slut, and a whore. And I have no idea why!" a sob crept up in my throat, but I forced it back down. I had already cried one time too many today, I didn't need to cry twice in once day, especially in front of Cato..

"Wow, what an asshole. Your not even close to a slut, let alone a whore. You don't throw yourself at guys, and don't dress in short shorts and let your butt hang out all day, now do you?" I shake my head and let out a nervous laugh.

"No, I don't do any of that."

"See? So don't beat yourself down because oh his words, because your not any of that."

"Thanks Cato." I smile at him and wipe away the last of my tears. It felt good to have a friend again. But I didn't want to friend-zone Cato. There was a weird attraction to him, that just drew me towards him. I wanted to, needed to get to know him better. But I knew he would probably never feel the same way. I mean I was the new girl, he was really popular. I wasn't sure if this kindness act was a one day thing, or here to stay.

"So, Prim was caught sucking face huh?" I laugh at this.

"You should have seen it! The guy looked like he was about to rip off his shirt."

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I yelled at her and he got so scared he flew off the couch and told him he had 5 seconds to run." Cato gets a good laugh at that.

"Young teenagers. They will do stupid things."

"I was one of those teenagers."

"Oh really? And what did you do that was so stupid?"

"I snuck out for a party once across town with Gale. I ended up getting drunk and passed out in an alley. I wish someone would have caught the look on my face, I was so freaked out when I woke up and some bum with a shopping cart was asking me for sugar." Cato cracks up laughing at the last part. I cant help but join in. "I was so mad that Gale had left me in an alley. I didn't talk to him for like a week."

"Well, Katniss. Seems like you have a little reputation."

"Yeah, a one of being a freak and shy." Cato pulls a shocked look on his face, as if he cant believe it. "What?" I ask.

"You? Shy? You haven't come out that way." I sighed and leaned up against the tree.

"I try not too, but sometimes that's just how people see me." I put my hands under my chin and stick out my tongue. Cato laughs at me again. "Do you laugh at everything?" I tease.

"No. but it's been a long time since I laughed. You know how to amuse people and make them laugh."

"Maybe I should be a comedian," I joke.

"Good luck with that." he whispers. I push his shoulder playfully. When he rebounds, his shoulder is touching mine this time. His touch sends shivers down my back, and warmth spreaded throughout my body. If one touch cause me to feel like this… then what about a kiss? But I pushed that thought away. I knew he would never like me like that. No one ever had.

"You know Katniss?" he said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Your pretty cool." I blush slightly and try to hide it, but Cato was looking at me when he said that, so I'm sure he already saw it. "Your blushing… again." he teases me.

"What? No I'm not…" he laughs more.

"You suck at lying. I suggest you don't do it." I roll my eyes at him, and feel the blush leave my cheeks. I feel his hand reluctantly intertwine with mine, and I grab back. My hand feels as if its on fire, but I ignore it. How hot was this guy?

"Today, when we were talking about that if you like someone, but you don't know if you like them back…"

"Yeah?" I ask, urging him to go on. My heart rate increases a little bit, and I'm afraid he can see that, sense it.

"That girl was you, Katniss. I feel like I want to get to know you, that I have feelings for you. But I know that a girl like you would never go out with me. Your strong, and independent, and I wonder why you would go out with me. I still ask myself why you even said yes," I stare at him in disbelief. He thinks that I would never go out with him?

"Are you crazy? I would love to go out with someone like you. I was so surprised, and happy that you even asked me out on a date!"

"Really? You have a weird way of showing how you feel."

"I know, I do that on purpose. I'm afraid of getting hurt." he brings his hand up to my cheek and pulls me closer. My stomach is definitely twisting, and my heart rate has increases significantly.

"I would never hurt you," I nod my head.

He inches closer to me and I know what's about to happen. And shortly, he closes any distance between our lips.

_Hope you liked it!_

_Mandy_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

You guys are the most amazing fans and readers EVER! Thanks you all of you who reviewed! Since I got like 10 reviews just for the last chapter… I'm rewarding you with another! Love you all!

Mandy

His hand came up to caress my face. I was actually kissing Cato, and i had only know him for 2 days. Oh no. This is what I yelled at Prim for doing. I couldn't be a hypocrite. But his lips were so warm and inviting, I felt as if I couldn't pull away.

He beat me to it, and pulled away first. I stared into his eyes. "This is happening fast," he whispered. I nodded my head.

"I think we should slow down a but," I whisper and bite my lip out of nervousness.

"Katniss. I would never try to take advantage of you or try to smother you. Ok?" I nod my head. Slow. That's how we agreed to take it. And honestly, I was thankful. I didn't want to be rushed into a relationship too soon. Cato walked me home, and kept my hand in his. We walked up to my house.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded my head. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, an di felt myself blush. I smiled at him and walked into the house. Prim was waiting for me in forint of the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And you tell me not to kiss boys!" she huffs. She's obviously fuming.

"Um was that kiss on the lips?" I say calmly. She shakes her head. "What you were doing was sucking face. I was not sucking face." she stomps her foot and pivot turns to the living room. She turns on the TV and watches a re-run of American Idol.

I make my way upstairs, and flop down on my bed. I still had a few boxes that needed unpacking, but I ruled out that they could wait. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a message from Cato.

**Hey: )**

**Hi: )**

I set my phone down and close my eyes. I could still feel the softness of his lips on mine. There was a trace of his cologne on my clothes. It wasn't that cheap crap Axe, but something pretty decent. I decided to take a shower, since I hadn't this morning. After I got out, I French braided my hair, so that tomorrow it would give off a nice wave. I threw on some sweats and a tank top, grabbed my phone, and headed downstairs.

Prim was searching through the kitchen for something to eat. "Find anything?" I ask. She shakes her head and continues to search. She eventually settles on making herself a sandwich. I made a mental note to go pick up some groceries tomorrow. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and me and Prim made our way to the couch.

"So who was that boy who kissed you?" Prim asks. I shrug my shoulders and take a bite of cereal.

"His name's Cato. He's nice." I still had food in my mouth when I spoke.

"Wow, very hot Katniss." she teased. I smiled at her. My phone buzzed. "Let me guess.. Him?" I pulled out my phone and saw it was him. I nodded to Prim and opened the message.

**There's a party Friday night… do you want to go?**

**Sure. Why not?: )**

It was a party. What could happen?

I walked to my locker and saw, not Cato, but Peeta. "Thought you stopped talking to me," I said. He laughed and shrugged off my locker.

"Sorry, but I wasn't interested in hanging out with Cato." I gave him a questioning look. "Katniss. He's bad news. And I heard your going to a party with him."

"He's actually pretty nice Peeta. Give him a chance. And yeah, I am going ot a party on Friday, why?"

"There's going to be drinking. And most of those parties end in violence. Cato is known for drinking at those parties Katniss. I just don't want you to get hurt." he lightly touched my arm. He looked over my shoulder and sighed "Got to go. Just promise me you will be careful?" I nod. He walks up and Cato quickly takes his spot.

"Hey. What did he want?" he asks curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly," I shut my locked door and faced Cato. "He told me you drink at parties. Is that true?" Cato stands straighter.

"Sometimes. But it's no big deal Katniss. We will be fine." I nod my head, and do my best to put on a smile. I don't want to get into any kind of trouble with Cato, but he seemed ok enough.

The rest of the week went by fast. Peeta would talk to me before school started. Then classes, lunch with Cato, and home. It was finally Friday night, and Cato had just dropped me off at my house.

"I'll pick you up at 7." he said as I hopped out of the truck. I nodded at him and walked into my house. I found Prim sitting on the couch with the same boy she was sucking face with on Tuesday. I eyes them, and nothing looked suspicious.

"Prim, I don't mean to sound like the bad guy, but no boys over when mom and I aren't home. Ok?" she nods at me, but it was an absentminded one. She had her eyes trained on the boy. I dismissed the thought and ran upstairs.

It was 6:30 and I still had to do my hair. I decided to try and curl it, but it was epic fail, so I had to wet it and start over again. I figured that straightening it was my best bet. Cato had been texting me the entire night, but it was more small talk. By the time my hair was done, it was 5 till 7. I did a double take touching up smeared makeup and fixing my cloths.

I was wearing blue jeans, white flats, and an blue top. I looked pretty decent. I walked downstairs and found Prim and the boy still talking on the couch. They both turned to me as I walked down the stairs. "Out," I muttered to the boy. He stood up and gave Prim a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek and left.

"Alright Prim. I should be back by 11. I'll text you if something comes up ok? And call me if you need anything." she nodded her head.

"Katniss?"

"Yes Prim?"

"Don't do anything you would regret." with that she left to go upstairs. I walked out the door, locking it and saw Cato was waiting for me. He was wearing blur pants and a black shirt. His hair was untidy and messed up.

"Hey, you look nice." he said when I closed the door of his truck.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." he drove off. "What time do you need to be back by tonight?" he asked.

"I told Prim I would be home at 11." he nodded and continued to drive. When we pulled up, there was already a bunch of people. Someone had set up a game of beer pong in the garage, and one of the players looked as if she might pass out. I hopped out and stood there.

"What scared?" he teased. Maybe Cato was used to these things, but I had only been to one of these kind of parties, and I wasn't too interested in waking up in a ditch again. We walked into the door, and almost everyone had a drink in their hands. Cato was greeted by some of his friends, and I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Who are you?" one of his friends asked. He had glint of desire in his eyes as he talked to me. I raised my eyebrows and grimaced. Ew.

"Back off, Marvel" Cato muttered. He pushed Marvel in the other direction and he stalked off.

"That was weird," I shouted over the music. Cato just shrugged his shoulders. He led me to the living room where people were trying to dance with the Kinect. One girl kept falling over, and eventually fell on her face.

"I'm going to go grab something," Cato whispered in my ear. I nodded at him and watched him walk towards the kitchen. I probably looked like a total loser all alone at a party. A girl with blonde hair came bouncing over to me and booty bumped me.

"Hey, cheer up birdy." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Delly Cartwright" she said as she extended her hand out towards me.

"Katniss Everdeen," I replied and shook her hand.

"Why are you all alone?"

"Well my date said he would go grab something, but it's been 10 minutes."

"Uh oh. That's not a good sign. Either he's drunk or getting it on with some chick. But since he's your date, I'm suggesting that he's drunk. Who is your date again?"

"Cato," she widens her eyes and shakes her head.

"He's drunk. I can guarantee you that." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Great. I got ditched. I looked into the kitchen and saw Cato taking 2 shots in a row. There was no way I was staying, let alone let him drive me home. I thanks Delly and made my way through the maze of people and out the front door. I began to walk away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Katniss!" I turn around and see Peeta walking towards me.

"Hi Peeta" I stopped walking and waited for Peeta to catch up.

"Headed home?" I nodded. "What happened to Cato?"

"He said he went to go get something, but 15 minutes later I saw him taking shots I the kitchen and decided it was probably better to get out of there."

"Aw. That sucks. I'm sorry Katniss."

"Whatever.," I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes, "So why are you leaving early?"

"I like to leave early before things get out of control." I nod my head. "You want me to walk you home?"

"No it's fine. I got it."

"Are you sure? I'm headed that way anyway. It's no hassle walking you home."

"Thanks Peeta."

"So. Do you like Cato?" he blurts out.

"What kin d of question is that?" I ask.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." I shove Peeta playfully and roll my eyes. Did I like Cato like that? Well of ocurse I did, I had already kissed him. But then he ditched me at the party, which affected my views. I decided not to stress about until I got home. We walked up to my house and stopped at the door.

"Thanks for walking me home." he smiles and me and lightly grabs my arm.

"Not a problem." he smiles at me, which he quickly returns. That's when something unexpected happens. Peeta is leaning in to kiss me, but before he can I pull back and put my hand up against his chest.

"No." I say forcefully. He pulls back. "I'm sorry Peeta." I whisper.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." he walks away, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell just happened. Why would Peeta lean in to kiss me? Did he like me like that? Because I didn't. I liked Peeta as a friend and that was it,

"Peeta!" I call out. He whips his head around an looks at me.

"This isn't going to affect our friendship… is it?

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts again! I am getting like 50 emails from fan fiction saying you guys like my story! So thanks so much! Also if you guys want to see anything in the upcoming chapters let me know and i will try to incorporate them. Check out my other stories if you have time! Thanks! Oh and one more note, I am looking for a beta so let me know if you are interested!

Mandy


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Omg you guys are amazing! Ahh I got 16 reviews just for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! Thanks for setting your alerts, reviewing, and of course reading. **

**Mandy**

Peeta just turned around and ignored my question, on whether or not the little stunt he pulled would effect our friendship. Why had Peeta tried to kiss me? Had I led him on? And did he like me like that? Because if anything, I didn't like him like that.

I unlocked the door and saw Prim half asleep on the couch. Once I relocked the door she was startled and woke up. "Hey Katniss. Your home early." she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I decided that a party wasn't really my thing." she gave me a questioning look, but when she realized I wasn't going to say anything, she gave up. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. My phone buzzed, and made me jolt up. I looked at the bright screen and saw it was from Cato.

**I'm so sorry.**

I stared at the screen. Why was he sorry? Sorry that he ditched me at the party?

**What are you sorry for?**

I type back into the keyboard and press send. I strip off my pants and put on some pajama shorts. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I began to settle down. The clock said it was already 11:30. I crawled into my bed and waiting for sleep to come.

_Click. Click._

What was that noise? I rolled over and waited for my eyes to adjust to read my alarm clock. It said it was 3:30. What made noises at 3 am?

_Click._

This time I saw where it came from. Little rocks were hitting my window. I got up slowly, still half asleep, and looked at my window. Cato had his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked up and saw me, and a small smile portrayed out onto his face.

"Can you come down here for a minute?" I yawn and nod my head. I grab on a small sweater, since I was only wearing a tank top, slipped on my fuzzy purple slippers and made my way down stairs. Prim was still passed out on the couch, dead to the world. I unlocked the door silently and walked out onto my front lawn.

"There better be a good reason you woke me up at 3 am," I mutter.

"Cranky?" he teases and nudges my elbow. I glare and him and he motions me to sit down with him on the grass. What a weird sight. 2 people sitting in the middle of someone's front lawn, half asleep.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to apologize. In person since you never replied to my texts." there was no trace of alcohol on his breath, which was good, because if he wasn't sober I wouldn't still be sitting with him.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask.

"For ditching you at the party."

"It's not that big of a deal." I lie through my teeth. Of course it was a big deal. I shouldn't have been sucked into his charm.

"You're a bad liar Katniss. And to me, it is a big deal. I felt bad, it was our first date and I managed to screw it up. You probably think I'm a player."

"Player? Please not even close. Have you slept with the entire cheerleading team?" he nods his head and gives out an uneasy laugh. "That's what I thought."

"But I do feel bad. I did want to get to know you and eventually date, but now I screwed up all the chances."

"Hey," I grab his hand and he looks up at me. "Everyone gets second chances."

"Thanks Katniss," he tightens his grip on my hand and squeezes it softly. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think?" he laughs at me again, causing a small blush to appear on my cheeks.

"You have to find a better way to cover up when you blush you know," this only darkens my blush and I am forced to look down. "Good thing it's cute"

"Stop!" I say giggling. I can see why Glimmer fell for him, but I didn't want to fall too hard, or too fast.

"So can we have a do-over date?" he asks.

"And what would that do-over date be?" I ask, still giggling.

"We could go to the park? Or get lunch? Or I don't know do anything you want to do."

"Well I suck at making decisions so you decide."

"Park? We can get things tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great. Tomorrow?" I ask. I actually love the idea of a park and picnic date but I didn't want to seem too vulnerable.

"Sure." he stood up and grabbed my hand, helping me get back up. "I'll see you tomorrow." he smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I blush, but hope he cant see since its dark. But he did see me blush a moment ago. I walk back into the house and fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I do wakeup, its 10 am. I check my phone and see I have 2 messages form Cato. One is from last night asking if we could meet, and the other one was telling me what time he would come over to pick me up. He said he would be over at 11, which meant I only had an hour.

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing off all the makeup from last night. By the time I got out it was 11:20 and I had to hurry. I blow dried my hair, resulting in it being straight. I had to get new ideas for hairstyles, but since I was kind of in a rush, I had to hurry.

I pulled on some denim shorts, a red t-shirt, and threw on a little mascara. By the time I was done with dressing, I had 5 minutes. I grabbed some sandals and ran down the stairs. Prim was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where are you going?" Prim asks.

"Um, out."

"Where are you going?" she was clearly not happy.

"Out to the park. I'll be back later." she rolls here eyes and waves me away. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing, just go out on your stupid date." she mutters.

"Prim if you don't want me to go then-"

"No Katniss! Just leave! Get out!" she storms to the sink and dumps the rest of her cereal out. I stare at her in shock. She waves her hand and I leave. Tears burn in my eyes because Prim has never spoken to me like that before, so I didn't know how to react.

Cato was waiting for me when I walked out the door. I did my best to conceal my pain, but he saw.

"Hey are you ok?" he asks me. He touches my arm.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he looks at me questioningly. "No really. I'm fine." he accepts this and drives to town.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To get things for the picnic. Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you,"

"I didn't think you were," I laugh. We pull up to the local grocery store. It wasn't much, but it had things that other people needed. I hop out and the door jingles when we walk in. we walk down the candy aisle.

"Candy?" Cato asks.

"Wouldn't be a picnic without it." he laughs and pokes my side, causing me to jump a little. He laughs and just pokes me again. I grab some M&M's and skittles, and we make our way down the drink aisle. After grabbing some more snacks and drinks we check out. Cato offers to pay, and when I refuse, he does anyway.

"You don't have to pay for it all." I state.

"But I want to." I laugh. The door jingles and I see the familiar blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes stare into mine. He freezes for a moment, gives off a shy smile, and walks out the door. Really?

"What's his problem?" I ask to myself. Cato shrugs and grabs the things. We walk out the door, and I find Peeta waiting in his car. I storm over there and pound on the window. He rolls it down.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask.

"Nothing," he ducks his head down.

"Apparently if you cant even be in the same room as me Peeta."

"Katniss it isn't like that-"

"Whatever, Peeta. I thought you were my friend." with that I walk back over to Cato and we get in the car.

"Damn," he says. He laughs.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't be an ass."

"What happened? weren't you guys friends?" he asks.

"Yeah, before he decided it was a good idea to…." I trail off, assuming it wouldn't be best to Cato. I'm hoping he didn't hear me or wouldn't notice, but of course does.

"A good idea to what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No tell me. Please." he banters his eyes and I just laugh at him.

"Peeta is just an idiot and doesn't even deserve to be in our conversation." Cato laughs and drops the subject. We arrive at the park. I grab the few things we got at the store and make our way to a bench. I instantly open the bag of M&M's and dig in.

"In a rush?" Cato teases. I smirk at him and return to my candy. "So are you still mad at me for ditching you at the party?"

"No. Of course not. I mean, I am here right?"

"Yeah, you are." Cato smiles. "I forgot to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"You look pretty today," a blush creeps up on my cheeks and I try to cover it by looking at the grass. Cato notices my efforts and outs his hand to my chin.

"It really is cute, Katniss. I don't think you should hide it." he's referring to my blush.

"But its embarrassing! I blush so easily!" I laugh. He slides closer to me and grabs my hand. I'm shocked at first but I don't pull back.

"I like how you can grab a girls hand without being scared."

"Well, you aren't just any girl, Katniss."

"Oh is that so?" I tease. A piece of hair falls from behind my ear. He pushes it back with his hand, and I feel my cheeks go warm. I look up and see he is staring at me with soft eyes. I smile, and he quickly returns it, showing his straight teeth.

I suddenly find myself inching closer and closer to him. Our lips finally meet, and they are searing with heat. They're as soft as I remember, and even more inviting. I didn't pull back, but simply kissed back. I felt his free hand come up to my cheek. I smile through the kiss and he pulls back. We rest our foreheads against each other. My eyes are still closed, and I want more.

I lean in this time, and he quickly kisses back. I giggle and pull back.

"I like this," I tell him.

"I do too." we go back to eating our picnic, and I find my head on his shoulder.

The good part is, I feel like this is right. Unlike Gale, I feel comfortable with me on his shoulder, to where if I kept my head on Gale too long, things would get awkward. I felt safe again, something I hadn't felt since I moved.

"I feel safe with you," I blurt out. Cato plays with my fingers.

"Good. That's what I want anyways." I smile again. What was with me and the smiling? But I didn't stop.

I spend the rest of my day with him, and watch the sunset go down. And I finally conclude that this is who I want to be as my boyfriend.

**Hope you liked it! Please review when you can! Thanks!**

**Mandy**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**You guys are amazing! I love you! Well since I am getting about 10 reviews a chapter **I'm** trying to post a new one everyday… so if I don't… bear with me: ) thanks!**

**Mandy**

I walk down the hallway of our school, and make my way t o my locker. Its Monday, and I'm feeling refreshed from the weekend. I spent most of it with Cato in the park. Prim was getting mad at me, but I didn't know what she wanted me to do because she wouldn't tell me.

Today, no one is waiting by my locker. I know Peeta stopped saying hello to me ever since he tried to kiss me, but usually Cato was waiting for me. Maybe he was busy. I walked up and unlocked my locker. I was grabbing the necessary books I would need for my classes.

While I was busy doing that, Cato came behind me and poked my sides. I jumped up and giggled. "Cato!" I squeal, still laughing. "Don't do that!" he just smirks and pulls me in to kiss him. I smile and pull back.

"Hello, Beautiful," I blush, and this time I don't try to cover it up. Cato knows, and he does that on purpose.

"Hello to you too." I smile and kiss him quickly. I grab my books and close my locker. Cato grabs my hand and we walk to our next class. I'm getting envious glares from girls who wish they were in my shoes. I brush off the thought though, it didn't matter to me what girls thought of me.

"So how was your night? Did you sleep well?" Cato asks, as we are nearing our class.

"Not really, since I spent half the night texting you," he smiles and moves a piece of hair out of my face. We take our seats in the back of the room, and I zone out. I usually do, this class was easy, and all the material was familiar to me. Sometimes I spend the period staring out the window and daydreaming, or texting/passing notes with Cato.

The bell rings and an unfamiliar teacher walks in.

"Hello class! Your regular teacher is sick, so I will be subbing. It looks like today your teacher has planned a movie. So I will put that on.." she stumbles off to the TV and people let out sighs of relief. I look at Cato and he had a mischievous look on his face. I raise my eyebrow up at him, but he shakes it off. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket.

**You up for going to the park?**

I stare back at Cato and see he is trying to not meet my glance. I roll my eyes and return to my phone.

**Right now?**

I put the phone down on my leg, and humor myself with the substitute trying to plug in cords. My phone buzzes rather noisily and she shoots her head up. She looks up and glares at the class.

"No texting!" she goes back to the TV and I ignore her.

**She's not paying attention. Please? We can go to the park.**

**I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble.**

**What's the worst that could happen?**

**We get caught?**

**Oh come on please? I'll but you ice cream after;)**

**Sold.**

I look at Cato and see he already has his hands on his books, ready to dash off. The substitute disappears behind the TV, trying to get a closer look. I nod at him, and a big grin makes its way to his face. I grab my books and dash across the room. Cato follows me, and when the coast is clear we run out of the classroom.

We run down the hallway and I shove my books in my locker. I grab his hand and we run out the doors. He picks me up when we get to the stairs and carries me to his truck. We hop in, and I put my feet up to the dashboard. Just then, the substitutes comes clicking out of the doors, trying to run in her 5 inch heels.

"Go! Go! Go!" I chant. Cato slams out of the parking lot, and drives in the direction if the park.

"Did you see how she was chasing after us?" Cato asks, laughing.

"Yes! She is such an idiot…" I look at Cato and see he is trying to suppress a laugh. He pulls up to the park, and kills the engine.

"What do you think will happen?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. Soon I feel a familiar pair of lips on mine. I smile through the kiss and he pulls back, opening his car door.

I ditch my shoes, and mimic his ways. He puts his hands on his hips and I do the same gesture. He walks over to my and puts his hands on my hips, and I put mine on his shoulder.

"Got you," he says, smirking.

"Oh just kiss me," I mutter. And he does. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in tighter. I tighten my grip on his neck, running a hand through his hair. He pulls back and leads me to the park's pond. Usually we didn't go over here since people were around it, but considering it was 9 am, there was no one here.

"If that bitch calls my mom, I'm a dead man." I say, when we finally sit down. Cato just wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer.

"No one will kill you, Katniss. They'll have to get past me." I laugh and I curl up next to him.

"Prim is mad at me, and I don't know why," I say.

"Why is she mad at you?"

"That's the thing. I don know, I've tried talking to her, but she just waves me off. I don't know what to do. She's never been this mad at me."

"I'm sorry Kat. I hope she tells you." I nod my head, and he kisses hand. I giggle, because it tickles my fingers. "Are you ticklish?" he teases. Crap. He found my weakness.

"What! No!" I try to lie but he sees right through me. He flips me over on my back and starts tickling my stomach. I squeal and try to slap his hands away, but he pushes them aside. Eventually I'm about to pee and die of lack of oxygen.

"Stop! Stop!" I say, out of breath and giggling. He leans over me and smiles.

"I found your weakness." he chuckles, and my eyes widen. He leans down and kisses me. He hovers over my body, and I pull him closer. He just smiles and pulls back. He kisses my collarbone, and rolls off of me. Soon enough, he pulls me onto his lap.

"You, Katniss Everdeen, are amazing."

"And you Cato Jones, are spectacular." I lean against him, and he kisses me lightly.

"I'm glad I got to know you, Katniss." I nod in return.

"I'm glad I met you too," he nods in return and pulls me in closer to him. I close my eyes momentarily, and feel him get up. I open my eyes. "Where do you think you are going?" he walks towards the pond, ushering me to follow. I get up quickly and follow him. When we get to the edges water he throws water in my face.

"Cato!" I yell. He just laughs and flicks more water at me. "Oh, it is so on." I challenge. I take a big scoop of water it splashes all over him.

"Not fair!" he yells. I shrug my shoulders and he comes chasing after me.

"No!" but its too late he scoops me up in his arms and runs to the water. Water splashes on my clothes, weighing down my jeans. He's about to drop me in the water.

"Please don't!" I plead. But I know its hopeless. He drops me in the water, and lukewarm water surrounds my body. I'm under water. Its not too deep, but where Cato dropped me off, Is a drop off. I force my eyes open in to the murkiness and barely make out Cato. I see his legs and I swim over to him. I rise right in front of him.

"Katniss!" he yells.

"Surprise!" I laugh and he hugs me.

"You smell like pond water."

"Hmm I wonder why?" I tease. He just laughs and kisses my forehead. I grab his shirt and pull him deeper into the water. I eventually shove his head down, and he comes back up, gasping for air. "Payback," and I smile. I hop onto his back, and we walk out of the pond, soaking wet.

"Now we're both wet!" I yell, instantly regretting my words. Cato grimaces. "Oh my god not like that! You perv!" I lightly smack his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck. He snickers and sets me down.

"You're a silly girl," he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Please, like I didn't already know that."

"Crap my keys!" he yells. He shoves his hands in his pockets rushing. I just sit there on the floor laughing my ass off.

"How do you expect us to get home?" he asks.

"You forgot! You gave your keys to me!" I pull them out of my buttoned back pocket and dangle them in his face.

"It's a good thing that these are waterproof," he snatches them out of my hand and I stick my tongue out at him. He grabs my tongue.

"Mhh Mhh mhh mh me!" I try to speak, but mumbles come out.

"What was that?" he asks. I bite his finger, and he lets go. "Ow! What do you do? Sharpen them?" I roll my eyes and lay down on the grass. He lays down next to me and grabs my hand.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing really, just that, I'm glad we are here, instead of school." he laughs and kisses my hand. I look over at him and see him smiling at me. I sit up and run a finger through my wet hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable.

"Katniss, stop stressing. You look fine," a blush creeps up on my cheeks. He runs his finger over my heated cheeks.

"Thanks," I mumble and grab his hand, which is still on my cheeks. He leans in and kisses me softly. I return the gesture, but press back harder. He responds positively to this and runs his fingers through my still damp hair.

His lips are raging fire through mine, and the kiss deepens, becoming more passionate. I slowly make my way onto his lap and grab his face in my hands, kissing his deeper. I slowly wrap my legs around his torso, straddling him. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. Fire is raging through my body, and a small hunger begins to spread throughout my chest. I want more, but now I may never get it. Things were moving fast, but at the moment, I was focused on his tongue, which was now dancing in mine.

A small moan escapes my lips, and he laughs. I go into kiss him again, but the words that echo behind me send chills down my back. The voice that had been echoing in my mind with hurtful words for days, making me feel self conscious on everything I have been doing these past days.

"Slut."

**Cliffy! Can you guess who it is? Thanks for reading and setting alerts! Remember, reviews make me write faster!: ) check out my other stories if you have time! Thanks! oh and i gave up on a beta because i dont think i can write chpter, and ait fo rthe person to review it, when i could be sending it off your way! so your welcome!:)**

**Mandy**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Sorry for such a long wait! Ok some of you guys got the answer correct, and others came with outrageous ones. But you guys are AMAZING! Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed. YOU GUYS THE BESST!**

**Mandy**

"_Slut"_ the words rang in my ear and made me freeze in my tracks. His voice had been playing over and over again in my head since the first day he called me that. His voice sent chills down my back, and made me question my sanity.

I break away from Cato's lips and slowly turn around. And my worst fears are confirmed.

Its Gale.

I slowly stand up off of Cato's lap and pull my shirt down. He has bags under his eyes and is leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He has a disgusted, but satisfied look on his face. He raises an eyebrow at me, and his eyes flicker back and forth between me and Cato.

"What? What are you doing here?" I choke out. I feel like I'm on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Just strolling in the park?"

"Quit the act Gale and answer my question," I spit.

"I came to see you. To apologize to you. But clearly you have other plans," he looks down and kicks the dirt by his feet, sending rocks over my way.

"No." I whisper.

"No what?" he looks confused.

"No! I don't want you here. Go back home Gale." a shocked expression crosses his face, and he gapes at me.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say to me?" he walks off of the tree and hovers over me.

"Go home Gale. I don't want you here."

"Of course you do. You don't know what your talking about. Your high off of love. I'm your best friend." he reaches his hand out towards me.

"Not anymore Gale," I slap it away. "Not after what you said to me." Gale laughs and his voice booms through my head.

"That's what your mad about?" he asks. I nod my head slightly. "That was a joke, Katniss. Didn't know you would take it seriously. Come on, Katniss, you know better."

"It wasn't a joke Gale! It wasn't funny!"

"Katniss. Come on. I flew all this way out here to talk to you."

"Not my problem," I spit. Gale takes a step forward and grabs my wrist. "Ow! Gale stop you're hurting me."

"Not my problem." he tightens his grip and I yelp in pain. "Forgive me." he says.

"Gale let go!" I try to squirm away, but he keeps his grip. Suddenly, the pressure is relieved and I see Gale knock onto the ground. I pull my wrists back to my possession, and see Cato with fire in his eyes.

"You don't grab a girl like that, you bastard." Cato says. I look down and see Gale has a steady flow coming out of his nose. He stands up and faces Cato. Gale has 2 inches on him.

"What did you just call me?" Gale asks, rage in his voice.

"A bastard." Cato spits, clearly not backing down.

"Say it again." Gale spits. He looks like he's about top pounce, but Cato isn't backing down. Cato shoves Gale and his back hit's the tree.

"You heard me." Cato says. Gale looks a little shock at what's going on, but regains his composure. Gale returns the shove, but Cato barely moves. Then the first punch is thrown.

Its from Gale, but Cato blocks it, and brings his knee up to Gale's stomach. Gale staggers back. Cato takes this opportunity to punch Gale in the face. I wince and shield my eyes with my now bruised hands. I hear Gale grunt, then skin hitting skin.

I stagger back to the tree and fall down. I hear fighting some more, and a few grunts. Finally, the sounds stop, and I realize I have been crying. I feel comfortable hands wrap around my shoulder and pull me close.

"Shhhh," it's Cato.

"Is it over?" I whisper. I open my hands up and see Gale unconscious on the ground. I look at Cato, and see he only has a busted lip.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I grab his face in my hands, and he just chuckles. I scowl.

"I'm fine. But he…. Yea he's not so great." I laugh and kiss him quick. "He cant fight that well," Cato adds. I remove my hands from his face, and a shocked and pained expression flickers on his face. "Katniss!"

I pull my hands back, but he grabs my fingers lightly.

"Does it hurt?" I nod slightly. They actually did hurt. They bruised fast, and I knew I would probably walking around with bruised wrists for a week. "Do they feel broken?"

"No, just bruised."

"Katniss. I'm sorry." he whispers, setting his forehead on mine.

"Sorry? You beat the shit out of him. Thank you, for defending me."

"Well I wasn't going to let him grab you like that." I smile a little. He leans in and kisses me. His lips are soft, as always, but comforting. He pulls away too soon and stands up. I lightly grab his hand. Gale stirs and I stop.

"Katniss, wait." he croaks. I roll my eyes, and feel Cato's hand tighten around mine, but lightly. I walk over to Gale and kick him in the stomach. He grunts, and his hand goes around his stomach.

"Don't talk to me Gale. Ever." and with that I walk off.

...

I walk down the hallway, with Cato right next to me. People stare, but their eyes flicker to my wrists, and eyes widen. I shake them off though, not wanting to deal with the gossip. We walk to my locker, and I pull out my books.

"How you feeling?" Cato asks.

"Alright. But everyone is staring. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Well I cant beat the shit out of them." I roll my eyes and feel a smile tug on my lips. Cato winks, and I blush. After we had gotten home, Prim took a look at my wrists, and confirmed they were bruised. I didn't know what happened to Gale, but I was hoping he got the message and just went home.

"Well, if your not feeling up to it, we can skip." Cato says.

"I cant. I've missed to much already. Like yesterday," I hint to our little incident with Ms. Trinket. I walk into class, and all eyes go on me and Cato. We walk back to our original seats in the back, and I plop down. The teacher comes in, and glares at me.

"You two. After class." the teacher says, pointing at me and Cato. Cato shrugs and I roll my eyes. I hear a few people snicker, but tune them out. The class period seems to go by rather quickly, and before I know it, the bell rings. I go to collect my things, but the teacher stops me.

"No no no." he says. I bang my hand son my desk out of annoyance and his eyes go to my hands. "Woah what happened?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"What is up with people and my wrists!" I scream.

"Katniss, they are _black"_ I look down at my wrists, and see its true. I hadn't really taken the time to examine them, annoyed by their presence of just being there, but now I can see. There are purple and almost black splotches surrounding the skin where Gale's powerful hands and grabbed me.

"I didn't realize," I mutter, and take my gaze off my wrists, and stare into the distance.

"Ok you to. We need to talk about yesterday. You guys ran off. Why?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I wasn't feeling it." I say.

"Katniss did you have those marks yesterday?" the teacher asks. I annoy him and stare down. His eyes flicker to Cato, and rage fills his eyes.

"You cant possibly think he did this!" I yell. He snaps his head around, and stares at me. He shakes his head, but I know he's lying. "He didn't do this to me!" I yell.

"Ok, ok." he raises his hands up. "Can you tell me why you ditched however?"

"We just didn't want to go to school," Cato mutters. "Can we leave?"

"Not until I receive some answers. Where did you guys go after you left?" we both stay silent. "Well?"

"The park," I mutter.

"What?" he asks.

"The park!" I scream. "Please! I just want to leave." I beg, not wanting to relive my experiences. The teacher sighs, and rubs his forehead.

"Fine. But we aren't done." he says. I didn't need to be told twice. I grab my bag, and storm out of the room. Cato follows me.

"Hey wait!" I slow down an d come to a stop. He walks in front of me and moves my hair out of my face. I smile a little.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You ok?" I shrug my shoulders, and let my wrists come to my sides. Cato notices, and pulls something out of his backpack. And Ace bandage.

"Do you want me to wrap them?" he asks, holding out the bandages. I nod slightly and hold up my wrists. Cato leads me to my locker, and starts to wrap the bandages around my wrist. I barely feel a thing, because he has a light touch. "Better?"

"Better." I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him. He kisses back softly, but I pull him closer. He pulls back and laughs.

"Later," he smiles and kisses my nose. I look down at my hands, and see they look better with the bandages.

"Thank you. A lot" I say. He smiles and grabs my hands, leading me off to the lunch room.

I grab my usual, an apple and water and we head off to our tree. We sit down, and Cato pulls me onto his laugh. I laugh and he wraps his arms around my waist. I lean my head back on my chest, and hear his steady heartbeat.

"How many people do you think are getting disgusted?" I ask.

"Not enough." he leans down and kisses me really quick. I laugh and he pokes my nose.

"What do you want to do after school?" I ask. He sighs and knits his eyebrows.

"Ice cream? Since we didn't get it yesterday." a wide grin plays out on my face and he laughs lightly.

"Please? I want vanilla." I whisper.

"Of course," he pokes my nose again, and I smile. Butterflies collect in my chest. I lean in and bite my apple. He tightens his grip around my waist, pulling my in closer. A warm fuzzy feeling spreads through my chest, and reaches its way all throughout my body, till I can feel it in my toes.

What is this feeling? It gives me a new sense I have never felt before. It electrifies my body with warmth. What is this feeling? Is it love? Do I love him? The heat is getting the best of me, and I feel like I'm about to faint, but Cato removes a hand around my waist to move a piece of hair out of my face.

"You ok?" he asks.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really glad to be here with you right now."

"I am too." he kisses me lightly. I look over the courtyard, and find a pair of eyes boaring into mine. They are filled with pain, and jealousness. They stare at me, and refuse to drop my gaze. I stare back, afraid to drop the stares. I'm scared, and wondering why he is looking at me with such intensity

The eyes, belong to Peeta Mellark.

**Haha cliffy! Lol let me know what you think and review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

Why the hell was Peeta staring at me? Was that jealously in his eyes? I raised my eyebrow at him and he turned away, finally breaking my gaze. What the hell?

"Did you see that?" I asked Cato. He shifter over to where he was looking at me.

"See what?"

"Peeta. He was… staring at me." there was disgust in my voice, and I was half whispering.

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have the best girlfriend ever," Cato wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me closer.

"_That _was cheesy," I say.

"But effective," he leans in and gives me a quick kiss. I roll my eyes and lean back against the tree. I glance back Peeta's way and see that he has left.

Well good riddance.

….

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up to your door?" Cato asks. We are parked in front of my driveway.

"My door isn't that far. I'm fine." I kiss him quickly and open the door. "Talk to you later," I jump out and shut the door. Cato nods and drives away. I turn to my front door and make my way to the door. There are a few moving boxes outside, but they don't look like ours.

I open the door and what waits for me shocks me.

Its Gale.

"Prim?" I ask. Gale and Prim both turn my way. Gale widens his eyes at me, and I back up. Prim comes over to me. "What the hell is going on!" I scream.

"Katniss, calm down. Let me explain." Prim says in a soothing voice. Gale takes a step forward, but I back up even further.

"Don't step closer," I tell Gale. He throws his hands in the air and backs away. I look down at my bandage wrists, and I am reminded of the pain. "What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Katniss, stop." Prim says. I relax and let Prim lead me over to the living room. There are more boxes in there, and I'm getting confused.

"Why are there boxes?" I asked panicking. "Are we moving again?"

"No, Katniss. We are staying here. But someone is moving in with us," she says enthusiastically.

"Who's…" and then it hits me. But it couldn't. It wasn't possible. I hated him right now. After what he did to me, and called me, I couldn't trust him. I turn around and see Gale leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why!" I yell at him. "Why are you moving in? I'm so furious I could rip has head off at any moment, but I feel Prim's soft hand restrain me.

"Katniss. Calm down." Gale says.

"Calm down! Look at my wrists!" I tear off the bandages that Cato had so carefully wrapped earlier. My bruised wrists are now bare, and open. Gale's eyes divert to my wrists, and his eyes widen, and become watery.

"No, no." Gale chants. He runs his hands over his face and through his hair. "Katniss. I did not do that on purpose. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please." I roll my eyes at him and rip my arm from Prim's grip. I take my bandages off the floor and plop down on the couch. I start to re-wrap the bandage.

"Katniss. I' so sorry. Please forgive me. Please"

"Even I did forgive you for what you did, I can never forgive you for what you called me," I tell him. I have just finished wrapping the first wrist. It's sloppy, but it will work. Gale walks in fornt of me, and I sink down into the couch.

"Katniss. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just upset."

"Doesn't give you the right to call me that," I mutter. Gale kneels down in front of me and grabs my hand.

"Please? I'm sorry." I snatch my hand away and stand up.

"If you try anything, you will be sorry." I say. I start to walk up the stairs.

"Katniss?" Prim asks. I whip my head around anf look at her. "Does this mean he can stay?" I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs. I slam my door and lock it. I flop down on my bed.

Why? Why me of all people? I mean, I love Gale, well loved. But not anymore. And even when I loved him it was brotherly, not intimately. But after what he called me, I didn't think I could ever bring myself to be the same with him. I know he was sorry, but he still shouldn't have called me that.

I check my phone and see I have a message from Cato.

**Hey: ) did you get home alright?**

**Yea, fine.**

I figured I should tell him tomorrow, and in person. I hope he didn't beat the crap out of Gale. I know I was about to. But I have to get over it. I cant stay mad at him. He's my best friend, my rock. I just need to forgive him. And I was going to be living with him but I didn't understand. Why exactly was he living with us.

The question boggled me and I stormed out of my room. When I got to the kitchen, where Prim and Gale were occupied, I trued to pul off being calm. They both stared at me and stopped talking, waiting for me to say something.

"Why are you living with us?" I ask weakly. God damn.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks.

"I mean, why aren't you going home? Like just go live with your family?"

"Katniss. I had to leave. I couldn't be there anymore. Not without you." I looked down. Did he mean as a friends or was he thinking… something else? Before I can say anything else Gale leaves the room. He walks down the hall and enters the guest room, where I catch a glimpse of boxes.

"Ho couldn't have lived anywhere else?" I mutter.

"Katniss, he's your best friend." Prim answers. I glare at her and make my way up the stairs. After me ignoring her, and her being mad at me, this is how she responds? Lets him into my house?

I just need ot accept it.

…

"Wait what!" Cato says. We are parked in the school parking lot. I have my feet on the dashboard, and a hand through my hair. Cato has frozen in his seat, his hands gripping onto the steering wheel. I had just told him that Gale was planning on staying with us.

"Yea…" is the only thing I can get out. I am gritting my teeth and trying not to burst into tears with all these heavy emotions swirling around me. Cato remains quiet. "Well say something." I say.

"I don't know what to say." Cato says. I roll my eyes and take my feet off my dashboard. "Where are you going?"

"Class?"

"Wait, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what!"

"Katniss. He's living with you. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, it's already finalized. I'm stuck with his loser ass." I mutter, I was pissed off at my mother and Prim for letting him stay. I was pissed at Gale for coming here, and I really didn't need the one reliable person I had be pissed at me.

"Well I'm sorry." Bingo. That was what I needed to hear, not deal with it.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But it sucks." he runs his hands through his hair, which makes me drool. But I hide it and jump out the door. Cato grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulders. He wraps an arm around my waist. But what I see makes me want to rip my hair off.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." I grit. Cato follows my gaze, and his hand goes limp. There he is. The person I cant stand at the moment. There is a swoon of girls surrounding him, dying to see something. Anything. He just laughs and goes along with it, thinking he is the hottest thing in the world.

Gale looks over at me, and his smile drops. I feel Cato return his hand on my waist and pull me closer to him. We start to walk off, but not before Cato mouths something to Gale. Gale drops his gaze, and returns to the drooling crowd.

"What did you say?" I ask Cato.

"Nothing." his face his hard, and I can tell he is as pissed as I am to see Gale here. I let his answer hang in the air. We walk over to my locker and Cato still has his hand wrapped around my waist. I grab my things and we make our way to our first class.

I slide down into my seat, just as the bell rings. I pull out my phone and text Cato.

**Another boring day.**

Cato pulls out his phone. There is no emotion on his face. He puts his phone back in his pocket, looks at me and nods. I was going t text him again, but Gale walks into the classroom, with a note in his hand. I almost choke on my own spit. Gale hands the note to the teacher, and the teacher points to the empty desk.

Right next to me.

Gale walks reluctantly over to the seat and slides down. He gives me a quick smile, but I just glare at him. I look back at Cato and see his hands are gripped to the desk. What was his deal?

**What's wrong?**

I text. Cato relaxes and pulls his phone out his phone. His fingers fly over the keys and he punches the send button.

**I don't want him near you, not after what he did to you.**

I look down at my wrists. The bruising has faded, so I didn't bandage them, but I felt like hiding them.

**He wont try anything as long as your around. I think you scare him.**

**That's the point.**

I laugh and set my phone back in my lap. Cato has a humored expression on his face, and smiles when I turn his way. Ok, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

….

"I'm serious, I think he is legit scared of you." I tell Cato. I buy a bag of Cheetos, and grab his hand. I head to our tree, and plop down. He shortly follows.

"Good. Now he wont try anything." I laugh and Cato pulls me toward him, his hand on my stomach.

"Your so protective." I say. I hand him a cheeto and he bites it out of my hand. "Oh great, leave me with the orange residue." I stick my tongue out at him, and he pokes my nose.

"_Yeah, you'll have to work for her."_ I hear a voice in the distance. I look up and see Peeta and Gale talking. Peeta is looking my way, but drops his gaze when he sees me. _"Shit I think she heard me."_ Peeta tells Gale. Were they really talking about me? And were they seriously talking about what I think they were.

I stare at Peeta, and we meets my gaze, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Gale looks my way. He too flushes with redness on his cheeks. Lunch continues by, and Gale, nor Peeta say a word. When the bell rings I jump up to throw my trash away. I bump into Peeta as I do.

"Mellark." I say. He looks at me with desire. "Learn to whisper." Peeta looks down and walks away. Cat comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Good?" he asks.

"Good."

**Ok hope you like it let me know and please review! Thanks!**

**Mandy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

**I am the worst author ever. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a week. I had writers block, but I came up with an idea. So I hope you like it and sorry for keeping you guys waiting!**

…

I was leaning up against our normal tree spot, with my eyes closed. I hadn't been getting too much sleep lately, and now It was taking its toll on me. I was propped up against the tree, and I felt my butt starting to go numb, suggesting I would have to reposition myself soon.

I felt a presence near my face, and someone staring at me. His warm breath tickled my cheek, and I opened my eyes slowly. I turned my head and saw Cato was right by my face staring at me.

"What?" I ask sharply.

"We need to do something fun,"

"Yeah. But what?"

"Six Flags," he said. I had heard of that before. There was one in Texas. Me and Gale almost went one time, but I ended up getting scared and he went without me. I was not a big fan of roller coasters, and I wasn't looking forward to doing them anytime soon.

"No."

"No?"

"I hate rollercoasters."

"Have you ever been on one?" I shook my head. "Then please come. Please, we haven't done anything fun lately." I groan and roll over and the grass. I so wasn't looking forward to if, even if I did go. "It's only like, 45 minutes away. I promise we will have fun." he coos. I roll my eyes. I sit up and Cato still has a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine."

…

It was 10 am, and the park didn't open until 10:30, so I didn't understand why we were early. Many people were huddled around the front gates, that were keeping eager teens, out. Cato had his arms snaked around my waist, and I was getting disgusted looks form singles everywhere.

"We keep getting dirty looks," I tell Cato.

"They're just jealous," he leans over and kisses me quickly on the lips. "Besides, there's a lot more people who are making out here." I groan and try to escape his grasp, but he just pulls me closer. I groan again and sink into his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun," he smiles at me and I smile back. A half hour later, the gate opened, and people flushed through the park. Cato and I entered after most of the crowd dissipated. Cato was now holding my hand.

"Where do you want to go first?" I ask Cato.

"Wherever you want to go,"

"Well keep in mind, I've never been here, so if we get lost its on your head."

"I can live with that." we walk over to a ride called X2. The wait time is already an hour and a half, but I guess it's a popular ride. I hear whispers in the crowd, and I consider that this is probably the scariest ride in the park.

"Cato!" I slap his arm.

"Ow what!"

"Isn't this like.. The scariest ride here?" he shrugs his shoulders and I hit him again.

"Stop that. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I roll my eyes and lean against the hand rails. Cato walks over to me and puts his arms on either side of me and hovers over me. We get more disapproving looks from people.

I wrap my fingers around his pant belt loops and pull him closer. "Promise?"

"Promise." the line moves forward and so do we, and Cato is still hovering over me. He gives me a quick kiss and we move forward again.

"Are you excited?" he asks.

"No. I don't want to puke,"

"You wont." I groan. The line has slowed down with moving, and my feet are staring to hurt. I jump up on the railing. Cato comes closer to me, and slides me down as the line moves.

"I hate lines," I mutter.

"I think everyone does dear," I roll my eyes. He moves a piece of hair out of my face, and I smile. The line moves again, and Cato shifts me over. I hop down and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in. he plays with my hair, which I took an hour to staighten before we left.

"Does my hair feel dead?" I ask. Move forward.

"No, its actually pretty soft." I snort fast the cover my mouth. Cato erupts in laughter.

"Shut up!" he continues to laugh, and mow people are staring at me like I am a freak. "People are staring." his laughter comes to an end.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed. I thought it was pretty cute." I roll my eyes. "Katniss?" I ignore him, and he repeats my name again. I'm scowling off to the distance, and I see the faint sight of a black and red rollercoaster flipping upside down, and I shudder.

"Do we have to go on this ride?" I ask.

"Katniss, I wont let anything happen. I promise."

The line moves slowly, and when we edge the front of the line, become really scared. I turn around to bolt for the stairs, but Cato is blocking my way.

"You can do this." "No I cant, I'm scared."

"I'll be right next to you the whole time." we edge even closer, and I not that the next cart that leaves, will have me in it.

The next cart come too soon, and I edge my way towards it. Cato is seated to my right, and a 13 year old girl is to my left. She looks eager and ready to go, while I'm shaking. Damn. I must look pathetic. But Cato is right, if I can go through my father's death, and my family near starvation, I can handle a silly rollercoaster.

Cato grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I smile at him, and he smiles back. The ride jolts forward. I close my eyes. We end up going backwards, and flipping, and I feel heat come up on my face for a brief second. My eyes stay closed the whole time, and I think I screamed almost the entire ride.

When I get off, I see annoyed glances from people who are getting off.

"Was it really that bad?" Cato teases. I slap his arm, but then laugh. I mean I wasn't dead, right?"

"I guess not…"

"You annoyed half the people on the ride however." I shrug my shoulders.

"Sucks for them," when we edge the end of the exit, Cato swoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. I consider kicking and screaming, but figure that it wont get me anywhere.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I can." my hair bobs up and down and he leads me down a small hill. People keep staring at me, and eventually I start waving and saying hi. People laugh, and so does Cato. He set me down at another line, with was name Goliath.

"You think you can handle this?" he teased.

"Pssh , yea." we head into line, and Cato traps me in his arms again, but it isn't sweet as they usually are. It is protective, and shielding me from things that I couldn't see. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing,"

"Cato, don't lie to me." I scold.

"Look ahead," I crane my neck, and my eyes land on two very familiar boys. One had blond hair, and has been coming off to me like a stalker for days. The other is actually living with me,, which has me paranoid that he will try something one of these days.

Its Peeta and Gale.

Why are they always up in my business and trying to ruin my fun? I feel like screaming and stomping over there to tell them off. But that must be why Cato still has his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Let go." I say firmly.

"No,"

"Cato, let go. I will make a scene."

"Which will only attract their attention."

"Good. I can punch them in their-" Cato pushes me up against the railing, and covers my view of them.

"They were about to look over here," I nod my head and pull Cato closer.

"Can we not go on this ride right now?" he nods, and grabs my hand. He swings me over the railing, and we snake our way out of the line. Luckily, we had only been waiting for 10 minutes, so we didn't lose a lot of time.

We walk out of the entrance, and sit down. Cato sits beside me, and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle closer to him, and my head ends up in the crook of his neck.

"What now?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh hell to the no," I whisper. Peeta and Gale walk out of the entrance and make eye contact with me, before I can shield myself. They start walking over to me and I shoot up. Cato tries to grab me, but he's not quick enough.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I scream at them.

"It's a public place, Katniss." Gale says.

"Bullshit! You knew I was coming here today! You just had to ruin it for me!"

"That's not true," Peeta intervenes. Bad mistake. My hand flies over his face before he can blink.

"And you! What the hell is your problem! I make a couple of friends and you decide to avoid me and act like I don't exist!" Peeta is rubbing the mark which I left on his face.

"Woah, Katniss." Gale says. He grabs my arm.

"Hands off, Hawthorne," Cato snarls. Gale releases my arm, and backs away.

"Everyone stop!" Peeta yells.

"How about you stop being an ass while your at it!" I scream at both of them. Cato comes up behind me and grabs my waist, pulling me back. But I'm not done. "Cato let go! I'm not done yet!" "We can deal with this later," he says.

"She said let go!" Gale screams.

"You don't have a say in this! Its my relationship!" I yell at Gale. I jump away from Cato's grasp, and clench my fist. I'm ready for blood.

"Yes I do! I'm your best friend!" Gale shouts.

"No your not! I hate you!" I scream. Gale shakes his head, and I feel Cato tug on my back pant loop again. I swat his hand away, but it doesn't work.

"Katniss calm down!" Peeta yells.

"You!" I point at him. He puts his hands up and backs up. "You shut up before I break your nose!" "Katniss!" Gale shouts. I whip around, and I see Cato is about to break his face.

"Cato, no." I push him back lightly, and he backs away, understanding this is my fight. "Leave, now." I tell them.

"No Katniss, I need to do one thing." I raise my eyebrow at him. But it takes me a second too late to realize what he meant.

Gale's lips crash onto mine.

**Muahaha sorry with the cliffy. Ok so since I didn't post this past week, next week are all half days. So YAY more chance to update! Alright please read my other stories if you can! Thanks! And let me know what you think or what you think will happen! And I have decided to start responding to all of my reviews from now on. Alright love you all! oh and before i forget, would you guys like to see me do a GaleXMadge story (Modern Day) or a Peeta and Katniss' daughter and Finnick and Annie's son (AFTER MOCKINGJAY) fanfic? PLease let me know! Thanks**

**Mandy**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

**Hey guys! I hit 100 reviews! I was so excited, I cried! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They press me on! Ok and I need to know GaleXMadge or Peeta and Katniss DaughterXFinnick and Annie son! You guys are kind of even right now sooo haha! Thanks everyone!**

**Mandy**

…

Anger. That's all I feel. How dare he kiss me! I pressed my hands up to his chest and shoved him off of me. My knee meets his groin with such force, it hurt my knee. Gale lets out a cry of pain. He's about to fall over on the ground, but I clench my fist. It meets his face with much power behind it. I feel a crack under my fist as I punch Gale. He falls to the ground.

There is a steady flow coming out of his nose, and there are purple splotches forming over his face. I kick him on his shin. He yelps out in pain and curses.

"How dare you!" I scream at him. Cato comes up behind me and marches straight to Gale. He picks up his shirt, making Gale level to Cato. Cato is literally picking Gale up off the floor. Gale's legs aren't on the floor. Gale whimpers in pain.

"You think you can just kiss her like that?" he yells, Cato is shaking Gale.

"I'm sorry!" he yells. Cato has his hands around Gale's neck, cutting off his oxygen. When Gale turns blue in the face, Cato shoves him to the ground. Peeta comes over to him, and tries to get him to calm down. Peeta has a red mark with finger indentions on his face, from where my palm became friendly with his face.

"Was that really necessary?" Peeta shouts.

"You want some?" I scream. I have my fist raised above my head, and Peeta cowards in fear.

"NO!" People are staring at us. Let them. Peeta is still trying Gale to lower his cries in pain. I'm sure Gale has a broken nose, and a very beat up leg. And there is a slight possibility that he may never be able to have kids. But Gale has known me.

Yeah, people may think that I took it too far with beating the shit out of Gale, but he knows me better then anybody. I had warned him before that if he ever tried to kiss me without my permission, I would kill him. But to kiss me in front of me boyfriend? I was surprised Cato didn't do worse, but I had already beaten him, and we didn't need murder charges on our hands.

Guilt overcomes me in a rush. Gale was family to me, and I had just broke his nose. I stifle a cry, but hold it in. I know Gale would never sue me, but like me, he would never forgive me. And I may never forgive him.

"Katniss?" Cato asks. There are tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I blink a couple of times. Cato has cooled down a little, but the vein popping out of his head tells me otherwise.

"We need to get away from here," I whisper. I lean down to Gale, who is nursing his nose. He has fear in his eyes when he sees me. He tries to back away, or rather crawl away, but to no avail. I lean down to him real quick and brush the hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I then get up and walk away, before anyone could question my actions.

Cato's silent footsteps follow me. I am hugging myself, trying not to cry in public. I feel terrible for what I did, but there is a part of me that is satisfied. Its good to know that I can protect myself if anyone dared to mess with me.

I come to a stop near the exit of the park. I don't want to leave, but I don't think I can keep the big girl act up any longer. Cato sits next to me, but not too close. I respected him for that. Not trying to smother me, or treat me like a baby. But that's what I needed.

I scoot closer to him, and collapse into his arms. I don't cry, I'm not ready for that Cato just holds me and strokes my hair.

"Was I wrong?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" "To go that far,"

"Well if you didn't, I would have." he says. I nod my head, and feel the tears threaten me again. "Do you want to go?"

"Please," I beg silently. He hears it I guess, because the next thing I know, I am in his arms. He carries me out to the parking lot, and sets me gently into the passenger seat. When he makes it to the drivers side, I see Gale and Peeta walking out. Gale is limping and, Peeta is helping him to the car. No doubt they are going to the doctor.

I look away, and Cato pulls out of the park.

"Did I ever tell you how Gale and I met?" I ask cautiously.

"No," Cato says quietly.

"Well, our parents had always been friends. More our dads, then our moms. Our dads used to be in the army. Same unit and everything," it was painful to talk about, but I needed to. "Well, my dad… and his dad… we um…"

"You don't have to say it Katniss." "No, I have to. Our dads… were shot that day by the enemy. Both marines. My family didn't even know until we got the letter. After that, my mom shut down. She went into like, an crippling depression. We could barely make her eat, rather then cook. So I had to take over. I went into town in Texas, and begged people for a job.

I saw Gale too. He too was begging for a job. We ended up getting a job at a place called the Hob. It was little restaurant. Gale became the dish washer, and I became a waitress. That's how we got close, working everyday. I ended up being able to support my family. My mom eventually came out of her depression.

She went to medical school, and we began moving forward. When my mom became a full time doctor, that's when we moved here. It was hard, leaving everything behind. That hardest was leaving behind what my dad and I used to share. Part of our town was him, and leaving it behind was the hardest thing. But I'm glad I did. It helped me move on."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The tears were too much to handle. I had never really told anyone about my dad, and opening up to Cato was a big step for me.

"Wow, Katniss. I'm sorry that that had to happen to you." I shrug my shoulders. He reached his hand over the steering wheel, and took mine in his. "I don't ever want to see you in pain. I want you to know that I will be there for you. Ok?"

I nod my head, and he kisses my hand. I hadn't realized how long I talked, because we were already at the town park. I hopped out the car door, and Cato carried me to the swings. It was getting late, and not a lot of people were hanging around, so the park was mostly free.

Cato set me down on one of the swings and pushed me. I kicked off my shoes, and threw back my head. I felt relaxed. Not like I had been these past couple of weeks, but completely relaxed. Cato was here, and it felt peaceful.

Truth is, I had never felt safe after my dad had died. Gale had been there, but he and I knew that he couldn't keep me from every bad thing out there. That was why I would never be able to be with Gale. He shared my past with me, but he was more of a brother to me.

My mom had never been there really after my dad died. When she came back, all she got from me was the cold shoulder. I had single handedly helped this family survive. Prim was so young at the time, she forgave my mom in in instant. But when you learn to live without your mom's support for a couple of months, you become independent.

I had grown up too fast. I felt like my dad's death and my mom's depression had robed me from my childhood. I learned to become strong, to fend for myself. I reused any help from anyone. Even Prim. I guess that's why she hasn't been speaking to me.

I pushed her away like my mom did. I couldn't be my mom, and refused to believe so, but that was exactly what I had done. I had pushed Prim away, maybe even too far away. She needed a big sister, a figure that she could rely on, since her dad was gone and her mom was never home.

I had abandoned Prim, and I felt my heart break. My own sister, I had left. That explains why she was so mad at me when I kept running off with Cato. Bossing her around, acting like I could. But I had no authority over Prim. Why should I?

"Katniss?" Cato asks. I snap back to reality and realize my feet are firmly placed on the ground. Tears are spilling down my cheeks, leaving my face feeling sticky and hard. Cato was kneeling in front of me. My face was captured in my hands, and he was trying to bring me back to reality.

"I need to go home, like now." I say. He nods and offers to pick me up. I don't walk towards his truck. I walk in the direction of "home".

"Katniss? don't you need a ride home?"

"No. I need to do this by myself."

"Katniss what's wrong?"

"I cant talk about it right now," I face away from him. "I can explain later. But I need to get home. I need time." "Wait. Are we breaking up?" he asks. I turn to face him. I walk towards him and take his face in my hands.

"I don't know. I need time to think."

"Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head.

"No. but I need to reconnect with my family, my home." he nods. " I just need some space. A break."

"Ok," he whispers.

"I'll call you when I am ready. Ok?" he nods. I begin to walk away, but he grabs my wrist.

"I love you…" he whispers. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. "I don't expect you to say it back, but I need you to know." I nod my head. He releases my wrist, and walks to his truck.

How could he love me? I just technically broke it off with I'm for no explanation. How could he ever love me? He would never forgive me for what I was going to do. I had to tell him. I run over to his truck and pull him into my arms and kiss him fiercely. He seems taken hack, but kisses me back.

"I love you too. Don't forget that. Don't forget me."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Just… don't forget me ok? I'll come back for you. I just need to get away. But we will cross paths again, Cato. I promise. Just don't forget me." I whisper. I had no idea what I was saying, but I kind of did.

I had to move on, California was holding me back. I know it doesn't make sense. I'm not think right, but I need to leave. I couldn't be near Gale, and I needed to take Prim away from our mother. She was never home, and Prim needed to reconnect with her roots too.

I decided I was going back to Texas. I needed to. I needed to be back in the place where I belonged. Where my dad used to be, and where my friends were. I didn't need anyone but Cato and Prim. It was going to be hard to leave Cato, but I would be back soon.

"I have a feeling this is goodbye," he says. Ii nod my head slowly and tears spill out. His eyes become glassy.

"Don't cry, please. It's only for a little while."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you."

"But your not. I just need to… reconnect. Take a breather. I will come back for you. I promise." I hold up my pinky. More tears are streaming down my face and he takes me face in his hands now.

"Ok. I will see you soon. I love you so much, Katniss. I wont forget you." he leans down and gives me one more kiss. "I love you," he shouts.

"Love you too!" I run towards my house, tears flying off my face. I pump my arms faster and faster. What I was deciding was fats, but I needed to do it. I run into the house and see Prim watching movies.

"Prim!" I wail. She looks over at me, and her face falls.

"Katniss! What's wrong!"

"I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry have been pushing you away. I love you."

"Took you long enough. But it's ok."

"Prim, we are going to be going away for a while. We're going back home for awhile. I need to be with you for a little bit."

"We're going back!" she shouts excitedly.

"Yes. We need to become sisters again. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But what about mom."

"She's staying here. Just me and you. We will be gone for a little bit, so pack your cloths. I will get the tickets. Go before I change my mind."

"Ok Katniss. I trust you." she runs upstairs. I cant believe she forgave me, but I know she understands. I too, head upstairs. I book the next flight for Texas, which is tonight. I throw in everything, and charge my phone. Cato has texted me.

**I love you. don't ever forget. I know you will be back soon. I understand that you need to go back. I want you to know, that I wont move on without you. I'll be waiting for you. Keep in touch. Love you. And know, that you are Unbelivable, but in a good way.**

I choke back tears.

**I wont forget you either. I love you. I'm sorry this is sudden, but it's necessary, for me and Prim. Leaving you is going to be that hardest thing, but we will see each other soon. I love you, and I will talk to you soon. **

I flip my phone down and write a note to my mother.

_Dear mom,_

_Me and Prim are going away for a little bit. I understand why you are never home, but sometimes you need to be. We are going to go back to Texas. don't chase us. What me and Prim need is to reconnect with ourselves. I love you, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to show you that. We will be back soon. I love you._

_Katniss. _

I fold up the note an place it on the counter. Prim has her bags in hand, and I do too. I reconsider this plan I have for a moment, but I need to leave. It's what's best for me and Prim. I walk out the door, and I don't take a second look back.

_**Confusing? I know. You will find out later. I'm sorry it was so sudden, and unexpected, but its what is best. This story it NOT over. It will continue. I understand if most of you hate me right now, but I know what I am doing. So trust me. Thanks everyone!**_

_**Mandy**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

I step off of the plane. Prim is gripping on my hand, trying to make sure she doesn't fall over form the lack of sleep. When I bought the tickets, I failed to realize that leaving at 9 California time, would result getting into Amarillo airport, rather early.

I, too, am tired. But I have my experience with late nights. Another sharp pain shoots in my head when I remember Cato. I had already silently cried on the plane for him. But I would be back soon. I promised myself that, and I promised him too.

I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy, but I just slid on some sunglasses. Hopefully people wouldn't assume I was high. I walk to the baggage claim. Prim looks like she might fall asleep now, but that's what coffee is for.

That gave her a little boost, and hopefully enough to stay awake. I had called my friend Johanna and told her I was coming out. She said she would be there to pick us up, and hopefully she meant her words.

The baggage claim was stalled for a little bit, while they got the luggage off of the plane. I say down across from it, and let Prim look out for the baggage. I let my eyes close. Someone slid in the seat next to me. Why? There were plenty others.

"Come on brainless. Please tell me you aren't high."

"Hello to you too Johanna." I say. A small smile portrays on her face, and I quickly return it,

"Didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well. I needed to."

"Understood. Where's Prim?" she asks. I point over to the baggage claim. My head is still in one of my hands that is leaning against a seat. Why was I putting myself through so much pain? Why did I even leave in the first place if I knew this was how it was going to be.

But I remember. Its for me and Prim. And my dad. I had to officially say goodbye. Needed to try to let go. I had too. When I left, I refused to visit his grave. I was afraid he would be disappointed at me, for not fighting, staying. Wherever he was, I hope he could see me now.

Prim comes back with the luggage, and Johanna is exaggerating how much mine weighs. I laugh at her, and take it from her.

Dad, wherever you are, help me through this.

**Back in California:**

**Third person view**

He cant cry. It was unheard of to him. Foreign. No explanation. Had he seen tears before? Yes. But in his own eyes? Hardly. But it was hard for him to hold them back now. He had just lost her. Let her slip through his fingers like butter.

He should have fought for her to stay.

And now the guilt set in.

He watched her as she ran out of the park, and out of his view. He still didn't understand why she did it. Why she was going back. But he trusted her, and knew that she would come back for him. She promised him. Right?

He sinks down in the seat. Even his own car smells like her. Everything, smells like her. She's everywhere. And there was no letting go. No wonder Gale had fallen under her spell, he was too.

But that was no excuse for kissing Katniss either, he reminded himself.

Letting her go would be the hardest thing he had ever done. Letting go Glimmer was not that hard. Many people had thought they were in love, but he truly wasn't there. Sure, he would say "I love you," and she would say it back. But was there any real meaning behind his words.

Another thing to add to the guilt tab.

But when he had said it to Katniss, he had meant every word. The power and meaning was behind them when he spoke, and he hoped she would hear it. She must have, since she came back to him. Since she ran back and said it to him too.

It was bitter sweet when she had returned the words. But at least she said it, and she knew he meant it.

He didn't question Katniss when she had to go, and now he was regretting it. But would fighting about really stop her?

He knew she had a small temper, and no room for fighting. So he concluded that fighting, would still lead to Katniss leaving, and her being mad at him. Which was not an option.

He had been in his truck for an hour. Replaying the thoughts and things that had just happened a mere hour ago. He shoved the key into the ignition and lit the car up. He was wondering if she was thinking about him, like he was thinking about her.

Was she crying? Or was she being strong for Prim? He still didn't understand their relationship as much, but reasoned she would tell him when she was ready.

Cato mindlessly drove down the familiar roads to home.

Home.

Where Katniss said she was returning. Don't. Think. About. It. He chanted in his head. He couldn't afford tears. But he wanted to. Oh did he want to. He was pretty sure Katniss was the one for him. And now she was gone. But she promised.

And he just had to hold onto that.

Cato walks into the ice cream shop, because that's what he really needed right now. He needed to somewhat be connected to her, and this and the park would give that to him. But who is already occupying it, shocks him.

Gale and Peeta sit just 30 feet away from the door. Cato could book it and not be seen. But he's been standing there too long, and Gale spots him. He cringes In fear, and Cato walks in. Cato makes a daring move and he joins the other guys and sit down with them.

"If your going to punch him just do it," Peeta mutters. Gale shoots him a menacing look, and Cato rolls his eyes.

"Where is she?" Peeta asks.

"Not here."

"What do you mean not here?" Gale asks. "Where is she?" there is urgency in his voice. Cato runs a hand through his hair, and tries to keep his composure, for breaking down would result in teasing forever.

"You heard me Hawthorne. She's not here, she's gone." Cato says. Peeta chokes on his drink, and Gale's face goes pale.

"What did you do to her?" he growls.

"I didn't do anything. Katniss said she needed to take Prim somewhere, and she would be back soon."

"And you didn't try to stop her!"

"We both know she would have gone anyway," Cato whispers. "But she promised she would come back soon."

"But did she say where she was going?"

"Home."

"Texas," Gale realizes. "I need to follow her. I need to get her back!" Gale stands up but Cato throws him right back into his seat.

"You and I both know if she was followed, she would never forgive us. We just need to stay here and trust her, Hawthorne." Gale nods his head in agreement, although he looks pained. His face is still a bloody mess. Most of it was cleaned off, and his nose was bandaged, but Cato throwing him back in his seat, jolted him.

"We just need to trust her, and hold on to her promise."

**Back in Texas**

**Katniss POV**

The first thing I do, is go to the military cemetery. There were too many headstones in there. 3000 too many. that's how many people had died protecting this country. One of the headstones belonged to James Everdeen.

had asked Prim if she wanted to go with me, but it wasn't a real question. She knew I had to do this alone.

I have a bundle of flowers in my hand. Primroses. I walk over to his headstone. I crumple to the ground. Below me, is where my dad's body lies at rest.

"Hey dad," I whisper. I touch the headstone, and feel the coolness under my fingertips. "I miss you. A lot. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. But I am back now. With Prim." I sigh and recollect myself. I remove the old flowers and toss them to the side, replacing them with the new ones.

"She's grown so much, Dad. I wish you could see her now. She's grown up too fast. I'm sorry I broke down like mom. I should have been there for her." a tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away.

No tears.

"She looks like you. At moments. And it means a lot to me to see you in her." I smile. "I love you Dad. Always remember that." I know he cant hear me, but its comforting to talk to him.

"I met a guy. I know, how you said no girl of yours would ever date, but he's a nice guy. He treats me right. He's not mean, or abusive. I told him about you. I trust him. And I am in love with him. I wish you were here to meet him. But he's back in California.

"I hope you can see me sometimes. See what your daughter has become. I wish you never had to go, but I know it happened for a reason. I love you so much. I will see you soon," I whisper the last part. I set down an envelope which contains me, Prim, and mom's most recent pictures. He may never see them, but to me, they mean closure.

And that's what I need right now.

I walk back to the car, and slam the passenger seat. I wipe the remaining tears that were formed in my eyes.

"You ok?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I reply. "Prim, would you like to go visit it real quick." she nods her head and runs out of the car. I can barely see her, but she is crumpled down next to my dad's grave.

"Did she know him that well?" Johanna asks.

"No. She was so young when he passed. But she understands better."

"Has it been hard?"

"Yea. I feel like, my childhood was stolen."

"Please don't cry. Please. This trip… I will help you. I want you to know that I will be here for you." "Thanks Jo," I tell her. I smile.

"So how was California?"

"It was… good." I smile, thinking bout Cato. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"What!"

"I know that face! I know it!" "Know what?" I am so confused.

"That's love!" I shake my head.

"What? No…" I blush and try to cover my face.

"Yes it is!"

"OK, maybe it is." "Do you love him? Has he said it? Katniss who said it first!" "Calm Jo. Yes, I love him, yes we have said it, and he said it first. Leaving him was the… hardest thing I might have done. I miss him like crazy."

"Don't worry, love. You'll see him again."

"Yeah, I will."

**Ok the next chapter is the reunion! Ok.. I'm terrible, but I wont be able to update until… possibly Sunday So just letting you guys know. But of course…If I get 15 review I might post Friday. So its up to you! Ok, I have decided to do the Katniss and Peeta's daugherXFinnick and Annie's son fanfic, which I am planning right now! So yeaa. Read my other stories please if you have time, and thanks!**

**Mandy**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

_*Three months later*_

**Katniss POV**

I was finally home. After spending three months back in Texas, and my roots, I had decided to come home. Prim seems more grown up now. Like she understands her past, and what it really means.

I think I have changed too, but not a lot. I visited my dad's grave once a week. I also went to school with Johanna while I was there, and reconnected with a lot of friends, which was nice.

But I was ready to get home. So after a four hour plane ride, we were here. And the best part was, I was only 10 minutes away from Panem High. 10 minutes away from the love of my life. I hadn't really talked to him since I left. My phone was off most of the time, and I felt bad, but I was surprising him. I didn't tell him I was coming home.

The cab driver pulled up to the school and I jumped out.

"Prim, go straight home please." I told her when she got out.

"Ok Katniss. I'll be waiting." she was gracious enough to take both of our suitcases back to the house. See what I mean? She's not the same.

I walked through the school parking lot, maneuvering in and out of parked cars. I spotted Cato's old truck, and went to go stand by it.

God I hoped he was happy to see me.

**Cato POV**

10 more minutes. That's all I had to wait for the weekend. Although my weekends were usually spent alone, they were still weekends. I had been spending time with my old friends, like Marvel. But we never really interacted with him. I just sat there and thought about her.

Katniss.

I had missed her so much. It had been three months, and I have barely heard a word from her, and I was starting to lose hope that she would come back. She was on my mind all the time. I loved her, and there was this empty feeling in my hest all the time. I felt like a big wimp.

But I did keep my promise to Katniss. I never moved on, and I told her I would wait for her, which I did. The final bell rang and I pushed up out of my seat. I slowly started walking to my locker, and I was pushed by people.

Katniss' locker was still next to mine. Although it hadn't been opened in 3 months. I put all the rest of my things away. I slumped next to the locker, and thought about her.

_I walked over to Katniss' locker and leaned on the other side of it. She closed her locker and screamed, "God don't do that!" _

"_What? Scared you?" I taunted, and she nodded her head. I was blocking her way to her next class so I could talk to her. _

"_So you, and your girlfriend. That was awesome." she said. I rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah. It was funny, but Glimmer was freaking out." I replied._

"_Yup"_

"_Listen, now that I'm free, how about a date? Friday night?" It was a long shot, but I really wanted to get to know her better. She had this vibe, that just asked me to get to know her. _

"_What? I mean um, I don't know."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm the new girl. Why would you ask me out? You seem pretty popular, why ruin it to get to know me?"_

"_Oh so just because I'm popular I cant get to know you?"_

"_That's not what I said," her cheeks flushed._

"_I know. So how about it?"_

"_Can I think about it?" she ask. The bell rung for the next class, and I still didn't move._

"_Shit," she mumbled._

"_Sure, and chill. I skip class al the time."_

"_I know, but it's my first day. I really didn't want to be late." _

"_Don't worry. I'll see you later." I shoved a piece of paper into her hands and walked off. I walked tall, as if not afraid of anyone, because at the time, I wasn't. The paper had my number on it, and I hoped she would use it some time. _

I sighed as I remember my first encounter with her. I looked at my phone, and saw that school ended 10 minutes ago, and I had been daydreaming. I walked down the hallway, and remembered how I used to be.

I pushed through the front doors, and pushed my sunglasses down my face. My truck was the only one left in the parking lot. But someone was waiting there for me.

I ran down the steps, and tried to see who it was. It was definitely a girl. I a pretty one too. She was wearing old cowboy boots, and jeans. Her dark green tank top fit perfectly to her body, and her long brown hair was let loose.

It was Katniss.

"Miss me?" she yelled. I smiled and ran over to her. She started running too, and she launched herself into my arms. I held tightly onto her waist, and her arms were around my neck. Her face was in the crook of my neck. She still smelled the same, like pine.

I gripped onto her, afraid I was going to lose her. I set her down, and her lips crashed onto mine. I held her face close to mine. This as the first kiss I had had in months, and the fact that it was with someone I loved, made it ten times better.

She pulled away first and smiled. I looked into her eyes and saw genuine happiness.

"Your back," I said. My voice cracked and I coughed.

"Yea," she whispered. A single tear fell down her face, and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Don't cry. Please."

"I know, I'm just so happy that we're together again. I missed you so much," she whispered. I took her face in my hands again, and I kissed her quickly.

"I missed you too. God I missed you everyday."

"I did too," she smiled and kissed me again. "I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you."

"It's ok." I kissed her again, and again. Her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw line, anything. I had missed her so much. "Katniss I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. I smiled and picked her up. I set her down in the passenger seat, and I got in the front seat. She grabbed my hand, and held it tight.

"Home?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I drove to her house, and she jumped out. When I got out, she snuck up behind me, and hopped onto my back. I laughed, and I grabbed onto her legs, to steady her. We walked into the house.

**Katniss POV**

Gale was sitting on the couch hugging Prim tightly. I completely forgot he was here. I figured he would have moved somewhere else, not share a house with my mom and get free rent!

I jumped off of Cato's back, and I walked towards the couch. Prim was already standing up. "Get out," I tell Gale.

"What? Catnip are you serious? Where have you been? I've missed you!" he walks toward me, but I back away.

"One, it's Katniss. Two, yes I am dead serious. And I have been back home! While you have been here getting free food and a roof over your head! How dare you disrespect my mom like that! I thought I knew you better!" I yell. His face hardens.

"I was not using your mom,"

"Yes you were! You stayed here with her _alone_ for three months Gale!"

"Catnip-" "It's Katniss!"

"Katniss, please. Can we just talk about it?" he pleads. I roll my eyes.

"Prim what do you want for dinner?" I ask, redirecting my attention to her.

"Katniss!" Gale shrieks.

"Prim?" I ask softly.

"Can we have Pizza?" she asks all giddly.

"Of course!" I tell her. "Cato?" I ask. He turns around, and he's not glaring at Gale.

"Yes love?" he asks, smirking. I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you want me to," he says. I smile.

"Katniss." Gale repeats. I ignore him though, and keep smiling at Cato. "Katniss!" Gale yells.

"Katniss do you hear something?" Prim asks. I almost burst out laughing. Yes, she has changed.

"No, not really. What about you Cato?" I ask.

"Nothing at all." I smile. Cato kisses me quickly.

"Katniss! Prim! Come on!" Gale whines. I roll my eyes, and walk over to the couch, pulling Cato and Prim with me. Gale stomps his foot, and walks off towards his room. I hear him smashing things, and hitting things.

"You break it you buy it!" I yell towards his general direction.

"Shut up!" Gale yells back. I turn towards Prim.

"First he wants me to talk to him and now he tell me to shut up?" I ask Prim. She shrugs her shoulders.

"He's probably on his period." she says with a straight face. Me and Cato exchange looks and burst out laughing. I'm rolling over on the couch, and Cato has his head back and his gripping his sides, while Prim is staring at us like a bunch of freaks.

But then the front door slams, and my mother walks into the room.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Let me know please! And also, I posted a new story called Rebel Summer, so please go check it out! It would me a lot! Thanks!**

**Mandy**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

**So sorry for not updating in like, a week! Gahh alright well this is going to be kind of short**

My mother froze in her tracks. She blinked a few times, and looked as if she was trying to recall a memory. I stand up to meet her, and walk right in front of her line of vision. She acts like she doesn't see me.

"Mom?" I ask. No reply. "Mom!" I yell. She sidesteps me and runs over to Prim.

"Prim I missed you so much!" she yells. Prim is reluctant to hug her, but she does end up hugging her back.

"I missed you too mom."

"Oh Prim!" she continues to gush. When she finally lets go, she walks over to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Mom?" I ask. She still ignores me. "Mom!"

"Prim?" she asks.

"Mom!" I shriek. She continues to ignore me, and Prim just stands there. She's trying not to choose sides, but I know she will chose mom's over mine. And that's when I realize.

I'm dead to her.

…

The next few weeks move by fast. And I have changed a lot. New people started to join me and Cato at our tree.

Madge, the mayor's daughter. It was awkward at first, but she ends up being really nice and cool.

Then there's Delly. The girl I met at the party.

Annie and Finnick. They turn out to be really cool too. Even though they are all lovey-dovey. But I guess me and Cato are like that too. Annie is sweet, and kind. She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried to. a lot of guys are after her, but she is in love with Finnick. And Finnick is too. Finnick Is really good looking, but not as handsome as Cato. Apparently all the girls have the hots for him.

I never really realized other people when I was with Cato. But I was glad I had new friends. Apparently they were all Cato's when I was gone. But they didn't seem like they hated me. At least not yet. But it is nice to have friends again.

So I make my way over to our tree that day, with Cato next to me. He has his arm wrapped around my waist. I missed his touch so much, and had learned to appreciate every minute of it. We walk over to our tree. Madge and Delly are talking about boys, Finnick and Annie are kissing, and me and Cato are just sitting down before anyone notices us.

"So Katniss," Madge bats her eyes.

"So Madge," I reply in the same tone.

"Proms coming up!" she squeals. I roll my eyes and lie down on my back and groan.

"Ah come on Katniss! You are so going! It's senior prom!" Delly chimes in.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it will be fun!" Madge says.

"I don't want to!" I yell.

"Please?" Cato asks. I look over at him and he's pulling a puppy dog look on me.

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on Katniss!" Annie says. "Please! I went to Junior Prom! And that was a lot of fun!"

"Yes Katniss please!" Delly asks.

"Please?" Cato asks softly. I get up and dist the grass off my jeans.

"Depends on how you ask me," I wink at Cato. He looks terrified, and I just laugh. I walk over to the snack window, and I see Gale there. I go to slowly turn away, but Gale catches me, and waves me over.

"What?" I reply harshly.

"I have a question for you."

"I'm not going to prom with you," I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Everdeen. I need advice," Gale says. I put my hand up to my heart.

"I'm touched," I say with a hint of sarcasm,

"Quit the act. I seriously need help."

"Ok, shoot." I tell him.

"How should I ask Madge to prom?" he asks.

"Madge?" I squeak. This was so exciting. Madge had had a crush on Gale, and she wanted him to be the guy to ask her.

"Yeah. How should I ask her?"

"Um well, I think you should just ask her."

"Yeah but that's boring."

"Hey if you don't like my answers, don't ask questions." I snap. He rolls his eyes.

"I was thinking roses. A big bouquet."

"Sounds good." I tell him.

"Alright, thanks" he says. He walks off, and I walk back over to my seat by Cato.

"Are you going to go to prom?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Like I said, depends on how you ask me."

**Again, sorry for the shortness. More next chapter. Review please! Thanks! Please go check out my new story, Rebel Summer. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks! Sorry for the shortness!**

**Mandy**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

**Worst author ever. Yes, I know. Sorry I haven't updated in a week. Been really busy with last minute projects. So sorry! Ok, and I forgot to include why Katniss was dead to her mother. Katniss took Prim away and left her mom alone with Gale. So her mom isn't too happy. So yea, well enjoy!**

The day started slow. Well, it usually did start slow. My morning classes weren't the most fun, but I had learned to deal with them. I had to stop texting in class since I had been caught numerous times. But I still did. I'll never learn.

Walking to lunch was lonely. Cato said he had to go do something, and that he would meet me outside by our lunch table. I wasn't hungry for some reason, I had been losing my appetite these past couple of days. Hopefully Cato wouldn't notice soon. I had to start eating soon.

Madge, Delly, and Annie were all at our lunch table. They were whispering and giggling about things. When I walked up, they dropped their conversations, and all smiled at me.

"Creepy much?" I tease. Annie laughs and picks at her salad sitting right in front of her. "SO what were you all talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing," Madge mumbles. She has a small smile on her face, and I instantly know she is lying.

"You are a _terrible_ liar Madge Undersee." I tell her. She just shrugs her shoulders and tries to hide her face. "Delly?" I ask. She shakes her head and digs into her back pocket for her phone. I turn to Annie. "Annie?"

"Cant- its nothing." she says.

"Fine! don't tell me!" I throw up my arms and sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry Katniss. You'll find out soon. But I think Delly has some news for you," Annie says the last part quickly. I look over at Delly and she is blushing.

"Uh, well…" she starts.

"Just say it Delly," I say.

"Peeta… me… Prom," she says quickly. I barely catch it.

"He what?" I yell.

"Katniss, calm down." Annie says. I put my head in my hands, and try to breathe.

"That's great Delly. Congrats." I say dryly.

"Oh good! I thought you would kill me!" she squeals. I roll my eyes, and fold my hands into my lap.

"Where are the guys?" I eventually ask. They all shrug their shoulders, and try not to meet my gaze. "you guys are-" I stop in mid sentence. There is a big commotion coming from the entrance of the courtyard. I crane my neck to see, but the large crowd forming around me, makes it hard to see. But when the crowd does part, I almost fall out of my seat.

Madge and Annie come over next to me and hold me in place. it's a good thing, cause I was about ready to throw up and run away. Delly has her phone out and is filming the whole thing.

One by one, Finnick, Gale, Peeta, and Marvel, Cato's friend, all line up in front of me holding each letter of Prom. Finnick had P, Gale has R, Peeta has the O, and Marvel is lazily holding the M. Cato walks in front of them with a bouquet of red roses, that holds at least 2 dozen. He's also holding green balloons that have "Prom?" written all over them.

It's a good thing Delly is recording, because I bet the look on my face looks priceless. Cato walks in front of me, and gets down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen," he begins. "Will you _please _go to Prom with me?" he asks. I sit there for a moment, gaping. Everyone is looking at me with eager eyes. Annie is nodding her head with her hands clasped together. I look back at Cato and his eyes are pleading and scared.

I nod my head and jump out of my seat to launch myself into his arms. He stands up and wraps his arms around me tightly, and lifts me off the ground. I hear everyone clapping, and a few cheering. I hold onto Cato tightly, and he does the same. When we do pull apart I grab his face and kiss him fiercely he smiles and I pull away.

"Oh my god," I say. He hands me my roses and balloons. People start to disperse, leaving one happy Cato, and one surprised me.

"Did you like it?" he asks. I laugh and nod my head.

"I cant believe it!" I turn around and see Annie, Madge, and Delly all laughing. "You guys are terrible! And the worst liars _ever!_" I yell.

"Well it had to be a surprise!" Annie yells. Cato takes my hand and we walk back to our table. Peeta and Gale are now sitting across from me. Peeta and Delly are holding hands, and Gale is looking pretty nervous sitting next to Madge. They both look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Can we… sit here?" Peeta asks.

"I cant control you two." I state simply. Gale's shoulders relax, and Delly smiles at me, silently thanking me. As long as those two weren't trying to get with me, I was totally fine.

"So Katniss," Cato starts.

"So Cato," I reply in the same tone.

"You really want to go to prom with me?" he asks. I roll my eyes and playfully shove him.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have said so."

"Well I'm just checking." he smiles. I smile back and kiss him quickly. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

Madge, Delly, Annie and I all walk out of the front entrance. Cato said Gale was going to ask Madge to prom, and Cato was needed. Same with Finnick and Peeta. Madge was looking really nervous.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing." I lie smoothly, and she doesn't suspect a thing.

"Where are the guys?' she asks.

"Cato said they all went to lunch. You know, since they didn't eat early,"

"Oh, ok." she says. We walk over to her car, and I grip onto Madge. Finnick, Peeta, and Cato are all holding a sign that says "Madge Undersee… Prom?" It's pink, and very Madge-ish. Gale stands next to it with a big batch of pink roses. Where he got those is a mystery to me, but I'm glad he has the roses.

"Madge?" Gale asks. Madge jumps up and down and squeals.

"Yes!" she yells. She runs over to Gale and hugs him. I smile, and Cato rolls up the poster and hands it to Gale. Madge is still griping onto him, and Gale is doing the same. I'm happy for Gale that he found someone. As long as he was happy, I was happy.

"Delly how did Peeta ask you to Prom?" I ask her.

"Cookies." she smiles. I nod my head. Of course the baker boy would ask his prom date with cookies. Cato walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I cant wait for prom," he tells me. I smile at him and nod.

"Yea, me either. Gosh I have to find a dress!" I groan and bury my head into his chest.

"Don't worry. You could show up in jeans and a baggy t-shirt and you would still be the most beautiful girl there." he tells me.

"Can I just wear that?" I ask.

"I don't think so missy." Annie says behind me. She has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Damn," I mutter. She rolls her eyes.

"Your wearing a dress Katniss. Its senior prom!" she yells. I huff.

"Please?' Cato whispers into my ear. His hot breath sends chills down my back, and I shudder.

"Fine." I say. He smiles and kisses me.

"Thanks love," he says.

**K I need help. Like seriously. I have serious writers block with this story and its been a week! Gahh! Help! Thanks… anyway I have a new story called Rebel Summer. Please check it out! ****it would mean a lot! and some sorta bad news.. i'm stopping all of my stories except for this one and Rebel Summer. so if you want one last look at them,feel free to check them out. i feel like i dont have enough time for 4 stories, so i'm just going to do these two. then once i finish one, i will possibly be doing a Gadge one, but still not sure. sorry! and don't forget to review;) thanks**

**Mandy**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

**Woo! We're at chapter 15. Ok, so disclaimer: this chapter is very sad. I had to have something bad happen, and well, this is the chapter where things kind of start to crumble. Please don't be mad at me! Please dont hate me! Review please!**

**Mandy**

"Katniss Everdeen to the office. I repeat, Katniss Everdeen to the office immediately. Thank you and have a nice day."

These words blared over the PA system. Couldn't they just like, call the teachers or something? All eyes turned to me, and the teacher raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I snarled. They all seemed to look away, but a pair of concerned blue eyes that I was in love with lingered on my gaze. "I'll be back. I'll text you what happened." I whisper to Cato as I walk out of the room. Cato watched me as I exited to the room and made my way down the long corridor that led to the front office.

I hesitantly opened the door. "Katniss dear!" the secretary squealed.

"Um yes?" I asked.

"Your mom is waiting in the parking lot for you. You're already signed out and everything." "Ok thank you?"

"No problem dear." she smiled and ushered me out the door. That's weird, my mom never pulled me out of school early unless something really bad had happened. Oh no.

What if it was Prim?

I ran down the hallway, my footsteps making loud noises. Just as I was about to reach the door someone grabbed my wrist.

"Katniss what's wrong?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Cato I have to go something is terribly wrong." I whisper. He grabs my face.

"Call me when you can love." I nod and he crashes his lips on mine then releases me. I run out of the doors still dazed from the kiss. I look out to the sidewalk and see my mom crying in her car. I run over and swing open the door.

"Mom? What's happened?" I ask as I buckle. She doesn't respond, so I shake her shoulders. "Mom!"

"Katniss," my mom says. She pulls me into a big hug and squeezes me.

"Mom what's wrong?" she looks up at me and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Its- Its Prim. She's in the hospital."

…

My foot wont stop jiggling. I'm stuck in this stupid hospital waiting room. No one will tell me anything. All I know was that Prim was at home today not feeling well, and she collapsed while coming down the stairs. My mom tells me when she found her she was really pale and her heartbeat was slowed. She told me she called an ambulance, and that was last she saw of before she came and got me.

"Katniss stop twitching," my mom says.

"I cant!" I yell. I lean back and try to take deep breaths.

"Miss Everdeen?" the doctor calls. We both shoot up from our seats.

"Yes?" I ask. "What's wrong? Where's Prim? Can I see her?" I blabber.

"Calm down. If you're upset, it will only make her upset. Now please sit." she motions for the chair, and I sit on the edge. The doctor pulls up a chair and sits in front of my mother and me.

"Miss Everdeen have you told your daughter what happened to Prim?" she starts.

"Yes. I told her that she was rushed to the hospital after I found her collapsed on the stairs."

"Ok." the doctor says. "There is… no easy way to say this." she says. "It's heartbreaking to me to have to be the one to deliver this news." she says.

"Out with it." I whisper.

"Miss Everdeen, Katniss." she looks at both of us then makes eye connection with my mother. "I regret to inform you that Prim has cancer."

One sentence can change a person's life. And that particular sentence just ruined three peoples in one moment. I gasp sharply and slap my hand over my mouth. My mom instantly bursts into tears. She slumped over in the chair, and the doctor is trying to get her to sit up.

But this cant be happening. Prim has always been healthy. She has never been sick that much. And even when she was it was a little flu that happened around every 6 months. But I mean, people got the flu or a little cold all the time right? I mean I did, but they weren't as frequent as Prim's. But I always assumed that it was because Prim always ran around and was outside constantly.

"What does she have?" I ask. I have to be strong for Prim. For my mother. If I cry it will only make things worse and harder for me to cope. So for her, I have to cry. I have to be strong. At least for now.

"Prim has Leukemia. For children that do have cancer, that is one of the most.. Frequent ones that seem to show up." I gasp again, and bite back the bile that is trying to make an appearance on the doctors white lab coat.

"Oh my god.." I whisper.

"It's a lot to take in so feel free to give yourself a minute." the doctor tells me. My mother is still sobbing into her knees.

"How did she get it?" I ask.

"She was born with it. But it has been her system for a year now."

"What!" I shout. "How could I have not noticed!" I yell.

"Prim says she had noticed signs of it. She didn't say anything because she thought it was nothing. She said she didn't want to worry anyone." I slap my hand to my head. How could I be so stupid? How could I have not noticed the coughing, her being sick. The mysterious bruising on her back when she told me she just bumped herself. I should have noticed.

"Can we treat it? Or at least help her to get better?" I ask.

"Miss Everdeen. It's… It's too late. She's too far along for us to do everything. It has already spread into her body too much. If we tried to treat her, it could kill her. She has Acute Leukemia. That means its already formed too fast, and since it has been in her system for too long, it's too late. I'm sorry."

And instantly, I blame myself. I should have been there for her. I should have made her feel like she could trust me, that she could tell me everything. I shouldn't have brushed off her symptoms. I should have been there. I should have noticed. I should have known.

"It's all my fault." I say out loud without meaning to.

"That's no true." the doctor says.

"No but it is! I should have noticed! I saw her with the bruising! The sickness. I should have noticed! I shouldn't have brushed it off. It's all my fault, it's all my fault." I shove my face un my hands and try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat.

"Katniss don't think like that!" my mother says sobbing.

"I cant help it! It's true! We all know it." I mumble. My mother rubs my back and tries to calm me down. "How long… does she have?" I ask.

"Not very long. I'm guessing two or three months. I'm very sorry."

"That's not enough time!" I yell.

"Miss Everdeen!" she yells. "I need you to get a grip. I hate saying that, but it's true. If Prim sees you like this it wont help with her condition. I need you to make these last months memorable for her. I need her to be surrounded by family and feel like it's not her fault. You need to be strong. For her." she says. I nod my head.

"Can I see her?" I ask weakly.

"Are you calm? Can you handle it?" she asks. I nod my head and she stands up.

"This way please."

**Cato POV**

I am so worried about Katniss. She seemed worried and scared, and when she was worried and scared, I was worried and scared. I constantly kept checking my phone to see if she had texted me on anything that had happened but nothing had showed up yet.

The bell rings that signals the end of the day. I rush out of the classroom, but when I meet my locker I am met by a very annoying blonde.

"Hey Cato," she tried to say seductively while she twirled her hair around her finger.

"What the fuck do you want Glimmer?" I snapped.

"Aw don't be like that babe." she said. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"Get off bitch!" I snarled. I threw her off of me and she stumbled back and gave me a death glare.

"So that's how its going to be?' she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb hun. Look Cato, I still love you, and I know you still love me." she whispered.

"Now that's a lie."

"I don't care if its true or not. But if I cant have you, nobody can"

"What the hell are you trying to get at Glimmer?" I ask.

"Break up with her." she snarled.

"Your fucking crazy."

"Do it. Or I'll make you." she said evilly.

"You cant make me do anything." I snapped.

"Oh but I can."

"How?" I ask.

"I will hurt her. don't think I wont."

"You would never!" I yell.

"Oh I wouldn't? Remember little Lizzy last year. And how she broke her heg after she tripped over a caution sign? Yea think again…" she said.

"You didn't! She was in a cast for three months!" I yell at her.

"Maybe she shouldn't have called me a slut. But can you imagine all the things I can do to Katniss?" she asked.

"Don't lay a finger on her." I snarled.

"Don't think I wont." she replied.

"I'll report you." I said.

"But what's there to report? You have no proof. No one does. Even when I hurt her you all will not have proof."

"Glimmer I swear to god-"

"But nothing will happen if you break up with her. I wont touch her." she said. What kind of game was she playing. I couldn't let her hurt Katniss, but I couldn't hurt Katniss. Either way, Katniss would get hurt. I needed to keep her safe from Glimmer because after dating her for three years, I know she is a crazy psycho bitch when It comes to revenge.

"Break up with her now, and she'll get away."

"Your evil." I said.

"That's the point. That's my job." she smiled evilly. "You have two minutes." she whispered.

"She's not even here," I growled.

"It's called text dummy." she rolled her eyes and stared at her nails as if she was bored ruining my life.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Tick Tock." she said tapping her wrist.

"Glimmer isn't there another way? Come on!"

"This will be the easiest way for her. I can kiss you in front of her. Or I can snap her like a twig."

"No you cant! She had you pinned to the locker one time."

"One time. But don't underestimate the power of my car." she snarled.

"You wont."

"No I wont. You have one minute. You can text her or call her." she said. I sighed and banged my head to the locker. This was for Katniss. I couldn't let Glimmer hurt her, I just couldn't. I couldn't have her snapped like a twig, or run over by a car. She was right on that, this would be the easiest way. And once Glimmer got her way I would explain to Katniss what happened. I would tell her it was for her own good. All I would have to text her that I couldn't be in a relationship with her anymore. It was the easiest way. And this way, Katniss wouldn't get hurt.

"Tick Tock." Glimmer said harshly. I pulled out my phone and blinked out the tears. She snatched my phone from me.

"Give it back." I yelled.

"No. I cant have you explain to her what happened. That wouldn't be any fun. I text her. Or the deal is off."

"Glimmer!"

"Would you rather me hit her with a car?' she asked sweetly. "I like that way much better." she said.

"No." I said. Tears started to come out of my eyes. I couldn't believe I got sucked into this and I was about to lose the love of my life for the second time. I would lose all of my friends that I had made. Prom would never happen. I would never be happy with Katniss Everdeen. And that is exactly what Glimmer had wanted. And now she was getting her way.

Glimmer's fingers flew over the keyboard. She smiled evilly as she typed. I just wanted to slap the crap out of her. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. Before I even knew what happened, she hit send and gave me back my phone.

"If you tell her anything, the deal is off." she snarled. She put a fake smile on her face and brushed her hands on her pants and flew her hair over her shoulder. "Have a nice life Cato." and with that I saw the one women that managed to ruin my life in a few minutes walk out. I looked down at the message, and crumpled up against the locker, where I let my sobs haunt the empty hallways.

_Katniss,_

_Or should I say trash. I never loved you. I thought you would have caught on by now, but I guess you were too stupid to see it. I'm not really sorry how this has happened. I had fun toying around with your heart. It was fun seeing how good of an actor I was and prove that I could make any girl fall in love with me. So thanks for being my little experiment. I don't want you to talk to me ever again. Got it? Cause I wont talk to you. In fact, don't even bother to look at me, cause I'm too good for you. Don't even bother replying. Your number is already out of my phone. And remember, I never, ever, loved you. _

_Have a nice life._

_Not._

_Cato _

**And let the tears begin to fall. Things will let up. I promise. I know this chapter has a lot to take in. I'm sorry for all the tragedies. This is probably rock bottom. After this, things will let up, and slowly get better. I know right now it probably doesnt look like it, but it will i promise. Bare with me please. Let me know what you thought. Once again, Super sorry! And as said by jennycaakes: there has to be rain in order for there to be a rainbow.**

**Mandy**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

**Katniss POV**

"Right this way," the doctor said. I slowly stood up, and grabbed onto my mom's arm. She waved me off saying she couldn't go in there. At least not yet. The doctor sighed heavily and led me down the dark and haunted corridor. I walked tall, and strong. This is how Prim would want me. Not crying, or heartbroken.

The doctor led me to door number 16. She stopped in front of it. "Whenever your ready." she whispered. She gave me one more hopeful smile, and walked away. I stood in front of the door, trying to collect myself. Be strong.

I slowly twisted the doorknob open. I peered inside, and I saw Prim. I almost broke down on the floor right there. She looked so weak, so different from the girl I once used to know. Its shocking to see how fast one person can go from looking so healthy, to looking so weak the next. She had breathing tubes in her. The heart monitor next to her bed was pulsing at a slow and steady beat. Every few seconds you could hear it falter when she would let out small and weak cough. Every bone on her body looked smaller. Weaker.

How could I have not noticed? She had beginning to wear baggy clothes. I thought it was a new trend, but really, she was just hiding herself. Hiding from the truth. Hiding from me.

Almost every bone on her body was prominent. Her cheek bones were starting to hollow out. Her skin was visibly pale, and was starting to turn to a grey-ish color. Her hair didn't look alive anymore. She didn't look like herself. Her eyes were filled with blank stares. It killed me to see once the bright young girl, sitting in a dark hospital room. Waiting for the life to get sucked out of her.

And I knew she wouldn't make past a month.

I know, that's cruel and heartless to say. That I should be more optimistic. But this was my own goddamn sister. I knew her. Well I thought I knew her. But I could tell by look in her eye, the way her body was position, how the color seemed to drain from her, that she was slipping away. And fast.

But maybe it would be a good thing. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait three agonizing months to be in pain and suffer. She wouldn't have to look out her window and see the world bright and alive. Maybe it was better if it was quick. Maybe it would be less painless for her.

She must of felt my presence, because she slowly turned her head to me, and gave me a weak smile. I choked back a sob, and tried to return the smile. I instantly felt the tears start to collect in my eyes.

"Katniss," she said weakly. The tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hey little duck," I whispered. I walked over to her bedside. I sat on the edge, and tried not to sit on her frail legs. I wrapped her hand in mine, and kissed her cold skin. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't." she said. " I don't want you blaming yourself for this. I knew it was going to happen Katniss. No matter how hard we tried, I just knew that it wouldn't be enough. I don't want you blaming yourself for this."

"But I should have noticed."

"I kept it hidden for a reason. Please don't blame yourself." she said. I looked up at her. "At least for me." she whispered. I nodded my head weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders. "As good as I can be. Katniss. I want to tell you something. But I don't want you to cry. Please." she begged. I nodded my head.

"Anything."

"Katniss. I think me and you both know I wont be staying here for three months. Am I right?" I stayed still for a moment, but barely nodded my head. I don't think Prim would have noticed if she hadn't been staring at me so intently. "Katniss look at me." I looked at her. "I want you, I want you to know that I love you. That I always will. When I leave, you cant shut down, you cant leave mom. You have to remember me in a good way."

"Prim," I whispered. A tear fell down my cheek.

"No Katniss. No tears. I don't want to be remembered like this. Please. I want you to remember me before all of this happened. Please. For me." she said. I nodded my head.

"Ok," I whispered. "Ok. I will." I looked up and smiled. Relief flushed her face for moment, but just like that, it was gone.

"I wont make it that much longer. I can feel it." she whispered. I looked up at her, and the tears returned. "I can feel it. But Katniss?" she asked.

"Yes Prim?" I asked weakly.

"I'm not scared. I know dad will be waiting for me. But I want you to know, I'm not scared." she said. I smiled at her, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Ok Prim."

"I'll visit you." she said. I looked up, and smiled a teary smile. "I promise."

" I know you will." I said. "I think mom wants to see you." I whispered. She nodded her head. I got up, and hugged her gently. "I'll be back tomorrow." I whispered.

"Ok." I smiled and released her. When my hand was on the doorknob, she spoke again. "And one more thing." she said. I looked at her. "Make sure you and Cato get married." she smiled, and I smiled back.

"Ok. I promise." I smiled.

"That's all I want." she replied.

…

I felt stronger walking out of the hospital. Prim told me she didn't want me to cry, or be sad. She wanted me to remember as a strong healthy girl. And that's what I wanted to do for her. It was the least I could do. I smiled to myself a little. I know, I was acting strange and reacting weird, but Prim would want me to be like this. She wouldn't want me to lock myself in the closet and shut myself out of the world.

I was walking home. I knew my mom would be spending all of her time with Prim. I knew I would be walking home. When I was halfway to my house, I remembered what Cato said. That he wanted me to text him or call him when I found out what was wrong.

I pulled out my phone, and saw I had one new message.

**From: Cato33333 **

Figured. I clicked open.

_Katniss,_

_Or should I say trash. I never loved you. I thought you would have caught on by now, but I guess you were too stupid to see it. I'm not really sorry how this has happened. I had fun toying around with your heart. It was fun seeing how good of an actor I was and prove that I could make any girl fall in love with me. So thanks for being my little experiment. I don't want you to talk to me ever again. Got it? Cause I wont talk to you. In fact, don't even bother to look at me, cause I'm too good for you. Don't even bother replying. Your number is already out of my phone. And remember, I never, ever, loved you. _

_Have a nice life._

_Not._

_Cato _

What? What? What the fuck was this? What was happening? What did I do wrong? It cant be true. It couldn't. It cant. But… but…

I dropped to the floor. I hit it, butt first. I was on the sidewalk. I collapsed and started to hyperventilate. And hard too. I was barely getting air in my lungs. I could feel myself start to get dizzy, my vision go cloudy. I sucked in one deep breath, and let the bone racking, hard and heavy sobs begin to come out of me. Tears started to flood my face, my cloud of vision. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe.

I was screaming. A bloodcurdling one too. It must have been my heart breaking, because after I released my scream, all that was left was a huge pain in my chest. I started to yell. To cry. To scream. Anything to release what was building up inside of me. My throat was beginning to hurt, become raw, but I still cried. I wanted to die.

I wanted to die.

Everything. Everything was a lie. Everything he ever said was a lie.

Every touch.

Every word.

Every 'I love you'

Every gesture.

Everything.

Was a lie.

And that's what hurt the most. Being lied to. Being tricked into love. Falling hard, then having the hole close up, and all that's left is a broken hearted, hollow, and shattered girl.

A broken girl with now wings. No hope. And most importantly,

No fire.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Maybe hours. Because when I looked up, I could see stars. Everywhere. It was night, and I left the hospital at 4. I had been crying and screaming for that long. And no one came for me.

I was still clutching onto my phone. The message was still on the screen when I unlocked my phone. Haunting me. Sending me into a new round of tears. I didn't care what Cato would think of me right now. Or how he 'didn't deserve to see me like this'. I was in pain. And a lot. And it was all because of him.

Because the chose to lie about everything.

But there was that doubt. That doubt and possible explanation of why everything had happened. Why that message was sent.

What if someone took his phone and sent it?

What if he was blackmailed?

I checked the time to see when the message was received.

**1:17**

And the current time was:

**9:52**

All hope of doubts, and explanations, were crushed. If it was a game, or if it was fake, he would have texted back or called saying it wasn't true. Saying that someone was messing with me. Because if the Cato I knew was still out there, he would have replied already.

But he didn't.

But one question kept haunting my mind every time I thought about it. One that would always bring me back to the pain. The one that would be there forever. The one that would never truly go away no matter how hard I tried.

_Why?_


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

**IM SO SORRY!**

**Mandy**

Prim didn't even make it past a week.

I was there when she passed away. Just like I promised. I held her hand when she left. When she left my mom and me. Prim told me when she was halfway gone that she wasn't in pain anymore. That she could see dad. She told me she would visit me as much as possible. She told us both that we had to be strong and to not give up. She told us not cry when she left. She didn't want to be remembered as some weak girl. She said in the end, she wanted us all to be happy. She wanted her legacy to live on. Most importantly:

She wanted us to be happy.

I promised everything she wanted. So did my mother. But the moment Prim's heartbeat quit, she started to sob and cry and scream for Prim to come back. She broke down. She broke every promise that she had given Prim. And for that, I hated her. I hated her because she did that. It was all Prim wanted anymore, was for us to be happy, and to live the rest of our lives not mourning her.

But my mother did just the opposite. She now buries her grief in her work. She sleeps in the hospital, works long shifts, and is never home. So I am home alone with Gale.

Gale.

He didn't even come to say goodbye. I mean he came to visit Prim when she was in the hospital. He was crying so hard, complaining on how he was losing his baby sister. I felt bad for him. Prim had been around with Gale for a long time. But Prim was still my blood. I was still related to her. And I was doing better then Gale did. I don't think I cried in front of Prim once. But I guess everyone deals with grief and pain differently.

I didn't tell Prim about what happened to Cato and me. I cried that day when I found out, but I never cried in Prim. I hadn't gone to school since I found out about Prim, so I haven't seen him. I visited Prim during the day, but left during night. My mom stayed with her the whole time. I cried at night, and I cried the moment I entered the door.

I cried because of Prim and I cried because of Cato. But mostly Cato since Prim constantly kept begging and asking me to not cry about her. So I kept my promise to her, and mostly cried about what happened between me and Cato.

I left the hospital about an hour after Prim passed. I mourned her silently, but not once shed a tear. Not in front of her body. Not in front of my mother, that would only make her more upset. They out the sheet over Prim's now lifeless body, and ushered out of the room and into the morgue. My mother stuck around to cry some more, and talk about funeral plans.

I got out of there about as fast as I could. I couldn't take the sadness and depressing cloud that was threatening to hover over me and make me cry. I ran out the doors, and choked back my tears. I sat on the curb, and buried my face in my hands. I still refused to cry though. However, I did cry for all the crappy things that had just happened in my lifer over a short period of time.

Gale was moving back to Texas.

My own mother was leaving me and moving back to Texas because she couldn't take the grief of being here and staying in the place where Prim died.

Cato how broken my heart. Broken. I was now a scattered puzzle. Cato took pieces of me with him. I was no longer whole person.

I was a broken girl. I had a broken heart. With no fire. And no sister.

…

I didn't even bother to put my hair in its usual braid that I started to war again when I was back in Texas. It reminded me too much of her.

Her.

I couldn't even say her name anymore. Everything reminded me of her. The funeral was still being planned. My mother was already packing up her boxes. The problem was,

I wasn't leaving with her.

She was leaving without me. She was moving out. I would be left without a house. Kicked out. I couldn't leave California though. It still held Prim. Still held such an important piece of her. I couldn't leave her. She left a name here. And I continued to make it live on.

Gale wasn't going ot move until after Prom.

At least Madge would be getting what she wanted.

I hadn't even talked to them since everything that happened. Gale told me that he told everyone briefly of where I have been and what my sister had. But he promised that he wouldn't release any further details, and that he would leave that to me.

I haven't told anybody about what happened between me and Cato. I'm sure they've already figured it out by now.

It was Monday. She had died on Friday. I'm sure people wouldn't be expecting me to be back so soon, but she had wanted me to move on. To not sit around and cry, to try to live my life. To live the life that I was given. So I promised her I would. And that's what I planned on doing. Because I loved her.

My hair was down. It fell under my shoulder blades. It had small waves as it coursed its way down. I was wearing dark blue jeans that almost resembled black. My shirt was a baggy long sleeved t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder. It was black. My whole appearance just scream dark. Depressed. I knew this wasn't what Prim wanted, but I wasn't feeling the bright colors today, I had no makeup on, so my face looked plain. didn't everyone's when they stopped wearing makeup suddenly?

I walked down stairs, my bag slung over my bare shoulder. My mother was too busy packing things up in the kitchen to notice me. She was sniffling as usual, and wiping her face with her sleeve. I coughed to get her attention, but she ignored me. After standing there for two minutes and deciding that I wasn't going to get anywhere just standing around, I left.

Gale always leave before me to catch up with Madge and pick her up. Cato was usually here to pick me up and drive me home. I guess I would become friends with walking places again. Joy.

As I walked down the non crowded, I thought about how screwed up and how fast things can change. It was terrible. I thought about Prim. About Cato. About my pathetic mother. Gale. Everything. I thought about everything that has changed these past few weeks.

I guess I was thinking for a long time, because the next time I looked up, I was at the entrance of school. I could practically feel the awkwardness in the air.

All eyes were on me. People had hushed, or at least stopped there conversations to look at me. I walked very slowly, and peoples' heads seemed to follow me. It was pretty uncomfortable since I was moving like a turtle. But I could understand why their eyes were on me.

They wanted to see the broken girl with no sister. They wanted to see how she was dealing with everything. They wanted to see her cry and break down. They wanted to see what her next move was.

Too bad I don't play that game.

I walked down the hallway to my locker. I was feeling pretty popular since my name seemed to be on everyone's lips. I ignored it, and kept a blank expression on my face. I walked tall and proud. I pretended to be strong. But inside, I was cringing and hiding in a dark corner to prevent people from staring at me.

I could instantly feel when his eyes finally landed on mine. I didn't dare to look at him. That's exactly what he wanted. No matter how hard I could try, if he looked in my eyes, he would always be able to tell if I was in pain. So I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

When I got to my locker, there was one word spray painted on it.

_**Broken much?**_

I sighed, and choked in my tears. What a wonderful thing to return to and find plastered on my locker. I didn't even bother to try and wipe it off. It would either smear, or stay stuck there like epoxy. I fiddled with my combination, and after the tenth try, I gave up trying to open it.

I saw a note sticking out of my locker, and I slowly unwrapped it.

_**Hope you don't mind, but I changed your combo: ) Have fun with no books! Kisses! -G**_

G.

Glimmer.

Not C. Not Cato. Least I knew he wasn't that cruel. I was still pissed that Glimmer had the guts to do that. But that's what she wanted. Was to irritate me. To make me punch my locker and cry. For me to go up and punch her, and result in me getting kicked out of school.

She'll just have to find another person to play her little game with.

I crumpled up the note, and I found the nearest trash can and threw it in. I watched it get stuck in someone's half finished coffee. I turned back around and I saw my locker open. I looked up and saw Peeta standing by it. He gave me a small, hopeful smile. I gently smiled back at him, and hope he got the message.

"Glimmer should be more careful when changing people's combinations. She should know that some people become nosy and may look over her shoulder." Peeta said to me when I walked over to my locker. I pulled out my books and nodded at him. He slipped me a piece of paper, and when I unrolled it, it had the new combination of my locker.

"Don't worry. It can only be changed once. Glimmer cant change it again." he squeezed my arm, and I half smiled and nodded to him again. I grabbed my necessary books, and walked down the hall. Peeta didn't follow me, which I was grateful for. I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I think he got the message.

Halfway down the hall, I heard him talking. It was Cato, and he was talking to Marvel. I hid behind a row of lockers, and listened into her conversation.

"What the actual fuck man?" Marvel hissed quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Cato asked. He seemed mad, but I could hear deep down that he was hurting. But why?

"You know damn well what I'm taking about." Marvel said. Cato scoffed. "Don't pull this shit on me. I'm serious."

"Well I don want to talk about it." Cato said angrily.

"Well I want to. And we are."

"But why?" Cato whined.

"Because. You have been a complete mess without her. I can see it. Glimmer and Clove, and everyone else cant see it, but I can see right through your bullshit. Why did you break up with her? Why? So you could suffer? So you could watch her from a distance?" Marvel demanded. It seemed like he had asked all the questions I was itching to.

"I don't watch her," Cato said weakly.

"Don't even. Why?"

"Marvel, I cant talk about it." Cato growled.

"Yes you can. Right now. We aren't going anywhere." Marvel hissed.

"You don't get it." I heard someone get shoved up to a locker. I'm guessing it's Marvel. "It's not that I cant handle it, or explain it. I just cant. She'll get hurt." Cato said. I think I gasped, because I flung my hand over my mouth. What did he mean I'll get hurt? Form him? Mission accomplished.

"Katniss?" Marvel asked. I covered my face with my hands and took three deep breaths. Marvel shoved Cato off of him and walked around to where I was standing. "Katniss." he said more definitely. I peered out of my hands, and I saw him expectantly waiting for my answer.

I shook my head. "Do you want to ask Cato why?" Marvel grabbed Cato by his collar, and pulled him to stand in front of me. Next to Marvel.

In front of me.

He was close enough to touch.

I felt tears form in my eyes, and felt some start to pour down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I sidestepped Cato, and I tried to brush away the tears. I didn't even want to look at him today. I didn't even want to see him.

But I did. I looked him straight in the eye. But it was only for a moment. I let myself go weak when he came over to me. I let my wall crash down. I let the tears right in front of him.

How could I be so weak?

I hurried of to class. I was still brushing off tears. My sleeve was now soaked, and I tried to ignore it. When I walked into class, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I was frozen in my spot. I must have looked like a wreck. Red eyes. Blotchy face. Wet sleeve. Dried tears. I moved first, and I rushed to my seat.

I slid in. People's eyes slowly turned away, and hushed conversations returned. I just put my face down on my desk and closed my eyes. I had to just disappear. That's all I had to do, then I would be left alone. Just disappear.. Disappear… disappear…

I just needed to disappear.

But no.

I could feel his eyes on me. What did he want? Didn't he already take about everything I have? I wouldn't look up though. That would mean giving up. Giving in. giving him that satisfaction of winning.

But I don't play those games.

I don't play any games any more.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

**The sun is beginning to shine.**

I thought the day couldn't go any worse.

I was wrong.

Everyone stared at me in every class. Even the teachers would keep me after class to see how I was doing. I was broken. Yea? What was your point trying to point it out every period? To make me feel worse? Well mission accomplished.

What made it worse was the classes that Cato was in. He thought I couldn't see him waiting by the door when the teachers held me form leaving, but I could. I could feel his eyes on me all the time. I could feel his presence. He thinks I cant, but I can.

But why?

Didn't he break it off with me? Didn't he break my heart on purpose? I mean that is why he said all those cruel words.. Right? So why was he staring at me? To watch me break even more? To wait until I break down crying again? Once was already humiliating, I didn't want him to see me like that again. I didn't need the shit.

None of my friends would come close to me. Only Peeta has talked to me. Madge, Annie, and Delly all avoid me. Whatever classes we had didn't matter. They would avoid my glance at any chance. They couldn't even look at me. They couldn't even say one word to me after everything that had happened? My sister just died. My family was crumbling apart Cato had left me. They didn't think I needed a little support? I guess not.

I could feel my walls start to crack. I felt them starting to come down. I tried to be strong for Prim. But without her there keeping me going throughout the day, I found myself questioning my existence. Why was I still living? Why couldn't I just die? I would be out of everyone's hair. I wouldn't be trouble to my mother anymore. I wouldn't be anyone to anybody. I would be a nobody.

But aren't I already? Just a nobody? Sure feels that way.

By the time the lunch bell rang, I was ready to leave campus. I just wanted to be out of pain. I didn't want people's awkward glances, sympathetic stares, half ass apologies. I didn't want anything. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

In fact, that's all I really wanted to do.

Was to die.

I know Prim would be disappointed in me. She would be upset. I promised her at the time that I wouldn't mourn her. That I would try to live my life. But with her not here, that promise now seems impossible. And the stares, and the silence, and the breakup, doesn't help much.

I walked down the now empty halls. Everyone was out at lunch. Even the teachers. No one would see me leaving. I rushed down the halls, is topped at my locker, and I shoved everything in there. Last time I would see it. didn't matter if it was messy or not to me.

I was about to shut it, but then I heard a voice. A bone chilling one. One that could make me melt and freeze at the same time.

"Where are you going?" it asked. My hands froze, and my breathing hitched. I stood there, hiding behind my locker. Hiding from him. Hiding from the pain that would be hitting me at any given moment.

Ahh. There it is.

"Katniss." he hissed. "Where are you going?" he repeated. I shook my head and slammed my locker. I saw him jump.

"No where." I said. I began to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

It stung.

It burned.

It hurt.

But it had felt so good. The warmth that was spreading throughout my body. The touch that I had been needing, craving, for these past weeks. The touch I needed.

But I couldn't get attached.

Not again.

I yanked it away, and cradled it to my chest.

"Don't be like that." he said. "You have to let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain." I said quietly. Why was I talking to him? I needed to leave. And fast.

"It's so much more complicated." he says.

"I doubt it." I scoff. I still refuse to look at him. I don't want to ever feel that pain again. So I wont.

"You don't really think I sent that message… do you?" he asks. What kind of game was he playing?

"What are you talking about? Who else was I suppose to think sent that message? It came from your phone!" I yell. I turn around and face him for the first time on my own. It burns. Oh does it burn. But I look straight into his eyes. He looks back at me too. He looks, tired. Worn down. Hurt. But is that hurt? "That's why it's complicated. I need to talk to you. But not here." he said. "Come on. We can co to the park and talk and-"

"What are you talking about?" I yell, cutting him off. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Not now, not ever!" I yell. Cato grabs my wrists and pulls me closer to him.

"Katniss please." he whispers. We're dangerously close now, his face inches away from mine. I could feel his breath tickle my neck, and I start to lose myself again. No. I cant get hurt again. I won't let him.

"Let go of me." I spat. Cato just holds me tighter.

"Katniss please let me talk to you. Please."

"Let go!" I yell. I start to squirm,. "Please." I say weakly.

Then I start to cry.

Again.

But that's when Cato releases me. I slump to the floor, and I start to sob. I lean up against the locker, and I sob into my knees. I didn't want this. This isn't how my life is suppose to be going. I didn't ever want to be that close to Cato again. I don't want to have that feeling of losing myself again. I don't want to.

I just don't want to.

"Katniss?" he asks. I shake my head, and I start to stand up.

"No." I whisper.

"No what?" he asks.

"Can you not see it?" I cry. "I don't want this! I don't want to be standing here with you right now! All your doing is hurting me! First you cut it off saying you don't love me! Then your standing here trying to get me to go some place with you! I don't think so." I tell him, shaking my head.

"But you need to listen." he said calmly. "I didn't send that message Katniss. I didn't send it."

"But it was from your phone!" I yell.

"No let me-" he starts, but I put my hand up.

"No. I don't want to hear it." I whisper. I remove my hand, and I run down the hall. I can hear him calling after me, and soon I hear his footsteps chasing me. I make it to the parking lot before he gets me again.

"Cato stop! Stop chasing after me!" I yell. He grabs my wrists again, but there not controlling. He doesn't have a hard grip on my wrist, I could slip out of his hold easily. But his eyes are begging me to stay. To listen.

"Please." he whispers. "Please don't leave me."

"But you left me." I say. My voice cracks, and I wince. "You left me when I needed you the most! You said you didn't love me! That it was all fake!" I scream. Tears are streaming down my face again. "I wont let you hurt me anymore."

"Katniss just let me explain for five minutes!" he yells.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because you want to. You want to know why you got that text. You wan to know why I left you. Why I said I didn't love you anymore. You want to know why. Right?" he asks.

"Yes." I whisper. I couldn't almost hear it, but he did. And that's all that mattered. But did I still really want to know why he left? What happened?

Yes.

"I was blackmailed." he whispered. I looked up at him. "Glimmer. She said she would hurt you if I didn't break up with you." he whispered.

"I can pin her to the locker! What makes you think I couldn't take her? That I couldn't handle myself?" I yell.

"Katniss! She threatened me when you left with your mother! Something bad was happening. She knew you were weak at the time."

"Well what did she threaten to do? Spray me with hairspray?" I ask.

"She said she would hit you with a car. That she would make your life a living hell." he whispered.

"She said she…. Would.. Hit me?… with a car?" I breathe out.

"And more. She didn't tell me. But it was enough for me. Either way, you would get hurt. It killed me watching you get hurt. And then when I found out that Prim was, in the hospital, I felt like such an ass. I wanted to die."

"But you still sent the message." I whisper.

"I didn't send that. I wouldn't ever be bale to type something like that! Glimmer said she had to send the message, or else she would hurt you. Either way you got hurt. And if I could make a decision on whether is was emotional or physical, I rather it be emotional. What if she hurt you permanently?" he asked. I shook my head though. It was too much.

"But you still sent it." I whispered.

"Katniss I didn't want you to get hurt by her! She broke some girl's leg lest year because the girl called her a slut. I didn't want to even think about what she would do to you!" he yelled. He was trying to convince me. Trying to get me to go back to him. To forgive him.

But did I really want to go back there?

"How do I know that your telling the truth?" I ask.

"Do you really think I would send that message but be out here trying to get you back?" he asks. And then I'm speechless. He just won. It was true. I had always trusted Cato. Even if he did send that message, why would he be out here? Why?

Because he still loved me. He sent the message to protect me, and I fell for Glimmer's evil tricks. I fell for it. And that's exactly what she wanted.

"I-I-I don't know what to do." I said. "Your going to get hurt. She'll hurt you now." I said. He shook his head.

"As long as your ok, I'm ok." he whispered. He was inching closer to me now. His hand soon found mine. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry." he whispered. I winced. I knew he was talking about her.

"I'm fine." I choked out. He shook his head.

"But your not. I can see it. I know all you want to do is let it out. You don't always have to be so strong Katniss. It's ok to break down every now and then." tears start to stream down my face, and I'm trying to blink them away. "It's ok to let go." he whispers. He pulls me into a hug. And instantly, I feel better. I feel warm. Safe. I feel like this is where I belong.

I feel like I'm home again.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

**K this chapter, very sad. But Katniss has to go through this phase in order for her to get better. I know, one moment the story is looking up, then the next it's down. This is the last down, I promise. The story will be ending soon, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. Ok well, sorry for the sadness that you are about to read. It took me two days to write this, along with some tears. Please read the warning before continuing however. **

**Warning****: ****If you have ever self harmed yourself, this chapter my trigger these impulses. Please, if you do read this chapter, don't self harm. I understand the need to self harm sometimes, for I have done so myself, but please don't let this chapter trigger an impulse to. Thank you.**

Me and Cato eventually stopped standing by some random car, and walked over to his truck. He lifted me up and put me on the tailgate. I sit there, some what slumped over. I was dreading the talk that was about to happen. Cato jumped up next to me, and took my hand in his. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" I whisper. I close my eyes, and try to breathe deeply.

"Whatever we want to happen." he says. I nod my head. "Katniss?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Is it true? That she… past away?" he asked. I wince slightly. I can feel tears starting to collect in my vision, and a lump start to form in my throat. Is this how it would be every time I talked about her? I nod my head.

"Yea. I watched her die. There was nothing I could do." I whisper. "I held her hand while she died. She told me I had to be strong." I start to cry. I take my head off of Cato's shoulder and look at him. "I don't want to be strong anymore." I whisper. I put my head in my hands and start to sob while shaking my head. Cato pulls me closer to him, and I sob into his chest.

"You don't have to be anymore. I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over again until I found my eyes becoming dry.

"Thank you," I whisper. He nods his head, and I look up at him to find him smiling.

"Your welcome. I want you to know that I'll never leave you again Katniss. No matter what. I'll be there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you early." he said. He kissed the top of my head, and pulled me in closer.

"I trust you," I whisper.

"Katniss can I ask you something?" he asks. I nod my head. "Where were you going? Before I caught you." he asks. I close my eyes. I didn't want him knowing what I was planning. What I still was. All I ever seemed to do was hurt Cato. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. The end of me wouldn't hurt him. I felt happy now, but I know later on all that would happen is that I would get hurt. He would get hurt form protecting me. For being with me. I didn't want him to hurt because of me. Not now, not ever.

"No where." I said. "Like I said early, I wasn't going anywhere." I try to give him a reassuring smile, but I knew he could see right through my foundation when I looked him in the eyes. Well screw.

"Your lying." he said. I shook my head.

"I wasn't going anywhere." I said. "I was putting my books into my locker." I said.

"Yea, but you were grabbing things that you take home with you at the end of the day. don't lie to me Katniss. Where were you going?" he asks. Technically, I didn't know where I was going. I knew what I was doing.

"I don't know! I don't know where I was going to go do it-" I cut myself off, and slapped my hand over my mouth. He couldn't know y thoughts. That would only hurt him. The exact opposite thing I was trying no to do.

"What was that?" he asks. I shake my head. "Katniss look at me." he grabbed my wrists gently. His eyes had a pained look to them. "What were you going to do?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter." I mutter. He shakes his head, and tears start to come to his eyes.

"You weren't. Please tell me that's not what you were going to do. Please." we both know what he was talking about. I was going to leave school, go kill myself. Get out of everyone's hair. Maybe stop hurting everybody. I was hurting him right now. That's all I ever seem to do. And if I was gone, I couldn't hurt him anymore.

I cant look at him and tell him that's not what I was going to do. I cant lie to his face like that. Not over something so serious like that. I just shake my head and duck my head down, looking at my feet.

"Why?" is all he asks. That question just seems to be coming back to me.

"Because all I do is hurt you. All I do is hurt everybody. Even myself. I don't wan to see you in pain anymore because of me. I don't want to be in pain anymore." I was being selfish. But once I was gone, I wasn't going to be selfish to anyone anymore. I was giving myself every reason to just disappear.

"But that wont help anybody." he whispers.

"Yes it will. I'll stop hurting you." I whisper.

"But you'll only hurt me even more Katniss! Don't you get it?"

"No I don't." I say. "I just don't."

"Katniss you cant just make yourself be gone. You cant just leave!" he yells.

"Well that's what everyone is doing to me! Madge, Delly, Annie, all of them haven't said a word to me! Gale is moving after Prom! My own mother is leaving me! I'll be homeless! She's not paying for the house once she leaves! So why shouldn't I just leave! Then I wouldn't be such a burden!" I start to cry again.

"But I'm still here Katniss I wont leave you." he says.

"But if you stick around all I will ever do is hurt you."

"No you wont. Katniss you cant leave me. Please don't leave me." he says. "Please." he holds my wrist up to his chest, and my face is inches away from his, making it nearly impossible for breaking away glances now.

"But I'll only hurt you," I whisper. "That's all I ever do,"

"But you don't. Katniss if you leave me, then you will hurt me. So don't leave me."

"You don't deserve me. You deserve better." I say.

"Nothing gets better then you. I'm done arguing Katniss." he says. He releases my wrists, and slowly inches his head away from mine. I sigh, and he hops off the tailgate. "Come on." he outstretches his hand. "I'm sure your friends would love to see you." he says. I give him a weak smile and hop off the tailgate.

He thinks he has won.

But he hasn't.

…

"Katniss!" Annie squeals when I walk outside. People look at me, then look at me and Cato. Annie jumps up and comes running over to me. She envelopes me into a big hug, and squeezes me.

"Good to see you too." I tell her. She laughs.

"I thought I would never get to hang out with you again." she smiles. I nod my head, and me and Cato make our way back over to the table. Cato reluctantly follows, but I tug him along. I sit down and everyone says hi to me. I don't talk much, but only nod my head and give them a small wave when people say hi to me.

"So Kat." Delly states. I raise my eyebrows at her. "We are all going prom dress shopping on Friday. Wanna join?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Katniss you have to get a dress." Madge says. "You are still going right?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders again.

"I don't know. I'm not really feeling the whole prom thing anymore." I say. They all just stare at me in shock. Cato's hand goes limp in mine, and I know that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "I'm still thinking about it." I whisper.

"But you said yes." Cato says. He's clenching his jaw, trying to get a grip.

"I know. But a lot had happened since then." I say. He shuts up, and so does everyone else. They start talking about things about prom, and I zone out.

"Why don't you want to go?" Cato whispers in my ear, making me jump.

"I just don't." I say. I blink away tears. "Everything at prom just screams happiness. I'm not really feeling the whole theme." I say.

"Just think about please," Cato says. He starts rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I look at him. "Please." I give him a small nod.

It was more for him then me.

…

*Three days later*

Most of the things in our kitchen were packed away. But not the drawers. There were still knives in the drawers.

No one was home. My mom was at work, Gale was with Madge. She was… dead. So no one was here to stop me. I try not to think about Cato or Prim when I take out the sharp knife from the drawer, and run my finger across the blade. They would be so disappointed in me right now.

_Don't think about it. _

I walk slowly up the stairs with the knife in my hand. I run my hands and fingers over the wall, the staircase, the picture frames that were still hanging. The boxes, the doors, everything. I mean, it would be the last time I saw everything. I make it to the top of the stairs. I look down at my finger, and I see it bleeding. Must have been when I was running my finger across the blade.

I walk into Prim's room. It was exactly the same before she died. He bed was still unmade, her clean clothes still perfectly folded in the drawers. Dirty clothes strewn across the floor.

"I'm sorry Prim." I whisper into thin air. "We will be together soon." I say. I close my eyes.

_Don't think about it._

I walk over to my room, and shut the door quietly, as if trying not to disturb the silence.

I hadn't been to school in two days.

The phone kept ringing every hour. My cell phone would ping every now and then.

Don't people know that this is what I want? Now I will stop hurting everyone I love. Cato will find someone better. Someone who can make him happy, and keep him happy. Not someone who would make him feel pain. Not someone who would leave him for three months with no explanation.

Someone who would make him happy.

I sit down on the floor. My bed was already in storage. Most of my things were. My clothes were in a box in my bathroom. Other then that, my room was empty. I sat in the middle of the floor. I was playing with the knife in my hands. Twirling it. Every now and then, I would turn the knife the wrong way and it would cut me. I would wince, but other then that, the pain would numb and not phase me.

I started dragging the knife across my wrist. It would break skin, but I wouldn't notice too much. The pain was there for a moment, but then it would numb away. It altered form hot and cold. One moment it would send my wrist into a fiery numbness, then it would get cold.

After 15 minutes, I dropped the knife. It clinked on the floor, making my head hurt. I say cross legged. My wrist was in my lap. I couldn't tell how much blood I was losing. But the sides of my vision were starting to become blurry.

I deserved to die like this. I have hurt so many people, so I deserved this.

There was knocking at the door.

Shit.

I don't want someone walking in on me half dead. They should know that I wont answer. They should just go away.

I started to cry. Not from the pain on my wrist, but form the pain internally. For the pain of the person who would find me.

I cried for my mother. She was losing two daughters.

I cried for Prim. I promised her I would be strong, but I wasn't. I broke it. But I would be joining her soon, and I hope she forgave me.

I cried for Cato. He begged me not to leave him. Now I was. The only thing I ever did was hurt him. He said he loved me, and I loved him. And that's why I had to leave him. I had to kept him go, he deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't be constantly hurting him. I hope he finds someone who can make his beautiful smile shine all day.

I cried for my friends. They will never know the internal battle I have been fighting with myself.

I cried for Gale. He was like family. He was losing another person he loved. I hope he and Madge will get married someday. I hope they end up happy together and know I will always be looking down at them.

I hear the front door swing open. I distinctly hear my name being called. I was still sitting up, so I lean down and lie down on my back. Whoever finds me, I hope it isn't someone who loves me. I start to close my eyes and whisper goodbyes to everyone.

I hear footsteps running upstairs. I feel myself slipping away. I'm not scared. Before I shut my eyes and lose consciousness, I see the flash of blonde hair.

The one person who I didn't want to find me.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

**Kind of left you with a big cliff hanger. Since I love you all SO much, you get lucky. I update twice in one day. :) enjoy. Oh and shout out to Courtney DiLaurentis for being my 200****th**** reviewer. And yes, I love pretty little liars too:)**

**Mandy**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My head hurt. Like, a lot. Where was I? Did I die? Did Cato find me too late? Everything was white, and it was hard to open my eyes. I squinted for a moment, until I faintly heard a door opening, and I closed my eyes.

I heard a feminine, and male voice. I noticed one of them was Cato's. the other voice I was guessing was the doctor. I tried to make my breathing come out in even and deep breaths.

"How is she?" Cato asked.

"She will make a full recovery. With the cuts of course." the doctor adds.

"Yea I figured." he said.

"Yes. She will be prescribed an anti-depressant to help with the thoughts that occurs in her head. She should have been placed on it when her sister passed. And with everyone leaving. She has also developed a separation anxiety."

"I can imagine that. Who will she be released to?" Cato asks.

"Well, her mother seems to be gone. After you called, the police were sent in to check just in case for fowl play. While the police were in there, they noticed all of the mother's belongings had gone missing. We also found a storage place which was investigated. They seemed to be Katniss' things. Then they also found out that the mother had filed for bankruptcy after Prim was admitted. I don't know if Katniss told you, or if she even knew, but her house was be foreclosed."

"I don't think she knew. The other day she said she didn't understand why her mother was leaving."

"Well Katniss' mother is wanted for fraud, and for leaving a minor. She also needs to pay Prim's hospital bill even though she claimed bankruptcy. And then the mother needs to pay for Katniss' bill." the doctor finished.

"I will be paying for Katniss'. I already am put on payment." Cato said. I felt my heart break. After everything, he still cared about me even though e found me half dead.

"Perfect."

"What about Gale?"

"From our understanding, Gale had already moved out. There were none of his belongings in the house. We don't think, however, Gale is fit to have Katniss being released to him."

"That's what I thought, I just wanted to be sure."

"Understood. So, with your permission, Katniss will be released to you. You two seem very close, and that's what Katniss needs right now. She needs to feel needed and loved to help with the anxiety. She will be prescribed the anti-depressants that she will need to take twice a day. You will have to make sure she takes them. Also, make sure she has a space at your house."

"Already arranged. I was planning on asking her to move in, but she didn't show up the next day. "Perfect. Well, once she is cleared and released, she will go home with you." the doctor said.

"What if she doesn't want to come home with me? What happens then?" Cato asks.

"I doubt that will happen Cato."

"When will she wake up?" he asks.

"Well, she had lost a lot of blood when you found her. She was given blood but she slipped out of consciousness because of blood loss. I think her body is in shock after everything that happened. We did give her some painkillers for her wrists, but we didn't give her any sedatives because of her condition. She's been out for approximately 6 hours. So she should be waking up any moment."

"Ok thanks. Can I be alone when she wakes up?" Cato asks.

"Of course. See you later, and thank you for all your help. It's so sad to see a teen take her life. You saved her life, Cato. Make sure you know that." she says. I hear the door shut. Cato comes over to the left side of the bed, and grabs my hand.

"Hey Katniss. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I wont leave you. They say that your cuts will heal. I want you to know that I still love you. And I always will, no matter what happens." he whispers. I flutter my eyes open, and blink. I look over at Cato, and he's smiling. "Hey," he smiles. I look at him and nod my head.

I shift my body and I yelp, feeling the pain in my wrist. It burns, oh man does it hurt. I've never felt something hurt so bad. I've never been in so much physical pain.

"Careful, babe." Cato says. "They're pretty deep, and they're going to hurt for a while, so you gotta be careful." I look down at my hand. There's thick white bandages wrapping my wrist multiple times, and you can see the faint marks of red seeping through. Possibly from me moving. Cato shifts up and sits on the bed. I lean into him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. I start to cry, and tears start to pour down my face. "I'm so so sorry." I chant. He shushes me, and wraps his hand around my waist.

"Shh. No more tears babe. Don't cry, please." he says. He strokes my hair while I become hysterical and cry out my tears. I sit there in his arms for a while. The door opens a while later. The young women who I'm guessing was talking to Cato earlier walked in. I cringed and sank deeper into his arms. I didn't want to be put to sleep.

"Hello Katniss." she says, almost too sweetly. "How are you feeling?" she asks. I shake my head, and I hide my face. "Katniss stop. We need to talk about what happened." she says sternly. I start to whimper and shake my head. Cato pulls me closer, and I whisper into his chest.

"Please don't make me talk about it. Please." I chant.

"I wont make you say anything." he whispers back. "She's not ready to talk about it. So I would like it if you respected that. She just woke up." Cato says coldly to her. I peek through my hair, and I see her raise her hands.

"Fine." she says. She hands Cato a bottle of pills. "The anti-depressants." she says simply. "Now Katniss, I'm not going to make you talk, but I need you to listen" she says. Cato loosens his grip, and I look at the young women. "Those pills, you will be taking twice a day. They will help with the depression, or the times your feeling down. Cato will be responsible for them because…." she drifts off. I know why she doesn't trust me with them.

She thinks I will try and kill myself.

"You will be released to Cato's house. Now your mother-"

"I know. I heard everything." I say sternly. She scowls, but drops it quickly.

"Then you know everything. You will be continuing school next week if you still want to graduate." she says. "And if you feel confident enough to be released later on in the day, we will check you out and you can leave with Cato. Any questions?" she asks. I shake my head. "Perfect. I will be back later." she says, and with that, she walks out the door.

I lean back down on the bed, wincing from the pain shooting throughout my body because of my wrist. I face away from Cato.

"Why do I have to take pills?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I guess in case your feeling down." he says. He rubs my back.

"Are you going to make me take them?" I ask.

"Well I wont _make_ you take them. But I would really like it if you did when you aren't feeling too good." he says. We fall silent for a while until I speak up.

"Why did you come to my house?" I whisper. I hear him sigh.

"Well you didn't show up for school for two days. And you kept ignoring everyone's calls. I had to check on you. It's a good thing I did." he whispers. I wince at his words. He still wants me… after everything?

"Why are you here?" I ask. I can feel his hand tense.

"Because I love you." he says.

"But how?" my voice cracks. "I was going to leave you. You found me half dead on my floor! How do you still love me? How are you still here?" I yell. I flip over so I'm looking at him.

"Katniss, because I love you. No matter what you do, I'm here for you. I love you no matter what. That's what people do when they love someone. Just because made a mistake, doesn't mean I will leave you."

"But-"

"Shh. don't question it. Just go with it." he says. I shake my head and he puts his hand on my cheek. "Katniss I love you so much, you have no idea. Just trust me, please." he says. "Please."

"But you don't deserve me. You deserve someone so much better. Not a screw up." I say.

"Katniss!" he yells. "Your not a screw up! You made a mistake! Your sister died. Of course you were feeling like crap. I would! But that doesn't make you a screw up! Not now, not ever."

"Cato-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Stop arguing with me. I'm not leaving you no matter what you say." he says. I sigh heavily in defeat. It was no use, he would still argue with me.

"I love you so much." he whispers.

"I love you too." I say. "I really really do. While I was… doing what I was doing… it was so hard to not think of you. Of leaving you."

"You don't have to talk about. Not here anyway." he says. "Come on, let's go home."

…

"Did the attendants really have to follow us to your car?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Sounds stalker-ish if you ask me." he says. I give out a small laugh. He puts the car in drive, and we drive away form the hospital.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Storage. Where most of your things are." he says. I nod my head.

"You don't have to pay for my hospital bill, Cato." I said. He tenses up and scratches the back pf his neck.

"You heard that?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I'll get a job. Sell some things, but you don't have to pay for it." I say.

"It's not an option. I'm paying."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I want to. Because I love you. Because I don't want you stressing out over it. I'm paying, done deal." he says.

"But your already having me stay in your house. Your paying for all my shit. Why cant I pay this?" I ask.

"Katniss," he sighs. "Your so stubborn." I just huff, and gently cross my arms, trying not to hit my wrists.

"Is it even debatable?" I ask. He laughs.

"Nope." I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I whispered.

"All the time," he gives me a cocky smile, and I stick my tongue out at him. Just being with Cato made me feel better. I should have listened to him. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have gone that far thinking that I wouldn't hurt him. And now, I will forever have scars on my wrists reminding me everyday of what I've done.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"Don't apologize." he says. "Please."

"Ok." I whisper. "Ok."

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen." he says.

"And I love you Cato Jones. You will forever be my hero." I tell him. He smiles.

"Forever."

**Yay for love. Yay fo rher feeling better. Yay for no more depression:)**

**Mandy**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

**Writers block fricking sucks balls. That's why I haven't updated. And I was busy this past week. But guess what? IT'S SUMMER! Yay for more days to upload! Well thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! So thanks! And keep reviewing so I can know what you like, and don't like. Ok, exciting chapter. Things are looking up! Hope you enjoy!**

**Mandy**

"Katniss wake up." Cato whispers. I groan into the pillow and flip over onto my stomach, pulling the covers up with me.

"No," I mumble.

"Katniss, wakey wakey," he continues to whisper. He slowly stats to pull the comforter off my back, exposing me to the cold.

"No!" I yell. I spring up to grab the blanket back from Cato, but he's throw it on the floor. I pout, and cross my arms over my chest. He smirks at me.

"Aw don't be like that," he says. He slowly crawls across the bad and ends up hovering over me. I sigh and close my eyes, appreciating the closeness. We haven't been this close or happy in about three weeks. It was nice to feel like this again.

"I like this," I whisper. I grab his face and kiss him softly.

"Yea," he nods his head and kisses me again. "It's been a long time since we were like this," he whispers.

"Too long," I say. I sigh and look over to the side. "Cant we just stay like this all day? And not go back to that retched place?" I ask. I was referring to school. Everyone probably knows what happened and why I was absent. It was pretty obvious that I was depressed. I looked at my wrist. The cut had scabbed over and was coming back together nicely.

Well except for the fact that it was slightly lumpy and would be there forever constantly reminding me of my mistakes.

Cato grabs my chin gently and makes me look at him. "Don't look at it," he whispers.

"It's hard not to. Its just there. Staring at me. Reminding me of what I did." I whisper.

"I know. But at least try not to look at it." he says. "For me." he adds. I sigh and nod my head. "Thank you." he says.

He rolls off of me and I stand up. I am in one of his t-shirts which barely covers my butt. I pull it down a little bit. After we had gotten my things from storage, we came back to is apartment which was currently my home. It was weird. After being with him for so long I had never been to his house or asked him about it. I guess we had better things to talk about.

I walked across his room and into the bathroom. I shut the door and turned on the shower. Once it was hot enough, I peeled off my shirt and stepped into the steam. The water stung against my wrist. It was really hard to ignore it when everything I did hurt my wrist.

I guess its my own damn fault.

I did the usual. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, anything else I needed to do. I got it all don in ten minutes but I ended up just standing in the steam while I tried not to think about serious things.

"Katniss!" Cato calls. "We're gonna be late!" he calls. I sigh, and turn off the water.

"That's the point!" I call out. I wrap a towel around my body.

Hopefully the day would go by fast.

…

I felt like it was the first day of school again. Everyone was staring at me, then my clothes. People's eyes eventually flickered to my wrists. Sucks for them that I was wearing a log sleeved shirt on purpose. People stared at me and Cato. I guess it was pretty obvious that we were back together now.

"Everyone is staring at me." I tell Cato.

"No they're not." he replies. I lightly smack his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous," I tell him as I walk up to my locker. I spin the dial, and my locker springs open. "What if people ask? What if the grab my wrist? What do I do?" I ask Cato as I dig through my locker looking for the correct textbook.

"No one will. I'll be right next to you the entire time." he says.

"But-" I start. He puts his fingers up to my lips. "No buts. Just ok's," I have no choice but to nod my head considering my current position. He takes my hand in his and gives me a gentle smile. We start walking off to math class, but then another little blonde boy comes up.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells, flailing his arms as he runs down the hallway getting questioning looks from people around. He looks flushed. I raise an eyebrow at him. He runs up right in front of me. "Is it true?" he asks.

"Is what true?" I ask, trying to seem oblivious. I didn't want to say anything if what he heard wasn't what I was thinking.

"That you were… in the hospital." he whispers. I tense up and I feel my left hand go limp in Cato's. There were rumors?

"Where did you hear that?" I spit, gritting my teeth. Cato takes my hand in his again, and squeezes it. I also feel on of his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close, him letting me know that he was right there.

"That's what everyone is talking about. But I heard Glimmer was the source everyone was getting it from." Peeta says. I choke on my spit and let out a weird sound. A sound crossed between shock and surprise. Was she trying to ruin my life?

I can feel tears start to pool into my eyes. She didn't know what I've been through. She doesn't know my sister died. She doesn't know that I was depressed. She doesn't know. She just doesn't get what I was feeling. To her this was a little game. And right now, it was Katniss: 0, Glimmer: 5. I shake my head, starting to feel sick.

"I cant do this." I whisper. Tears start to pour down my face. "I cant," I turn around and I start to speed walk down the hall. Screw high school. Screw graduation.

And screw being strong.

I wasn't taking those pills anymore. No matter how much Cato tried. I wasn't gonna do it. I wasn't gonna take them.

"Katniss stop!" Cato calls. I shake my head and tug on my sleeves. He catches up to me once I burst through the front doors and starting walking towards his house. He spins me around. "Katniss," he whispers. He wipes the tears from my face. I just shake my head.

"I'm not doing it. I wont." I tell him, shaking my head.

"Katniss you cant give up. Your just letting Glimmer win. That is exactly what she wants." he says. He grabs my face in my hands.

"Screw her. Screw all of this. I don't need this or want this." I tell him.

"Katniss you cant give up." he says.

"Well I am. At least on this."

"No. Please." he begs. "Please don't give up." he says. I just shrug my shoulders, and continue to tug on my sleeves. He sighs, and strokes small circles with his thumb on my cheeks. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," he says. I shrug my shoulders. Cato wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my close to him. He hugs my tightly, and eventually I wrap my arms around his torso. When he pulls back, he offers his hand and leads me to the front door.

This time when I walk in, I hide behind Cato. I'm still at his side, but half of me is hiding behind him. I must look like I'm five, hiding behind someone. I keep my eyes down, and follow him back to my locker. I freeze when I hear her laugh.

Bone chilling.

Threatening.

But I wont let her do this to me. I wont live my life in fear because of her. I pivot and face her. She's leaning against some lockers with Clove standing next her.

"Isn't that sweet? She's hiding behind him." she says. Her and Clove burst into a fit of laughter thinking what they said was the funniest thing ever. Cato tugs on my arm, but I yank my arm away from his. I walk up to Glimmer and stand right in front of her.

"What?" she spits.

I don't hesitate to raise my hand and bring it down across her face.

My slap makes a loud sound, and she gasps. Everyone falls silent in the hallway. Clove stares at me menacingly. Glimmer slowly turns to me, her palm on her cheek form where I slapped her. There's a flash of anger that flickers before her eyes before she speaks.

"Who do you think you-" she screams. She's cut off when I slam her head onto the locker and throw her onto the floor. She's on the floor thrashing and screaming for me to get off her, but I'm sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head.

"You are such a bitch Glimmer." I growl. She scoffs.

"As if." I bring one of my hands up and slap her. She gasps again, and I pin her arms with one hand.

"Spreading rumors," I say. Another slap. "You don't know me! You don't know why I chose to do what I did!" I slap her. "You don't know that I was diagnosed with depression after my own sister died!" I scream. She looks at me, scared. "She died right in front of me! And you think it's funny to play your little game and turn my boyfriend against me!" I scream. I slap her again.

"I-I didn't know!" she says.

"Of course you didn't know! You thought it was funny to change my combo, spray paint my locker, tell everyone why I was in the hospital!" I continue to rant.

"Katniss-" she says. She doesn't finish, because my fist connects with her face. I hear a crack, some screams from people, and her gasp. Blood starts to trickle down her face, and I lean closer.

"You're a bitch. I hope you burn in hell Glimmer." I spit. I stand up over her. I don't hesitate to kick her on her side. She cringes, and I hear more screams form the crowd that has formed. I don't care that I might have taken it too far. I don't care if she presses charges. I don't care if I get in trouble. I don't care. She's put me through so much pain just to play her little games.

Well I think I just won.

The look on Cato's face;

Priceless.

It's a cross between shock, amusement, and admiration.

I grab his hand, and start to walk down the hallway.

"I think it's time to go home now,." I tell him. He laughs and smiles at me.

Still feels like the first week of school when I slammed her down on the floor. People stare at me and some are laughing in the corner. I walk down the hallway and out the front steps. When I make it to Cato's truck, I stop and look at Cato.

"You are freaking amazing!" he yells. I laugh, and he wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you so much." he kisses my face repeatedly. I smile and start to laugh.

"Well she needed to learn what it was like to play her own game." I tell him.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

**Good news! i wont be ending the story any time soon! no point to i fi was just going to write a sequel... right? I'm gonna go with right. Anyway, this chapter, very emotional, but very happy! Yay for happy chapters! OK, shoutout time.**

**i want to personally mention Peeniss0314 for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER (yes i read every single one of them:) ) in a like tow hour period. and the fact that you reviewed each one, and had something different to say each time, meant alot. so thank you! and you are amazing for having so much patience to review them:)**

**K enough stalling... here's your chapter!**

**Mandy**

"You do know Prom is next week… right?" Cato asks. I groan and lean back on his chest. I was sitting in the bed of his truck, me between his legs, in the park's parking lot. After what happened to Glimmer, we both decided that it wasn't a good idea to go back to school. If today was bad, tomorrow would be a lot worse.

"And you did promise me you would go," he says. I scoff.

"I said I would go, but I didn't promise."

"Why don't you want to go?" he asks. Cato runs his hands through his hair. I sigh.

"I don't know. I just, I'm still not feeling the whole happy happy thing" I tell him.

"Maybe it would be good for you." he whispers. I roll my eyes. I lift myself away from him and sit on the tailgate of his truck. Cato seems confused, but I just sit there swinging my legs, my head bowed down, and my mind racing at a million miles per hour.

"Prim would have wanted to do my hair," I whisper, on the verge of tears. "I promised her when she was little that if I went to prom she could do my hair." I suck in a breath, and try not to cry, but another tear slips down my face. "I-I cant break that promise," I start to sob, and I put my head in my hands.

Cato crawls across the truck bed and sits on the tailgate with me. He wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to him. He doesn't say anything while I cry.

"Why are you still with me?" I whisper when I finish crying.

"Not this again, Katniss. You know why." he says.

"But I don't. I'm an emotional wreck. I'm a freak. All I do is cry. All I do is make you upset. And… if I cant give you what you want you should just go. You deserve someone who wont cry all the time." I say. I bring my knees to my chest, and bury my face in,

"None of that is true you know," he says. He grabs both of my ankles, and puts them down. He them takes my hands that are now glued to my face and pulls me close to his chest to where I am looking at him. "Katniss. If I didn't want this, if I didn't want you anymore, I would be here. I wouldn't be fighting like hell for you and keeping you here. If I didn't want any of it, I wouldn't be here. But I am here. I still want you. I still want this." he tells me. I've stopped crying, but I still don't feel like myself.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He pulls me closer, and hugs me tightly.

"Don't be. I understand what happened. I was right there. It's ok to feel the way you do, but you have got to stop telling me that I deserve better. You're the best that I'll ever get, and I don't want to lose you."

"Cato," I say.

"Yea Katniss?" he asks.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. And don't ever forget, or doubt that." I sigh, and put my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist, and we sit there for a while. When Cato hops off the tailgate, I'm confused. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well since you don't want to go to prom," he extends out his hand, "will you at least dance with me?" I give out a small laugh and nod my head. I jump off the tailgate.

"I don't know how to dance," I warn him.

"I'll teach you," he says. He puts one hand around my waist, and grabs one of my hands. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"With no music?" I ask.

"Use you imagination. Or you know, you could always sing." he bats his eyes.

"I cant sing," I say.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can." I shake my head.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't sing. And how would you know?" I ask.

"When you hum with the radio," he dips me unexpectedly. "When you subconsciously sing in the shower," he brings me back up and spins me around. "Why don't you sing in front of people?" he asks while pulling me close to him.

"I-I only sang for her. I never really sang for anyone else." I tell him. He nods his head.

"You know what?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Screw prom, if you don't want to go, then lets not go."

"What?" I practically scream excitedly. "Really? Are you sure?" I ask. He laughs.

"Hell yea, I haven't bought the tickets yet, and if you don't want to go, then what's the point of standing around doing nothing?" I grab his face and crash my lips against his.

"God I love you," I whisper. Kiss. "I really do," I say. He rests his head on mine. I watch a devilish grin come across his face. "What are you planning?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"You'll see soon."

…

Few days later:

I feel different.

Renewed.

I feel like I was given a fresh start again. That dance with Cato brought me back to life. Made me realize why I fell in love with him. After everything, he still sticks with me, and will still do anything for me. He gave up prom for me.

And I love him.

We ended up going to the park and dancing all day. With no music. We swayed, twirled, dipped, laughed, fell on our butts. But I had so much fun with him. I felt loved again. At the end of the day, I was glad I was still here.

I'm glad I'm here.

My arms aren't covered. My scar is in the open for everyone to see. And I don't mind hiding it. It just shows how far I've come with Cato. Shows I can still be strong. Still be strong for Prim.

And people don't hesitate to stare at my arms. I'm wearing a white tank top with rips in the back, and tight black pants, along with black combat boots. Sunglasses on my face, Cato right next to me,

And not a care in the world.

People are whispering and grimacing at my arm. It turned out to be a long bumpy scar that was stark white and made it obvious that it was there. I walked up the school steps, and Cato was right next to me, squeezing my hand.

"You do realize we might have a confrontation with Glimmer right?" he asks. I scoff.

"Screw her. Last time we fought I was the one who had her pinned on the floor." I remind him.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you," he whispers in my ear. I spin around and walk backwards to face him, and bite my lip.

"Oh yea?" I ask. He nods his head and rests his hands on my waist.

"Katniss?" a different voice calls out. I freeze in my tracks. Cato does too, and wraps his arms around my waist as I turn to face Gale.

"Yea?" I ask harshly. Of course the first thing he looks at is my wrist that I hanging down at my side. I roll my eyes and clear my throat. He looks rather embarrassed that I caught him staring at it. He looks hurt.

"So it's true?" he asks.

"So what's true?" I spit.

"Katniss, breathe," Cato whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath, and try to not scream at Gale.

"That you…" he trails off.

"That I cut myself," I finish for him. "That I didn't find a point to live on anymore. That I almost took my own life," I spit. Cato pulls me back to him. Gale looks taken back.

"I- why didn't you tell me. I could have helped." he says.

"Bullshit. You were moving. Gale you moved! I couldn't even go to Cato! What makes you think I could have gone to you! You weren't even there when she died!" I scream. I become aware of all the stares coming from the halls and the hot tears running down my face. Cato squeezes me gently.

"Katniss I'm sorry," he whispers.

"No I shouldn't have yelled," I say. I flick the tears off m face and try to regroup.

"Shit," Cato whispers. I look at where he's staring, and I see Glimmer storming towards me with an ugly bandage on her nose. She grabs Gale's shoulder, and shoves him to the side and points her perfectly manicured finger in my face.

"You broke my nose! You bitch!" she screams. "You're paying for the surgery!" she says. I scoff and slap her finger out of my face, and step closer to her.

"Step any closer and I'll break it again," I say in her face. She cringes away. I'm taller then her, she had nothing on me, she knows I wont hesitate to take her down. She tried to take the most important thing in my life away. And for that, she will always be on my hit list.

Well not literally. I cant murder someone, but if I could, Glimmer would already be in the ground. "Lets get to class," I say to Cato, and with that, we're gone.

…

"I thought you left me!" Annie teases. I smile at her as is et down my lunch tray a our table. It's good to see everyone again.

"It's good to be back," I smile.

"Your back? Like for real?" Madge asks excitedly. I nod my head, and Cato wraps a hand around my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say smiling. Delly lets out a small squeal. I smile at her.

"We really did miss you, Kat." Finnick says. I smile at him. God was that my new thing? Smiling?

"Wow look you're smiling!" Peeta says. I laugh.

"I seem to do that a lot now." I say.

"Yea she does," Cato speaks up.

"So everyone," I begin. "How was prom?" I ask running my hands together.

"Amazing!"

"Beautiful!"

"Perfect!" Madge, Delly, and Annie all say at once. The guys just nod.

"Well that's good," I tell them.

"Yea, it wasn't the same without you though," Annie says. "What did you do?" she asks. I look up at Cato and smile.

"I got my life back,"


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

**Ok, maybe a one month time skip. I really like this chapter, and hope you all do too. Oh and you may not get it now, but always remember.. "Move bitch!" :) **

**Mandy**

"…and we will continue to prosper and excel. So everyone, remember where you came from! Panem High forever!" Peeta finished his Valedictorian speech. Everyone was erupting in cheers and clapping. I was trying to cover my face and not get punched. I was sitting down while everyone was jumping up.

It wasn't that much of a spectacular speech, I just think everyone wanted to get the hell out of there. We had already received our diplomas, and all we needed was Peeta to announce that we were graduates and we could all go home.

I still hadn't had any word from my mother.

Cato's family had come to the graduation. His dad seemed brutal and like he could anyone's ass. Sounds like Cato. His mom seemed like a bitch, and was instantly glaring at me from the moment I stepped in her line of sight.

Once again, I was just ready to get the hell out of there.

"We're graduates!" Peeta yelled. "See you all soon!" he yelled. Everyone got up and cheered. I stood up and smiled, and I tried to find Cato. I made eye contact, and he gave me a big grin. I waved at him, and starting shoving my way past students. But before I made it to Cato, a familiar blonde stepped in my line of vision.

"Katniss," Glimmer growled.

"Move bitch!" I screamed. She was gonna speak again, but I shoved her away, and she fell to the floor. I smiled at Cato, and I jumped into his arms.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"She just growled my name." he set me down. "I mean know I'm desirable," I joked while running my hands down my sides, "but she needs to get over me." I smiled. Cato laughed and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"What time is the lunch reservation?" I ask.

"I think it's at 2," he said. I reached inside my graduate gown and pulled my phone out of my shorts that were under my dress. I would not be caught dead with a dress with nothing underneath. "Such a lady," Cato teased. I scowled, and I pulled my graduation gown over my head.

"No more," I said, balling in up and stuffing it in my graduation cap. Cato laughs at me, and I roll my eyes. I check my phone to see that it is 10:30. Great, time to spend with his parents.

"What's that look suppose to mean?" Cato asks. At first I'm confusing, but then I realize I'm grimacing.

"What? Uh… nothing." I say. I flash an innocent smile.

"Bull. What's wrong?" he asks, putting his hands on my hip and pulling me closer.

"I think your parents hate me," I whisper. Cato shakes his head.

"No they don't. My dad is just like that to everybody. My mother however… yea my mother might hate you," I shove Cato off of me and he pouts at me.

"I've barely spoken to her!" I yell. "How could she already hate me?"

"I don't know, maybe because she's a raging… Mom!" Cato says. I put on a fake smile and pivot to look at her. She's already scowling at me.

"Mrs. Jones," I say nodding my head. She just scowls at me and turns her head to Cato.

"When are we going out to eat?" she asks.

"2." Cato says. His mother grimaces and doesn't hide her disgust when she looks at me. Has she _ever _heard of subtlety? Guess not.

"Why so late?" she asks rudely.

"Well I thought we should all just spend some time together," Cato says.

"Does that mean that… _she's_… coming?" Mrs. Jones says while giving me a disgusted look and looking at me rather as an object then a person.

"Mother!" Cato says.

"What?" she bats her eyes. "I mean _look _at her!" I'm taken back. "She looks like trash. I always liked Glimmer better." she says, still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Ok then," I say, shifting to both feet. "Looks like I'll just be going. I'll see you later Cato." I try to hide the hurt in my voice, and by look in his eyes, I'm not doing a really good job. If it was just anybody, I would have kncked that bitch to the ground and gotten over it like that. But the fact that it's his mother, and she hates me instantly, hurts.

"Katniss, no." Cato grabs my arm. "Mother! How dare you!" he yells.

"What are you talking about!" she shrugs. "I mean, you aren't serious about her… _are_ you?" she asks.

"Stop talking about Katniss as if she's not here!" he roars. "And yes I'm serious! I love her, and if you're just going to treat her like the dirt under your shoes then…"

"Then what?" she snarls.

"Then you can leave." he states. I look up at Cato and shake my head.

"No, it's fine." I mutter.

"No it's not fine! I wont stand for my mom treating you like this." he says.

"Cato, listen." his mother says. "You either chose between me… or her." she finishes. I feel Cato tense, and I too, am surprised his mother is making him choose.

"Are you serious?" he sputter. "You're making me choose?" he says. His mother crosses her arms and nods.

"Family, or her." she says.

"Cato you don't have to choose." I tell him. "If your mother doesn't want me in the picture, then I wont be in the picture." I tell him. I start to walk away, and hear his mother sigh in relief. Cato grabs my hand before I can leave.

"Hell no. I have fought way to hard for you and I'm not letting you slip away because of my mother." tears are in my eyes, and I shake my head.

"No, it's ok." I say weakly.

"Mother," Cato says. "You can either make nice with Katniss, or you can leave." his mother and I both gasp. His mother is making a dramatic performance by clutching her chest.

"Cato, that's ridiculous! You don't know what your talking about!" his mother says.

"Oh give it up Mary!" Cato's father seems to come out of nowhere. He smiles at me. "I think she's good for Cato." I smile at his comment, and blush a little.

"Jeremy you cant be serious!" His mom yells.

"Well I am. And so is Cato. So either get over your little problem with Katniss, or you can leave and we will have lunch without you." I shocked that even her own husband is choosing me.

"No really it's-" I begin.

"No, it's not. Mary," Cato's father says. "Apologize." he says. His mom looks defeated, her shoulders slumping, and defeat written all over her face.

"Sorry," she mutters. Who knew a middle aged women would be more immature then me. Maybe I could grow to like her.

Yea right.

"Perfect," Cato says while smiling. "We'll meet you two at the house," Cato nods to his parents. His dad shoots him a look saying 'I'll talk to her' he must really love her. Cato puts his hand on the small of my back, and leads me to the parking lot. We don't say anything until I'm buckled into the car. I'm fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"I am so sorry Katniss," Cato begins. I shrug and bite my lip. "No I'm serious. I was full blown to punch her. She has never done something like that before."

"Cato stop apologizing. I'm fine." I say, not meeting his glance. He puts his hand on my chin and makes me look at him.

"But it's not. I'm so sorry. Katniss, you have no clue how sorry I am." I push his hand off.

"But I do. Cato really, it's fine. Plus, your dad seems to really like me. So maybe it will balance out." I let out a shaky laugh.

"Yea," Cato laughs. "He never really like Glimmer. I guess he's happy to see me happy." he smiles. I blush. Even through the makeup, Cato can still see my blush, because he smiles. He starts the ignition, and we begin to drive off to his house. When we get there, I'm guessing what is Cato's parents car, is in the driveway. "Great," Cato mutters. I laugh and jump out of the car.

I grab Cato's hand and we walk through the front door.

"Mary cant you see he's happy!" I hear his father say. Cato and I both stop, and he shuts the door quietly.

"Yes! But I just don't like her! She's not from here, and she has… cuts on her wrists!" his mother hisses the last part. Tears once again fill my eyes. Only this women besides Glimmer can make me feel like crap in an instant.

"Who cares about her past? Everyone makes mistakes. But Cato is happy with her, and that's enough for me." he says. "Cato?" his father calls. Cato trips over his own feet, and crashes onto the floor. I jump up.

"Yup," Cato says with a raspy voice.

"Sorry about that," his father mutters. "Katniss!" his father says. I smile and wave at him.

"Hello Mr. Jones," he waves his hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Jeremy. I mean we will be-" his father lets out a yelp, and I se Cato has sprung to his feet just in time to kick his father telling him to shut up. "Around a lot." his father says. He gives Cato an apologetic look, and Cato glares.

Weird.

"Yes." I say unsure. Cato smiles at me, and his mother is huffing in the background. I walk into the kitchen, and I sit down at a bar stool. Cato sits next to me, and offers a seat to his parents.

"Please," he says. His father sits across from Cato, and Godzilla sits across from me.

"So Katniss," his father says. "Where do you plan on going to college?" he asks. I'm taken by surprise. I don't have an answer for him.

"I-I'm not sure," I say. "I'm not really in the position to think about it. Well what's happened." his father looks confused. "Cato's told you.. hasn't he?" I ask. His father shakes his head.

"Katniss, we don't have to talk about this." Cato says. I shake my head.

"No I'm fine," I smile at him, and turn back to his father. "My sister, she uh, she passed earlier this year. And after she did, my mother disappeared, taking everything with her. I missed a lot of school, and without a house, Cato stepped in and has been letting me live with him till the school year ended. I don't know where I'm going." I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," he says. "And I can see why college really isn't on your mind right now." he says.

"Yea," I say quietly.

"Katniss, you do know if you need any help getting back on your feet or college you can always ask us." he says. Cato's mother lets out a sign of shock, and his father smiles at me.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm fine," I smile. "I have some things in the bank, so I'm fine. But that you though." I say. Cato squeezes my hand.

"Ok," his father says unsure. Some time later, Cato claps his hands together.

"We might be late," Cato says. He points to the clock. I cant believe how fast the time has gone. "We'll meet you at the restaurant." Cato says. His mother pushes herself from the chair quickly and rushes out the door.

"See you there," his father smiles. He gives Cato a wink, for a reason, I'm not sure, then heads out the door.

"Why don't we all ride in the same car?" I ask Cato as we walk out the door.

"Oh because we have different plans before we go to the restaurant." Cato says slyly, as he opens the door for me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are we doing?" I ask him when he sits in his seat and starts the car.

"That my dear, is a surprise." he smiles at me, and I huff.

"I hate surprises," I mutter, and Cato laughs. I only figure out where we're going when we pull up in the park's parking lot. "What are we doing?" I ask, suddenly becoming really nervous. Cato laughs and opens the passenger side door for me.

"You ask _way _too many questions." I hop out of the car and roll my eyes. Cato takes my hand and leads me to the tree we always manage to come to. When I don't see anything I look around, I speak. "Cato what are we…" I stop and gasp at the sight I see.

Because Cato is on one knee with a black velvet box in his hands.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

**I cant believe how many of you reacted positively to the cliffhanger in the last chapter! Good to know you guys hate cliffhangers, I'll try not to do them anymore… not! Sorry! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed because we're at 300 reviews! Yay! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to do so! Well, no further due… here's your chapter!**

**Mandy**

"Oh my god," I squeaked. My hand slapped over my mouth, and I was half way through a panic attack. Was this really happening? Please tell me this was real. Please be real.

"Katniss," he begins. "We've been together for a long time, and we've been through a lot together. From the first moment I saw you, I- I wanted to be with you. I wanted to get to know you, to hold you, and just be with you. I'm so happy that you have let me be there for you."

Tears were flowing out of my eyes. Cato grabbed one of my hands, and steadied me.

"Katniss, there's no one I want to be with more then you. You make me so happy every day, and just your presence is enough. Katniss, I love you so much and I will do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face." I'm smiling, and I can see he is nervous. "Katniss," he opens the box. The ring is magnificent and takes my breath away, literally.

In the center is a single diamond set on a silver band. On the band, there are smaller diamonds. I gasp, and start getting really excited. This is what I want. I just want to be with Cato for the rest of my life, and that's what he's offering me.

"Will you marry me?" he asks. I jump up and down and squeal.

"Oh my god yes!" Cato stands up and slips the rung on my finger. His hands, along with mine are shaking. I give out a shaky laugh and I'm crying. When Cato has put it on my finger I feel like I could fly. Launch myself in Cato's arms, and he holds me tight. I'm between laughing and crying in his arms. I pull back slightly, only to crash my lips on his.

They're full of love and passion, and my favorite, heat. We end up breaking apart for air, and me smiling probably isn't helping with all the kissing we're doing.

"I love you," I repeat. He's smiling at me.

"I love you too Katniss. With all my heart." I kiss him again, but only briefly before I realize something.

"Oh my god! The lunch reservation!" "Calm down Katniss," Cato is still holding onto my waist. "I told my parents we would be late since I was proposing." I make an O motion with my mouth. "That's why mother was such a raging bitch. It was because she didn't have a chance to meet you before I proposed." Cato turned me around, and we started walking back to the truck. "Don't worry, she'll warm up." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," I whispered. Me and Cato drove in a comfortable silence while we drove to the restaurant. He held my hand the entire way there, while I admired the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Where did you get this?" I asked. Cato chuckled.

"It's been in the family for a long time. My father kept hold of it. It originally was supposed to be my mothers, but she insisted on picking out her own ring, so he gave it to me. I hope you like it." he said, and gave me a nervous smile.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I love it," I smiled at him, and he looked relieved. We pulled up the parking lot for the restaurant.

"Not as beautiful as you," Cato said while jumping out of the drivers side. He left me blushing and all giddy while he came around and opened my door. I jumped out and captured his lips in mine before we walked into the restaurant. He stood there ins hock while I sauntered to the entrance.

"Are you coming?" I teased. He shook his head and closed the door, and grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. I spotted his parents in the back of the restaurant. The restaurant was elegant and well lit. It had black cushions and seats with an offset of red, and white linoleum floors. I had never been in the restaurant before, but I've heard good things about it. Supposedly, it's really expensive.

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Mr. Jones said hesitantly while standing up. He looked happy and nervous. I laughed and nodded my head. "Whoo!" His father said, making almost everyone in the restaurant to jump. "Welcome to the family!" he yelled, while enveloping me in a big bear hug. I was smushed and Cato came to my rescue.

"Try not to suffocate her dad," Cato warned his father. I laughed and slid into the booth that the Jones were seated in. Unfortunately, I was seated next to Godzilla. She looked uncomfortable.

"So…" Mr. Jones started. "I'm guessing you wont be leaving California," he said. I smiled and looked at Cato.

"I guess not." I said while smiling. I heard Mrs. Jones let out a small shriek next to me, causing me to jump. "What?" I asked. She was shaking and pointed to my ring.

"Where the hell did you get that!" she shrieks.

"Mom," Cato says. "We can talk about this later,"

"No!" she shrieks. "That's my ring! Give it back!" she reaches out for my hand, but Cato pulls me back before she can.

"What the hell?" I whisper to him.

"I have no clue," he whispers.

"Jeremy!" his mother says. "Why does she have _my _ring?"

"That's not your ring. You said you wanted that one." he says while pointing to her finger.

"But- but-"

"No mom." Cato says. His mother slumps down in her seat and pouts. She's acting like she's five! Cato ends up sliding me over his lap and sitting at the end of the booth away from his mother.

"Look," Mr. Jones says, talking to his wife, "Katniss is going to be apart of this family from here on out. You have to accept that fact. You cant just be yelling at her all the time." he says. "I don't understand what your problem is with her, but you need to get over it."

"Yea ma," Cato says. "What is your problem?" his mother takes a deep breath and closes her eye before she speaks. She reaches her hands across the table, and grabs mine. The gesture frightens me and makes me tense. I raise an eyebrow at Cato and Mr. Jones, but they have no clue what's happening.

"Look Katniss," she said. "The reason I'm the way I am to you isn't because you did something. I used to know your father." I gasp. "We use to date in high school, until your mother came along. I thought your father was the one I would end up marrying until I found Jeremy. But your mother, kind of swooped down and stole him away. I guess… I guess I can hold a grudge. I'm sorry I took it out on you." she releases my hand and leaves everyone at the table sitting an d staring at her in shock. "Don't just stare at me!" she says. This causes everyone to jump.

"Oh.. Uh, well I didn't know." I tell her. "But I hate my mother, so I have nothing against you hating her. You two wont be interacting," I tell her. Cato takes one of my hands and squeezes it.

"I heard she left," she says. "But I cant say I'm surprised. She did that a lot in high school. She would have friends and a boyfriend, and the next day she would act haunted and not talk to anyone. It was sad to witness, and I'm sorry it had to happen to you. But I heard family life at home was hard for her." his mother finishes.

"Well," I say. "She never did tell us much about home. And my mom left because of what happened to Prim. She did the same thing with dad. She shuts down and doesn't do anything. I guess that's what she did. But I haven't seen her since I ended up in the hospital." Cato squeezes my hand and I smile at him.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I'll try to be there for you." she says. I smile at her and thank her. The rest of the lunch continues with small talk and random stories.

I'm starting to feel like apart of a family again. Feeling needed, and wanted. In fact, I haven't taken an anti-depressant or any of my prescribed pulls for two weeks now because I didn't feel like I needed them anymore. I physically and emotionally felt happier.

Lunch ended and we all exchanged our goodbyes and 'see you soon' s. When Cato and I were finally in the car, I felt exhausted.

"God I'm so tired," Cato says.

"So am I," I tell him.

"And the thing with our moms?"

"That was crazy," I tell him. He nods his head. We stop at a rd light, and I put my feet up on the dashboard.

"You do that a lot." he says.

"Do what?"

"Put your feet on the dashboard." I take them off.

"Oh! Sorry!" I tell him.

"No! it's cool. I think it's pretty cute." I start blushing and put my feet up on the dashboard again. He smiles at me, and I smile back. "So have you thought about a wedding at all?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, but I don't want a big wedding," I tell him.

"Neither do I. And as long as you don't go all bridezilla on me, you can get anything you want," he teased. I laugh and stuck my tongue out.

"I thought I was an angel." I put my hand under my chin and smiled.

"I remember you doing that in the park when we first started hanging out." I smiled, recalling the memory.

"_Well, Katniss. Seems like you have a little reputation."_

"_Yeah, a one of being a freak and shy." Cato pulls a shocked look on his face, as if he cant believe it. "What?" I ask. _

"_You? Shy? You haven't come out that way." I sighed and leaned up against the tree._

"_I try not too, but sometimes that's just how people see me." I put my hands under my chin and stick out my tongue. Cato laughs at me again. "Do you laugh at everything?" I tease._

"_No. but it's been a long time since I laughed. You know how to amuse people and make them laugh."_

I smiled at the memory. "I remember that day. That was the day I caught Prim sucking face," I whispered. Cato rubbed my arm and smiled.

"Yea. Didn't the dude fall on the floor and ran?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yea he did. I wonder what happened to him." I say.

"Maybe we'll find out some day.

"Yea, maybe." I say. We pull up in the driveway, and Cato pulls me out of the car bridal style. "Oh Mr. Jones," I say. He smiles at me.

"Yes Ms. Everdeen?" he asks. I laugh. "Wait until your Katniss Jones," Cato says. I smile and kiss him softly.

Katniss Jones. I like it.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

**Don't hate me for this chapter! But I had nothing else to do unless you want Katniss in a fatal car accident… didn't think so. And the wedding will be a little later, so again, don't hate me. Oh and we revisit Peeta! Yay! Ok, and I know he isn't where he is suppose to be in the chapter.. But bare with me! Thanks for all the reviews lovelies! Oh.. and sorry for the shortness!**

**Mandy**

"I want ice cream," I groaned and put my head back on the couch. Cato chuckled and turned the TV volume down.

"I don't have ice cream," he reminds me. I groan again and start rubbing my temples due to the headache I was receiving.

"If I don't get ice cream I might just explode," I whine. Cato just laughs again. It's been two weeks since we've been engaged, two weeks since I graduated, two weeks since we did anything. I was going mad.

"Calm down babe." Cato teases. I glare at him and he sinks down in his seat. I shoot up out of my seat and grab my favorite leather jacket, and I grab Cato's car keys. "Uh, where do you think you're going?" Cato asked.

"To get some flipping ice cream." I give him what-does-it-look-like tone. Cato stands up and crosses his arms.

"With my truck? I don't think so." he says.

"Shut it." I growl. "I'm your fiancé. I'm just going out to ice cream." I tell him. He grabs a jacket and is about to follow me out the door before I put my hand to his chest.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." I tell him. I walk out of the door and shove the key in the ignition, and drive away.

Ok, so you may be wondering why I was so cold to him. Well, ever since we got engaged, I felt claustrophobic. I never had any me time. And being a girl, I need me time. Everywhere I go, he's been following me like a lost puppy. At first it was sweet and cute, now it's just annoying. I need to get away for a little while. I need to breathe.

My phone pinged in my lap. I stopped at the stop sign and picked it up. It was Madge.

**Holy crap! I feel smothered… need some girl time. Let's go get wasted tonight.**

I laughed at the message and typed back quickly.

**For sure. Pick me up at 7.**

Someone honked behind me and I jumped. I flipped them the bird out the window and drove to the ice cream shop. Also know, as Coldstones. I locked the truck and walked inside. Working the counter was someone I definitely missed.

"Peeta!" I squealed. His head shot up and he smiled at me .I ran aroung the counter and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Katniss." he smiled and pulled away. I walked over to the ice cream case. "Vanilla please." I said, and he smiled and scooped some into a cup.

"So where's your fiancé?" Peeta asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Back at home. He's been following me like a lost puppy!" I complain. Peeta just laughs and hands me my cup of ice cream. "How much?" I asked, pulling out my wallet form my back pocket.

"On the house," he smiled.

"Peeta I cant." he put his hands up.

"Nope." he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"So how are you and Delly?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and his eyes became cold. "What happened?"

"She thought it was better if we went our separate ways since we both would be going to college soon."

"Well that's a load of crap. School doesn't start until the fall." Peeta shrugs. "I'm sorry Peeta." he smiled.

"It's ok. I just wish she would have given me a real reason." I nod my head, and checked my phone.

"Well Peeta," I stand up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Cato might go crazy if I'm not back soon. See you later." I smiled. "Oh and Peeta!" I called out.

"Yea Katniss?"

"You're a baker boy. Get back to the bakery." I pushed out of the door and Peeta's thundering laugh carried out. I got in the car and started half driving- half eating my ice cream. Ok, so maybe I can see why Cato didn't trust me with his truck. Screw it, I wanted ice cream.

I pulled into the driveway with my ice cream. I strutted into the living room, and threw the keys down on the coffee table. Cato was still sitting in the same spot watching the muted TV.

"Um… hello?" I asked. Cato gave me a measly glance. "Ok," I said sitting down and eating my ice cream. After two minutes if awkward silence, he broke it.

"What's your problem?" he said harshly.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of ice cream. I quickly swallowed. "What are you talking about?" "You've been avoiding me. You changed." he said.

"No I haven't." I lied. "I don't know where you got that load of crap from."

"Don't lie to me Katniss. I've seen it. You push me away, we barely talk, this house is always silent, and we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore! You always 'fall asleep' on the couch!" he bursts, and I wince. "I don't know what happened since graduation, but it's got to stop!"

"I don't know what you want me to stop Cato!" I yell back, standing up.

"I want you to stop ignoring me!" he says.

"I'm not though! It's not my fault I fall asleep on the couch! And I don't understand what you mean that I'm ignoring you because I'm not!"

"Katniss I just want to feel like you love me again! You haven't been the same since Prim died. Or since you cut yourself! You need to get over it!" he yelled. I instantly saw regret in his eyes as he said it. Tears start to well up in my eyes, and I decide I've had enough. He knows that I'm sensitive to death, especially after everyone I've lost in these past months. Now it feels as if I've lost him too.

"Katniss wait. I didn't mean that I-" I put my hand up, and try not to cry.

"Save it." I whisper.

"Katniss I didn't mean it!" I rolled my eyes, and stormed into our room. I grab my duffel bag, and start shoving random clothes into it. "What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly appearing next to me. I wipe away the tears that are streaming down my face.

"I need to get away," I tell him simply. I walk into the bathroom and grab my things. Catp grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"Katniss I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, please don't leave. Please," I shake my head and rip my wrist from his grasp.

"I cant believe you said that," I whispered. "You knew that would hurt me. You knew it!" I yelled.

"Katniss I didn't mean to! It slipped out! Please don't leave." I shook my head, and continued packing.

"I cant- I cant be here right now." I zipped up my duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here." I told him.

"Katniss wait." he grabbed my wrist again. My bad one. I yelped and pulled it back. "Dammit I cant do anything right!" he sat down on the bed. "You deserve better then me. I deserve to be left."

"Don't you dare guilt me into staying." I whispered. I started crying again.

"I'm not trying anything. I just don't want you to leave." he whispers. "Please don't leave." I took a deep breath. I sat down next to him.

"Look, Cato. I'm going out with Madge tonight, and I'll be staying the night. I just need a night away. I'll be back tomorrow morning. That way, we will have calmed down, and we can talk like normal people." he looked up at me, his eyes were already red. "I'm not leaving you." I told him. "I'm just going out for a night. Ok?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Ok," he whispered. I caressed his cheek for a moment, before I got up and grabbed my duffel bag and walked towards the door. Cato followed me, then sat down in the living room. "See you tomorrow," he said. I gave him a weak smile, then I walked out the door. I walked down the driveway, then realized I had no ride. I texted Madge to come pick me.

**Got in a fight… can you pick me up early?**

Instantly she replied.

**Aw! Course babe.. Be there in 5.**

I slipped my phone in my pocket, and thought about everything that just happened. I felt bad for leaving and throwing a tantrum, but Cato's words rubbed me the wrong way. He brought up both touchy subjects for me in a matter of seconds.

I should go back and apologize…

But then Madge's car horn frightened me and I jumped up, and smiled at Madge. I climbed into the passenger seat, and looked back at the house. Cato was standing by the window looking out. He gave me a weak smile, and I returned one.

One night…


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

**Ok so many of you were worried on what happened, and concerned. So first thing first, I am on Cato's side on this one, Katniss is being over dramatic and stubborn. But we all know Katniss is stubborn and I'm trying to keep her in character as possible since I already changed a lot. Ok, so here we see their drunken sides, and a completely different Madge. I hate how she's a goody goody, and I decided to change that. Hope you like it! And sorry for the ending!**

**Mandy!**

"So you and Cato in a fight or something?" Madge asks, flickering her eyes back to me and back to the road. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yea," I whisper.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asks. I shake my head, and we don't talk until we're pulling up in her driveway. Madge being the town mayor's daughter, she hasn't moved out. And why would she? She had everything. And I mean everything. She got all the clothes she wanted, as much food, a roof over her head, she had it all. So of course she wouldn't move out.

"What about you and Gale?" I asked. "In fact, where the hell is Gale?" she got a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well… uh… Gale is kinda.. Here?" she says.

"What!' I yell. She gives me a weak smile, and shrugs her shoulder. I groan and pick up my bag. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her calmly.

"Because I knew you would freak out! And you are!" I roll my eyes.

"Why is he even living with you?" I demand.

"I didn't want him to leave back to Texas. And I didn't want to leave here, so he's going to stay here until he gets back on his feet." she sighs, and runs her hands through her hair.

"Well, then. I can see why we need a girls' night." she giggles, and we get out of the car. Madge's house is like a flipping mansion. Fountain in the front and all. Perfectly cut grass, trimmed bushes, everything was perfect. Everything was clean and in order. Especially the house. Not a loose article anywhere, practically to no dust. And the best part, Madge's parents thought she was the perfect daughter. Thought she always did the prim and proper.

Well they were wrong.

From the moment you step in Madge's room, it was a mess. Clothes everywhere, random things and knick knacks here and there, posters of her favorite bands, and the best part, her closet. Underneath. Madge was a total bad girl. Complete opposite of good girl. Sure, she may come to school in dress were perfect nails, and hair, but deep down from the makeup and clothes, that wasn't Madge.

Madge is the girl that would hook up with some random dude in an alley way. Madge is the girl who doesn't listen to the rules when she's out of her house. She's the one who drinks until it runs out. Madge is the one who has no problem acting like a complete idiot, as long as she's having fun, she's good.

And that's what makes her awesome.

I flopped down on her bead.

"How long are you staying girly?" Madge yelled form the bathroom. She was fixing her hair, by straightening it. She was taking off the light makeup and stripping down to her bra and underwear.

So conservative.

"Uh.. I don't know! I think just tonight!" I yelled to her. I promised Cato I would only be gone one night, so I planned on keeping that promise. I needed to repair any damage that I've created with him, because then again, he was my fiancé.

"Alright hun!" Madge said, while finishing putting on her eyeliner. It was thick, but it looked smooth and clean. She fluffed her hair, and walked towards me with a makeup bag. "No! No!" I started crawling back on the bed, and eventually hit the backboard. She pulled off the cap for a separate eyeliner, and started to put it on.

"Madge are you forcing people to play dress up again?" I heard Gale ask. Madge jumped off of me and glared at Gale. Gale looked her up and down and smiled all the way to his ears. Madge blushed furiously when she realized she was still in her underwear and bra. "Maybe I should come in more often," Gale smirked. Madge squealed and ran up and hugged him.

"Um hello?" I asked. The both looked at me, and Madge managed to escape his grasp and run into her closet to put on some clothes.

"Hey Catnip." Gale waves at me. I wave back.

"Hello," I say cautiously. I haven't really talked to Gale one on one a lot, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"How are you and Cato?' Gale asks. I mentally groan. Of all questions… it had to be this one?

"We're good. Engaged." I said cautiously.

"What!" I heard Madge scream from her closet. She came out form the closet with some sweatpants. She started screaming and jumping up and down and ran over and squeezed the life rut of me which I'm guessing was meant to be a hug. "You didn't tell me because!" she asks when she finally pulls back.

"Slipped my mind. He proposed on graduation." I said.

"You've been engaged for two weeks and you didn't bother to tell me?" she asks. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"Not a lot of people know." I smile at her.

"So… who's the maid of honor?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"We haven't even talked about anything. I don't even know when we want the wedding, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." I tell her. She squeals again, and runs back into her closet. Gale is still standing by the door, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "Gale?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he grits.

"Because I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal? What are you talking about! Your getting married and its no big deal!" he roars. I cringe, and Madge comes out of the closet with a dress on. it's a one shoulder black cocktail dress, with a pink strap, and a rink belt over the midsection.

"Gale calm down!" she says. He balls his fist.

"She's like my sister and she didn't tell me." he says.

"Gale she didn't tell anyone!" Madge hisses. I get up and walk into Madge's closet while her and Gale continue their little argument. Maybe I shouldn't tell people if their just going to freak out. But the more I wait, the worse it'll get.

I run my hand through a wall of dresses. But we are just having a girls' night, and I preferred some jeans and a cute top. I grabbed a purple sparkly tank top and walked out of her closet. Madge and Gale were still fighting by the door, so I grabbed some jeans, and walked into the bathroom to change. Seems like there's fighting everywhere. Once I changed, I finished putting on the eyeliner that Madge had begun to do before Gale barged in, put my hair in a straight ponytail with my bangs out, and called it good.

"Apologize," Madge pushed Gale in front of me when I walked out of the bathroom. I raised my eyebrow at him, and crossed my arms.

"Sorry I flipped out." Gale told me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my bag. I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Cato.

**Hey are you ok?**

I debated on whether I should respond or not, and decided to. If I wanted to fix things, then this would be a good start.

**Yea, probably going to go out with Madge for a little bit, spend the night, come home tomorrow.**

I texted him and slipped my phone into my back pocket. Madge ushered Gale out of the room, and she looked tired.

"See? He's impossible." she says. She runs her hand through her hair again, and pushed herself off the door. "No more drama tonight. Let's party!" Madge says.

…

The club where we were at was crowded with young people. I was already on my 5th shot of liquor of some sort. I don't know the name, Madge ordered it. Madge was a giggling mess, giggling at anything I said to her. We both had 3 beers before we moved to shots, and to say we were drunk was an understatement.

"Maaaaaadggeeee," I slurred. She looked up and giggled at me. "I think… I think we should… actually I don't know what we should think." I slurred. My mind was foggy, and I couldn't think straight, let alone see straight.

"Call Caaaatooo!" she squealed. I covered my ears, and pulled out my phone. I barely typed in the pass code.

"What do… what do I saaay?" I asked. She laughed, and slipped off her barstool. I started laughing hilariously, and Madge was curled up in a ball laughing on the floor. I'm surprised Madge hasn't gotten stepped on yet. I jumped off the barstool and pulled Madge up off the floor. I plopped her down on her seat and put my hand in her face.

"Staaaaay. Stayy." I said sternly. She laughed and put her head on the table. I sat down in my serat, and looked at my blurry cell phone screen, and freaked out. "Madge there's something wrong with my phone!" I complained. She just laughed. Then someone came up to me, and slammed my phone down on the table. "Hey!" I yelled. I looked up , and saw the last person on earth I wanted to see. I instantly felt myself sobering up, ready for a fight.

"Miss me?" she asked. She pulled up a seat and sat down on the table.

"Get the fuck outta here Glimmer." I spit at her. She just laughed.

"What are you going to do? Fall on the floor laughing?" she taunted.

"Heyy!" Madge said, "I just fell on the floor!" Madge giggled. I slapped her hand and pinched her arm, she yelped, and when she saw Glimmer I saw her eyes lose some of that foggy look.

"Listen Katniss," Glimmer growled. "I made a deal with Cato a little while ago." she said.

"Why would Cato make a deal with you?" I grit.

"Oh this was when I texted you saying it was over," she said it like it was no bug deal and a daily topic that you bring up. It was getting me pissed. "If he didn't leave you alone, I had no deal running you over with my car."

"Ok and?" Madge asked.

"I don't break promises." she growled. "And seeing you and Cato are no closer then ever, I plan on keeping my side of the deal."

"Is that a threat?" I asked Glimmer, standing up. She pushed her chair out and stood up too. I still had a few inches on her.

"You bet your ass it is." she said. I stared right in her eyes.

"Bring it." I said. And with that, she smirked and walked off. I sat down at my seat. "I want to go." I told Madge. She nodded her head.

"Do you feel sober enough?" she asked. I could tell she was having troubles, and since my little conversation with Glimmer, I was feeling much more sober. I half dragged Madge out of the club since she was stumbling all over the place. When we got to her car, I shoved her in the passenger seat, and I walked over to the drivers side.

I was feeling good.

Think sober.

Think sober.

Before I knew it, I was halfway to Madge's house, and I was stopped at the stop sign. I saw one other car at the intersection, and I waved for it to go. They didn't budge, so I figured I would go. I pushed on the gas pedal and drove through the intersection.

Halfway through, and too late, I realized the other car from the stop sign sped up, and was coming at my side full speed. The impact was intense, and was hard enough to kill me. I felt pieces of medal and glass being thrown all over me. At one moment I felt airborne before I hit the ground. I heard screams, which may have come from Madge, or me.

The last thing I saw was a flash of blonde hair before my whole world went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

**I know I know, your all worried. Sorry for the shortness, it's kinda a filler to explain what is going on. I might update again later today, but that all depends if you want me to. If I get maybe 15 reviews… I'll update again tonight. If not, you al have to wait until tomorrow. Whahaha! No cliffy for this one folks. Enjoy the chapter! Review!**

**Mandy**

"Why isn't she talking?"

That's all anyone has asked me or the doctor. So what if I don't wanna to talk? doesn't mean there's something wrong with me, I just don't feel like talking. Not now, not ever. All I do is talk and it only gets me in trouble, so I just wont talk.

"I'm not sure Cato," the doctor told him. Its been three days since I woke up from the accident. When I woke up, my head was in a world of pain. At first I didn't remember anything, then I remembered a certain blonde with the name of Glimmer decided to hit me with a car. Bitch.

I had a broken ankle, fractured wrist, broken and bruised ribs a small concussion, and an endless amount of cuts from the windshield glass. Madge had gotten off easy and was already discharged to Gale and was sitting in a big comfortable bed surrounded by familiar things. I however, was stuck here until I was deemed able to go, and by the looks of it, they weren't going to let me go until I talked.

But I cant talk.

Not that I physically cant, but I cant. I was threatened. I vaguely remember when I first woke up, Cato was talking to a doctor out in the hall about my condition and how I would be able to go soon. I hadn't spoken yet, frankly because I was too tired and my head hurt. I had no energy. But Glimmer somehow slipped in.

I was terrified when she came in. I knew she was the one who hit me with her car, she threatened me to. And I said bring it… I guess she brought it. I was squirming in my seat, trying to scream for help, but my voice still wouldn't work, and Glimmer wasn't about to let me blow her cover.

"Listen bitch," she had said, and grabbed y hair, "If you tell anyone I did it, you will be sorry. Next time I'll make sure your dead. Or better yet, I'll just kill off your precious friends. One. By. One. And don't think I wont be watching you. If you say one word, one word about anything, anything at all, I will kill you and all your friends. Got it?" she threatened. I was about to mouth off to her, tell her I didn't give a fuck., but if this girl had the nerve to actually hit me with a car, then I had no doubt she would hurt my friends.

I measly nodded, and she strolled out of the room like it was nothing. And that's what scared me. Because to her, it was nothing.

So I haven't spoken. And I planned to keep it that way. Of course Cato was doing everything he could to talk to me, but I felt like I was being watched. My every move. Every breath. Glimmer was one freaky bitch, and now, I was truly terrified.

"She isn't showing signs of depression, she's out of her concussion, her bones seem to be starting to heal nicely, she doesn't showing signs of mental trauma. Her actual neck and vocal cords are perfectly fine. I have a feeling she is choosing not to speak. That's the only logical reason." the doctor told Cato. I like how they talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"Well I have no reason why she wouldn't want to talk," Cato said, running his fingers through his hair. I'm surprised he hasn't left me yet. I was staring at the phone on the wall, trying to figure out its patterns of the beeping lights. Any sane doctor would put me in a medical ward for being mentally unstable. In fact, I had a bracelet on saying that. So why was I still here.

"When can we leave?" Cato asked with no emotion. The doctor flipped through my medical records trying to look for a reason not to release me, but I guess he came up short because he set the clipboard down and shrugged.

"I guess she can leave now if you want to take her. She seems physically stable, and it doesn't lok like she's going to be talking any time soon. I'll go get the release forms," the doctor marched out of the room like it was his job.

No depression? I sure felt like it. My life was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. Glimmer was out to get me and everyone I loved, I was broken, I'm sure Cato wanted to leave me except for the ring I was toying with now on my left hand. It was me and Cato in the room alone. Last time we were alone, it ended in fighting. But I wouldn't be the one screaming today.

"Hey," he said softly. I didn't look up at him, but kept toying with the ring on my hand. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I didn't acknowledge him though. I didn't want to see the regret in his eyes.

I was thinking about giving the ring back to him. It was only holding him back from leaving me, and I was almost positive that that was what he wanted to do.

"Quit playing with it," Cato said. He grabbed my right hand and held it. "You know I can read you like a book right?" Cato asked. When I didn't look up he forced my chin up so I was staring directly at him. I didn't see regret in his eyes. There was frustration, but no regret. I slightly nodded my head so he would quit pestering me, but he didn't. he held a firm grip on my chin and hand.

I felt so bad. I would never be able to talk to him again. I would never be able to say I do at our wedding, or tell him I love him, no it was all taken away from me. Never again could I return the words to Cato. Ever.

"I don't get why you keep thinking I'm going to leave you." he said. To me. I looked down, but he tilted my chin up again. "I wont you know. I'm sticking with you till the end."

End. If I didn't act fast against what Glimmer was plotting next, the end would be very soon.

"Are you choosing not to talk?" he whispered so only I could hear him. I tried ot look down, and not meet his gaze, but he wasn't having any of that idea. I nodded slightly, ashamed that I had to admit that to him. He dropped my hand and stopped holding my chin. I knew he was upset with me. I sat there for a moment, and I begun ever so slightly to take off the ring.

I handed it to him. He looked confused. "I just told you I wasn't going to leave you," he said harshly. He handed it back to me. "Do you- do you not want to be with me?" he asked hurt. I shook my head violently, trying to make my point obvious. He just sighed though. "Then stop acting like it. Stop acting like I don't love you because I do. When I found out about the accident, I cried. I almost broke down. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I cant handle it if you left me. But if you leave me intentionally, I think I would die." he had tears in his eyes, and he ran his hand over his face. "Please don't leave me," he said weakly. I shook my head and hugged him. He hugged me back.

I felt safe for a moment. But then I realized, I would never be safe again.

**15 reviews if you want me to upload again today!:)**

**Mandy**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

**You guys! I said 15 not 40!:D I love you all! Ok, I know these two chapters were short, but you got two today which would make up for a big one. This one is also kind of a filler, but next chapter will have some action since Cato is figuring things out. Oh, and I wont be able to update again until Monday possibly Tuesday. I know!:(**** sorry! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Mandy**

I love the weather.

Right now it was raining, which was reflecting my mood at the moment. Cato hasn't said anything to me since I offered the ring back. I was now twirling I ton my finger. I don't know why, but it keeps me calm. It annoys Cato however. I can feel it from him. He sighs a lot, and scoffs when he sees me doing it. Who wouldn't blame him? I would be annoyed with myself too.

We pulled up to the driveway. Great, the rain would make my casts all wet. Maybe I should just stay in the car. Or maybe I should just bait myself to Glimmer and she can just have her happiness. But as long as Glimmer was still alive and ok, there was a huge cloud over my head.

I didn't realize Cato was out of the car until he picked me up bridal style and threw a blanket over my casts. Could I be any worse to him while he just gets nicer? Guess so. Cato set me down on the couch and started to walk away, but I tugged on his arm for him to come back. I needed to show him how much I cared about him and how much I wanted to be with him.

He seemed surprised at first, but he sat down with me and snaked him arm around my waist. I set my head in the crook of his neck, and enjoyed being in his arms again. Why did I ever stop? We sat there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Katniss I missed you," Cato said. I nodded my head, and he squeezed on my waist a little bit harder. I climbed onto his lap, and put my head on his chest. If I didn't have that much longer I wanted to be with Cato as long as possible.

"Have you talked to Madge?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed and kissed the top of my forehead. I cuddled closer to him, and he held onto me tight. Soon enough, his heartbeat sent me into dream land.

**Cato's POV (YAYAYAYAY!)**

I don't get it. I don't understand why she wont talk. And the doctor said she wasn't showing signs of depression? That's a load of bullshit. I'm no doctor, but any bozo could tell she was depressed. She just got hit by a car! And she wont speak, and she lost her sister and her mother, and worse of all, she doesn't think she deserves me. At first I thought she didn't want to be with me, but I figured it out. She thinks I deserve to be with someone better.

That also, is such bullshit. Katniss is the best thing that's ever happened to me. No matter what we go through, I love her and I will stick with her. No matter what she's done, I will always love her. I just wish I could get that through her thick skull. That I could show her that I love her with all my heart.

But I still don't understand why she wont talk. Did someone intentionally hit her with a car? Was she threatened? If so, why cant she tell me? I want her to be able to tell me anything. I want her trust me with anything.

Katniss started to stir again, and soon, she was rubbing her sleepy eyes, and yawning. She looked really cute when she woke up. When her hair's in a mess, and she cant keep her eyes open, and she constantly yawns, I think she's just adorable.

I tucked her hair behind her ear, and she gave me a sleepy smile. She got up and went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. She started looking through the medicine cabinet and pulled out two bottles.

"Katniss what are you doing?" I asked. Of course she didn't respond, but I walked over there and sat next to her. I grabbed the bottles form her hand, and she gave me an annoyed look. But what the pill bottles said probably sent a sad expression across my face.

They were her anti-depressants and anxiety pills.

Katniss rubbed my arm and I gave them back to her. She wouldn't be taking them if she didn't feel like she needed to. She took out a pill for each one and set them on the counter it looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. I got up and got her a glass of water. When she looked up, she gave me a weak smile and downed her pills.

"So any ideas for dinner?" I asked. She just shrugged. Kind of what I expected. "Do you want to order in?"

Head shake.

"Make something?"

Head shake.

"Go out?" she shook her head again. "Do you even want to eat?" I asked. She froze and then shrugged her shoulders. Damn. Just then, the doorbell rung. She stayed at the counter while I went an answered the door.

There stood my parents. They had flowers and a black fuzzy teddy bear stuffed animal to give to Katniss.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked. My mom scoffed, and walked past me.

"What does it look like? We came to see how or little baby was doing." I laughed at my mom. I guess she has a liking to Katniss now. Who wouldn't?

"Katniss? Hey!" my mom went and hugged her, and she hesitantly hugged back. I don't think she was prepared for my mom to be so nice to her.

"How is she son?" my dad asked while clapping his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I don't know, she isn't talking."

"She's not?" he asked.

"No, and I don't know why. But I'm getting worried." my dad frowned, then thought for a moment.

"Has anyone threatened you" he asked.

"No…" I thought about it. I don't think anyone has threatened me. Wait except…

"_Break up with her." she snarled._

"_Your fucking crazy."_

"_Do it. Or I'll make you." she said evilly._

"_You cant make me do anything." I snapped._

"_Oh but I can."_

"_How?" I ask._

"_I will hurt her. don't think I wont."_

"_You would never!" I yell._

"_Oh I wouldn't? Remember little Lizzy last year. And how she broke her leg after she tripped over a caution sign? Yea think again…" she said._

Then, Glimmer had threatened to hurt her.

"_I'm not going to do that."_

"_Tick Tock." she said tapping her wrist._

"_Glimmer isn't there another way? Come on!"_

"_This will be the easiest way for her. I can kiss you in front of her. Or I can snap her like a twig."_

"_No you cant! She had you pinned to the locker one time."_

"_One time. But don't underestimate the power of my car." she snarled._

And that's when Glimmer personally threatened to hit her with a car.

All the pieces were falling into place.

Her not talking.

The car accident.

Her being so scared and paranoid.

It all made sense now.

It was Glimmer. It was all Glimmer. And now, she was going to pay.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

**YAY FOR EARLY UPDATE! Bet you all didn't see this one coming did you? :D Ok, I don't like the first part, but I think all of you are going to love the ending. Enjoy! Oh and here is the link for this story on watt pad. I will be changing it, but in case any of you wanted to see my plot being twisted… here it is: and the main domain is wattpad . com and if you cant gert it PM me and i will send the link.**

**/story/1579453-unbelievable**

**Katniss POV**

"Fuck that bitch!" Cato yelled. I think everyone flinched in the house. What was he so upset about? He was just talking to hi dad, and I don't think his dad could have said something that bad in a 2 minute span to make him freak like that.

I turned around in my chair. Cato was beat red and looked like he was about to strangle someone. What was his deal? He kept running his hand through his hair and over his face. Poor Mr. Jones, he looked so confused, and was just standing there awkwardly in the entry way. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged.

"Cato honey?" his mom asked next to me. "What's wrong?" Cato took his fist out of his mouth and shook his head.

"Nothing" he said, still shaking his head. He slapped on fake smile, but his eyes told a different story. "Nothing." his mom looked convinced, but me and his father were worried. What happened?

Cato stepped over and came and sat next to me. His parents sat across from us, and Cato wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head onto his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead.

"Have you thought about kids?" his mother asked. Cato choked on his own spit, while his father was laughing. I was shaking my head, wide eyed. We just got engaged! I haven't even thought about kids! I don't even think I want any!

"Mom!" Cato said. "I-we- we haven't even talked about a wedding date let alone kids." I nodded my head vigorously.

"Fine." she groaned. I rolled my eyes and begged for that topic to never come up again.

…

The Jones ended up leaving late at night, and by the time they were finally ushered out of the door, I was so tired I could probably fall asleep on the kitchen floor no problem. That could have possibly happened, if Cato hadn't been so persistent on talking to me. I kept waving him off.

"Katniss we need to talk." Cato said. I turned around and pouting at him, shaking my head. "Katniss!" he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He looked conflicted, tired. I sighed, and stopped resisting.

"It's Glimmer isn't it?" he asked. I felt all the blood drain from my face. I also felt like I was going to pass out. Glimmer said I was constantly being watched. I didn't doubt her one second. So what would she do when she found out Cato found out? She wouldn't care if he figured it out or not, she would still find a way to blame me.

"Katniss say something." Cato pleaded. "Please. If- if she threatened you, I will make sure she pays." he starts searching my face desperately for answers, but I refuse to look him in the eyes. "Katniss say something!" he pleads. I rip my arm from his grasp and walk into the bedroom.

I had made a promise earlier to myself that I wouldn't be playing her games anymore. I guess I lost track, because I was doing exactly wheat she wanted me to do. She wanted me and Cato to start fighting over and over again, and eventually tear us apart. I'm done playing games. It's time for her to be put in her place.

"Where are you going?" Cato asked. I slipped on my leather jacket, and grabbed his car keys. He grabbed them out of my hand. "Oh no you don't. If you wont tell me where you're going then you're not using my truck." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Then I'll just walk. I stormed out the door, and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Katniss wait!" Cato yelled. I spun around and he was right in front of me. He slipped the keys into my hands, and brushed his lips over mine. "Go kick ass." he whispered, before running back into the house. I still stood there, baffled, and surprised.

Well like he said,

I was going to go kick some ass.

…

Raymond's Bar.

A typical bar. The one that had the bar fights ever night. Been sued more times then you could count. Close deaths. Infamous for hookups in the bathroom. One night stands began on the couches in the lounge. And the best

The place where Glimmer had been rotting her life away for the past month.

How do I know? I have my resources. Just like she does. But mostly, it was Madge. Madge had gone here a couple of times and each night Glimmer was there, trying to get some guy to get into her pants. So here I was, in the parking lot, sitting in Cato's truck. Waiting for Glimmer to walk out so I could grab her.

"See you later?" I heard her squeal. She was draped over some guy. He laughed and whispered something in her ear, and she burst into giggles, and he walked away. I unlocked the car and jumped out, slamming the door. Glimmer looked up and froze when she saw my face. I started storming towards her.

"Well well well. Did someone find there voice?" she teased. I grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her into the alley next to the building.

"What are-" she choked, but I slammed her head into the building way.

"Shut up. It's my turn to talk." I spit out, loud and clearly. It felt good to speak again, I was done living in the shadows of Glimmer. "Look Glimmer. I'm done playing your games."

"Katniss-" she begun. I punched her in her face, and I heard a crack. She gasped, and yelped out in pain. Her hand flew over her nose.

"I have been quiet. I haven't said a word. To anybody." I grit my teeth. "People have called me a freak, Cato thinks I am broken, his parents don't know who I am anybody. All because you took that away from me." my voice cracked at the last part. Glimmer squirmed under my touch. I raised my hand and slapped her. "And you're going to listen. Listen to me."

"Ok," she croaked out. I brought my knee to her abdomen, she cringed.

"Not a word." I said. "Listen Glimmer. I'm not playing your games anymore. You do know I could kill you right now right?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Then I suggest you stop threatening me. Don't come near me, don't talk to me. Don't come near Cato, or his family, or my friends. If I ever see you again, I wont hesitate to kill you."

"And you wanna know why you aren't going to say anything?" I asked her. She nodded. "Because you've threatened me. You're just as bad. Got it?" I grit she nodded her head. I grabbed her collar of her shirt and threw her out of the alley.

She stumbled.

"I'm sorry Katniss." she said, standing straight up and looking me in the eye. "You wont ever see me again." and with that, she turned around and walked away. I began to walk to my truck. That went better then expected. She didn't fight with me, and she told me she would go away.

But could I really trust her?

No. I couldn't.

She's broken so many promises before, so why would she keep this one. Just cause I threatened her? Just because I turned the tables on her? I don't think so.

Then I heard a sound.

A really distinctive one.

One that anyone could distinguish anywhere.

Three gun shots.

I whipped my head around.

And there was Glimmer.

Dead.

On the floor.

Three bullet holes in her white shirt. Blood was seeping out. Her skin was pale, her hair disheveled around her face. People ran out of the building. One person screamed and pointed to her. A huge crowd ran towards her and circled her.

She was dead.

Dead.

I guess she was telling the truth when she said I wouldn't ever see her again.

Dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

**I don't get why you guys keep thinking that Katniss will get blamed… I'm not evil! And Glimmer was murdered. There was no suicide about it. 3 shots? If you shoot yourself once your pretty much dead if you're the one in control of the one gun. But Glimmer was murdered… more fun. Oh, and one more question.. are you guys getting bored of this story? let me know please. thanks**

**Mandy**

I cant believe what I'm watching. My mind is screaming for me to move but my leg apparently hate me because they wont move! GAHH! What did I just witness? I just witnessed my worst enemy get shot! Dead! She was murdered! Who could she have pissed off so much that they would shoot her?

Wait a minute…

I just threatened to kill her.

Oh…

I decided I had enough. I ran to Cato's truck, out of breath. She's dead. She wont cause me anymore trouble ever again. But who shot her?

I drive home mindlessly. I till have no idea what I witnessed. I think I'm shocked. I'm only 17 and I've watched two people die in front of me. I should be out partying. Not watching people die. What will Cato say? What will he think?

When I pull up to the driveway, I turn off the car, and sit there, trying to gather my thoughts and how I'll tell Cato. Someone knocks on my window door, and I scream loud enough for probably Glimmer to hear. Cato jumps back at my scream, which also happened to be the person who so rudely knocked on my window.

"What the hell do you think your doing! You scared me half to death!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry!" he flinched back when I yell at him. Then he did a double take. "Oh my god! Your talking! I never thought you would talk to me again, or really talk at all." he ran his hand through his hair. Then he looked at me.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. And I'll explain everything." Cato surprises me by grabbing a hold of my waist and crushing me against him. He holds me tightly, and I hug him back.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers.

"But you wont. Ever. I promise." I pull back and flash him my hand. "This ring means something." he smiles, and puts his hand to my cheek. He brings me forward and kisses me. I smile and run my hands through his hair. I don't even remember when was the last time I kissed him.

Sad isn't it?

"Come on," he pulls away. "I bought you ice cream."

"Really?" I squealed. Cato laughed and turned around. I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms securely around his neck. He carried me into the house.

"I missed you," he said to me after he set a bowl of ice cream down in front of me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Just did. You not talking made me feel distant from you, its good to talk to you again." I smiled at him. "I have something to tell you," I whispered. He leaned against the counter in front of me.

"Shoot."

"Well you know Glimmer?" I asked, he nodded. "Well I threatened her. I found her and I threatened her to leave us alone. And then.. Then she said I wouldn't ever see her again."

"That it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I went to go ask her what she meant… and.. And well.."

"Well what?" he asked.

"She died. Someone shot her in front of me." I whispered. Cato seemed frozen.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Oh my god," he ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit perhaps. "What happened next?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I got out of there before anyone could blame it on me."

"Wait. You didn't even call someone?" he asked.

"Um.. No? Did you forget who we're talking about?"

"No. But why didn't you call someone? You don't just leave them there!" he yelled.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "She tormented us for months Cato!"

"How did u threaten her?" he asked. He looked annoyed and frustrated at me.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you threaten?" he repeats.

"I told her if she came near either of us again that I would kill her," I whispered. Cato slammed his hands down on the counter, making me jump.

"You what!" he yelled.

"Are you forgetting she hit me with a car? And threatened to kill me?" I yelled.

"Yea but you didn't have to stoop down to her level."

"What are you talking about! Before I even left you told me to 'go kick ass.' so that's what I did! I don't get why you're getting so upset about this!" I yelled.

"You don't get it." he said.

"Don't get what?" I asked.

"No never mind." he started to turn away.

"No! Tell me what I don't get." I told him.

"Katniss. You forget this girl was apart of my life for three damn years! You're acting like what you saw was nothing! I spent three years of my life with her and now she's gone!"

"Are you saying you still have feelings for her?" I yell.

"No I'm not saying that. But you know she will always be in my mind and my heart Katniss. I was with her for three years." he said. I stood up and pushed my ice cream bowl back.

"If you still wanted to be with her, you could have just said so." I say simply.

"That's not what I meant Katniss."

"Whatever." I spit at him.

"Katniss! It's like you and Gale! No matter what he did he's still in your mind." I turn around and stand really close to him.

"Yea. Well Gale didn't try to hit your girlfriend with a car." and with that I walked away.

Cato didn't speak to me for the rest of the night. In fact, he didn't even come to bed. He slept on the couch. I really don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I get that Cato was with Glimmer for three years, but he tried to hit me with a car. And then he tried to play the Gale card. Oh hell no. and if he wasn't to give me the silent treatment, and not talk to me, I can play that game too.

…

Who would have known Cato and I would barely speak two words to each other for the past two weeks. He hasn't cracked, or said anything since our bug fight two weeks ago. And I certainly wont be the one to talk to him. It seemed like he still had feelings for Glimmer when I told him she died. And that pissed me off.

Glimmer's murder still isn't solved. Someone at the bar I guess called the police once I left. They concluded foul play, since when they found Glimmer there were no weapons on her, or drugs in her system. And the fact that there are three bullet holes, someone must have really wanted Glimmer dead. The police are offering a 50,000 dollar reward to anyone who can turn in her murderer.

I spend my days outside of the house. Cato seems to never leave, and it would probably be better if we cooled off for a little bit. But if he doesn't start talking to me soon, then things are going to start going downhill. And fast too.

I had decided to get a job at the local library. I just sit there, and do whatever people want me to do for them. I restock books, check out books, read, sit there. It's just a way to pass time while me and Cato still aren't good.

And by the end of the week, words still arent exchanged. I don't know if me and Cato are ever going to get any better, and I'm starting to worry. Every time I start to worry, I look at my engagement ring. It still means something to him if he hasn't asked for it back. But by now, it seems to promise less and less everyday.

Maybe I should give it back to him. That's probably what he wants. But since he's not talking to me, he probably wont say anything until I do something. So that's what I plan on doing.

After I got home from my shift, Cato was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was flipping through channels. When I assumed he wasn't going to say anything after I stood in the living room for five minutes, I did something I never thought I would do.

I slid off my engagement ring.

I walked over to where Cato was sitting. I sat down next to him. He stopped changing channels, probably waiting for me to say something.

"I'm assuming you don't want to work out whatever happened between us." I tell him. He looks at me, and raises an eyebrow. "I'll be out of here by Sunday." I whispered. I set the ring down next to him. I sat there for a minute longer, seeing if he was going to say something, but he didn't.

I got up, and walked out of the living room. The channel on the TV didn't change, and I didn't hear Cato get up. I assumed this is what he wanted. I guess I would never live my happily ever after. I guess we would never have our little wedding. I guess I would never be known as Katniss Jones.

I walked into the bedroom. I walked towards the closet, and grabbed all of my clothes. I threw them down on the floor, and reached for the top shelf on the closet to grab my suitcase. When I turned around Cato was sitting on the edge of the bed. Twirling the ring in his hands.

I tried to ignore him, and stuff my things in the suitcase.

"Is this what you want?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No. But it's what you want." I tell him. I continue to fold my clothes, and stuff them in my bag. Cato's hand flies over my suitcase when I'm about to put another pair of jeans in.

"No it's not. What makes you think that?"

"You haven't made any attempt to even talk to me these past few weeks. Let alone try to fix it."

"Well neither have you," he said. I sat back on my knees. "I don't want you to leave. But it always seems like I'm the one who is the first to try to fix things."

"That's not true." I shoot back.

"Katniss. You just gave up. You just handed me back your ring without even trying to fix anything. You cant expect me to always be the one to work things out. If you want this relationship and soon to be marriage to work out, you need to make efforts to work things out. You cant just run away."

"Well that's what I do Cato. I run away. So why don't you go find someone who wont run away."

"Goddamit Katniss! Why do you always think that I should go find someone else? It only pisses me off and makes me feel like you want to give up. Like you're the one who wants to go find someone else."

"Well I don't." I whisper.

"Then stop treating me like I want to." I groan and lay back on my back.

Cato walks out of the room, but not before slipping the ring back on my finger.

**Damn Katniss. She's always so stubborn. Review, let me know if you guys are getting bored of this story. thanks!  
Mandy**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

**Ok so beginning, fluff. End… there's some big news. Like BIG BIG! And I know, you guys are going to be mad at me for it. And sorry if I don't have my facts right at the end, if anyone knows the basics about the topic at the end, let me know and I'll fix them. Also, I don't know when I'm going tobe able to update again. It will probably be late next week. I know, sorry! Ok hope you like the chapter.. Somewhat.**

**Mandy**

I don't remember much after Cato slipped the ring on my finger after he left. But when I woke up, I was in our bed. Our bed. I missed that phrase. I missed everything including the words "ours" or "us." I just missed it. I was wrapped in Cato's arms, which rested around my waist. My body was pressed up against his bare torso, and my head on his chest. My arms were around his neck.

I stretched my legs out, and let out a yawn. Cato unconsciously tightened his grip around my waist. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I let out a little giggle. I don't remember the last time I was this close to him.

I started to run my finger across his chest and draw random shapes. After a while, I stopped. I was looking at my engagement ring. I couldn't believe I ever took it off. Cato started to stir around, and eventually I was full on pressed up against Cato.

"Why'd you stop?" he whispered sleepily. I laughed.

"I don't know, I just did."

"Oh, well that's what woke me up," he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Oh I'm sorry," I kissed his nose. "And I'm also sorry for everything that's happened. I don't want to fight anymore."

"It's ok. I don't want to either."

"I missed you. I missed being like this." I told him.

"I did too. How about lets not fight anymore." he suggested.

"Sounds good," I smiled, and Cato kissed my nose, sending me into giggles. What was up with the giggles? Must be because I'm happy. Cato released me and got out of bed. "Bah bah bah," I whined after him. I reached my hands out to him, but he wasn't there, so I rolled over.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." he said. "What do you want?"

"Ice cream," I mumbled into the pillow.

"You cant have ice cream for breakfast" he playfully scolded.

"Says who?" I retorted.

"Says me. How bout pancakes?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He took that as a yes, because when I flipped around again he wasn't in the room. Damn.

I decided to get up. I wrapped a blanket around my body. Not that I was naked or anything, I just wanted the blanket. I dragged it with me to the kitchen, where Cato was flipping pancakes. I sat in the middle of the floor.

"Katniss why are you on the floor?" he asked. I shrugged, and he just sighed. I did not know, however, that if I sat on the floor, my breakfast would be served to me on the floor. Cato handed me a plate of pancakes already drenched in syrup. I ate them in my lap.

When I was halfway done, Cato joined me on the floor. When we both finished, I scooted over to Cato and positioned myself in between his legs, and rested my head on his chest. He followed by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why are we on the floor again?" he asked.

"I dunno. I sat on the floor, and then you decided that breakfast was going to be served on the floor."

"Well you looked comfortable." he kissed the top of my head.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could just hang out, then I'll take you out to dinner at the little diner across town. You know the one with insane milkshakes?" My eyes widened.

"Yes please!" I yelled. Cato just shook his head and laughed. "Wait. Crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have to work at the library today," I said.

"That's where you've been going to?" I shook my head. "Ohh."

"What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask, but you distracted me." we stayed quiet for a little bit, but my butt started to go numb from sitting on the floor. So Cato picked me up and carried me to the couch. I set my head on his lap.

"I need a car." I stated.

"Why do you need a car?" he asked.

"I don't know. What if we have to go two different places and we both need the truck?"

"Well where would we go?"

"I don't know! But I just want a car."

"What you don't like mine?" he teased. I slapped his shoulder.

"No I love your truck." I told him. "But I just want a car."

"Your difficult." he said.

"What? How am I difficult?"

"Normal fiancés ask to change the paint color or the curtains. Not a car."

"Well am I normal?" I asked him.

"Nope." he popped the p. "And I don't want you to be normal. That would just be boring."

"So do I get a car for not being normal?" I asked. Cato shook his head.

"Maybe." I groaned. "Katniss there's something I need to tell you," he whispered. I started to get up, but he lightly pushed me down again. "Don't worry."

"Ok?"

"So you know… you know that college is coming up and stuff, and jobs?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well I was… well I'm going to.. I'm-"

"Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"I enlisted in the marines." he said.

I stopped breathing. I couldn't move. I was frozen with shock. Marines? Marines? Does he know how many things can go wrong? What if he goes into battle? What if he… he.. I'm not going to say it. But what if something happens to him? I cant lose him! "I did it last week, when we were in that big fight. I didn't know what I was going to be doing, so I enlisted. I go to San Diego in 3 weeks, train for 12 weeks, and then they assign me to wherever I need to go. Katniss I'm sorry." I slap my hands over my face and groan. I know an enlistment lasts for 4 years. 4 years without him! I cant do that!

"Say something." he says. But I cant. I just groan. Loudly too.

"You are such an idiot!" I yell. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

"I know I'm sorry!"

"You couldn't have done something else?" I'm massaging my temples, and I refuse to open my eyes and look at Cato. I am beyond pissed. I sit up, and put my head in my hands. Cato starts rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I just shake my head.

"If you leave me I swear to god I will never forgive you," I whisper. Cato engulfs me into bear hug, and holds me tight.

"I wont leave you, I promise." I nod my head. "But you have to promise me that while I'm gone, you cant leave me. You cant clock out for days, you cant not want to live anymore. If I promise I wont leave you, you have to promise me you wont leave me. It's a package deal." I nod my head again. "I love you more then anything you know."

"I know you do. And I love you too. I just cant believe that you enlisted."

"I know I know. And I do know I'll never hear the end of it." he said.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." "But I love you,"

"That I also know."

"You leave in..?"

"Three weeks. Then I go through the twelve week training, which you get to come and visit. And then I go to a base or a reserve, and be ready if they need me." I groaned again.

"Just don't die. Please." I beg.

"I'll try my hardest not to." I gave him a small smile, and looked at him.

"I love you. And once I get back, we'll get married. I promise."

"4 years?"

"Yea,"

"I can wait 4 years I guess."

"Well that way I'll have motivation to get back."

"But if we're married, you have more motivation."

"Katniss we cant plan a wedding in three weeks."

"You underestimate the power of women. Do your parents know about this?" he nods his head.

"I'm calling your mother. We have a wedding to plan."


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

**Wedding! Wedding! Wedding! Ok this chapter, if you haven't guessed, is the wedding! It's very different. I don't think any of you guys have read a wedding like this before. It's very laid back and silly, and hopefully fun. Please Review and let me know what you think! And if you guys are leaving guest comments, can you please leave your ID pin name in case you ask a question or I need to respond. Cause I got a review that had a question and I couldn't answer it cause you didn't leave your name. And OMG FREAKIMG OUT! This story has gotten 57,856 views! THATS FREAKING AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! OK, and if i get 20 reviews be 8 tonight, i will post another chapter, and it will be 3,000 words long(: Thanks again for the views!**

**Mandy**

Turns out you can actually plan a wedding in two weeks.

Mama Jones lent me her wedding dress. It was very simple. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline which had sequins covering the breast area, pinches at the high waist, then flowed down in white silk to me ankles. It was very beautiful, and I couldn't believe she was letting me use it.

Me and Cato decided to have the wedding in the park, since that's where we had out first kiss together, we spent a lot of our time there, and where he proposed. The whole thing was going to be very laid back.

We only invited close friends since it was such short notice. But I wasn't one of those girls who wanted a big wedding with hundreds of people. I just wanted a small, nice one. So, the people that were coming were Gale, Madge, Delly (Her and Peeta got back together), Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Marvel (Cato's buddy), his girlfriend Clove, and Cato's parents.

See? Very small.

There would be no bridesmaids, or groomsmen, just because there were so little people. We found a priest, and everyone was going to sit on white picnic blankets. And after the wedding we would just have the little reception thee. A little picnic.

See? Simple.

Two weeks didn't give you a lot of time, but it didn't matter because even Cato said he wanted a small wedding.

So today was the day. In fact, I was about 15 minutes from walking out of my room in our house and being driven to the park.

Cato and the boys decided to rent a hotel room to get ready in, since we wanted the house. Plus, it would sort of serve as the bachelorette party.

Note to anyone who is going to have one, don't do it the night before your wedding! Madge partied hard last night. Lets just say a nights sleep wasn't going to help this girl. In fact, she was knocked out in the chair across the room. Everyone else, including me, had a major headache. We were pretty hung-over. We played a lot of drinking games, and I faintly remember calling Cato and crying to him on how much I loved him for an hour.

Annie laughed hysterically when she was drunk. Just like Madge. They were both giggly. They would make great drinking partners. Delly cries. She just cries at anything funny, or when she drinks. She cries about her problems. Clove, who I know was Glimmer's best friend, it was awkward at first, but she loosened up. She becomes very mature. Acting like she's 40 or something. Weird. And Cato's mother has a tendency to dance around to the music playing inside her head, at one point last night she thought she was a stripper.

That was beautiful.

So now we were all groaning, and tired. The boys were smart and had their party a week before. But no doubt they drunk too.

"God dammit!" Delly yelled. We all snapped awake, and yelled at her. "Well I messed up my makeup!"

"Someone wake Madge up," I groaned, rubbing my temples. I had barely any makeup on. And I swatted everyone away when they tried to put someone me. I think I only had concealer on, too try and mask the hangover, and some eyeliner to take the redness away from my eyes.

Annie grabbed the nearest pillow and went down full force on Madge's head. She screamed and fell off the chair. "Really!" she yelled. She winced at her loudness. "Damn." she whispered. She slid some big sunglasses on her face, and showed me a thumbs up.

"We going?" Clove asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked in the mirror one last time. My hair was curled into a side ponytail. Nothing special. Annie could barely curl hair when she was nursing a hangover. Everyone pulled out their sunglasses and slid them on.

"We all going like this?" I asked.

"Wait until you see the sun!" Madge whined. I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed my glasses. I was so ready to get married.

If only Prim was here.

We all walked outside. I silently thanked Madge for telling me to put on glasses. "What are the guys status?" I asked Madge. She pulled out her phone.

"They're ready. Just waiting for us." I nodded my head, and we started to walk to the park.

"Why are we walking?" Mama Jones complained. She was the only one who wore heels.

"Because I didn't order a limo, and Cato took his damn truck," I grumbled. She groaned, and we continued walking.

We got there in no time! Well, if you count a half hour no time.

We had to keep stopping for everyone to catch their breath. When we got to the park entrance I barely got sight of Cato. He looked like he was freaking out. Gale swooped in and pulled me behind a tree. Did I forget to mention he was giving me away? He ushered everyone else away to go sit down.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Gale sneered. I shrugged. Gale ripped off my sunglasses. I screamed from the sun. "Are you hung-over?" he whispered yelled.

"Maybe," I whispered. "But everyone is!"

"You guys are a bunch of idiots!"

"Well what did you expect? And your girlfriend took the hardest hit!"

"Well you guys were late! And Cato was freaking out thinking you got cold feet!" I gasped loudly. How dare he! He knew I would never and that I loved him. "Katniss you were a half hour late! Of course he got scared!"

"Whatever let's just go," I grumbled. Gale wrapped his arm into mine.

"You look pretty though." he said. "Your parents would be proud. So would Prim." he whispered to me and we rounded the corner. Everyone got up, well stumbled, when we came into sight. Cato looked relieved, and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Yea, well none of them are here," I spit at Gale.

"I'm sorry Katniss," Gale said. I shook my head, and kept my eyes on Cato. Once I got to the 'alter' or as a I call it, The big tree, Gale released me and everyone sat down. The priest began talking.

"I got scared," Cato whispered to me.

"You know I would never leave you, or change my mind," I said.

"Yea but you were really late."

"Yea well, you trust me don't you?" I whispered back.

"Of course."

"Then you shouldn't have worried." The priest turned to Cato and told him to repeat the vows. Which he did.

"Are you hung-over?" he whispered to me. I shrugged, and he chuckled. I repeated my vows to Cato, and smiled.

"I figured you would guess so since I think I called you last night," I told him.

"I do," Cato said loudly, serving for a double purpose. He slid another ring onto my finger. Crap! Where was his ring! Fuck! Oh wait! I remember. I stuffed my hand down my shirt and grabbed Cato's ring which was neatly tucked in my bra. Madge was suppose to remind me to take it out. Everyone, including Cato, laughed when I fished out the ring.

"Charming," Cato whispered.

"I do," I said all smiley and giddy as I pushed the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your.. Lovely.. Bride." the priest said. I laughed, and Cato pulled me close to him before smashing his lips onto mine. He dipped me down, and I let out a little squeal. Cato broke away and picked me up bridal style.

"Whoo! More drinks!" Madge yelled, and jumped up. Everyone agreed.

Cato walked me over to our little blanket, and set me down. So there we were, a little wedding party, in the middle of the park, on blankets, drinking beer and champagne.

"God we must look so weird!" I mused. Everyone laughed, and I took a bite of the bread Peeta made and brought.

"Well I see you became baker boy again," I told Peeta. He smiled, recalling the memory.

"You were right. I shouldn't have been working in the ice cream store," he shook his head.

We talked for a little bit longer, laughing loudly and becoming a little bit more drunk. By the time we were finished, it was about sunset, and everyone was either tipsy or drunk and ready to go home.

I was saying goodbye to everyone, when Madge leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Use a condom." I smacked her arm, and she laughed saying goodbye. Once everyone left, it was just me and Cato standing in the middle of the park.

"That had to be the best wedding I have ever been to," Cato whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Damn right." I smiled, and we walked to his truck.

It dawned on me that I only had a week left with this guy. These past two weeks had been a huge distraction, but not that the planning was over, it was time to get serious. He would be leaving me for four years.

I just hoped nothing bad would happen.

But then again,

Something bad always happens to me.


	33. Chapter 34

Ch. 33

This is so awkward.

There are no words being spoken between the two of us. This is not how a newly wed couple should be acting. They should be all happy, kissing each other, having sex every single moment.

But no.

That's not how me and Cato are.

We're just sitting in his car. We're at the park, and it's the night before Cato goes to training and then is shipped off for four years. And since it's the night before he leaves, we should be wrapped up in each others arms. Cuddling, giggling, trying not to think about the morning where he has to go, and dreading the moment where it has to come.

But no.

Awkward glances are exchanged as me and Cato try to think of something to say. It's been like this ever since our wedding night.

Ever since we had sex.

It's like we're fricking sixteen year olds who just had sex for the first time ever with their boyfriend and it becomes all awkward and then the couple stares at the phone all day waiting for one of each other to call or text each other to hang out. But then they end up not because it's all awkward and then the couple ends up breaking up, and they go through the whole 'Oh my god I'm heartbroken what have I done wrong?' stage and end up never talking again.

Ok well me and Cato are at stage one.

Neither one of us has really spoken to each other since our wedding night. We don't stare at each others phones, we stare at each other. And it sucks because we're married and we share the same house.

But no.

It's awkward.

And I cant say I'm the one who started it.

I thought it went great and all. I wanted to cuddle, maybe go for another round,

But no.

Cato just kind of flipped over, stole all the blankets and fell asleep. And then when I woke up in the morning, he wasn't there. Nope just a little note saying 'Went out' on my pillow. No 'last night was great' or 'I love you'

But no.

Just I'm out. Basically saying either 'I hate you' 'last night was a mistake and shouldn't have happened' or 'Let's divorce'

Either way, I was royally screwed.

And he acted like that for the rest of the week. He didn't say one word to me, and each night he ended up spending the night on the couch. And during the day, I sat on the couch and watched him as he packed his shit together to leave.

And did I know what the hell happened?

No.

So here we are, night before he leaves, and not a word has been spoken. And we've been sitting here for about an hour.

"For the love that is all good!" I yelled after another ten minutes. Cato snapped his head in my direction from my sudden outburst.

"What?" he asked. I slammed my hands down on the dashboard.

"Oh now you talk to me?" I yell.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh at least I'm talking! Cato are you serious? You haven't said one word since that night! Why? What did I do wrong?" I yelled.

And what do I get?

Silence.

"I think we rushed into things." he says.

"What? Sex?" I ask.

"No,"

"Then what?"

"Our marriage," he says. My mouth falls open. I stare at I'm, but I guess he finds the steering wheel more interesting."

"Who the fuck are you?" I scream. "After everything we've been through? After all the I love yous and you engaging and the deaths and all the shit and being there for each other you think we rushed into our marriage?"

"Yup," he states.

"What? Who- who are you? Give me some god damn answers Cato!"

"Katniss look. I'm leaving tomorrow for 4 years. A lot of things can happen in four years. You can meet someone new, I could too. We could possibly move on from not seeing each other for 4 years." he says.

"That's why we got married so quickly! That's why you engaged!" I scream at him.

"Yea well I think I made a mistake." he whispers.

"Fuck you!" I yell. "Fuck you!" I scream. I yank open the car door and slam it. I walk away, and when I turn around, Cato starts yelling at me.

"Wake up! Katniss! Wake up!" he yells.

And then I guess I wake up.

Talk about a freaking nightmare! "Katniss!" Cato yells. He's frantically shaking me. I realize I am in our room. And I'm sweating. And I'm very hot. And I feel like I'm about to throw up.

But it was a nightmare.

Halle Fucking Lujah!

It seemed so real!

"Holy fuck!" I screamed. Cato stopped shaking me realizing I was awake. "That was the worst nightmare in the history of nightmares!" I take a few deep breaths. I realize that in fact it is the night before Cato does leave. Yes, we did have sex the night of our wedding, but no he did not ignore me like the Cato asshole in my dream. That the last week has been amazing and we had done nothing but being wrapped in each others arms.

"What happened?" Cato asked.

"Jesus!" I yelled, while running my hands across my face. "it was week after the wedding and you were ignorin me and ended up saying we rushed into marriage and we should havewaited to meet other people. God it was horrible it seemed so real!"

"You do know that that would never happen right?" he asked after I ranted. I nodded my head. "And you do know that I love you right?" he asks. Again I nod, and Cato envelopes me in a giant bear hug. I realized it was 3 in the morning.

And that Cato would be leavin in 2 hours. Is started to panic.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Don't think about it." But that was pretty much impossible to do. I had to say goodbye.

Two hours later

Cato loaded his duffel bag into tHe car. I sat on the curb of the sidewalk looking like a freaking zombie in sweatpants. My hair was in a messy bun and my eyeliner was smudged giving me that wonderful raccoon look. I had mostly been crying. Cato had shed a few tears to. It was time for him to leave. He came over and picked me up.

"Listen to me babe." he said while putting his hands on y shoulders. "You. Will. Not. Shut. Down. You understand me?" I nodded my head. "Promise me."

"I promise." I whispered.

"I mean it Katniss. I don't wan to get a phone call sathey that tkey found my wife dead. I want to be able to have a reason to come back home. I want a wife to come home to."

"That wont happen. You can be sure that I will be here." and I meant it. I had a reason to live. I wanted to see Cato again.

"And Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"If you end up being pregnant, please call me somehow and tell me. Please. Because I will find a at to come out and watch them be born." I laughed.

"K. But you hav to promise me that you will come home."

"I promise." Cato smiles at me, and gives me one last long kiss that I will be replaying for the next four years. When he pulled back, he leant his forehead against mine. "This isn't goodbye you know."

"I know." I whispered.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

"See you later?" he offered. I giggled. This is how i wanted our goodbyes to be. Both of us happy and looki forward to seeing each other soon. Not drowning in tears.

"See you later." i watched as he got in his car and drove away, waving at me.

It's going to be a long 4 years.

**Scared you there at the beginning didnt i?**

**Haha i love when your not expecting an update for a week and then Suprise! Theres an update. So Suprise! I had gotten aN idea, which was the beginning, in the middle of writing it i knew all of you would hate me so made it a dream. I know the goodbye isnt what you hoped it would be and im sorry. I just wasnt feeling thw whole goosbye sadness thIng. So Sorry.:( hope this suprose chapter makes up for it.**

**Mandy**


	34. Chapter 35

Ch. 34

**Oh my goodness another chapter! Yay! Ok mostly, how I'm going to do the four years is the big decisions Katniss makes with Madge. Madge is kind of going to be her mentor across the span of the time. So she becomes important. I hope you like this chapter! Notice the time skip! Oh, and I want to share with you a funny review I received on the last chapter. Most of you freaked out at the beginnig, and i loved all your reactions. **

**Funny review:**

**Skatzaa ****7/15/12 . chapter 34:**

**OH MY GOD! I WAS FREAKING OUT AT FIRST! i was all like "CATO IS A F*CKING ASSH*LE WHO DESERVES TO BE KILLED OVER THERE! DIEEEE YOU MUTHAF*CKAAA! UR SUCH AN ASS? RUSHING INTO THE MARRIAGE? WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK! etc etc"...and then katniss woke up. *headconcretewall* im sooooooooo glad that was a dream you have nooooo idea! awesomeee job writing it!- you totalllyy had me freaking out. good job!XD sorry for the language btw, but thats what was seriously running through my head. okk im out:P**

**And we received over 600 reviews! Thanks! Mandy**

…

"Madge I'm dying here." I complain to her.

"It's been 3 months," she says nodding her head and looking at me like I'm some lovesick puppy. Well, I kind of am now. "This is noting compared to 4 years."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of it!" I complain.

"Well." she states.

"Maybe if you drag me to the hospital tell them I'm crazy and they can put me in a coma and then I'll wake up in 4 years and Cato will be back!" Yea, that sounds like a good idea. Madge rested her hand on my arm.

"I don't think that's how it works sweetie."

"Well it should work that way. I mean four years? What if he meets some skanky hoe bag?"

"Katniss listen to yourself! We're talking about the marines here! I don't think that sex is the main thing on their minds."

"Well- I-" I slam my head down on the bars table. I've already had 4 beers, and it's doing nothing for me here.

"If it helps, Gale's being an asshole and I put him on a sex punishment."

"What the hell is that?" I mummer.

"Well you see, Gale was being an ass and annoying the hell out of me so I ended our argument saying no more sex for month." I cant hold back the laugh that escapes my lips. I know Gale, and he's a horny bastard. I think he had a new girl every week. He called them his weekly flavors. "That shut that conversation up and I won."

"Well lucky you I'm going to be sex deprived for four years!" People at the bar shoot me questioning looks.

"Maybe not," Madge sing songs. I shoot her a glare.

"Madge. You and Gale are like a little fling. I'm married. Having sex with someone else is not an option."

"Worth a shot." she mutters. I slam my head down on the bar table again. I feel alone. "Six shots of vodka!" Madge yells. We're going to get caught. I mean we are underage, and I have a feeling the bartender's getting suspicious of our fake ID's. but I guess he doesn't care because 6 shots are lined up.

"Madge!" I yell at her. She just shrugs.

"Drink up. I want to do something stupid and not remember it while I'm doing it."

"Get a tattoo." I say under my breath as I down a shot.

"So doing it!" She yells.

"I was kidding!"

"Get a tattoo with me!" she whines.

"Uh n-no! Hell no! Are you crazy!" Madge thinks it over before nodding her head vigorously. She put the money down and grabbed my hand and drug me down the street to the only tattoo shop in town. Until now, I had no clue, but here it is. "Madge no!"

"Katniss yes! Please!" I could already feel the shots taking effect. Things were already get blurry, and the numbness was setting in. Madge was stumbling.

Eh what the hell?

The place had artwork everywhere around it. It was really bright, and you could hear the faint buzzing noise in the background, and he occasional cry of agony.

"Can I help you?" some girl at the counter asked.

"Two tattoos pleaseeeee." Madge giggled. Oh crap, I remembered she's the giggly type.

"IS she drunk?" the girl asked. I nodded my head and raised my hand. "Blehh," the girl said. "So what does she want?" She pointed to Madge.

"I want a tattoo right here," she turned around and lifted up her shirt and pointed to her lower back, kind of where a tramp stamp should be, "And I want in cursive it to say 'Kiss my ass' with two lips on the side." I gaped at Madge. Was she crazy? I just shrugged and kept my mouth shut. The girl started working on the design.

"That way when Gale is being mean I can just lift up my shirt and save my breath." She smiled lazily at me.

"He might take that as a challenge." I told her. She shrugged and giggled. The girl finished the design and led Madge away to do the tattoo. Another girl came up to me. She looked a little more friendly.

"Casey," she stuck out her hand.

"Katniss." I replied.

"So what would you like?" she asked. I thought for a moment, then came up with a good idea.

"Um Well I want my husbands name on my hip with our wedding date underneath. And the marine symbol."

"Oh is your husband in the marines?" she asked.

"Yea, he just finished training and was deployed last week to Iraq." I tell her. It's true. Cato called me and let me know how things were going, I let him know how I had been doing. He seemed relieved that I wasn't calling from the hospital. I did decide to leave out the fact that I had turned to drinking with Madge. But that was a small detail.

"Oh I hope he comes ok. You must be very proud." she smiles at me, and I nod my head. She starts the design. In the end, it came out pretty good. I went and checked out Madge. She was giggling every time the needle touched her.

Casey called me over and I checked the design. Cato's name was in block letters, and the wedding date stuck out on the bottom. To the right was the marine symbol. I smiled at it and nodded my head.

I cant say that it hurt a lot because I was half drunk and a lot of my body parts were numb, but when it was finished, I thought it was beautiful.

Hopefully Cato will be more flattered that that's what the tattoo is about, rather then the whole idea of getting a tattoo.

Little did I know, this wasn't going to be my last tattoo.


	35. Chapter 36

Ch. 35

**I don't know. Some of you hated that Katniss got a tattoo some liked it. Eh, oh well. Well I felt in the writing mood and got an idea. Hope you like this chapter! And it is a big time skip. A year and 9 months. So, yea. Hope you like it(:**

**Mandy**

"Madge I'm telling you I don't need another tattoo!"

"You never need but you want."

"No I don't want another, I already have…" I counted on my fingers how many I already had. Let's see, the primrose on my ankle, a butterfly on my wrist, the three stars behind my right ear, a pink bow on my neck, and Cato's name on my hip. Oh and the matching elephant that me and Madge have on my other hip. "…6 tattoos if you count the stars as one."

"Well why not make it an even number?"

"Madge I'm already suffering enough pain today."

"Look I know it's been two years since Cato left, but I don't want you to be all sad." it's true. It's been two years since I last saw Cato, and about 3 months since I last talked to him. This whole separation thing sucks and it pulls me down even more.

And days like these where it hits me the most, Madge takes me out to drink and we end up coming home with a new tattoo. I mean, it's fun and all, but I really do miss him.

"And since it's been two years lets celebrate!" she squealed.

"Oh like how we got our bellybutton piercing done the first year mark?" I ask her.

"Exactly." she states. My bellybutton hurt like a bitch. But not as bad as the butterfly. Little advice, don't get a tattoo over scar tissue. Hurts like a bitch.

"Madge Cato's going to freak out already when he sees me. I don't need another thing for him to freak over."

"Katniss Cato is probably shooting some guy in a turban right now. I think the least of his problems is worrying about whether you get another tattoo or not." she states. I scoff at her.

"What does Gale think of all these tattoos Madge?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders. "Still hates the tramp stamp but he's learned to deal with our drunken stupors."

"Well I'll tell you what. If Gale gets a tiara tattooed on his shoulder, then I will consider another tattoo." I tell her. There. Because I know there is no way Gale will get a tattoo. He's too big of a wimp.

"I'm so calling him." she states. And before I know it, Madge is threatening Gale to get his ass down to the tattoo shop.

"Madge I was kidding!" I slap her arm.

"Well I wasn't. Decide what you want now." I groaned.

Ten minutes later Gale was at the tattoo shop. I was still deciding what to get. And then I had an idea when a memory flash backed to me. When I was leaving for Texas to go find myself or whatever my stupid 17 year olds reason was, Cato texted me telling me I was Unbelievable, but in a good way.

**I love you. don't ever forget. I know you will be back soon. I understand that you need to go back. I want you to know, that I wont move on without you. I'll be waiting for you. Keep in touch. Love you. And know, that you are Unbelivable, but in a good way**

So I decided that on my right hand I would get the word unbelievable tattooed starting from the base of my pinkie down to my wrist. But that all depended on if Gale would get a tiara tattooed on.

"Madge no." Gale told her straight out.

"Please Gale! It's been two years since he left, she needs to do something."

"Oh just like how she did on her birthday, his birthday, and the marking of him leaving. Madge no. she doesn't need another one."

"Gale." Madge breathed out.

"She's not getting another tattoo. This isn't her. This isn't you Madge. You two have been drinking and your not even 21. I come home every night to our apartment and find you two passed out on the floor."

"What if I get another tattoo with her?" Madge asks. I just sit there and watch them. Gale was making a lot of really good points.

"You are not getting another tattoo." he tells her. "That wont help anyone here."

"Gale it's a stupid tattoo! I'm just living a little!" she complains.

"Passing out after your drunk? Getting tattoos? Throwing up every morning? You call that living?" he states. Madge stomps her foot.

"Fine then I guess someone's not getting sex this week."

"And when was the last time we had sex when you were sober Madge?" he asks her. I see a flash of hurt flash threw Madge's eyes. But she quickly covers it up and brushes it off.

"Just shut up Gale. Me and Katniss are getting another tattoo whether you like it or not." she tells Gale. Gale just shrugs.

"If you come home drunk with another tattoo we're over." Both Madge and me have our jaw on the floor. Gale has never threatened stuff like that. But what he said rocked me right down to the core. Cato wouldn't be happy that this is how I'm treating myself while he's gone. He would be pissed.

"Katniss can you talk some sense into him?" Madge yells at me.

"Your on your own Madge. I'm going home." I tell her. Gale smiles at me, but I cant find myself to return it. Madge is steaming, and once I step out, they continue to fight. They fight all the time, but it seems like this time Madge isn't going to get her way unless losing someone she loves.

I walk home towards my house. I still don't have a car, but walking isn't that bad to my house. I cant remember there last time I slept there unless I passed out or was getting clothes. I usually spent my days nursing a hangover with Madge.

I pulled out my phone, checking for any calls. I wasn't planning on Cato calling me since it's been two years, but hey a girl can dream. I was hoping that he might have been released for a little bit, but he would have told me.

It also was only 10 o clock. Half way to my house, Madge called me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You left! We haven't even drunk tonight!"

"Madge I just want to spend the night alone tonight."

"But I need my drinking buddy!" she tells me.

"And I need a break." I tell her. "Why don't you call up Annie or something?" "Annie is pregnant!" Madge reminds me.

"Then drink at home." I end the call, and slide my phone back in my pocket. Hopefully Gale could talk some sense into her. Last time I checked though, Gale had rehab brochures scattered around the house. Maybe it would be good for us to just check in., clean ourselves out.

When I got to the driveway, there was a truck there.

And not just any other truck.

It was Cato's truck.

Could it be?

Was he really home?

I ran up the driveway and slammed into the door. I jammed the key into the lock and threw the door open. I had adrenaline pumping through me, and since I wasn't drunk, my mind was clear.

And I knew I wasn't hallucinating.

There he was.

Standing right in front of me.

Cato.

I broke down crying right there and jumped into his arms. I gripped tightly to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. My sobs were being muffled through his jacket, and he was gripping onto me.

"It's ok. I'm here babe. I'm here." Cato whispered to me while rubbing my back. I continued to cry, and take in everything he had. He set me down and grabbed his face.

"Nothings gone right?" I asked like the concerned wife I was. I pat him down checking. He grabbed my face.

"I'm in one piece." he laughed. He wiped away my tears. He kissed me and we both let out two years worth of emotion and hurt into that one kiss. I ran my hands through his now short hair. My other hand was on his neck pulling him closer. His hands were on my waist, on my face running themselves anywhere.

"I better not be dreaming. I whispered when I pulled back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him again.

"This is real Katniss." he told me.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"I know I did too. You were the only thing keeping me going." Another kiss, and more tears.

"How?" I asked, crying again. That kiss reminded me of how sucky I had felt and how crappy I had been acting.

"It's been two years. I'm here for two weeks before I have to go again."

"I have to say goodbye again?" I whispered.

"No it was only a see you later. Remember?" I nodded my head. I kissed him again, and smiled against his lips. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. And the best part-

I had two weeks.

Two weeks with being with him.

Soon enough I found myself being dropped into our bed and my jeans being undone.


	36. Chapter 37

Ch. 36

**Ok so sorry for the shortness, but I wasn't actually planning on updating so find yourself lucky. And bad news, my computer is broken! I actually wrote this on my iPod so updates might be less frequent because I have to write this on my iPod. Well hope you like the chapter... Oh and sorry for the bipoloarness... The mood changes alot**

**Mandy**

Last night= happy Cato and happy Katniss.

Cato realizing I have tattoos= angry Cato.

Like I said, last night was awesome. But when Cato woke up this morning and discovered me having tattoos wasn't some sex induced vision... He was not happy with me.

No. He was pissed off. I could feel when he woke up because his whole body stiffened when he saw my neck. The little pink bow.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your neck?" Cato whisper yells. "and what's this behind your ear?"

"Uh..." I began, still half asleep.

"Are there others?" he demands. I stay quiet. "Katniss." he says.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Yes what?"

"Yes there are others."

"Katniss..." Cato whines. He pulls away from my waist and sits up, dragging his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"But your not." he states. And it's true. I'm not sorry that I got tattoos. I'm sorry for how I got them, but not because I got them.

"Then I'm not. I'm not sorry I got them. I'm sorry that you just cant except the fact." I slam my hands down on the sheets and push my self off the bed.

"Katniss wait!" Cato calls after me. I freeze in my place which was halfway out the door and pivot my feet. "Look, I'm disappointed that you got tattoos but I'll get over it. I'll learn to love them as much as you." he says. I slowly walk back to the bed and sit in front of him. I peel down some of my underwear to show him the first tattoo I got.

"This was my first one." I whisper. I look back up at Cato and he looks dazed. His hand slides out and his finger starts tracing my tattoo.

"I love it." he whispers, still tracing the tattoo.

"I was hoping you would." he looks up and smiles at me. His hand reaches up to my face and cups my cheek. "They're not pointless tattoos." I tell him. "Well maybe the stars, elephant and bow. I wasn't fully mentally there for those ones." I mutter the last part, then slap my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said.

"What does that mean?" Cato asks. I give him a sheepish smile

"Nothing." I lie terribly.

"Katniss I thought we didn't lie to each other." I just look down and don't respond. Cato starts rubbing circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Please tell me." he whispers.

"Your going to be upset." I choke out.

"Well either way your going to be upset so you might as well just tell me the truth." he states.

"I was drunk." I mumble.

"What?" he asks.

"I was drunk." I whisper.

"Katniss speak up!" he shouts.

"I was drunk ok? I went out with Madge, got drunk, and got tattoos!"

"Katniss," Cato says disappointed, which makes my heart drop.

"I'm not proud of it either. I'm really not." I tell him. I can feel the tears start to rise up in my eyes. Cato just does the only thing that could comfort me right now. He wraps his arms around and me and pulls me into him. I start sobbing into his chest. "I've been so lost without you. I couldn't even thing straight. All I would think about was you and worry. And I-" I cut myself as I sob some more. "I would get drunk with Madge every night and try to not think about you, numb myself but it never worked." I sob out. I shake my head, and Cato continues to hold my shaking body. "I'm so sorry." I cry out.

"Shh." Cato says, stroking my hair. "Katniss I'm not going to tell you ok because it's not, but it will get better. I promise."

"But I can't not think about you. And when I try not to I drink, and I lose myself." I sob out. "I lost myself again." I whisper. I start to pull away and wipe my face.

"Katniss. Your not even 21." he reminds me.

"I know." I sob again.

"Have you ever though of rehab?" he asks. I shake my head frantically.

"Please don't make me go to one. Please. They remind me too much of hospitals. I can't- just please don't make me go. Please."

"Calm down. I won't make you go." he says. I sigh with relief and lean back into his chest. "How did Gale let Madge get away with it. Let you get away with it?" he asks. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. I think Gale was just too tired. He would try to talk to us about it by we would either be piss drunk or hungover and just not wanna talk about it. I almost got another tattoo last night and drank. Gale stopped me though and told me you wouldn't be happy with me."

"Smart boy." Cato says.

"And he told Madge if she came home drunk again with another tattoo that he was going to leave her." I sigh. I feel my eyes puffiness.

"Well here's what we're going to do." Cato starts. "If you ever think about drinking again, think of me and how disappointed I would be. Ok? You gotta stay strong while I'm not here."

"I know. I know I did the exact opposite." I tell him.

"Well that's what we're going to have to try."

"I don't wanna say goodbye again." I tell him.

"I know love," he kisses my forehead. "I don't either. You don't think I don't think about you all the time? It's so distracting sometimes, but I just push through it and whenever I find myself going through a tough time, I just think of it as one more step back home." he tells me.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too."


	37. Chapter 38

Ch. 37

**YAY update! Hehe how you lIke them apples? And everyone GO CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORIES LIFES PUZZLE AND THE FINAL PIECE! They are so amazingly good. Just go check em out;) and for this chapter and all of you who have been dreadig this chapter, Well I'm sorry. That's all I'm saying.**

**Mandy**

*1 year later*

Yup, it has been about one year since Cato has come home and visit. After he left, I took his advice and stopped drinking as much, but more like when you go out and have fun the drink. Madge has been doing the same as me, and hasn't come home with any more tattoos.

Once Gale saw that Madge had changed for good, he proposed. It was so sweet, and I have never seen Gale nor Madge happier then the are with each other. They do bicker and argue a lot though.

I get a call from Cato on an average every month. Sometimes it's delayed though when he's busy. But he definitely calls more often to check up on me. Just to make sure we don't have any repeats of what happened.

So right now, Me, Madge, and Gale were sitting in my kitchen eating pizza. Madge was a little tipsy from her beers, but we were all drinking since we were all legally aloud to drink.

My 21st birthday present was a Skype call from Cato. It was so touching and I was so happy, nothing could have been better.

"Katniss didn't go to prom." Madge gives me a lazy smile after finishing what I'm guessing was a funny story.

"Yea I remember. Got a lot of shit for it too." I teased, and sent an accusing glance towards Gale's direction. He just shrugged.

"Well Katniss was with Catoooo" Madge teases. "So it's ok." she smiled, and I pushed Madge's shoulder, causing her almost to fall off the chair.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Gale asked, while taking another bite of pizza.

"Probably two weeks ago." I tell him.

"Only one more year." Madge says and I smile. Just then, my phone rings.

"Speak of getting a phone call." I smile, and Madge suggestively raises her eyebrows at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Hello?" I ask, expecting to hear Cato's voice like usual, but it's someone completely different.

"Hi, is this Katniss Jones?" he asks.

"Um yes?" I'm scared. This can't be good.

"We have some rather unfortunate news about your husband Cato Jones?" he phrases it as if it's a question, but it sounds more like a statement. I feel my whole body freeze, and the blood drains from my face. Madge and Gale stop talking when they notice my body language.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Well your husband and a few others were sent out on a mission to scope out an area, and during the mission all communications were cut off. As of right now he is missing and-"

I don't hear the rest of what the guy is saying. The phone slips from my hand, and clatters to the floor. Madge and Gale are trying to speak to me, but I don't hear anything. I feel numb. Everything is numb. Madge picks up my phone and continues to speak to the person on the other line, and Gale is trying to speak me.

Missing.

Not dead,

Not injured,

Missing.

That is probably the worst news anyone can get. Because if he died then I know he's gone and can find closure. If he's injured, then he can get better or we can find out what we can do. But missing? I don't know what's happening to him, if he's already dead, being tortured, I just don't know.

It feels numb.

Madge hangs up the phone and sets it on the counter. I look at her with teary filled eyes, and see she's about to cry too. I just start sobbing and Madge runs over and hugs me and we sob together.

Gale is probably so confused right now, but I think he has somewhat of a clue. Madge lets go and I lay my head down on the counter and try to get a grip.

"Gale," Madge's voice cracks as she wipes the makeup from under her eyes and sniffles. "Cato has been deemed missing. They're working on sending a rescue mission, but as of right now we don't know his status." I can hear Gale gasp, and Madge starts to silently sob again.

"Katniss-" Gale starts. I raise my head from the counter and Gale reaches out to me. Me and Madge both share Gale as we cry.

I end up crying on the couch with Madge while Gale tries and helps us, but he knows that right now, while Madge might be damaged, but I'm numb. I'm hollow, and there is no way to fix it unless he comes back home.

And that's all I can hope for.

Madge POV

It's been weeks since Katniss got the call. All she does is sit on the couch, and looks depressed. She cries sometimes, but they're no longer body shaking sobs. It's more like, tears run down her face for hours on end and she doesn't talk to anyone. They're sorta like episodes. She shuts herself out while she has them, but once they're over she'll talk again.

But who can blame her? That's what I would be doing. Crying on hours end. I'm surprised she hasn't run out of tears. But like I said, who can blame her? Her life sucks. It officially sucks. The absolute love of her life, the person she can't live without is missing. And she doesnt know if she will ever get him back.

Oh and don't forget her sister died and her mother left her, she's been hit by a bitch crazy ex girlfriend of Cato's with a car, has cut herself, went through this whole drinking, depression stage, and now she's lost him.

I just hope he comes back. Everyone is. Katniss always has a phone by her at all times waiting for that one phone call. And I don't want to say she's losing hope, but,

She's losing hope.

All of us are. Even the corps. There's only so many rescue missions that they can send out before it becomes hopeless. They could have taken them anywhere, they could be doing anything to them. It just sucks for everyone.

Katniss is just starting to come out of another episode. It started an hour ago, but she's coming out of it. Not that the episodes are good, but they are becoming shorter which is good. But me and Gale still have to come over every day And make sure she's eating and alive.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Katniss states as she wipes away the years on her face. I nod my head at her and she walks away and locks the bathroom door.

Katniss POV

I can't do this. I can't just keep waiting for that stupid phone call. I can feel it, something just isn't right anymore. I felt it while I was crying an hour ago. Something clicked, and I can't tell if it was good or bad, but I'm freaking out.

And I can't just keep having Madge and Gale put their lives on hold for me to constantly keep checking up on a sick little girl.

I can't believe that I'm having these thoughts again. These stupid thoughts that led to the cuts on my wrists, Cato not trusting me, me ending up on anti depressants which should probably be refilled... Wait they are.

I dig through the medicine cabinet and find two bottles filled with pills.

I can do this.

No, that wouldn't be fair!

Stupid subconscious.

What if he's alive?

He's not.

But he might be.

But he's not. I would have gotten the call.

Shut up! I yell at myself. These inner battles have been driving me crazy and I'm so done with it.

I try to unscrew the pill bottle open, but it won't and it's frustrating me. If I can open them, I'll be dead in minutes. Quick. No need to worry, I don't have to wait till I bleed out. I can just die.

"Katniss?" I hear Madge yell. I jiggle the bottle but it wont fucking open.

"Come on!" I mutter under my breath.

"Katniss!" Madge yells. She knocks on the door and jiggles on the handle. The bottle still won't open. "Gale!" Madge yells. "I need help over here!"

Shit! And the bottle still won't open. Before I know what's happening, the door busts open, I don't look up, I'm still trying to open the bottle.

"Katniss!" Madge yells. She runs over and grabs me and tries to pry the bottle from my hands. "Let go!" she demands.

"No!" I yell at her. I don't even realize I'm crying again. "It. Won't. Open." I grit. Madge grabs onto my wrist that holds the bottle, and death grips it.

"Katniss!" Gale yells. Madge doesn't let up on her death grip, but tightens it. My wrist starts to pound, and hurt. I'm afraid Madge is going to break it. Then she strikes a nerve which makes me release the bottle.

"Fuck Madge!" I yell. I pull my wrist back then look at Madge and Gale. They stand there, out of breath. Both of them have tears in their eyes. I start sobbing and Madge catches me before I collapse on the ground, and cry for the rest of the night.


	38. Chapter 39

Ch. 38

**Hello everyone! So most of you are pretty damn upset at what's happened. Which was expected. I'm sorry for making you all sad but I'm sure a lot of you saw this twist coming. Well, not going to say this is a happy chapter because it's not. Bringing back a new character. Again, sorry for the shortness but I am writing this all on my iPod which makes it a tad more difficult. Thanks for all of your reviews! They really do make myday(: oh and don't forget to check put the stories Life's Puzzle and The Final Piece by DedicatedWallflower! Thanks!**

**Mandy**

Fuck. This.

"Kat," Madge says. "Please drink some water." she's stroking my hair and my head is in her lap. I've been teary eyed ever since the incident happened in the bathroom. Gale disappeared somewhere. Probably to clean out my medicine cabinet. Whatever.

"Can you just leave?" I ask Madge. More like croak. "Please? I just want to be alone." Madge hesitates, but eventually nods. I sit up and lean on my elbows.

"I'm stopping by tomorrow to check on you tomorrow. Ok?" she asks. I nod my head. She collects Gale and her things and leaves. I sit there for a moment before I collect myself and walk to the door and lock it.

Time to drown myself in despair.

The kitchen has recently been stocked with alcohol, which gives me an advantage. I open up the cabinet and grab a bottle of vodka.

Looks like I'm resorting back to old Uncle Haymitch's way. I wonder how he's been doing. I haven't talked to him since I left Texas and moved out here.

Maybe one day I'll talk to him again.

I gulp down some of the vodka, trying to drown any happy memories. I haven't drunk vodka in a long time, but I sure didn't miss the sting.

I walk down the hall and trail my hands across the hallway wall. I take another drink and stumble into our room.

So many pictures of us. Silly pictures. Serious ones. Cute ones. They're everywhere. Ones of us kissing. I can feel myself starting to cry again, so I take a drink again.

My favorite though is our wedding picture. We both look so happy and content. Everything was perfect. At that exact moment, I was completely happy. That was the last time I was truly happy.

So I drink again.

I walk further into the room and come across Cato's closet. I throw the door open, finish off the bottle, and throw it to the ground. The bottle shatters, and I can hear the shards of glass going off into every direction. Some of the pieces end up in my foot, but I can always clean those out later.

I run my hands onto his old shirts. I bring them to my face and try to inhale as much of his scent as I can. He always smelt like pine and freshly cut grass. Whatever it was, I was addicted.

Well, still am.

I slide on a long sleeve t shirt that he would always let me wear. I was drunk now, and was starting to lose consciousness. I walked into his closet, well more like stumbled, and sat down in the middle of his closet.

I started doing something I haven't done in years. I started to sing. Songs that me and Cato would always listen to, ones that reminded me of him, but I just sang.

Then I stopped. Everything was silent in the house. All I could hear was my own heart beating and the faint sound of my shallow breath. Other then that, nothing.

And that's when the tears came. And with tears came full blown sobbing. I buried my face in Cato's shirt and started to scream. Scream until I had no voice anymore.

And when I was done with that, I sobbed into the night. I should have been passed out by now. I drank a whole bottle of vodka. All I want to do is sleep. Sedate myself. Anything.

I glance at the clock which reads 3 am. I blink a couple of times, and find myself falling asleep to the sounds of my heart breaking.

...

"Katniss! KATNISS!" I'm awaken to the sound of someone screeching my name. I just snuggle deeper into my coffin of Cato's clothes and try to disappear.

"Gale I can't find her!" I hear, what I'm assuming, Madge says.

"Neither can I." Gale stomps down the hall and comes into our room. I close my eyes and pretend that I'm invisible. And by doing that I pull a shirt around me.

"Katniss?" Gale asks. I hear him ruffling blankets, going into the bathroom, then opening my closet. Shit. Gale walks over to Cato's closet, the one I'm in,

I close my eyes and stop breathing. But I think Gale's already seen me.

"Kat?" Gale's voice breaks. It's full of desperation and disappointment. He reaches into the closet and grabs my hand. He starts rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand. I almost start crying again, because that's what Cato always did. But I'm out of a voice.

I open my eyes and look at him. He looks so tired. And it sucks to know I'm the person who put him in this position. He stares at me, while I just glare at him.

Madge comes running into the room. "Gale have you-" she stops when she looks at me. I snap my eyes away from her and yank my hand away from Gales.

I must look like a psycho. Crying and screaming all night. Broken glass on the floor. I'm surprised the kitchen knife didn't make an appearance last night.

"Oh my god." Madge whispers. She looks horrified. "Gale pick her up and take her to the bathroom. I'm going to wash her up." I just shake my head at her and give her an annoyed look. I wrap my hands up in my sleeves, and bury myself deeper into my little cocoon of Cato.

But of course that's ruined because Gale slides into the closet and wraps his arms around my waist and being my knees. He picks me up, and I pull my shirt collar over my face to hide myself from the bright lights that Gale and Madge found necessary to turn on in their search to find me.

"Set her down in the shower." Madge orders. Gale opens the door and sets me down on the built in seat ledge in the shower. I curl myself up in a ball.

"Katniss are you going to do this yourself? Or do I have to help you?" Madge asks. I wave her off. She takes that as I can do it myself and leaves me alone in the bathroom. I get up and lock the door.

Turn on the water, strip down to nothing, and step into the scalding hot shower. I start shedding silent tears. Gale's gesture by rubbing my hand did not comfort me in any way. If anything, it just made my situation worst. I slowly lather shampoo and conditioner in my hair and scrub my body until its pink and tingly.

I turn off the shower and pull Cato's shirt back over my head. Pull on some boy shorts and walk over to the sink. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and leave the bathroom.

Gale and Madge were sitting at the counter doing nothing. Madge had her sunglasses on her head and keys in hand.

"You gonna be ok?" she asked. I nodded my head. I feel like I'm being babysat. I nod, and Madge and Gale give me a departing but before they leave. I slowly walk to the kitchen and pull out a knife.

Never thought I resort back to this. But looks like this is what I'm doing. I stand in the middle of the kitchen and do the deed. Once i finished I throw the knife in the sink and wait for the cuts on my wrists to either bleed out or clot themselves and stop bleeding.

I don't really feel anything by numbness. My wrist feels numb, my whole body feels numb, I feel numb all together. I'm just a hollow of a person. And that's all I'll ever be.

I walk into our room, and try to avoid the glass. I pull on some jeans and a long sleeve t shirt. The cuts have stopped bleeding for now. They weren't as deep as last time. My goal isn't to kill myself, but more i want to feel something. I want to feel anything but numbness. But that's all I'll get.

I grab my phone and Cato's car keys and head out the door. I start driving down the familiar path. I'm going to my old house. Going to see if I can find anything that was left behind. I never did to back and visit it after I moved in with Cato.

The problem is. There's already a car in the the driveway when I get there. The worst part? That was the car that drive me to school everyday. I walk up to the front door and knock, waiting for an answer.

And there she is. The infamous character who left when everything failed. When losing one daughter wasn't enough. When she sat there and watched the life drain out of me. Who never bothered to call or see how I was. Who someone escaped the police's grasp.

My mother.


	39. Chapter 40

Ch. 39

**Omg Chapter 40! WHOO! And we hit 80,000 views. DOUBLE WHOO! Sorry I haven't updatedserially soon. I have summer reading and we all know how that is. Well, maybe some of you. Idk. Ok, so the whole "katniss mother escaping police thing". Remember when katniss got hospitalized for cutting? And Cato and the doctor were talking about what happened? And Katniss mother was wanted for fraud and abandoning a minor? Yea. I should have clarified on the one. But anyway... Hope you like this chapter. There will be more details later on. Promise! But hope you like it. Seriously, it's a happy chapter.**

**Mandy**

**...**

**Go back and read the authors note.**

**...**

She stared at me as if she saw a ghost. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, still in shock. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said sarcastically. My voice comes out hoarse. I forget I screamed last night. She just stands there looking defeated. She knows what she did.

"Katniss-"

"Just don't." I tell her. "I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here to see if any stuff was left behind. So if you'll excuse me.." she doesn't move so I just walk right past her.

She follows me when I walk upstairs. Not too close, but close enough to where I feel her presence.

"Stop following me." I snap at her.

"Will you just let me explain?" she asks.

"Nope." I tell her. I walk into my old bedroom. There isn't really anything. Like the police said a few years back, most of the things here were put in storage. My mother stands by the door just watching me.

There isn't much in the closet. Only a few clothes, some hangers. But there is one interesting piece. A photo of me and Cato. He's missing my cheek and I have a Smug smile on my face.

Oh how we were both so young. And now he's missing.

"Where is he?" she asks. I freeze. Not knowing how to answer the question. My eyes start to burn with unshed tears, and I know I'm about to cry at any given moment.

"I don't know." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Clueless. She doesn't even know he enlisted.

"I don't know where he is. He's missing." I choke out.

"Oh my god we have to call the police!" she says panicked. I just laugh at her through my tears.

"He's in the marines dumbass. Calling the police won't help." I tell her. She looks taken back that I cursed at her.

"I didn't know." she whispers.

"Of course you don't!" I tell at her. "After you left after Prim died! You don't know anything!" I scream at her. And that's all I want to do. Is scream and tell her what a bad person she is.

"I know. And I want to fix it." she says. I laugh and make my way to the stairs.

"No you fucked up. There's no fixing the damage you did." I tell her.

"Well how do you think I felt?" she tells at me. I then around and look at her.

"I know exactly how you felt." I hiss at her. "I practically raised Prim when dad died! So don't play the mother card on me because your nothing close to a mother."

"Katniss!" she yells.

"Were you even planning on trying to contact me?" I whisper. "Or did you just completely forget about your second daughter? I have problems to you know. It would have been nice to have someone else there for me all these years." I tell her. And with that, I rush out the door and hop in my truck, hopefully avoiding the devil herself.

...

I slam the door as I walk into the house. I curse at myself remembering the incident I just had with her. Who does she think she is? Just coming back to live in her old house? Not bothering to contact me? Just shows how much she still doesn't care.

"Fuck this." I mumble. Then the phone rings. "Fuck you," I nod towards the phone. I look at the caller ID and see its the military one.

I scramble the phone into my hand and press answer.

"Hello?" I Can hear my heart beating in my chest hard.

"Katniss Jones?"

"Yes." I choke.

"We have good news."

And that's when I stop breathing.

"Your husband along with others were found today during a rescue mission. The only injuries that seem to be present are bruises and cuts. But other then that there were no fatalities"

"Oh my god." I choke out. Tears start streaming down my face. I have been waiting for this phone call for six months.

"Your husband in particular just has to pass some tests and

make sure he's ok, then he will be deployed."

"How long will he be deployed?" I ask.

"His term is being cut short considering the circumstances. Since He's been on duty for 3 and a half months, so he's being released early. He should be home in about a week."

"Oh my god thank you so much. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Have a good afternoon."

"You too." I smile and press end for the call. I wipe away the tears that started falling down my face. He's safe. Safe! He's actually going to come home.

I lay down, and find myself falling asleep in a blissful dreamless sleep.

...

*Ring Ring Ring*

Da Fuck? Who calls me at 9 in the morning. I groan and pick up the phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily.

"Katniss?"

"Cato?" I shoot up from the couch.

"Hey baby," he says. I can feel the tears coming again. What was with me and the waterworks?

"Oh my god you really are safe." I laugh a nervous laugh and run my hands through my hair. This phone call is really happening.

"Yea," Cato chuckles. "I'm safe now."

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Right now? I'm at the airport I'm on my way home. I just wanted to call you and let you know. I'm coming home baby."

I bounce up and down with excitement. I have been dreaming for him to come home for good for so long.

"I'm driving to the airport right now." I tell him. I run into my room and start changing into more appropriate clothes. Last time Cato came, I drove him to the airport so I could use his truck if I needed to go somewhere.

"Katniss I'm not going to be home for a while." he tells me. I bite my lip.

"I don't care. I'm going to be there when you get off the plane." I tell him. I can practically see him smiling.

"Alright love." Cato tells me the details of the flight and we exchange our goodbyes after I tell him to have a safe flight.

I slip on some black jeans, and white tank top, and straighten y hair so I don't look like a complete zombie. Throw on some makeup just for the heck of it. I feel alive because I know that Cato is safe and he's coming home. And I haven't worn makeup for months.

Grab my sunglasses and keys and head out the door.

...

It's been hours. Too many. Each hour the clock ticks by I get more and more anxious. Last time I heard from Cato he was transferring flights in New York.

And according to the time, he should be arriving any minute. I bouncing around like a freaking idiot. People keep giving me the most weirdest looks. If only they knew.

However, I did get a panic call from Madge when she came to my house to check on me and discovered that I was missing. I didn't tell her much, but only that I was at the airport. That led into a whole other panic attack saying I couldn't leave. I then told her really quick that I was picking someone up and hung up the phone.

I saw another women who looked about 6 months pregnant bouncing at the rate I was.

"You ok?" I ask her. She looks nervous but filled with happiness.

"Yea. It's just my husband is coming home from duty today." she gives me a warm smile.

"So is mine." I tell her. She smiles at me.

"What branch?" she asks.

"Marines. My husbands coming back from being captive for months." I tell her.

"My husband was in that troop to." she gives me a sad smile. "I've been a mess. And when they called and told me he as son his way home, I couldn't have been more happier."

"We could be twins!" I smile at her. She laughs. "Well except I'm not pregnant."

"You never know. That might be coming your way soon." she smiles at me and I just laugh. The last thing that was on my mind was kids.

"Twill." she sticks out her hand.

"Katniss." I smile at her.

"Hello everybody," a voice comes from across the intercom. "Flight 209 has just landed."

209 is Cato's flight.

He's home.


	40. Chapter 41

Ch. 40

I waited and waited as the plane starting emptying out. As more people filed out, the more anxious I got. I peered down the terminal and I saw him. I smiled and him and have him a little wave. He smiled back and his eyes started to glisten.

He moved to the front and I jumped into his arms. And it seemed like the whole world froze in my favor. His intoxicating smell filled my nose and familiar feeling of butterflies erupted in my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. I started to cry for the umpteenth time, but this time, happy tears.

"I missed you." he whispered to me. I laughed and nodded my head. I'm sure his neck is already soaked. He released me and I smiled at him. I grabbed his face and examined it. It seemed everything was intact, except for a few scrapes here and there. I stared into his eyes which had haunted me for all this time. I smiled back and his rough hand cupped my cheek. His hair had grown back again and I ruffled my hands through it.

He pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. His lips felt so familiar and perfect against mine. I smiled through the kiss. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. He pulled me back into a hug.

"I missed you so much." I told him.

"I did to babe. I did too."

"I love you so so much." I sob into him. He pulls me in tighter.

"I love you too Katniss." We stand there for a whole as I get used to the fact of just being in his arms again. We must have stood there holding each other for ten minutes while I sobbed. When we finally did pull back I laughed for what felt like forever and he wiped my face clearing and tears. "Let's get us home." he smiled at me and grabbed my hand and collected his bag and we headed out of the airport.

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask. Cato smiles down at me and shakes his head.

"Are you kidding? I missed my other baby." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He just held me tighter. When we were settled into the car, I took the middle seat and snuggled into Cato's side.

"I love you." he told me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I love you too."

"How have you been with everything?" I shrugged. I wasn't really looking forward to that talk. "Katniss." Cato said.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I didn't really do anything."

"Were you by yourself?" he asked.

"No." I tell him. "How bout lets not talk about this?" I suggest.

"Agreed." For the rest of the ride we don't say much. Just "I love you," every now and then. Not because we had to, but because we just wanted to remind each other.

When we finally get home, I don't think Cato would have been more happier.

"Home sweet home?" I ask when we walk through the door. Cato lets go of my waist and walks around the house. He touches the walls, picture frames.

"Yea," he replies. He starts walking towards our bedroom. And that's when I totally forget that I had a complete meltdown and didn't clean up.

Shit.

I follow him into the room panicked. But apparently there's nothing to freak about. I'll have to thank Madge and Gale later for cleaning up the aftermaths of my meltdowns.

But I do see Cato laying in bed.

"I don't even remember the last time I slept on a real mattress. Is that sad?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders and sit next to him on the bed. Cato throws an arm around my waist and drags me down on the bed with him.

"Let's do something tomorrow." he says sighing.

"You just got home. Don't you wanna stay here?"

"I've been in confinement for 6 months. I think I want to go outside." that shuts me up. It's gonna hurt every time someone brings up Cato being captured. Even if it is himself.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Cato?"

"I want kids." he sighs. Then he gets up and walks to his closet.

"What?" I choke out. I lean up on my elbows and watch him.

"Think about it. Just think." he says. "And why are all of my clothes in the corner of my closet?" he looks at me and I freeze.

"That would be a result of me having a meltdown." I say quietly.

"Is this glass?" he yells from halfway in his closet. I bite my lip as he emerges holding glass in one hand and basketball shorts in the other.

"Maybe." I tell him.

"I'm-" he freezes, and takes a deep breath. "I'm not even going to ask." he says. He strips down to his boxers and pulls on the shorts, throwing the glass into the wastebasket. I take a moment to look at him.

Don't judge.

"Like what you see?" he says with a teasing glint in his eye.

"How could I not?" I smile as he hops onto the bed and hovers over me.

"What do you think about kids Katniss?" he asks. He kisses me deeply and pulls back leaving me breathless.

"I don't know." I whisper. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asks. "I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen to me if I stay here. We can raise a family together. Can't you imagine it?"

And I could imagine it. Hell I have been ever since he left the first time. What it would be like to have kids and start a family with Cato. It all sounded like butterflies and rainbows. But nothing can ever be that good.

"I just don't want what happened to Prim to happen to our kids." Cato sighs, knowing you can't argue with that one.

"Please." he whispers, Kissing me again. "I know you want this as much as I do." one more kiss and I'm pretty sure he's bribing me. I bite my lip, and try to avoid Cato's convincing stare. But I just can't help not looking at him. And my heart melts when i realize he's right.

"Ok," I whisper.

"Really?" he sounds like a 5 year old who just got a chocolate bar. I let out a nervous laugh. "Really." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me. And once again the familiar feeling of my jeans being unbuttoned envelopes me.

...

We really need to close our curtains or get better ones. Because every time I wake up it's because of the stupid sun glarong at me through the curtains. I groan and roll over, resulting in me cuddling into Cato's bare chest. He was warmer then a freaking furnace.

Cato groans slings an arm over my body.

"We need new curtains." I mumble into him. I'm really tired, Nd my voice comes out thick and slurred.

"We feed whats chirpin?" he asks tiredly. God damn that was a sexy voice. I laugh and roll over my back and onto Cato's arm.

"We need new curtains. Those ones don't work."

"I think I'm going to need a new arm." he yawns. I slap his chest, and he springs up.

"I am not that heavy!" I yell, realizing what he meant.

"I'm kidding babe." I fake scowl at him and cross my arms over my bare chest. He gives me a puppy dog look, and when I don't give in, he grabs my face and crashes his lips onto mine.

"God damn. Your forgiven." I tell him.

"I love you." He says.

"And I love you." he smiles.

Oh how I missed his smile.

And how happy I am to see it pointed at me.

**...**

**Yay he's home! And Katniss agreed to have kids. But does tht mean that the odds will be in their favor in that region? We may never know. Well, we will know since.. Yea. Oh an sorry if some of you were disappointed. But I don't do sex scenes. They would be awkward and yea I just don't. And I really dont want this story to be taken down. Thanks for getting me to 800 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And please do leave a review to tell me what you liked or what you wanna see or have any suggestions. MORE FEEDBACK EQUALS FASTER UPDATING. **

**Thank you to all!**

**Mandy**


	41. Chapter 42

Ch. 41

Cato POV

My beautiful wife stood in the kitchen humming and searching for food I'm guessing. I missed her so much it hurt every time I breathed.

These past few months of being captured sucked so bad. All I could think about was Katniss. And everything about her.

Most of my memories of being captured were foggy, but when I did remember it hit hard and it was very vivid. But I shook that thought out of my head and smiled at Katniss.

She stopped humming and gave me a curious smile. "Why are you smiling at me?" she giggled.

"I just love you." I told her. I pushed myself away from the counter and took her into my arms.

"I love you too." we stayed there just breathing and being wrapped up in each other. We seem to hug a lot. Not like it bothers me. But I can tell Katniss is really happy. "There's a party tomorrow. Madge is holding a welcome back party for you." she tells me.

"Oh." I tell her.

"Yea." she says. "Your parents are going to be there."

"Good. Did you talk to them when I was..."

"Um," she bit her lip and avoided my gaze. "I was kind of stuck in my own world." I had a bad feeling something bad happened to her when I went missing. I have yet to ask about it, but I have a feeling it had to do with the glass in the closet. When she wasn't looking I looked down at her wrist which she seemed to be oblivious to.

There was another long jagged scar that looked fairly recent. But I didn't want to start a fight or anything since i got back. But I did have a feeling that conversation would happen sooner or later.

"Let's go get ice cream." I tell her. She looks surprised. "Really?" she asks. I nod my head. I grab get hand and the car keys and we head out.

"When was the last time you went to the park?" I asked her. She scoffed.

"When Madge dragged me out of the house saying I needed fresh air and needed to get out of the house." even through her sunglasses I could tell there was a pained expression flickering in her eyes. She looked out the window. "I didn't really go out much then." she says.

"What happened when I was gone?" I try.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she whispers, flickering her finger under her sunglasses to wipe away tears starting to fall.

"Your going to have to tell me sooner or later." I tell her.

"Later." she states. We pull up to the ice cream shop and she hops out. I follow her and she grasps my hand. "I'm just happy your back right now." I give her a weak smile and kiss her lightly.

"May I help you?" the girl at the counter asks.

"Hmm.." Katniss puts her finger on her lips. That gesture alone hits me with a painful flashback.

I was tied to a chair with electric wires placed randomly on my body.

Some Arab was pacing around with a finger on his lips, very much like Katniss was.

He spoke in an accent and was trying to get me to release secrets on what our troop's next move was.

When I didn't tell he he turned a lever on a wall, sending painful electric shocks all through my body.

"Cato?" Katniss asks. She shakes me, and I have a feeling I've been unresponsive for a little bit. "Hey are you ok?" she asks. I shake my head and take a few deep breaths. I still feel tingles on my finger tips and my vision is switching from Katniss to the Arab guy.

"Get away." I tell her, or whoever is in front of me.

"Cato it's me!" Katniss says desperately. I shake my hands out and my head, trying to regain a grip on reality. Suddenly Katniss places her lips on mine.

I try to pull away by Katniss keeps a firm grip in my face until I feel myself returning to reality. When I stop fighting, Katniss releases me.

"Who am I?" she asks. I open my eyes.

"Katniss." I tell her.

"That's right. Your home right now. We're in the ice cream store. But your home. Your safe." she says. I pull her into a hug. I need to feel something real. "Your safe." she repeats into my ear.

"Sorry. I had a moment." I tell her. She nods her head. She looks at the cashier who's been looking torn between screaming and fainting.

"PTSD." Katniss tells her.

"Understood." she nods her head and hands Katniss her cup. Katniss pays much to my dismay and we walk back to the car.

"What triggered it?" Katniss asks.

"You put your finger on your lips. It just reminded me on how when I was missing... I got shocked and the guy who was... In charge did that." Katniss laces he fingers with mine with relaxes me.

"Are you ok to go to the park?" she asks. I nod my head and start the truck.

"Thanks for helping me." I tell her. She looks confused. "With helping me get back."

"I'll always be here for you." she tells me. We stay in silence until we pull up to the parks parking lot. So many damn memories of this place. And good ones too.

I hop out the truck and take both of Katniss' hands. "Hop on my back?" I ask her. She smiles and nods her head. I bend down low enough for her to jump on. I wrap my arms around her thighs and steady her.

"I love this." she sighs happily.

"Yea me too." we walk down the sidewalk. I bounce Katniss up and down every once in a while. She laughs her bubbly laugh. There's a lot of people today and giggling children. I stop by a flower bush and pluck one. Katniss wraps her arms around my chest and kisses my cheek. I hand her the flower and she giggles.

"It's beautiful." she tells me when we start walking again.

"Not as beautiful as you." I tell her. Se leans down and kisses my neck.

"Thank you." I smile at her and we continue walking. I look ahead and I see a young couple swinging a small child between their arms. The child giggles every time her feet lift from the ground. I smile at the sight and stop walking.

"I want a boy." Katniss sighs.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." she says.

"Soon." I tell her. I look up at the sky ad see dark clouds. "Shit it's going to rain soon." I tell her. Just then thunder tears through the sky and the first droplets start to fall. Katniss squeals and I set her down.

"Oh my god!" she yells. I grab her hand and we start to run to the truck. Halfway there it starts full on pouring. Katniss comes to a stop. "Why fight it?" she gives me a trademark smile and grabs both of my hands and starts running in circles.

Her laughter fills the air and she opens her mouth to catch water. I watch her in awe. She looks back and me and smiles. I reach my hand out to her and pull her into me.

I crash my lips onto hers. Kissing in the rain has its perks. She giggles again as we pull back.

"I'm glad your back." she says, biting her lip.

"I'm glad to be back." I tell her. She smile and we walk back to the truck beaming from ear to ear.

...

**YAY FOR EARLY UPDATE! I just got this idea and I wrote so yea. More Fluff. Which is good. And I want to thank a fan for giving me the idea for flashback idea. You were anonymous so I didn't know the name. But thanks! Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the shortness. I still am updating on my iPod as my computer has not been fixed. Please review and lemme know what you thought. Thanks!**

**Mandy**


	42. Chapter 43

Ch. 43

"Stupid jeans." I muttered to myself. They weren't buttoning and I was getting pissed since these were my favorite jeans.

"What's wrong babe?" Cato asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and setting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm bloated or something. My jeans won't button. Am I getting fat?" I gasped and ran my hand over my stomach. I pointed at Cato.

"You look fine. No you look beautiful. Don't stress too much about it."

"But these are my favorite jeans!" I exclaimed. Cato sighed and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Wear the ripped ones. I like those ones." he winked at me and left me with my unbuttoned jeans and flustered face.

I marched towards my closet and pulled out the ripped ones. I stripped the ones I was wearing and slid on the others. Luckily those ones buttoned and I breathed a sigh of relief. For a second I thought I was getting fat!

We were heading out to Madge's welcome party after being delayed for two weeks. Apparently she had a family issue and had to fly out to Florida with Gale. But she got home two days ago and has been constantly reminding me about the party and how I'm not allowed to skip out.

She's so damn stubborn.

I slid on my black peep toed heels and may my way into the kitchen where Cato was waiting while swinging around his keys on his finger.

"Mmm much better." Cato teased. I scowled at him but he crushed me into his chest. "Loosen up Kat. You look beautiful."

"Fat is not beautiful." I huffed.

"For god sakes if you say your fat then your being a complete idiot." I just rolled my eyes where he couldnt see and made my way out the door.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Nope." he told me and he nudged me over to the passenger door.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because..." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Because I'll buy you ice cream."

"Good enough." I shrugged and buckled my seat belt in. Cato smiled and captured my lips with his in a brief kiss.

"Love you." he said as he backed out of the driveway. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. "Ouch. I'm hurt." Cato said sarcastically.

"I love you too." I cooed. He smiled. I sent a message to Madge.

'On our way.'

Not three seconds later I got a reply.

'OMG so excited! Just popping open the vodka;)'

I rolled my eyes and clicked my phone down. I haven't really drank since my meltdown with the closet. Cato still first know about that even though he's asked about it countless times.

"Madge said she's opening a bottle of vodka." Cato chuckles and shakes his head.

"Are you planning on drinking?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure."

"I don't think you should." I scowl at him.

"Why not?" I demand.

"I just think you shouldn't. I still don't know about the closet incident with the class." I bury my head in my hands and take a deep sigh. "And I know I know you don't want to talk about it but we kind of have to Katniss."

"I know." I whisper. The rest of the ride to Madge's is silent, and when we pull up in her driveway Cato hops out of the car and goes through the door without me before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yell. I slam my head back on the seat and try to take a few deep breaths and try to regain my sanity. If that's how he wants to play then fine. I grab my phone and slam the door shut.

When I open the door everyone's sitting in the living room. There's low music playing in the background and everyone's laughing. I walk into the room and silently slip next to Annie.

"Hey!" she yells announcing my presence. A round of hellos is exchanged. Cato locks eyes with me for a moment and gestures for me to come sit by him.

I settle down next to him and he throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him, kissing my temple.

"Aw!" Madge coos. I feel like I'm a teenager again with everyone's eyes on the reunited couple and oohing and ahing. Cato's laugh rubles through his chest and makes me feel safe.

"Cato!" Annie tells. We both look or robber as long as everyone else. "What's the best part about being home."

"Being with this one." Cato shakes me a little bit and I smile. I'm not sure if this is all a show to not raise suspicion or if he's putting everything behind us for now.

"Thats so cute!" Madge squeals. I just laugh. "Don't you think Gale?" she asks.

"Adorable." Gale says in a flat tone, but he smiles at me and Cato.

We continue talking about daily life and how Annie's child is doing. He was two now, and his name was Kale. He was the cutest thing ever, and I was hoping if I ever did have a kid they would be good friends.

"He did the funniest thing the other day. You know how he's just starting to talk? Well I was like 'You want to take a bath?' and he grimaced at me like full on grimaced and yelled, 'Baths are icky mommy!'" Everyone starts laughing and Finnick is rolling on the floor. "I wish I would have caught it on video." Madge gets up and goes to the kitchen. Cato lays back on the couch and keeps his hand in mine.

"Who's ready for some vodka?" Madge yells. Everyone cheers.

"Bring it!" Delly yells.

"Are you sure you can handle it Katniss?" Madge asks me. I feel Cato go still next to me, and my eyes widen at her. I'm trying to tell her to shut it but she holds my gaze. "Because I know last time you had vodka you kind of-" Madge freezes and finally gets it that I haven't told Cato.

"What Madge?" Cato asks.

"Uh-" Cato gets up and grabs Madge's arm.

"We're talking about this now. And your both coming with me." Cato points at me and grabs the bottle of vodka and shoves it towards Peeta. Only Madge and Gale know what I had been through when Cato went missing. So they're all pretty confused.

Madge led both of us up the stair ls and into a guest bedroom.

Cato sits down on the edge of the bed while me and Madge stand in front of him. She looks at me and is probably thinking about betraying me and telling Cato what happened or lying.

"Just tell him the truth." I whisper. Madge rubs her hands on her pants and begins talking. Cato locks eyes with her but my eyes linger or him to see what he reacts to.

"Well when we first got the call that you went missing, well Katniss kind of shut down. She didn't really talk to us and was... Hollow." Cato sighs at this part and runs his hands across his face. "And she had these episodes where she would cry for hours and we wouldn't be able to reach her." Madge pauses and chokes back a sob. I know the next part was as hard on her as it was on me. "One day she came out of an episode early and locked herself in the bathroom." Madge's voice cracks, and Cato looks uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat.

"When she wouldn't come out me and Gale broke open the door, and she was- she was trying to swallow pills." Madge starts sobbing and Cato's eyes look glassy. There's too much emotion for me so I run into the bathroom and boreal down crying. I muffle my cries by throwing my hands over my mouth. I can barely hear Madge telling Cato about the closet incident.

Eventually Madge leaves the room, leaving me in the bathroom and I'm guessing a shocked Cato sitting on the bed.

"Katniss come out." Cato knocks on the door and I slide away from the door. I stand up and lean against the counter. The doors unlocked, and Cato jiggles it and opens the door. I stare down at the counter and lean my elbows.

Cato does the most unexpected thing and wraps his arms around my waist and leans against me.

"I'm sorry." my voice cracks. Cato nestles his head in my neck.

"I didn't know it was so hard for you. I didn't know." I keep crying and Cato just holds me until I'm done.

"That never had to happen again ok?" Cato asks. I nod my head and he spins me around to face him. He wipes the tears and running makeup from my face and kisses me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. I'm sorry." Cato nods at me.

"Hey don't cry. We're going to be ok."

"How do you know?" I cry.

"Because we always make it through."

"But how?" I ask. "How do we manage to do everything but make it through?"

"Because we're Unbelievable."

...

**We have hit 90K views and were at over 800 reviews. You guys are spectacular. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm deciding of this is the last chapter. This might be the end. Next chapter might be the epilogue. I dot know though. Itdepends on what you guys want. So please review and let me know. Thanks!Ohhh and please check out my new story Hawthornes Daughter. THANKS!**

**Mandy**


	43. AN

IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone..:)

So I hate how I ended Unbelievable. Like my just oh I hated the chapter. No. More like I hate how I just ended it unexpectedly.

There were a lot of loose ends and stuff that weren't tied up.

So.

Do you guys want me to just delete the epilogue and continue on with the story?

Would you guys want that?

Let me know. Like really, I wont do this unless you want me to.

So please review and let me know what you think! If I get enough reviews I will delete the epilogue and start writing again:)

It's up to you guys. Let me know:)

Mandy


	44. Chapter 45

Ch. 44

**Ok, you guys scare the crap out of me. Like seriously. I think DedicatedWallflower scared me the most because she threatened to come at me with a baseball bat. So I decided I would be continuing this stor. The only reason why it took so klon is because my computer is still broken and it has been a pain in the ass to upload on my ipod. And thats also a reason why the chapters had been shorter. and school started os iwas distracted and i didnt what to write about, and i still dont know what to write about. So here is your chappy. And pdates may be slower but at least i am still updating. be thankful you chapter hungry people. And i'm sorry for the shortness. **

**gosh.**

**mandy**

I feel like shit. I honestly do. Like, my stomach hurts, I feel sick, and I have yelled at Cato at least ten different times for no reason. Right now Cato is out getting me a huge tub of chocolate chip ice cream t i suddenly had a demanding craving for. i walk around the house constantly running my hands through my hair trying to figure out what te heck was wrong with me.

"Babe I'm home." Cato yells frothe doorway.

"Hey." I reply weakly. Cato grabs me from leaning on the kitchen counter and pulls me into his arms.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"I want to know what the heck is wrong with me. I snapped at you and I feel like crap and i just want to know why im acting like this."

"Well..." Cato begins.

"What?" I ask softly. Cato digs through the bag that he had set down on th counter and pulled out what lookd like a pregnancy test. I instantly started laughing. "Your kidding?" I ask when i catch my breath.

"No," Cato says seriously. "Katniss, this is the only logical reason why you would be acting the way you are."

"No way. Nope." I say, shocked from the whole idea.

"Please. Can you just at least try it and if that's not it then i am just declaring you as a wife that is always PMSing." I groan, and snatch the box out of Cato's hands.

"I cant believe you bought this. It's just a waste of money! I'm not pregnant!" I shout as I lose the door to the bathroom. "Well," I whisper to myself. I take it out of the box and read the directions. Once I'm done with what i am suppose to be doing, i set it in the sink and wait for the dreaded 5 minutes.

"Well?" Cato asks, somewhat excited. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever read the directions? It says that I have to wait 5 minutes for the result." Cato groans and walks into the kitchen.

"And why are you so eager to know?" I ask.

"Well, I think it would be cool if you were pregnant. I mean I personally want a kid. Settle down, have a family with the one women I will ever love."

"Are you crazy?! I dont want a kid! I'm scared to death!"

"Why?"

"Do you know how much damage I have? I would be the worst mother ever."

"That's not tru Katniss. I've been wanting a kid since i got home from the army. I want to settle down. I want to have a family."

"I-" I stop talking. I remember when i was a teenager. it feels like i am in the same routine f alway stelling myself that i would never be good enough. It happened when I kept telling Cato that he should leave me.

"Please Katniss. Dont keep telling yoursle fthta you will never be good enough. Because that isnt true." I groan and hit my head against the wall. this is all very stressful. I just got over this huge stress mountain with Cato being gone. Cato comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I think its been five minutes." he says.

"I dont want to go check. You go." i mumble. Cato releases my waist and begins to walk away. "No wait!" i say. Cato turns around and gives me a qestioning look. i walk up with him and walk in front of him. He wraps his arms around my waist again and we walk to the bathroom. I'm acting like there is someone that is going to pop out in ront of me as i push open the door.

"Breathe." Cato whispers. i close my eyes as Cato leads me over to the sink.

I peer over the sink, and see something i never thought i would see in a million years.

A plus sign.


	45. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello...

So i got my computer back!(: maybe updates willl become more frequent and longer

that is if i decide to continue it...

this goes for all of m stories. i hope you guys realize that when you leave rude comments about me not updating... its not going to make me want to update more or update faster. its going to piss me off and possibly delay the updating process. Like, im busy, and i have a life an dschool worl, and pleas eremember I HAVE BEEN UPDATING THESE PAST 4 MONTHS ON MY IPOD. i dont know if any of you have done this but it makes updating harder. so if you feel the need to yell at me for updaing.. then you dont have to read my stories. and, i have no problem cancelling my stories if everyone is oging to get mad at me.

sorry for the bitchiness, but i dont appreciate when people yell at me to update.

thank you!

mandy


	46. Chapter 46

Ch…?

**Is it sad I don't even know what chapter we are anymore? I haven't written for this story in so long and I feel so bad. And since I have my computer back I was inspired. I mean, it was just sitting there, all alone, kind of begging me to type on it. So your all lucky. I also want to thank everyone who had supported me on my last authors note. I know its hard to wait so long for an update, and I know you guys get impatient, trust me I get mad at myself, but please don't put that on me. I now what I'm doing, and I have a life too. But thank you guys for the support. Well, more fluff because, well I dont really feel like making something bad happen. Its coming though, so be warned. Well, happy reading and please review!  
Mandy**

I didn't know if I should start jumping with joy, or pass out on the floor. Cato made a unusual sound which im guessing was from excitement and started shaking my shoulders.

"Your pregnant!" He shouted. "We can finally have a family!"

I have to say, a small smile broke ut on my face to hear how excited he was. He hasn't gotten this excited since before he came back.

"Yea.." I whispered, trying to arrange my thoughts.

"Come on Katniss. I know you're secretly jumping up and down inside." I let a small laugh escape from my lips. I slightly elbowed him in the ribs and he spun me around. "Watch yourself," he said playfully, and kissed me. I could tell he was still grinning. And hey, if he was happy, then I couldn't help not being happy too.

But there was a small part inside of me that was freaking out. I mean, I know I'm an adult and all, but a parent? Having a child?! I was scared, scared out of my mind. I didn't want her having a screwed up mother, and one day asking why there were scars on her wrists.

"Don't be scared Katniss," Cato whispers. I swear it's like sometimes he can read my mind sometimes. "Everything is going to be fine." I look down at my socks with holes on the feet.

"What if its not?" I whisper.

"No," He says, tipping my chin up. "You cant think like that. Just… you have to think of the positive." I nod my head. "How does ice cream sound?" I chuckle. He does know how to cheer me up.

…

"What movie should we watch?" Cato asked me. I didn't hear him a si was trying to catch the drip of ice cream that was about to fall off my cone. Of course me being me, I missed and it fell into my lap.

"Dammit!" I silently cursed. I look up when I find Cato is laughing at me. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I cant!" he said, regaining his breath. "Your too cute!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, like I said early before you so epically missed your ice cream-"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What movie should we watch?" He asked.

"Magic Mike," I said absent mindedly. I look up and Cato is scowling at me. "Kidding." I laughed. I saw him visibly relax his shoulders.

"Yea that's right." He says. "And I have a better body then Channing Tatum," he scoffs. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look Katniss."

"Your body is not like Channing Tatum's, Sorry to bust your bubble but.." I bite my lip an dlook away.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Cato asks. I shrug my shoulders and smirk at him.

"You tell me." Cato shakes his head and grabs the hem of his shirt.

"You asked for it." He begins slowly taking off his shirt.

"Whoo!" I say, and lick my lip teasingly. Cato shakes off his shirt and throws it at me. I catch it and start laughing.

"Count the abs babe. Count them." Cato teases. I roll my eyes and start counting. Ok, I have to admit, his V had me from the moment his shirt came up, but the 8 pack is definitely selling me.

"8." I say proudly. Damn right I'm proud. My husband has 8 abs!

"Am I hotter yet?" he asks. I shake my head. "Fine." He unbuckles his pants and I start squealing. He laughs at how shy I am still. When I feel the belt buckle hit the couch I peek through my fingers. He's standing in my boxers and he's slowly advancing towards me.

"You know I'm hotter," he says. I shake my head and he removes my hands. He climbs on top of me and pushed me on the couch. "Admit it," he whispers. I shake my head, and he starts kissing down my neck. "Do it…" his fingers start attacking my sides, and I find myself running out of breath.

"Ok! OK fine!" He smiles and happily gets off of me.

"Knew you would give in." I laugh and shake my head. I sit on my elbows and watch as Cato gets up and tries to pick a movie.

"Pick mean girls!" I yell a him.

"Hell no!" he replies back. He looks at me, and I give him the puppy dog face.

"Please. For your little pregnant wife."

"No." he shoots me down, and I start glaring at him. "I can feel you glaring at me." He sighs.

"Put on mean girls."

"No."

"Yes."

"Or else what?" he challenges.

"Or else I wont watch a movie with you." I can tell the wheels are spinning in his head.

"Fine you brat." He smiles at me and pushed mean girls into the bluray player. I squeal and clap my hands.

"You love me." I smile at him.

"Yes I do," he leans down and kisses me. I pull the blanket out from underneath me and throw it at his face, he glares at me and grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, and we start watching possibly the best movie ever.

I don't think I got passed half the movie, but I don't think Cato minded. Its nights like these that remind me of my teenage years and when me and Cato were still in high school. I can definitely say I had been missing moments like these when Cato had left. They were a hard 4 years for me, and I never wanted to relive them. I mean I came out with problems, more scars, and a couple f tattoos along the way.

I mean, sure it was fun at the time, but when I look back, I really wish I wouldn't have slipped like I promised Cato I wouldn't have, but ended up doing anyway, and I couldn't help but asking myself, what if it happened again? And this time I would have a child. I couldn't let myself slip under like that ever again.

But I guess that's what makes us stronger. That even after all that's happened to us, we both are able to have little moments like these, and still live in a house and be together. Not to mention that we were about to start a family together. And it's a great feeling.

Its great to finally feel happy.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch. Whatever

**I know I know I know! I know that there is a lot wrong with it. Look, I have had really bad writers block and this is the best I can do. I'll post part two maybe tonight or something. And I just weant to let you guys know when your posting mean comments on my story under anonymous uer names, first. It pisses me the fuck off. Stop. I will delete this story if you guiys keep doing that. It doenst make me update faster. And second, stop being pussies. If you cant say it without hiding behind a name you really are pathetic. **

**Leave me alone. I know I suck.**

**mandy**

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Cato asks. For some reason he thought it would be nice to wake up early. I, however, was still in bed trying to soak in any extra minutes of sleep.

"I don't know. Its not really one of my main concerns."

"Well I think we should tell everyone."

"That's nice." I mumble, and roll back on my side so my back is facing him.

"Katniss we have to talk about this."

"No." I mumble into the pillow. I hear him sigh, and walk out of the room. I really wasn't looking forward to planning a big get together so I could tell everyone about my pregnancy. I was still scared something bad was going to happen.

I eventually got up. I didn't want Cato to be upset with me, so I went throughout the house looking for him. It wasn't hard to find him since he was in the kitchen. I sat down at one of the chairs. I watched him as he rushed across the kitchen. he pulled out pancake mix and starting mixing it.

"Why are you staring at me?" he sighed.

"I cant stare at my own husband?" I asked, sort of offended.

"That's not what I meant." He said. He set the whisk down and gave me appointed look.

"Whatever." I told him. I pushed my chair away from the counter and walked into the bedroom. I pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, through my hair up in a messy bun and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Cato asked.

"To Annie's. She won't bitch at me." I said. Before I made it out the door, Cato grabbed my arm, pulled me back inside and shut the door.

"Is this how you are always going to handle your problems? By running away?" Cato asked. I looked in his eyes and a flash of hurt ran across them. He had a point though. It seemed like I always did run away, and didn't try to work them out. I gave a defeated sigh. "Can you please just stay? For once?" I nodded my head, and Cato let go of me, only to pull me into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, and buried my head into him.

"It's ok. But you have got to stop running away."

"I know." Cato lets go of me and kissed my forehead. He walks back into the kitchen and returns to making pancakes. I sigh. How am I suppose to have a child if I keep acting like one? "I'm going to plan the get together." I shout at him. I walk back into the bedroom and grab my phone. I sent out a text saying that there was a get together at our hoiuse at 7. That should b e good.

"Pancakes!" Cato shouts at me. I rush into the kitchen and take a seat.

"Chill little racer."

"No." I chop up the pancakes and shove them into my mouth.

"Cutie." Cato ruffles my hair and walks away. I roll my eyes.

Yea right.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch. 48

**Fuck. You all hate me. I suck. But thank you to everyone who is reading this right now and everyone's support. I hope I will be writing more often now that I have somewhat of an idea what im going to be doing, especially with the cliffhanger at the end. Thank you for all the support guys, and sorry for not updating in a month. Happy holidays!**

**Mandy**

"Your cute when your pregnant."

"Shut up liar," I snap at Cato. I cant find a dress in my closet that will hide my belly. Tonight's the party where we announce to everyone that my so beloved husband has knocked me up.

"I'm not lying babe. And you look fine. You can barely tell." Cato says while coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I still fidget with the ruffles. I mean, I guess you couldn't really tell. I know Annie and Finnick will be busy with their son, Madge and Gale will probably be arguing as usual, Peeta and Delly will just be wrapped up in themselves, and Cato's parents will probably be complaining about how my curtains don't match my wall color.

So I should be fine.

Right?

Wrong. I'm still internally freaking out. And at this point, I have no idea why. The doorbell rings out from down the hall, and I sigh.

"Dammit." I still have to fix my mess of my hair, throw on some conealer, and look somewhat presentable. We just told everyone that it was reunion party since we all haven't met up sicne cato came back. I think everyone bought it.

"I'll go get that. Try to take a couple of chill pills while im gone ok?" Cato says.

"Bite me." I snap. He rolls his eyes and goes to fetch the door which has now rang twice because whoever is on the other side of the door is rally impatient. So I'm pretty sure is Madge.

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly throw some curls in my hair and do my makeup. Its not that bad really. And the dress which goes down to my knees covers the bump fairly well. So I should be fine.

…

I can say I did not have that same attitude when it was 5 minutes down to announcing it. Everyone had been here for a while, drinking of course which sucked the most about being pregnant. No alcohol. So to trick everyone I was drinking grape juice out of a wine glass.

And I think the only one who suspected anything was Madge and that's because she knows me like the back of her hand, and we were drinking buddies for a year. With as much grape juice I had been sipping, I would have been giggly and bubbly. But I think about now I was as energetic as a rock.

Stupid nerves.

"Ok everyone can we please have your attention." Cato asks. Annie and Finnick pick up little Finn. He was getting so big so fast. Hopefully my child and him would become good friends with them being so close in age. That is if everything goes good in the pregnancy.

"So, if some of you haven't guessed by now this isn't a reunion party…" Most people look around confused, but Madge dead eyes me and has a smirk on her face that tells me she knows everything that I s about to come out of our mouths.

'Shut up' I mouth to her. She laughs and looks back at Cato.

"Why don't you tell them Katniss." Cato says. I elbow him in the ribs because he knows how nervous I am about telling everyone. He would put the pressure on my shoulders to tell everyone our little announcement.

"Um. Ok well I'm just going to say it beacsu fdont I'll end up stalling and get a little nauseous and maybe throw up and end up telling you because I'm so nervous and-" I ramble on before Cato cuts me off.

"She's pregnant!" Cato yells out, and I can finally breathe again. Everyone in the room erupts in cheers.

"I knew it!" Madge yells out. I laugh and Cato's mom comes running up to me.

"Yay a little grandchild! Finally!" I laugh and hug her back gently. Madge comes up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I was right!" she yells. I laugh and shove her away. Cato seems pretty happy with everyone's reactions, and so am I. it helps to know that everyone is so supportive. After hugs are exchanged, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell and walk to the door. And who's at the door is someone I did not expect.

At. All.


	49. Chapter 49

Ch. 49

**So most of you guessed right. It wasn't that big of cliffhanger. I tried to make this one hit one thousand words and it did :D. So I'm slowly working to getting my chapters longer. Thank you again for all the support. And this is a chapter for which none of you saw coming. **

**Don't cry boos. **

**mandy**

"Mom?" I choke. I start to swing the door to shut it in her face but she manages to wedge her foot into the frame right before I shut it.

"Katniss. Please. Hear me out."

Cato walks up behind me. "Who's-" he stops when he sees my mother. Cato goes to grab my hand but I whip it away before he can grasp it. "What are you doing here?' he asks in a cold voice.

"I need to talk to my daughter. Please." She looks at me but I close my eyes tight before another tear can escape from my eyes.

"No." I say.

"Please." She repeats. Everyone else gathers in the hall to see what the hold up is. I open my eyes and look at her. She looks like she hasnt had a shower in days, rather eaten. With her hollow cheeks and wrinkles that start to drag her face down and make her look more aged then she is. I open the door wider and motion for her to come inside.

Cato gives me wide eyes when we make eye contact, but I try my best to ignore him. I motion for her to sit on the chair across from the couch so I can listen to her talk.

"Can I just talk to you?' she asks me.

"Your lucky I'm letting you talk period." I say is a cold, shaky voice.

"Fine." She says. "Well let me tell you why I'm here. I've been in jail these past couple of years for abandoning you and your sister when yolu two needed me the most. And for that I apologize. Now I know you have no absolute e reason not to forgive me, and I don't expect you too, but It needed to be said.

"I got released last week and have been trying to find a place to stay, where as I have no money. Ehich is my own fault I know. I came here, because I needed to see you. I needed to apologize for everything. And I know that you wont ever forgive me. But it needed to be said." She looks down at her feet and begins to sob. No sympathy came from me. Why should it?

"Why?' I ask. My voice cracking. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't handle myself after Prim died. I knew I would shut down. That's why I left you."

"I don't forgive you." I whisper.

"I know. But you needed an explanation. Maybe one day if you find it in your heart to forgive me, you can call me." She slips me a piece of paper. "I want to be there for you. I want to be in your life again." I nod my head and she stands up.

"I'm pregnant" I tell her. She looks at me with wide eyes, then my stomach, then back at me.

"I hope one day I will be allowed to be in your child's life. I'm sorry for everything Katniss. I really am." And with that she walks out.

Once the door shuts, Cato tries to say something to me.

"Nothing you are about to say to me will make me feel better." I tell him. I see pain flash throughout his eyes. He stands up and stares at me. I push myself from the couch and make my way to the bedroom. I turn to everyone. "I'm sorry. Thank you for coming guys." Most of them nod and turn my back and make my way to the bedroom. I start crying silently. Instead of ripping up the paper my mother gave me, I slip behind a picture frame with me and Prim. Maybe one day, I will need it. But who knows when that will be.

…

"Cato wake up." I shake him and he jumps straight up.

"What's wrong?" he asks, half asleep.

"Something's wrong. I have to go to the hospital now." I tell him. He gives me a frightened look and I can see a piece of his heart break through his eyes. Him and I both know something bad Is going to happen.

He goes to pick me up but stops when a flash of pain goes through me. I slowly stand up and make my way to the door. Cato walks close behind me to make sure I don't slip or anything. He puts me in the car and we rush off to the hospital.

When we get there, Cato tells me to wait and rushes in to get help. I feel a stab of pain go through my stomach, and I feel like I could be dying at the point. I pass out and the last thing I see is Cato rushing to the car with a nurse and a wheelchair.

…

I already know what's happened before Cato has the strength to tell me. He's sitting next to me, gripping to my hand like its his lifeline. I'm laying in an ugly hospital gown that I have been in one too many times. My body hurt everywhere, and I'm drowsy form whatever they gave me.

The worst part is I know its gone. Everything that I had been praying for to not happen, happened.

The baby's gone.

"Katniss I'm so sorry." Cato chokes. I've broken his heart so many times. I'm sure this killed him. I look away, because I know I cant take it. "The doctor said there was nothing we could have done, and nothing you did caused it. It's one of those fucked up things that isn't fair."

But there's nothing he an say or do that will replace the hole in my heart. The sinking feeling in me.

I feel something being placed in my hands.

Cold and circular.

"I cant be with you anymore Katniss. We've been through so much, and i've done my best, but I cant do this anymore. I will always love you, but I cant be with you. All the odds have been against us, and this was the final thing for me. I'm sorry." He stands up and makes his way to the door.

My heart breaks along with every other part of me.

Everything is gone.

Everything.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch. 50

**Happy New Year! Here's a little treat to kick off the new year. Well, I've got to say I had some interesting reactions. You all seemed pretty pissed that he left. One particular person, who I was going to insert her review but was os damn long, consisted of cussing me out, freaking out, and having her neighbors make sure she wasn't killing anyone. I think I'm going to end up posting it at the end of this chapter. And thank you all for the many suggestions on what to do. There were so many ways to steer the story, but this was my original idea, and I feel it will be better for the story. Also… this is my fiftieth chapter!:D thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this entire time and giving me the chance to get here. You all inspire me so much and I'm so thankful for you all. Thank you! And heres to you guys**

**Mandy**

One month later…

I sit in the place where most of my time has been spent this past month. In my bed. I just felt like there was nothing to do anymore since Cato has fallen off the side of the earth. I haven't heard one word from him when he walked out that day I lost the baby. When I had gotten home none of his stuff was gone, so I'm not sure where he went, or if he's even coming back.

But even if he did come back I don't know how I would be able to handle it. I'm already taking hard with losing the two most precious and only things in my life. The worst part is being alone, and not exactly knowing what I did to push him over the edge.

He cant really blame me for losing the baby, like the doctor said, there was nothing I could have done. Maybe it was just a breaking point for him because of all the shit he's been through. The weird part about this whole thing is I haven't cried once. Sure, I got all choked up and to the point where the tears were close to going over, but they've never fallen. I guess you could say I am emotionally drained from it all.

Everyone knows that I lost the baby and Cato left. Yet I couldn't get up enough courage to call Cato's parents and tell them. It would wasted time and effort, as I'm sure they have heard it all from him and have already taken their side. Cant really blame either of them, I've put Cato through absolute hell. It was only a matter of time before he knew what was best for him and left.

I start to stretch my limbs out, trying to make an effort to get out of bed. All this time and I haven't looked for a job. Yet all of the bills are paid. They're probably on autopay with Cato for all I know. But I wasn't complaining.

I freeze however when there is a gentle knocking to the door. I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly, but a second confirmed my suspicions. I had no idea who could be at the other side of the door. It could be anybody. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and start walking down the hallway. I hope it wasn't someone important. All I was wearing was one of my over sized t shirts and some of my old shorts.

I unlock the deadbolt and without even looking through the peep hole I swing open the door.

There he is standing in all his glory thinking he can just stroll on up and knock on the door. But I decide to play it cool.

"You didn't have to knock you know. This is your house too." I say. I step out of the way and open the door wider so he can step in.

"Yea well I wasn't sure if I was welcome here anymore."

"Its your house." I mumble.

Ok, so I may seem cool on the outside, but on the inside it felt like my heart was rebreaking with every breath I took. I leaned against the counter, and he took a seat.

"I feel like you of all people deserve an explanation what happened that day in the hospital." I gently nod my head, but not daring to say anything. "First off, I don't blame you for what happened. If anything I blame myself for not being able to be there for you. And I'm sorry. I walked out on you like I promised a million times that I wouldn't, and when you needed me most. But that was my breaking point. Everything we had been through, and it just broke me down. And I felt I couldn't do it anymore.

"You were, and still are, my everything. And I know how much it must have hurt you when you lost the baby. We've been through so much, and this was another thing. But this time it was a heavier blow. And I couldn't watch you break down into tears, lose yourself, or even attempt to kill yourself. I couldn't bare it. You being in pain causes me to be in pain.

"So I thought that leaving you would be best. For both of us. You could get a clean start, I could too. But boy was I wrong. I've been so miserable without you Katniss. And I miss you so much. And I know, you probably hate me and I don't blame you either, but this past month, I cant live without you. I rather be dead then be without you. And I'm so so sorry."

He breaks down and starts sobbing right there. I've only seen Cato cry a couple of times, but not like this. Not heavy sobs, and breaking down. And it breaks my heart.

"And I hope you can forgive me someday." He cracks, as he gets a a hold of himself. I walk around the table and place a hand on his.

"I don't know, if we can ever be the same. Or if we will ever be the way we used to be. But maybe we can try."

Cato looks up at me and begins to stand up.

"But whats happened, it cant be forgotten over the night. Or you coming back and poring your heart out to me. I trusted you, and you left anyway. With no explanation. I needed you. I just lost our child, and you left me. All alone. I don't know if I can ever be able to trust you again. You have to prove it to me. But this, us, cant be fixed overnight. And you cant fix it with empty apologises."

Cato nods his head. He walks around and gives me a tight squeeze.

"I genuinely am sorry, and I'm gonna fix this. I'm going to prove to you that I'm here to stay." I just nod my head and he releases me.

"Well lets start with one thing," Cato's head snaps to me. "Your sleeping on the couch." I give him a weak smile and head back down the hallway, rethinking everything that just happened, and hoping I'm not making a huge mistake.

**This is not part of the chapter. This is simply the crazy ass review made by **toritwilight504 **that had me laughing in tears. Enjoy.**

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!? ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! THIS IS JUST NOT RIGHT! THIS IS SOME F*CKED UP SH*T! ILL TELL YOU THAT RIGHT NOW! THE BABY!? AND CATO?! ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE! HE SAID THAT SHE WAS HIS ONE AND ONLY! HE WAS THERE WHEN SHE ALMOST DIED! HE WAS THERE THROUGH EVERY THING! I AM F*CKING LIVID RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW THAT!? LIVID AS A MOTHERF*CKER! I THINK I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING A LITTLE SIMILAR TO WHAT DEDICATEDWALLFLOWER SAID TO DO BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS SHIT! RIGHT NOW! AND YES I AM SCEARING THIS AS I AM TYPING THIS BECAUSE THIS IS SOME BULLSH*IT! AND I'M NOT SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO CARE RIGHT NOW THIS IS SOME MESSED UP SH*IT RIGHT HERE! YOU COULD LET HER HAVE SOMETHING GO HER WAY FOR ONE IN HER F*CKED UP LIFE! THE BABY!? AND CATO?! THIS BETTER BE A F*CKING DREAM BECAUSE IF NOT THERE WILL BE A RAZOR, DUCKTAPE, GASOLINE, YOUR HAIR, A LIGHTER, A LAMP FROM THE INTEROGATION SCENES IN MOVIES AND A COMPUTER SO YOU CAN FIX THIS SH*T!AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!**

sorry sorry sorry i am not on my livid stage and now i am at a calmer stage of 'im going to murder you if you dont fix this' stage...i am truly sorry for the vulgar language..but i cant seem to erase it...you need to see what you have done to me! i have a spitting headach from all of that da*n yelling i was doing...the neighbors even had to come over to see if i didnt kill somebody...seriously...the neighbors came over and asked if they could come in a take a look inside my house and i said yes and..these were their exact words and i quote " we had came over to see if you killed someone because we heard something about fix this and a lighter and i know that you mean bisness and you sounded pretty mad soooo were just going to go now have a nice night!" I was on the floor laughing my as* off and and this is all your fault! you need to fix this!...this better be a dream or something because this is not funny! you need to think about what i said well typed be cause im not playing around! this is not funny!...Other than that I love the story and hope that you put in a sequal...this would be a wonderful story to do a suqual too..really...but this problem better be fixed by the next few chapers missy!...still i love the story please dont leave the story at this poing im sorry for the mean words and i dont want you to stop because of me but i know for a fact without looking at the reviews that alot of other people are just as pissed as me!...still i really want you to continue i really am truly and really sorry but i was livid and im to lazy to delete everything...BUT I REALLY AND TRULY LOVE THIS STORY! IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THOSE WORDS I HAVE SPOKEN! IF MADGE AND GALE CAN BE HAPPY TOGETHER KATNISS AND CATO DESERVE AN EVEN BETTER LIFE THAN THEM AND YOU KNOW IT!...I still love the story though! :D


	51. Chapter 51

Ch. 51

**Tadaa! It would have been up earlier but my computer got shut down for a couple of days and the internet wouldn't work, but its still here! And oh my gosh aren't you guys so proud of me that I finally wrote a chapter that was two thousand words! Yay! I was so happy. So in this chapter, a lot happens. So enjoy it while you can. Well hope your all enjoying school! Jk it sucks. Okay well enjoy! Breakthrough time!  
Mandy **

Avoiding Cato was much harder than I thought. I thought he would have gone out or something but he just seems to hover around the house, watching me. I try my best to not let it get to me, but it does. So I just spend my days in my room taking naps.

The doctor said it was best after the whole miscarriage to rest and let my body fix its self. I've already lost a lot of weight due to me skipping meals. Cato leaving had a bug effect on me whether I knew it or not, but I was cried out. It eventually becomes expected for people to leave me.

But here he was, trying to make an effort to get back to how we used to be. And I didn't know if we would ever be like that again.

I woke up from one of my naps and it was around 7 o clock. I smelt pizza In the kitchen, and it was enough to lure me out of my dark hole and go into the kitchen. And of course he was there.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat in or order something, so I got pizza. I hope that's ok." I nodded my head and took a seat next to the counter. He was really tying, but it still wasn't proving anything to me.

"Can you stop staring please" I say gently. Even if I'm not looking at him I can feel it.

"Sorry," he says gently.

"What are you waiting for me to do break down crying?"

"I guess. I don't know anymore with you. I'm waiting for you to kick me out and tell me to leave." I don't respond. The thought has crossed my mind, but I never find myself actually having enough guts to do it. It's not like we're exactly separated. At least not yet anyway. I still wear my ring around my finger to show him I haven't lost all hope yet. His is in one of my drawers neatly tucked away.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he blurts out, interrupting my thought process like he always does.

"Umm, yes." I was sure it was in my mind somewhere between these 5 years. He seems like he's in a deep thought process, trying to sort out what he was going to say next.

"Ok." He ends up saying. "I was just wondering if you remembered." I stop in mid bite. I'm surprised he thought I could possibly forget. It was probably one of the best days in my life after my dad passed.

"If I can remember when we danced in the park rather then going to prom, I think I can remember when the first time we met." Cato looks up at me, and gives me a soft smile.

"That's probably one of my favorite memories." He smiles.

"Oh so it wasn't when you found me half dead on the floor dripping blood from my wrist?" Cato's arms slam on the table out of frustration, and it made me jump.

"Why did you have to bring that up?!" he yells. I stare at him with a stone face. "You don't understand how many nightmares I've had because of that? What if I didn't save you in time?! What if I had never come?" he yells.

"Cato you don't understand how hard it was for me to leave you." I said gently. "You saved my life. Countless times. And I know its not fair how I treat you, but you have no idea."

"You think it's hard on you?" Cato yells. "Why do you think I left?" he asks.

"Then why are you even here? If it's so hard then leave! You've done before without any second thought I'm sure you could do it again."

"I made a mistake!" he yells.

"Right," I say.

"Katniss-"

"Get out." He doesn't move, and just stares at me. "Get out! Leave!" I yell. I walk around the kitchen and start pushing him. "Go!" he stands up and tries to rationalize with me. I start punching his chest, but I know it's not affecting him. I'm not the strongest girl around.

"Leave!" I yell, and push him. "Go find someone else!" I shove again. "Better!" shove. "Someone who doesn't fuck you over!" shove. "Someone without scars on their wrists!" shove. "Someone who will keep the baby!" I yell. He starts to get frustrated, and I can tell I'm pushing him to his breaking point. I push him one last time, "Leave!" I shout as tears start to stream down my cheeks and the taste of salt reaches my lips. Cato grabs my wrists, and pushes me up against the wall.

"Stop talking!" he yells at me. I'm crying, and his eyes start to turn red with tears and rage. "Why don't you understand? You make it so hard for me to show you that I love you when you constantly keep pushing me down and saying these crazy accusations! I left because you pushed me. And it was the hardest thing for me." I go to shove his arms off of me but he leans up against me. He lets go of one of my wrists and cups my cheek.

Then he kisses me. And its one of the best kisses we've had. In months. I'd be lying if I said I didn't kiss him back. He slows down and brushes his lips against my lips, kissing away the tears.

"Stop pushing me away. Because you are good enough. You are everything I have ever wanted. I've lost you once, I'm not going to do it again." He kisses me one last time and releases my wrists and backs away.

"I've got the couch." He whispers. He winks at me and walks away. I just stand there against the wall for a moment. Trying to replay everything that's just happened. I stand there for a moment. When I space out, Cato comes back into my line of vision.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he asks.

"I know I'm sure as hell not sleeping tonight." I say. He smiles at me.

"Want to join me on the couch?" he asks. I nod my head, and next thing I know I'm in Cato's arms.

"You know this doesn't fix everything right?" I ask him quietly, hiding behind my hair.

"I know," Cato says, "But can we pretend like everything is?' I shrug. "For one night?" I give him a small smile. Who's it gonna kill? Cato lays me down on the couch, and starts laying small kisses everywhere. He slowly makes his way up my neck.

And let me just say one thing

Makeup sex is the best thing. Ever.

…

**Lol you thought the chapter was over… bitches**

…

Am I smart?

No.

Have I ever been that smart?

No. So I have the ability to say that I was not making a smart choice last night when me and Cato did the nasty. Now before anyone gives me shit.. we are married! We are. But that doesn't make this situation any better.

The noise that woke me up was Cato snoring in his sleep.

That bastard.

It was always that, and if it wasn't him it was those damn curtains.

I started to become familiar with where I was. So right now I was on the couch, Cato's chest pushing my face into the couch. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, and once I started to move a bit they slowly got tighter, and his breathing became uneven, telling me he was coming out of sleep.

"Fuck. You." I mumble, as I try to turn around in his arms and cuddle into his chest.

"You already did." He says, and I can practically feel him smirking. I just shake my head, and try to steal Cato's warmness. I mean, how hot is this guy?! So. Much. Warmth. "I missed this." Cato said, squeezing me tighter, if that was even possible. I nod my head, then stick it out of his arms so I'm right in front of his face,

"What are you doing?" he laughs at me.

"What?" I whine.

"Your so adorable." He says, and kisses my nose. He starts kissing me everywhere. Making funny noises as he does.

"Cato!" I whine again.

"Shhh." He says and grabs the back of my head and pushes it back into his chest. I try to squirm, but he is dead set on keeping me there. I decide to fuck with him and stop trying to move and breathe. After a minute he responds. "Katniss?" he releases me and grabs my face. "Oh my gosh." He starts shaking me a little and hits my face slightly.

"Cato!" I yell. He jumps, and I take the opportunity to shove him off the couch, and a loud thump follows.

"Owwww!" he yells. I start laughing hysterically. "Oh come here!" he yells and grabs the end of my shirt pulling me forward.

"Cato!" he starts attacking my sides. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna pee!" I yell.

"Ew gross." Cato lets up and I scowl at him. Right now he's straddling me, so I slowly push one of his legs out of my way and rise up. He look s cautious, but I'm on a mission. I push him to where he's sitting on the couch, and straddle him. He gets a small smile on his face, and I start kissing him slowly. First teasing his lips, then his jawline, and I slowly make my way to his ear, and eventually to his neck. I grab his face and start kissing his lips again, but slowly, and always as a tease.

"If you keep doing that you wont be in my shirt very longer." He says is a husky voice. I smile at him and start kissing him again. He gets into more, and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. One of his hands lays on the arch of my back.

"We better stop before we reproduce one of our next children." I joke. He just shakes his head. I sit for a minute in his lap, cuddled up against his chest. Then a thought hits me. "Oh my god." I try to get up but Cato pulls me back down. "Oh my god. Cato!"

"What?" he asks suddenly.

"Did we use a condom last night?" I yell. Cato's eyes widen. And he slowly shakes his head. "shit." I say.

"Hey," he says grabbing me face so I look at him. "It will be alright." I go to open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "Don't start with me. Please. It will be okay. No matter what happens."

"Knock on wood?" I joke. Cato just shakes his head and kisses me again. We were so into it, that I don't hear a key slip into the front door lock and someone twist the door handle. But when they speak, they sure aren't whispering.

"Katniss!" I jerk my head from Cato, and look up.

Crap.

…

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but its my signature move as you all know. And before you all go bagging on Katniss on how she's acting, or call her any unnecessary profanity, they are married! Married people! Ring on the finger been that way for 5 years! So yea. Don't be mean about it. Remember to review! And whoo! Two thousand words! :D**

**Mandy**


	52. IMPORTANT AN ABT POSSIBLE CANCEL

Hey guys!

so not a new chapter. Sorry. Um so what I'm asking is kind of out of the blue, but for me I need to say it.

so before anyone goes bagging one about being selfish and ungrateful, let me explain, and look at it from an authors point of view.

I pour my heart out to these chapters. I don't do this just for me, I do it for you guys. I mean for real, you guys convinced me to continue this story. Anyway, reviews mean so much to me and they let me know if you guys liked the chapter or not. I was kind of disappointed with the feedback from the last chapter. But the feedback lets me know if you guys liked the chapter, and want me to continue in the direction it's going.

if I don't get reviews, I don't know what the majority of you want! And the less feedback, the more delayed reviews, and dry chapters. Sometimes I'm stuck and need help and when you guys review it helps me write better and let me know you appreciate my story. And when i don't get reviews it makes me want to cancel the story!:(

so please, review the last chapter when you get the chance. Help me to help you so I can get more chapters your way and I can write them.

Sorry if any of you get offended by this. Thank you though

mandy


	53. Chapter 53

Ch. 52

**Hi guys. Surprised? You should be. Since you all (mostly) responded to my COMPLETE bitch move yesterday, I wanted to say thank you. Yesterday's AN was not about not getting enough reviews. I just needed feedback, and I hope all of you understood that. I wasn't trying to ask for more reviews, or sound ungrateful. I am SO SO SO grateful for each and every review. It means the world to me. An so grateful how far this story has gotten. When I started, I had practically nothing, no support, but you guys are just so awesome. So thank each and every one of you because I am so grateful.**

**So time to stir up the pot. But nothing too drastic. Hope you guys like it! And please review so you can tell me what you think and any ideas you guys have so I can incorporate them! Thank you! Muah!**

**mandy**

I slouch down onto Cato's lap. If there was one way I was going to tell anybody Cato was back, I didn't want it to be this way. Me making out with him, in his shirt, and me in his lap. Cato tightens his hands around my waist, not letting me get up.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Madge yells. She throws her purse down onto the floor.

"Madge…" I try to begin, but end up fading away.

"You know. I'm your best friend. Or I would like to think I am. But really? You couldn't even give me a heads up? I had to walk in to you attacking that assholes face!"

"Hey!" I yell. Cato releases me and I walk up to Madge's face. "This is my house! Lets not forget who barged in!"

"Oh excuse me for trying to be a good friend and check in with you to make sure you were okay and breathing since this ass wipe left you! But no I walk into you and him fucking about to do the nasty!"

"You don't know the whole story Madge!" I yell at her.

"Really? I don't know the whole story? Well let me remind you who has been here for you this past month making sure you were okay when he left!"

"You don't have to. It was hard enough for me."

"Jesus Katniss you'll never learn! He's no good for you! All he does is hurt you! When will you learn?!"

"I don't think its your call right now to tell me whats best for me!" I snap at her.

"It is! Because I'm the one who has to deal with your crying ass when he's hurting you!"

"Shut up Madge!" I scream. I walk away before I do something like hit her. But she follows me and gets into my face.

"You don't get it." She says bitterly. "I don't care if he came back pouring his heart out to you, crying, begging for you to take him back. Things haven't changed. They never will. You will always get hurt by him."

"You don't know-" I start.

"I know everything. Especially what's best for you." I look away, but she side steps to meet me again. "He left you. He blamed you when you lost the baby. He makes you cry."

"Stop." I mutter. A lot of thoughts rush my mind, including the regret from last night. Maybe I didn't make the right choice.

"He doesn't love you!" she yells at me. I try to restrain it, but I cant help myself when my hand comes shooting out and slapping her in the face.

"You can tell me all the bullshit you want all day long. But you cant stand here and tell me my husband doesn't love me." She death glares me, cupping her cheek.

"If this is what I get for trying to help-" she cuts herself off. "You can tell yourself that all day Katniss. And so can I. But at the end of the day, only you know the truth." I watch her walk out without another word, and slam the door as she goes. I cant help the tear s that collect in my eyes.

"Katniss…" Cato says. I hold up my hand.

"I cant." I choke. "I cant talk to you right now. I need to sort these thoughts out in my head right now," he looks at me as I wrap my hands around my own waist.

"Katniss please-"

"Stop. Please." I walk down the hallway, and shut the door to our bedroom, sliding down the edge of it. I bang my head on the back of it, trying to sort out if last night was the right choice. Before Madge came in, I was sure I was right. But she put doubts in my mind.

And I know what Cato said. I know he said he didn't blame me for losing the baby. But I knew what Madge said too.

And I thought I had problems in high school. Who was I kidding? It was so much easier back then, no matter how much I exaggerated my problems.

But another thought occurred to me. I lost Cato, but we managed to find ourselves again. I didn't want to lose him. I never did. No mater how many fights we will have, or anything, I don't want to lose him. Never.

So I do the most radical thing I could think out.

Sleep.

**Cato POV (you excited bitches!?)**

Fucking Madge. She had to ruin everything.

I was really starting to hate this girl. I trusted her when I left to make sure she took care of Katniss, but I came home to tattoos and broken glass on the floor. And now this.

She thinks she knows everything about us, everything that's happened. She wouldn't even let Katniss explain. She just stood there, judging her. Turning her against me. Putting thoughts in her head. I worked hard to get Katniss to trust me again. I want her to be with me. I want her forever. I want to start a family with her. And leving her was the biggest mistake I have and probably will ever make. And I will fight my heart out to make sure she stays with me. I wont let some silly friend try to convince her whats best for her.

I walk to the window, and I see Madge is still in her car on the curb, crying. I decide to go out and talk to her. When I make it to her window, she jumps when I knock on the window. She rolls down the window and shouts at me.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. She nods, and I open the door and sit in the passenger seat. "Look," I say. "Katniss. She is my everything. You don't understand how much I regret that day in the hospital. Leaving her. It was the hardest thing for me to do. And I will beat myself up everyday for it. I know you may not believe it, but I love her. With all my heart. And I don't want you to cause problems between us and put unnecessary thoughts in her head. Okay?" she nods her head.

"Just let me say one thing." I raise my eyebrows at her. She grabs my face.

And kisses me.

I jump back from her. Gently shoving her away from me.

"What the fuck?!" I shout.

"Cato let me explain!" I jump out of her car, her trying to shout after me. I make sure to lock the door when I shut the door.

I start to panic. What if she says something to Katniss? But Katniss has no reason to get mad at me. Madge came onto me. She kissed me. And know I understand why she was so mad. She was jealous. But that was still no reason to kiss me.

Why?

**Katniss POV**

I wake up from my nap, but it turns out its in the middle of the night. I look over with blurry eyes and see Cato is laying next to me, sleeping peacefully. I roll over so I'm pressed next to him. Cato stirs and realizes I'm next to him. He grabs my waist and pulls me in, cocooning me into him. I smile, and he kisses my head.

"I love you babe. Forever." He whispers.

"I love you too. Always."


	54. Chapter 54

Ch. 53

**Hi guys. Chapter chapter time. Not a lot to say, except I had a little struggle, and I'm getting some writers block so I don't know when the next chapter might be. Sorry. Oh. And god damn! You guys need to chill the fuck out about Madge. I know she kissed him, but you all suddenly hate her! I mean she was the one who saved Katniss from suicide -.- lighten up. All will be explained later on. Oh and we start off with another Cato POV. You love me. Oh and make sure to check out my collection of Kato one shots if you just cant get enough :D K sorry enough blabbering. Enjoy! Please review!  
Mandy**

**Cato POV**

I sit on the couch. Waiting. Katniss said she was doing something and wanted me to wait for her. But I didn't have to wait long because she came out shortly with a big goofy smile on her face. I smiled at her and she sat next to me, cross legged.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, but just kept smiling at me. "Katniss what?"

"You love me… right?" she asks. I must say, I was a little offended when she asked.

"Of course." I say. She smiles at me.

"And you promise to never, ever, ever, ever! Leave me again?" she pokes me with each word, trying to see, tough. I grab her hands and whisper into them.

"I promise." She smiles at me.

"Good." She says, and crosses her legs and continues to sit on the couch with a big smile on her face.

"Why?" I ask, laughing. She shakes her head. "Katniss." I poke her side, and she starts giggling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Your acting weird." I tell her.

"No I'm not," she grabs my wrist and checks the time on my watch. "Be right back." She says. I hop up after her. But she turns around and pushes my shoulders down so I'm sitting on the couch once again. "You wait here." I scowl at her. "Don't you dare gimme that look." She turns around and rushes down the hallway.

What was going on with her? She sure was acting cheery. She returns back to the couch, having an almost skip to her walk. With an even bigger smile on her face, if that's even possible. She turns to me, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"So if it's a girl, her name will be Aster Rose, and if it's a boy, Jeremy Cole."I stare at her. Shocked. Did she just mean what I think she meant? I look down at her stomach, and up to her face. I place my hand on her stomach.

"Your pregnant?" I whisper. She nods her head smiling. "Katniss!" I jump up and pick her up, spinning her around while hugging her. "Your not punking me right?" I ask, she shakes her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We get another chance." She smiles. I grab her cheek and kiss her. I then kneel down and kiss her stomach.

"A baby," I whisper.

…

**3 months later :o**

**Katniss POV**

"Are you getting excited?" Annie asks me. I was currently sitting in Annie and Finnick's living room. Me and Annie were talking, while the boys were out in the garage doing lord knows what.

"Yes," I say. "What about you Annie? Your _four _months pregnant." I tell her.

"Unfortunately," she says. I gape at her. "Kidding. Finally, Flinn is going to have a new play buddy. Maybe he will leave us alone now."

"What do you want it to be?" I ask her.

"A girl of course!" she says.

"No! Annie mine is going to be a girl, yours will be a boy and then they will date and get married and live happily ever after!" I tell her.

"As fun as that sounds," Annie laughs, "I want a girl! Someone I can dress up and spoil her rotten. Finnick has too much fun without me when he's with Flinn."

"Yea but our babies need to date." I pout.

"Well then why don't you have a boy and I'll have a girl?" she smiles smugly.

"No I want a girl," I smile at her. Her grin drops, and she glares at me. "Maybe you'll have twins?" I say.

"Oh hell no. no way I'm popping to babies out at one time. Screw that." I just laugh.

"Knock on wood." Annie frantically looks around and ends up getting up and knocking on the door, leaving me laughing uncontrollably. "Your crazy." I say when she sits back down. She just rolls her eyes.

"So…" Annie begins. "How are you and Cato?"

"We're good. Thank goodness."

"Do you think he's going to leave again?" I roll my eyes at her, getting annoyed.

"Stop. You sound like Madge. Did I ever tell you about that?" Annie shakes her head, an di tell her how Madge came in and yelled at me.

"Wow." She says. "Uncalled for. She was the one who went for Gale after he bitch fitted over you.

"Thank you!" I tell her. "I mean, I can see if she was mad that I didn't tell her, but I was trying to figure out the whole thing myself."

"That's true. I mean, you were stressed. I would be too." She looks around making sure Finnick wasn't around. "If Finnick left me," she whispers deathly, "I would hunt him down and force him to come back." The look in her eye told me she was serious.

"Well now I know what would happen." FInnick suddenly bursts in, with Cato at his tail.

"God shit!" Annie bursts. "I thought I was being stealthy!"

"Virgin ears!"Cato shouts, with Flinn zooming though and hopping onto his mom's lap.

"Mommy," Flinn says, in a cute little voice, "What does god shit mean?" I start laughing uncontrollably, Cato at my side. Annie looks shocked, and covered little Flinn's mouth.

"Don't cuss around your son, Dammit!" Finnick yells at Annie teasingly.

"Maybe its not me who he learns from." She death glares Finnick.

"Daddy, what does-" Flinn starts to ask.

"Okay it's time for someone's nap!" Annie says, handing Flinn off to Finnick. Once they are safely upstairs, Annie speaks again.

"I swear that kid is going to have a mouth on him! And it's going to be his fault!" I start laughing.

I couldn't wait to have kids.


	55. Chapter 55

Ch. 55

**Just whipped it out. Lol. Here's your chapter! Had writers block, so sorry for delay. Well, let me just say. TENSION AND CONFLICT AND TEARS. That's what this chapter is. Sorry to say but.. ugh. Had to happen. And… I don't know if some of you have noticed but I released a new story called cliché and I would really really appreciate it if you guys went and checked it out! Its of course, a Kato story. But please do check it out! **

**Well remember to please review and tell me what you think! It helps me write faster. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**

**Mandy**

I was getting scared. I was two months from my due date and I was so scared something was going to go wrong because of last time. Cato tries to keep me as sane as possible, but sometimes he'll walk in on me crying like there's no tomorrow.

And I cant help it, its just that im scared.

I was scared for the baby.

That Cato could walk out at any moment.

That I could do something stupid.

It was getting to the point where it was almost too much for me.

Today however, Annie was coming over and was going to talk to me about what was suppose to happen, and do breathe.

I was just drying off my hair, when Cato came in.

"Hey," he said gently. He was being extra cautious these days, and sometimes I caught him flinching when I would turn around. I waved at him, and hung the towel back up. "What time is Annie coming over?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Probably soon. I know she's bringing Finnick and little Flinn." Cato nodded, and walked up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. We were both facing the mirror. I watched him as he moved my wet hair away from my shoulder, and started kissing my neck.

"I love you," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." I said frustrated.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He kisses my cheek. I close my eyes, and try to savor this little moment. These things come rarely now, and when they do, I try to cherish them. I miss the way me and Cato were when we were teenagers. Sure we had our problems, but we were always together. And now, I don't even know.

The doorbell rings, and my shoulders slump down.

"I'll get it." Cato says. I shake my head.

"No its fine." I walk out of the bathroom, leaving Cato with his head in his hands. When I finally reach the door, Flinn comes zooming in like an airplane, and jumps onto the couch.

"That little shit." Finnick curses. I just give a sad laugh.

"I don't mind." I tell him.

"Where's my lover?" Finnick asks.

"Um right here?" Annie says confused.

"Not you. My other one." Finnick smirks at her. If looks could kill, Finnick would be dead. Annie punched him in the arm so hard, that even I flinched. "Fuck Annie!" he yells. Annie just walks in, and sets her bag on the counter.

"I heard curse words!" Cato yells from down the hallway.

"Lover!" Finnick yells. He jumps into Cato's arms like the weirdos they are. I roll my eyes.

"Out!" I tell them. Finnick pouts, but Cato and him eventually go into the garage.

"He is driving me insane! Insane I tell you!" Annie says. she sits down on the couch, and I hand Flinn the tv remote. Annie was only a couple of weeks away from her due date, and she looked like she was ready to pop that sucker out.

"I feel you. Cato wont even come near me anymore."

"Oh please. I wish he would leave me alone. He's by my side constantly. I mean give the pregnant woman a little space please."

"Right?"

"Why is Cato ignoring you?" she asks. I sigh.

"I'm ignoring him I guess. I don't know. I'm just waiting to wake up one morning and him not be there."

"Katniss-"

"Look I know I shouldn't think that way, but I do. I just feel like he's going to get frustrated with me and leave. Or blame me for something. And I am already so stressed out about the baby, and I'm scared if something goes wrong with it, then Cato will leave. I just don't know anymore." Annie sighs, and leans back.

"Maybe he's hiding something?" Annie suggests.

"Oh like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I heard something crazy that came out of Madge's mouth the other day." And suddenly I'm intrigued.

"Screw that bitch. I haven't talked to her in months."

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear what I have to say. Now I don't think its true but her story matches up with what you told me."

"Well what?" I ask.

"Madge said after she left, she sat in her car on the curb crying. Well, apparently Cato came out and yelled at her why she said any of that shit and to stay away."

"Ok. And?"

"She said she kissed him." Annie says. My jaw hits the floor. I felt like my heart stopped. If its true, Cato has been hiding this from me for months.

"She's lying," I said. Tears fill the rims of my eyes. No. Its not possible. Cato wouldn't hide something that big from me. He just wouldn't. no.

"Katniss, I don't think she was. She said after that he bolted from the car."

"But still. Why would he hide something like that from me?" I tell her.

"I'm not sure Katniss. Maybe he didn't want to lose you."

"Yea well hiding it for months doesn't help in anyones case now does it?" I shout. Tears start to stream down my face. "Look I'm not mad at you." I tell Annie through the tears. She starts rubbing my back as I break down. Me being pregnant too totally ups the emotions.

"I know. But I felt you needed to know." I wipe my tears and begin to stand up. "Where are you going?" Annie asks alarmed.

"To go tell that son of a bitch off."

"Katniss stop." I keep walking. "Caution! Pregnant woman pissed!" I head Annie yell. Footsteps start to follow me slowly, and I swing open the garage door. Cato and Finnick look at me, both are drinking beers.

"Hey babe." I cross my arms, and glare at him.

"Hi _sweety."_ I say, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

"Whats wrong? Have you been crying?" he takes a step towards me, and I take one back. Tears fill me up again.

"Have anything to say? To confess?" I shout.

"Katniss whats-"

"Something you've been hiding for I don't know, months! Huh? Anything!" I yell. Finnick looks alarmed, and is now looking back and forth to me and Cato. Annie finally makes it to the garage.

"Katniss stop." Annie says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No! I need to know if its true." The look on Cato's face tells me he's still lost. "So is it true?" I ask. He just stands there. "Is it?!" I scream at him. Cato's head snaps up, and I know he knows what I'm talking about. Silence says it all. I bite my lip as hard as I can so I don't explode on him. "You asshole." I say. "I cant believe you didn't tell me." I say.

"I didn't want to lose you," Cato says in a weak voice.

"So you think hiding it from me for months is ok?"

"Katniss, there wasn't any time. You became pregnant, and I got scared. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It feels like everything is frozen in time, and no one moves, or says anything.

"Fine." I say. Cato looks up at me, confused. I turn around and march back inside.

But we both know, nothing is fine.


	56. Chapter 56

Ch. 56

**I'm sorry. I'm just so so sorry. i dont know what will happen after this chapter, but it may be the epilogue. i dont know. i just- i'm sorry. ;'(**

**Mandy  
**

**Cato POV**

I throw my beer bottle across the garage, and it shatters when it collides with the wall. I pull on my hair, and yell out of frustration, sitting down on the bench. Annie and Finnick just stare at me.

"Fuck!" I end up yelling. I run my hands down my face, and look up at both of them. "I should have told her. I should of told her the moment it happened."

"Yes you should have." Annie says.

"Annie," Finnick says, trying to hush her.

"No she's right."I tell Finnick.

"Damn right I am. Look Cato, I'm sorry I told her. I could barely believe it myself when Madge said it, but I had to say it."

"No its better that you did. If Madge said it while Katniss was there she probably would have knocked her out. But still, I should have been the one to say it."

"Then go talk to her."

"I don't think that's the best idea right now. I think I should give her some space and-"

"Look Cato, I don't give a damn what you think what's best for both of you right now. Because last time you thought that you ended up splitting faster than a banana and leaving." I look up at Annie. She's right. Completely and totally right. "So get your ass up right now and go after her." I stand up, and nod my head.

"Look man, we'll stay here for support. Okay?" Finnick asks.

"Thanks." I tell him. I open the door, and head down the hallway to our bathroom. I head things hitting the ball, and when I push open the door, Katniss is standing on the other side of the room, fist in her mouth, and a broken picture frame in her hand.

"You know," she sobs, in one of the saddest voices I've ever heard. "I just don't care anymore." Her voice is hollow, and its enough to make me tear up. "I just don't. I cant." Her voice cracks. And she drops her head, and turns my way.

"Katniss I'm sorry." She gives a pathetic laugh, and shakes her head.

"I don't care that she kissed you. I'm mad you didn't tell me. After all this time. We're having a baby for Christ sakes!" she says, sobs coming heavily, and tears streaming down her face.

"I was going to. But there was never a right time." I tell her. She just keeps crying silently, and doesn't say anything. "I had just gotten you back. I didn't want to lose you again. And I know it was stupid and I should of told you, but.." I don't finish my sentence.

"You know," she begins again. "We've had a good run. These past few years have been great." She sits down on the bed, her head drooping and she picks out the glass in the frame. "Best years of my life," she sniffs.

"Katniss please," I tell her.

"It's obvious- obvious that we're not meant to be together. I mean all of the odds have been against us."

"I know we've had our troubles, but we cant give up now. Not after everything."

"Troubles? Talk about absolute disasters." She whispers. "I'm not giving up. Giving up would have been years ago. But this? This is just me being done. I physically and mentally cant anymore." Tears start to go down my face.

"Don't do this." I walk to her, and sink down to my knees in front of her. "I cant be without you. I cant," I take her hand, and rest my head on hers. She starts to sob more.

"I don't know what to do." she cries. She begins to rub her stomach. "We've been through so much. So much. And we have a baby on the way but- but I just don't think, we're meant to be together."

"You cant leave me. I would be nothing without you," I pick my head and look into her eyes. She puts her hand on my cheek, and through my hair, and ends up wiping off my tears.

"I cant live without you." She whispers. "But I cant be with you either." She gives out another cry.

"Please." I whisper. "Please please please," I chant.

"Maybe you can find someone who you can spend the rest of your life with. Someone who will make you happy."

"I don't want anyone else I want you." I almost growl at her.

"And I want you. But I cant. I cant have you. I just cant."

"Katniss no matter how much you want us not to be together, we're always going to be in each others lives."

"I can handle that,"

"Katniss I cant live without you." She just keeps silent, spinning the ring I gave her those so many years ago around her finger. "Don't do this. I know this isn't what you want." She looks up at me.

"But I know you don't want this. The crying. The fighting. The constant battles between us. And face it, we've been drifting apart now. For a while too. I just think, it would be best for both of us, if we separated. If I just took the baby, and never bothered you again. And we just went our separate ways."

"That's not what I want. I want this. All of this. The fighting, the crying, the tears. I want it. more than anything I have ever wanted. But I also want you. All of you." She starts to cry again. And so do I. she picks up her head, and stands up. She walks to the closet, and pulls down her suitcase. I stand up, and try to stop her.

"You cant fight with me on this. You just cant anymore." Her voice cracks. I just watch her, as she slowly packs all of her stuff. Suitcase by suitcase. I want to stop her. To throw everything she's packing back into the closet, but I know, deep down, I cant stop her. She finishes with everything, and zips the final zipper. She walks over to me, and grabs my face, giving me one last painful kiss.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers in a cry. She picks up her things, and stumbles out the door.

I sink to the floor in sobs when I hear the front door close.


	57. Chapter 57

Ch. 57

**Hey guys! i originally wasnt planning on updating until tomorrow.. but i could resist. So here it is(: thank you for all of the reviews, it really made me happy. alothhough most of you were angry, and toritwilight scared me. alot. anyway.. thanks again! i already have the chaper after this written and i wasnt going to update again until Saturday, but maybe you guys can make me update as early as tomorrow. thanks everyone! rememebr to review!**

**Mandy**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Numb.

That s what I felt. From the moment Cato walked in, and we had that fight, that's all I've felt. Annie ended up following me out, asking me where I was going. I pulled out that slip of paper that I had grabbed before I left, ignoring Annie's protests for me to tell her where the hell I was going.

The phone rang for what felt like forever, but she finally picked up.

"Mom?" I asked. My voice cracked, and I heard Annie give out a small gasp.

"Katniss? Honey? Are you ok?" she sounds like the concerned mother she is.

"No." I start to cry. "I need your help. I need you to come pick me up." I tell her. I look behind me, and I can tell the look on Annie's face tells me she feels betrayed.

"Yes, of course. Where are you?" she asks. I tell her where I was, and say our goodbyes. I turn to Annie, ready to explain everything. But I end up just sobbing on her shoulder.

"Its over Annie. It really is." I cry. She just pats me awkwardly, because of both of our baby bumps in the way.

"You cant go to your mom. Come with me, go back to Cato, anything. But not your mom," she says.

"Look, I know it may not be the smartest choice, but she's my only family right now. And I need her. I need her to help me get through this. I'll get my own place once the baby is born, but right now, I cant be around this. Annie nods her head.

"I understand. I'm just sorry It had to happen this way." I nod my head, and wipe my tears.

"Me too," I tell her. A car pulls up behind us, and it belongs to my mother.

"Well," Annie says. "I'll be seeing you soon." She says. My mom comes out of the car and puts m stuff in the back seat. I give Annie a departing hug, and she walks back. I take one look at the house I'm going to leave, and feel a tear run down my cheeks.

Nothing lasts forever.

**Cato POV**

Numb.

No pain, no warmth. Nothing.

Just numb.

I let her walk through the door and there was nothing I could do. nothing. I let my pregnant wife leave me. And here I was, crying on the floor.

My privacy was interrupted however when Finnick walked in.

"Get up man. Come on." Finnick picks me up. "Why the hell was your wife just walking out the door?"

"She's gone. I let her slip through my fingers. Like that. Just like that." I shake my head, still trying to comprehend the whole thing myself.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Finnick asks.

"You don't think I tried? I begged. I was begging on me knees for her, and she left. She said she couldn't do it anymore." Finnick doesn't speak, and Annie returns. "And now I know how she felt when I left her. God I'm such an idiot." I bury my head into my hands.

"Not as big of an idiot as her." Annie says. I look up. "She called her mother. And now she's living with her." Annie says. my heart drops. Why would she do that? Why?

"Well now you know where she is. Go get her!" Finnick says.

"That's not a good idea." Annie says, hand on her bulging stomach. "She wouldn't want that. We all know how stubborn Katniss is. I think its best if Cato gives her some time." I nod my head.

"What am I suppose to do? About the baby? What if she never lets me in its life?" I ask. "What if she sends divorce papers? I cant sign them. I cant get into a custody battle with her over our child."

"Don't sign them then. Don't. And I know Katniss. You know Katniss. I don't think she'll keep the child from you foreve.r I think, she'll just take some time to do her own thing. And let her. Just, give her some space. At least for now. You guys have been through hell together. She'll come back. Just wait.

But how long could I wait until I lose hope?

**Katniss POV**

**3 months later**

Right now, I was in my new apartment, trying to rock Aster to sleep. But I wasn't doing a very good job of it because I was talking to Annie who across the room from me, rocking Kale to sleep.

Yes, both Annie and I had had our children, and I was right. Annie had a boy, and I had a girl. And they were going to live happily ever after.

Just kidding, I didn't know that.

"So in walks Madge," I begin. "And she said she was sorry, and yada yada yada. And I swear if Aster wasn't there I would have punched her. Like how dare she walk into a coffee shop up to me, and apologize to me after 10 months. It was so retarded." I tell her. Aster lets out a little cry, and I pat her back, making her burp. There, that should make her fall asleep easier now.

"Does she know you and Cato broke up?" she asks.

"Of course," I say quickly, just wanting to get off the topic of him, but knowing Annie, I now I would escape that easily. "Everyone knows we're over." I mutter.

"I still cant believe you didn't tell him when Aster was born." Annie says. Tears sting in my eyes. "I mean I know, everything that happened was terrible, but why? He had a right to know."

"God dammit Annie!" I shout, sending Aster to wake up and begin to cry. I get up, and walk around the room. "I know I made a mistake. And I should have told him. But I couldn't have him there without having a meltdown right then and there. I just couldn't ok? I know. You can trash me on it all you want, but it wont make what happened go away." I yell. "I will regret it for the rest of my life," I tell her in a quieter voice, as Aster starts to calm down again.

"I'm sorry," Annie says. She gets up, and puts Kale down in the crib, Aster soon joining him. We walk out of the room, and head to the kitchen. "I don't want to make you feel bad Katniss. I know it was hard for you not to call him. I saw it in your eyes." She says. I just look down, and start picking at my finger nails. "Has he returned the divorce papers yet?" she asks softly.

"No." I tell her. "And I have a feeling he never will. I'm sure they're just ashes in the fire place now." I tell her sighing. I did end up sending Cato the papers, but I knew that I would never get them back. That wasn't something that he wanted.

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"No," I mutter. "And I don't plan on it."

"Are you even going to let Aster see him? Or are you just going to keep him away from her life too?"

"Just stop." I choke up, and tell Annie. "I don't know," I begin to cry. "What I'm going to do. I'm still trying to figure it all out." I finish.

"I know. But I just want you to know I only ask these questions so you can think about it; Think about what's best for not only you, but him and Aster." I nod my head, and wipe my tears away.

"I know." I whisper. "I just never pictured it like this."

"I know you didn't hun," Annie says, she comes over and pats my back. "How about some chocolate?" she laughs.

"Annie I'm trying to get this baby weight _off. _" I remind her.

"I know," she says. "But I think you could use some." I laugh, and just shrug my shoulders.

"Sure."


	58. Chapter 58

Ch. 58

**Cato POV**

**3 Years later**

Alcohol is my best friend.

In fact, it is my only friend, seeing as I spend my all my time hidden away, passed out drunk, or nursing a hangover.

Sometimes it would get to the point where I could blur out the constant ringing of the telephone and the knocking on my door. But I guess if it was that important someone would have come in by now.

I mean, sometimes I would talk to Finnick and stuff, but that was usually it. I haven't talked to him in months though. He would tell me about Katniss sometimes. He never mentioned the baby, which was my main interest. But still, it was good to know Katniss hadn't been with any one since me. Because if she was, I would have to kick their ass.

I think the only person who has come to my house have been my parents. My mother was pissed at KAtniss when I told her what happened and blamed her right then and there and said she always had a feeling that she would end up one day screwing me over. But of course, I was the one who pushed her away.

My dad tried to help me get my shit together, but he could only stand coming in ever few weeks, and find me passed out on the ouch making no attempt to get my shit back together.

But what was he point? I didn't want to find someone new, because I would always shave feelings for Katniss. I always would.

So that's what I was doing right now. I was nursing a hangover, and cursing alcohol like I always do. I stood up. And I got a weird fuzzy feeling. Something I haven't experienced in awhile. I think it was some weird shit called feelings.

I hated this.

Sometimes I would wake up. Wondering about my baby. And the woman who walked out of my life some time ago. Sometimes I think of her too much. I shake my head, trying to throw it off, but it feels like one of those days where she'll just glue herself in my mind.

I haven't talked to Katniss ever since she walked out. The divorce papers she sent me still lie on the kitchen counter. I don't bother signing them. I guess I just like to think that maybe one day she'll come back.

But let's face the truth, that's never going to happen.

I hop into the shower, trying to clean myself up. Even if I spent my time inside, sometimes I did go out into public. Just for a little while though.

I walk into the kitchen, trying to search for some food, but came short when I found nothing. As usual. What did I expect? To wakeup one morning and find it all a terrible nightmare and have Katniss cooking me a nice breakfast, and a little toddler running around causing trouble.

But that's not how things are. No matter how much I dreamt, or wanted it, it never came. It wasn't a nightmare. Just the cold truth of reality. And reality sucked.

So it looks like it was one of those days where I would have to actually go out in public to get my food. I got into my truck, and started mindlessly driving, my mind taking me to favorite diner. I haven't been there in a while, but I heard baker boy owns it now. What a shame.

I walked in, well more like stumbled. My head pounded, and everyone just seemed too damn happy. But everyone was happy. It was just me who was grouchy all the time. I sat down at the counter, and ran my fingers through my hair.

An old nice waitress came up to me. Her name was Greasy Sae, and I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" she said. I looked up, and gave her a small smile.

"Long time no see." I tell her.

"Well you're the one who hasn't been here! where've you been?" She asked. I just laughed, and shook my head. "Well that don't matter. How bout I start you off with some coffee?" I nod my head.

I thought I was day dreaming, but that's what I heard her voice. The voice that has been haunting me these past years. I look to my left, and there she is. She was just clearing off a table. Wearing a short white apron, a black shirt, and she was trying to brush back her hair. She must have felt me staring at her, and snapped her head at me.

She did a double take, and when she saw it was me, none of us moved, and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. I straightened up, and so did she. I stood up, and she slowly started walking towards me. I wasn't sure if she was coming up to slap me, or run into my arms, but, She pushed herself into my arms, and I was shocked, none the less.

I stood there standing there, in shock, but my arms wrapped around her little waist that I missed so much. It felt like I was in a dream. And i was just waiting to where I would wake up and find it was all just a torturous dream. But it never came. I never woke up. After a moment, she pulled back, and put her hands on my face. I felt myself choke up.

"Hey," I whispered. She let out a sob, and placed her fingers on her lips.

"Hi," she gave out a breathy laugh. I pulled her into a hug again. And she started to laugh, and cry, at the same time. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I am so sorry. I should have never left. I- I" I just shushed her, and ran my hand through her hair. I just held her. The moment I had been dreaming of for all this time had finally come, and I wasn't about to let her go just yet. She fit so perfectly in my arms. I felt like I never wanted to let her go.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" I heard a small voice yell out. Katniss released me, and looked behind her. And I felt my heart swell. She had blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, a mixture between mine and hers. She stopped behind Katniss, and looked up at me. She hid behind Katniss.

"Katniss I'm sorry she just sort of ran and-" Annie comes running out, and she makes eye contact with me. She stares at me.

"Oh wow." She whispers. Annie walks around and gives me a brief hug. "Where have you been?" she laughed. I laughed with her, and I heard Katniss laugh too. "I was sure you moved away or something. Ignoring everyone's calls. I'm surprised Finnick didn't bust down your door." She laughs. I just nod.

"Yea," Irun my hands through my hair, thankful that I decided to take a shower this morning and not look like such a fuck up in front of Katniss.

"Mommy?" the little girl says. "Who's that?" she says in the cutest little voice. Katniss kneels down, and rubs her hands on her arms.

"Um, well Aster, this is an old friend of mine." She says. Aster's mouth creates an 'O' shape, and I swear my heart melted. "Aster, this is Cato. Cato…" Katniss says looking at me. She gives me a soft, sad smile. Aster gives me a shy smile, and waves to me.

"Katniss! Annie!" I hear someone yell in the back room. Out comes a very mad boss, I'm guessing. "What's the hold up? Get back to work!" Katniss and Annie nod.

"Okay. Well I know, this is unexpected, but Aster I need you to go sit with Cato for a little bit while I finish work. Can you do that and be a good girl for a little bit?" Aster has a smile on her face, and nods her head. "Cato?" Katniss looks to me with desperate eyes.

"Um, yea of course." I tell her. She mouths to me a quick 'thank you' and hands me Aster. I take her down to a booth in the back, and sit her down across from me. Annie comes running in with some crayons and a coloring paper for her, and flashes me a quick smile before running back to work.

"Well hi Aster."

"Hi," she says. She gets to coloring. We stay silent for a while. I'm not really supposed to say in my position. This was the first time meeting my own daughter, and she doesn't even know it. I just stare at her, with curious eyes. She's perfect. She has features between me and Katniss. The perfect mix. She pushes her hair out of her eyes a lot, and looks determining to finish whatever she is doing.

"Tada!" she says. She gives me the paper, and I smile. It's a picture of her and Katniss. I smile.

"Its beautiful." I tell her.

"thanks!" she replies. She stares at me for a moment. "How do you know my mommy?" she asks.

"I knew her when we were younger." I smile at her. It takes everything in me to not tell her that I'm her dad, but I know that would be very confusing.

"Oh," she says. I hand her back the paper, and she continues to draw.

"So Aster," I ask her. "Where's your dad?"

"I dunno," she says. "Mommy talks about him a lot though. Saying one day he'll come home. I wanna meet him." she continues to draw.

"Do you know where he is?" she shakes her head.

"No." she says in a chirpy voice, still focusing on the picture.

"But I know he'll come. Mommy says he wasn't a person who would leave and never come back," I smile at her

"Well your mommy sure was right," I whisper to myself. She looks up at me for a moment, than looks back down at her coloring paper. "Well do you want to order something?" I ask her. Her eyes widen, and she gets a big grin on her face.

"Really?" she asks,

"Yea," I laugh. "Get whatever you want." I call over Annie, and I point her to Aster. Annie smiles at me, and kneels down in front of you.

"What can I get you cutie pie?" she asks.

"Umm… fries.. and chocolate shake… and, and, and that's it." she smiles. Annie pinches her cheeks, and Aster giggles. "Stop Auntie!" Annie laughs and walks away. Aster turns back to me, and slides me the picture. "Look," she said. I look at the picture, and there's another person standing there. Next to Katniss, and they're holding her hand. "Now you can be apart of our family!" Aster smiles.

And I swear.

It took everything in me, not to cry.


	59. Chapter 59

Ch. 59

**Let me start off with if you guys are going ot post nasty reviews under my story, at least dont be wimps and do it under anonymous names. it just pisses me off, and makes me want to stop this story. so fucking stop. thanks. **

**But anyway...**

**Kinda short. But, it's just the beginning of a new journey for both of them. I dont know if iw ant to epilogue the story, or if i want to keep going. I'm not sure yet. But if i do epilogue, it won tbe for another couple of chapters. sigh. desicions desicions. oh well, tell me what you think. You all thought aster was just the cutest. wait until this chapter. I think you guys are going to like this one. Enjoy! review! thank you all so much. love you all**

**Mandy**

**Cato POV**

I sat with Aster for little while longer, while she devoured her fries and shake. And I gotta say, it was pretty darn cute.

"Done!" she said excitedly, I laughed.

"Yea but you have chocolate all over your cheeks!" she looked horrified, and wiped her face down, just smearing it more. "You goof ball," I laughed. I leaned over the table and wiped her mouth, while she had wide eyes and puffed out her cheeks.

"All better!" she smiled. I laughed, and nodded. I saw Katniss walking down the way, she looked tired, and was untying her apron. She slid in next to Aster, kissed her head, and smiled at me.

"Thanks for looking after her. I couldn't get a baby sitter today, and I had to bring her here." she looked worn, and tired. Like she hadn't gotten sleep for a couple of days. But still, beautiful as always.

"Oh no problem." I tell her, "I'd be happy to watch her at any time." Katniss gave me a weak smile, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks," she says. "Well, um, how have you been?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Good. A year ago I was oding some stuff for the marines again, I was keeping busy." Her eyebrows shoot up, and her jaw drops.

"I- I thought you were done with that stuff, thought they couldn't call you back in." she says. "No one told me."

"Well it was my choice to go back actually. Had to keep myself busy I guess." She still looks a little pissed, but that's just Katniss. "What about you?"

"Oh um, fine I guess. Just taking care of the little brat."

"Hey!" Aster says, knowing Katniss was talking about her. "I'm not a brat!"

"Mmhmm," Katniss says, and attacks Aster's sides until she's squealing with laughter.

"Have you been living with your mom?" I asked her. She looks up towards me, and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um no actually. I've been living on my own."

"Oh. Well I was just wondering since I know when you first left you went with your mom." I say, almost bitterly.

"Yea well, I got out as soon as possible. I only needed help for a little bit. But Annie and Finnick helped a lot." I nod my head.

"Mommy?" Aster asks. Katniss looks at her and smiles. "How do you and Mr. Cato know each other?" she asks, I cough, and Katniss looks nervous.

"Um, well uh-" Katniss looks to me for help, but I just shrug. How do you tell your three year old daughter who doesn't even know you that you're her father? Definitely not one of the most searched questions on google. "How bout we save the story for another time?" she asks Aster. Her face drops, and Aster scowls.

"No. I wanna know! Please mommy. Pleaseeeeeeeeee," Aster keeps going at it, until Katniss puts her hand over Aster's mouth. And even then she's still yelling.

"Fine!" Katniss whisper yells. I can see Aster's face light up, seeing as she knows she got her way. Katniss removes her hand. "You gotta promise not to do something weird okay?" Katniss asks. "And it's going to be a lot to take in, and you may be confused, but trust me, ok?" she asks. Aster nods her head and smiles.

"Pinky promise!" she says. I let out a little laugh, and her and Katniss squeeze pinkies.

"Alright then. Well Aster. Um, Mr. Cato here is…" Katniss pauses. Aster's face is lit up with anticipation, and even I feel my breathing stop. "He's your father Aster. And we're all going to be a family again," Katniss says the last part hesitantly, and looks up at me. I feel my breathing hitch, not sure if I just heard her right. But when I look at Aster, that's the best part.

Her jaw is dropped, but slightly in a smile. Her whole face is lit up, and she looks like someone just offered her a million pieces of candy. Aster ducks down the table, and crawls between our legs, and pops out the end. She hops on my seat, and wraps her arms around me and squeezes.

And I have to say, I don't cry a lot, but this was a moment I'm sure a man can cry a little bit. I wrap my arms around her, and hug her tightly. I look at Katniss, and her hand is over her mouth, covering a smile. Her eyes glisten with tears. She looks happy.

"Hi baby girl," I whisper to aster, kissing her forehead. She pulls back and kisses my cheek.

"I'm so happy you're here!" she says. "Now we can go do fun stuff! As a family!" she smiles, and hugs me again. I laugh, and squeeze her back.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe we could all be a family again.

**Katniss POV**

I was happy right now. Ecstatic. I had missed Cato so much, and I know Aster wanted her father. There were so many times when I wanted to go to Cato, and apologize and go back to him, but there was always a part of me that hesitated. That had doubt he would hate me now, and want to have nothing to do with me.

But it wasn't like that.

He seemed happy. There was however, a hollow look in his eyes, something that wouldn't go away for a while. And I knew that. I had to start making up for the past three years for both Aster and Cato.

"And we can go bike riding, and play dress up, and fish, and- and I don't know but we can go do all kinds of stuff now!" Aster said. Cato was carrying her as we walked to me car. Cato was nodding and laughing. He looked so natural with her, and it filled my heart with joy. I knew Aster needed a fatherly roll, and I was glad Cato was here. Sometimes I just couldn't do it all on my own.

I opened the car door, and Cato set her in her car seat, buckling her up.

"Do you have to go already?" Aster asked sadly. Cato looked sad, and nodded his head.

"Yea, but it wont be for long. I'll see you again soon," Cato gave her a promising smile.

"How long is soon?" she asked, pouting.

"Tomorrow," I interjected. Cato looked up at me, and gave me a soft smile. "Tomorrow Aster. Promise," I said. Aster smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Ok, bye daddy,"

"Bye baby girl." Cato kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow." He slowly closed the car door, and looked at me. We just stared at each other for a moment. "So," he began. "What next?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe we can try this again. Us." I tell him hesitantly. I'm scared he's going to turn me down, and just push me away.

"Well legally we still are married," he breathes out a laugh, running his fingers through his hair."Is this what you want again? For us to be together? To be a family?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I want this. More than anything. I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have been so stubborn." I look down at my feet. "I should have called." I hear Cato sigh.

"Well, that is in the past. And we've both had time apart. Maybe we can try this again. I mean I'm willing to. See where it takes us," I look up at him, and smile.

"Tomorrow then?" I ask. He laughs, and nods his head.

"Tomorrow." He promises.


	60. Chapter 60

Ch. 60

**Hello everyone. I'm kind of mad. sorry, but i am. I got another review from stupid ass anonymous person. Look, i dont have a problem with criticism, or comments. Or anonymous reviews. But if you are going to completley shut down my story telling me how to run it, out of an anon review, i'm going to get pissed. The sam eperson did it again, under the same anon. Just leave a name, or stop reviewing. because after you reviewed i was legit ready to delete the story. I get pissed off, anf then it isnt fair for everyone else. so Please, do us all a favor, and fuck off. thanks.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. i honestly though, dont want to hear how its so unrealistic and its moivng too fast. I know where i'm going with this. so please, trust me. thank you guys. so much. i am so happy i've made it this far with the story. So thank you all. Please be patient with me, i know somethimes i can be a pain in the ass, but i love you all. without you guys, I wouldnt be writing. so thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter, review when you can please.**

**Mandy**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I wake up with a start.

There's honking outside of my house, and its really loud and annoying. I groan, and try to rub the sleep from my eyes. I roll out of bed, and hit the floor with a thump, sending a shot of pain into my head. I push myself up, and groggily walk to the door. When I look out the peep hole, a little 3 year old is bouncing up and down.

I swing open the door, and Aster squeals.

"Hey baby girl," I say, trying to wake myself up. I pick her up and give her a hug. I walk out to my driveway and I see Katniss, swinging the car door shut with her hip, and a suitcase in her hand. I give her a questioning look, and she shrugs.

"I got evicted." She says. "I was hoping you hadn't moved, but I know you would never sell your red truck." She walks up to me. "And you said you wanted to try again right?" she asks. I'm shocked, and I don't know what to say.

"Wait you're moving in?" I ask, walking as fast as I can after her with Aster still holding onto my neck.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I-I don't know. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Again, I should have called, but I really don't have anywhere to go. Plus, you are Aster's father. So.." My mouth still hangs open. She cant be serious, right? I mean, I do want to work stuff out, but is moving in again together really a good idea?

"Well I guess." I end up spitting out.

"Thank you," Katniss whispers. She grabs my cheek and kisses it quickly. Katniss walks down the hallway, and walks into the bedroom.

Shit.

There's so much crap in there. Bottles everywhere. I mean, the house is a mess. I ocme to my senses, and I set Aster down on the couch. I hand her the remote.

"Watch anything you want sweetheart," she nods, and starts slowly clicking buttons. I rush to the bedroom, and I see Katniss standing there.

"And you called me bad when I had glass everywhere." She mutters

"Well I wasn't really expecting anyone to come suddenly live with me or I might have cleaned up a bit," I say, somewhat harshly. I can already feel the bitterness coming along, and I want it to go away. She waves her hand.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I just," she turns around and faces me. "I seriously had no place to go. And Aster needs you." She looks down, and twiddles her thumbs. "I need you," she whispers. We stand there for a couple of minutes, listening to Aster giggle at some tv show with singing people.

"Well, we could start cleaning?" I suggest. She bites her lip, and nods. I grab a trash bag, and we start shoving bottles and trash in it. Then we move to the dirty laundry everywhere. Katniss hits me a couple of times, laughing and muttering how I cant keep a house clean for the life of me. I just laugh and shake my head.

"Oh jesus. This is only _your_ bedroom." She groans. I laugh.

"Well the spare room can be for Aster. And I haven't touched it let alone go in there. So that's clean, except for the inch of dust everywhere." Katniss' face drops. "Have fun sneezing," I wink at her.

"Very funny!" she yells after me. I walk down the hallway to check on Aster. She's half asleep on the couch, curled up on a pillow. I smile, and get a blanket and wrap her up in it. I pick her up, and take her to my room, and lay her down on the bed. She makes a soft sound, stretches out, and continues to sleep.

"You're already so good with her," Katniss comes out from the bathroom. I look at her and smile.

"She's perfect." I whisper. She nods her head and smiles at me.

"She has your features. Your eyes, and hair. And your personality. She's so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn," I say. Katniss cocks her head. "Ok, yes I am." She just laughs. "Is there still stuff in the car?"

"Yea, I'll get it though." She says.

"I'll help," I offer. We walk outside to the car, and pull the rest of the stuff out that she's crammed. Most of it is Aster's. I can tell, because there's no way Katniss would have this much pink stuff. "Is this all of it?" I ask.

"No, there's still some stuff that I couldn't fit. Like Aster's furniture and all. I can just leave that though."

"What about most of you stuff?" I ask.

"Its there too. I couldn't fit everything." She says, almost ashamed.

"Well how about when Aster wakes up, we'll all go get it."

"Really?" she asks, a light in her eye. I laugh, and nod my head.

"Of course. Let's not let it all go to waste." She laughs, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Thank you. For everything." I Shrug.

"It's not a big deal. I mean, we are technically still together."

"Do you still have those papers?" she asks. I nod.

"Yea, they're somewhere in that pile of a mess on the table. " she shakes her head.

"Can we burn it?" she whispers. "Please?" I pause.

I don't know what I want. Not yet. I want Katniss back. But I've lost almost all hope when we ran into each other again. And now she's back in my life, and I'm confused about the whole thing. I don't know anymore. But I do have a daughter with her, so no matter what, we'll be in each others lives. Whether we want it or not. And I still am married to her. It would be kind of pointless to divorce now. Not to mention all of her stuff is in my house.

"Sure," I end up saying. She breathes out in relief.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I sent them. I don't know, I wanted closure. To actually assure myself it was over. But I didn't want it to be over."

"Doesn't matter," I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yea well.." she says. suddenly, a car is pulling into my driveway. I look over, and see it belongs to my dad.

"Great." I mutter. Katniss looks almost scared. "Relax." I tell her. She's still tense, and my dad steps out of the car, shutting the door.

"Well look who it is," My dad says. "Ms. Katniss Everdeen." She bites back a remark, I can tell.

"Hello Mr. Jones," she says. He walks up to us, and claps a hand against my back.

"Never thought I would see you here again." Katniss loks down, and pushes her hair back.

"Yea, me neither." She says.

"Well don't act all sad. It's good to see you back." She get s a small smile on her face.

"You too." She whispers. "How's your wife?" my dad throws his head back, laughing.

"She's the same. It's a good thing she didn't come, she would have lectured you until your brains fell out." I chuckle, and Katniss' cheeks heat up.

"Well, um" she laughs. My dad shrugs.

"So what do we have here?" he asks. "Are you two getting back together?" he asks, pointing his question to Katniss. I know she hates being put under the spot, and she's getting uncomfortable.

"We're just seeing how things go for now," I tell my dad. Katniss' eyes flash to me, and give me just a hint of smile.

"Well good. Now Cato-" my dad says to me. But then there's a little toddler marching out the door, calling for Katniss. My dad stops, and his eyes widen.

"Hey baby," Katniss says, scooping her up. She looks tired still, and her hair is a little scruffed up.

"Well hello," my dad says, surprise in his voice. Aster is hiding herself in Katniss.

"Aster say hello. This is your grandpa." Katniss says, bouncing her up and down. My dad's eyes light up.

"She's my granddaughter?" My dad says to me, tears glistening in his eyes. He looks happy, and relieved. I think more relieved that it's mine, and Katniss didn't go running off getting pregnant with someone else's kid. I just nod my head.

Aster and my dad exchange hellos, and I tell my dad our plans. We stand out in the yard, talking. Watching Aster play in the grass. She laughs when a butterfly lands on her nose.

At that moment, I didn't think I could be any happier.

Katniss was right.

We _do_ need each other.


	61. AN ABOUT GUEST REVIEWS DISABLED

Hey everyone,

just letting you all know that guest/anon reviews have been disabled. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for any of you, but I just found the person who had been writing mean comments. They commented four times saying: bbad

unrealistic

you should quit the sstory

and that I don't have skills and need to take a writers wworkshthen

and then commented under my name and said I was stopping the story, which is untrue off any of you have seen it.

I have deleted the comments, and disabled the guest reviews.

Sorry for the inconvenience

mandy


	62. Chapter 62

Ch. 61

**I know its short. and i'm sorry. I didnt realize how long it was since i updated. i have been so busy this week, and i barely squeezed this in, and that swhy its short. plus i didnt have any ideas. So please excuse it.**

**Now, i know alot of you reacted to the guest reviews disabled. okay, well i oculdnt disable them, so they are allowed, but under my moderation. I will be deleting the cruel ones that were posted by that one person. and by deleting , i mean the ones posted under my name and the ones totally bagging my story, not any that you guys have criticism on, but the unsigned ones. and also, if any of you do read my reviews for some reason, the person posted under my name saying i was hacked and things, please ignore those. i dont comment or review my own stories. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. please review when you can.**

**thanks!**

**Mandy**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I hope I made the right choice.

With moving in with Cato and all.

I mean, its been a rough couple of years without him. If anything, I was mad at myself and punishing myself by not going to him.

My biggest regret though was keeping Aster form him. He was so natural with her, it was unbelievable. Sometimes he was the only one who could calm her down when I couldn't.

So here I was, about a week later, sitting on the couch watching Aster plaster Cato's face with makeup. It was pretty cute. Everything was moved n, and currently I was sleeping on the couch, while Aster had the spare bedroom with all of her things, and Cato was sleeping in his room.

I would be lying if I said I didn't want to sneak in there with him sometimes. But It was my fault we weren't in the first place. I was trying to give Cato a little space. Even though we wanted to try things over again, we were going slow. And I know Cato didn't trust me that much anymore. I wanted things to be the same again, like how they used to be, but that would be asking for way to much.

"I'm done!" Aster squeals. She has a big grin on her face and looks at me for approval. I nod my head and smile. It was kind of dull though. I was feeling warn down from these past couple of days. A small laugh bubbles up when I see what Aster did. So many pinks, and blobs of color everywhere. Cato looks at me and mouths, 'are you ok?'

I just shrug, and wrap the blanket tighter around my waist. Aster lets out a yawn, and falls back onto the floor and lays on the floor.

"Nap time?" I ask Aster. She nods her head. I slowly get up, and pick her up. I walk down to her room, and lay her down, tucking her in.

"Mommy?" she asks. I hum. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too baby girl." I kiss her forehead, and tuck her in tighter. "Sleep well." She drifts off, and I wait until her breathing becomes even. When I make it back out to the living room, Cato is by the sink washing off his face.

"Whats up with you?" he asks. He tosses the into the sink and walks over to me, where I'm standing with my arms crossed.

"I don't know," I shrug. "A lot I guess. Too much to explain though," I tell him. I start to walk to the couch, but Cato lightly grabs my waist pulling me back. We're close. Like, super close. And the feeling of butterflies and nervousness comes back to me.

"I wanna know." He whispers to me. His eyes flash back to my lips and back to my eyes.

"But-" I try to say.

"Please." He wraps his arms tighter around my waist. I can tell my cheeks flush red in an instant. I haven't been held this close to someone in a while.

"I-I don't know. I feel like I need to give you space, but I don't want to. But then, I guess I get mad at myself cause it was my stupid decision to walk out so long ago. And you have no idea, how much I regret it. how much I hate myself because of what I did. I mean, you should hate me. I shouldn't even be here. I didn't even call you when Aster was born…" I stumble over my words more than once. I guess I'm just nervous.

Cato doesn't meet my eyes, but he does keep me close to him.

"As true as all of it is, I don't care. I want to be with you. I want to try this again. I don't want to give up like last time. I want this. All of you, your mistakes, your flaws, I want it. Please." He whispers, and his hands slide up to my face, holding me close. Tears glisten in my eyes. I nod, and he slowly leans in, until our lips touch.

It's magical. Our minds may have forgotten what it was like to be together, but our bodies didn't. It was so natural, and his lips were just like I remembered. Soft, but firm. He was in control, like he always was, but I was glad he was holding me, or I'm sure my knees would have given out by now. He continues to hold his lips to mine, and I'm kissing him back as much as he's kissing me.

I could have stayed there longer. I had three years to make up. But he pulled back first, and I bit my lip, already missing the pressure of his lips on mine. He kissed my forehead softly, and I kept my eyes shut, smiling. He rested his head on mine, and my eyes slowly peeled open.

He was smiling at me, face lit up.

` "Maybe you can sleep with me tonight?" he asks. I shake my head slightly and smile up at him.

"Yea," I whispered.

"I missed you," he said, before pushing his lips back onto mine.


	63. COMPLETE FANGIRL NEWS OMFG

It's not a chapter.

BUT I AM ABSOLUTLEY FANGIRLING THE SHIT OUT OF MYSELF RIGHT MOW OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG.

Ok, I'll explain.

So I checked this little box that lists stories from the most reviews on a story, to less.

OKAY HERE'S THE GREAT PART!

Unbelievable is #10 OVERALL K+-M RATINGS IN REVIEWS.

OMFG DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

UNBELIEVABLE HAS THE 10TH HIGHEST REVIEW NUMBER LIKE... EVER!

That's not even the best part omfg.

For all of the Cato/Katniss pairings, and stories about that

UNBELIEVABLE IS #1 IN REVIEWS.

THANK YOU ALL OMFG I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!

When I started the story, I was nobody. I had never really written before, I didn't have some big story to promote mine, you guys just loved it and omg.

Thank you to anyone who had ever reviewed, good and bad ones, who have ever read my story, or even looked at it. For those of you who pushed me to start again when I stopped, for those of you who have inspired me to write. For those of you who PMed me and told me to stop being a big baby and take some criticism. Those of you who alerted and favorited!

For those of you who gave me inspiration,

Thank you all. So much. I am so grateful, and this is one of the greatest things I have ever done.

But it's all you! The readers who put me here! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will never be able to repay you.

Thank you.

Okay I know I know the stupid music is playing in the background telling me to wrap up so I will.

THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Mandy


	64. Chapter 64

Ch. 64

**UGH. Sorry for the late update. I dont know why, i had sit down a couple of times trying to write it, but nothing. so today i just whipped it out. Anyway, If you guys didnt read the last authors note please do! Thank you all again i love you all!**

**Anyway, there were a few ways to twist this, but this is the twist. I hope you guys enjoy. please leave a review! Can we get maybe 40? yes? no? maybe so? I dont care i'll update again. Please let me know what you think! And let me know, can you tell the end is coming soon?:(**

**Enjoy!**

**Mandy**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**1 month later**

The park was not my first choice. But going anywhere wasn't really an option. Cato thought as a family we should go spend some time together, and Aster agreed to go to the park. So arguing wasn't an option.

"Katniss come on. It'll be fun!" Cato raves on. I just keep shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling it today. I feel sick." Cato pouts. He wraps his arms around my hips, and pulls me closer.

"Please? It'll be a good family bonding moment." I just shrug, and he groans and rests his head on mine. "Fine. We'll just go another time," Cato kisses my forehead.

"No you and Aster go. You two need some more alone time. I'll be fine, ok?" Cato pouts in a last attempt, but nods his head.

"I'll see you later." He kisses me promisingly. I nod my head. I kiss Aster goodbye, and watch out the window until they drive away.

Here's what's really going on.

I'm late. Like, late late. It's been three weeks, and I was starting to get nervous. I have gotten pregnancy scares before, but it would come a week later. But this...

I was scared.

I ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up my breakfast, which I tried so hard for Cato not hoax into me. He knew something was up, but I couldn't tell him. Not until I was positive.

But there was definitely something up. I wipe my mouth, brushed my teeth a couple of times before I couldn't taste the bile anymore. I rested my hands on the counter and looked up in the mirror. I looked like death. I stepped back, and turned to the side. Was my stomach bigger? I freaked myself out and ran out of the bathroom.

I pulled on a jacket, and started walking. I carried my mini pepper spray can with me, and my phone in case Cato needed me. There was a small drug store a couple of blocks away, and I needed some fresh air. I kept my jacket wrapped tightly around me. I looked down, and saw I was still in sweatpants. Whatever.

Is it possible? Could I really be pregnant again? I was on the pill, but there was a few days where I skipped out. And I told Cato it was safe in the heat of the moment. I smacked myself. I would be this careless. I would be this stupid.

I reached the store, and the door rang when I walked in. I walked straight to the isle where there were the tests. I froze in my tracks when I saw a certain blonde picking one up too. She was crying. She must of heard me, and snapped her head to me. Her shoulders sagged.

"Madge?" I asked. She started crying again. I don't know what I was thinking, but I walked up to her and hugged her. She sobbed into my jacket. I just patted her head. I knew how she felt, and I knew she was scared.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." She sobbed. I just shushed her, until she got a hold on herself. She lifted herself up, and wiped her face. "Thanks," she whispered. I shrugged. " I hope you know, I'm so sorry for what I did. But I know just saying it wont help. I guess, I guess I did it because I've been jealous." My eyebrows shoot up. "I know," she laughs, twiddling with the box. "I had always liked Cato. But I never had the balls to say anything," her story surprises me, and I shift my weight.

"I hated you." She blurts out. "I really did. You just came swooping in, and had Cato at your feet like that. I was boiling. I had spent months trying to talk to him, and in comes a new girl. Anyway, but then I met Gale, and he made me forget. And I really liked him. I did," she said. She looks down. "I still do. And that day, when I came in. its like the anger from all those years ago came back, because even after everything, he still wanted you. And when he came out, I don't know. I kissed him. And I regret it." she stops talking.

"Why?" I ask. She looks up. "Why do you regret it?" she stays silent.

"Because it broke you two up. It broke me and Gale up. I told him, and he left me. And I kept your daughter from her dad for years. And it's all because I kissed him! I felt so guilty, and alone. Not even Annie would talk to me. Or Delly. I had no one." I look at her.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered. "For not solving it with you. I just, I was os mad at myself for leaving, I just, wanted to be alone with Aster." She gives me a small smile.

"Can we be friends again?' she whispers. "Or just try?" I nod my head at her, and she smiles.

"How late are you Madge?" I asked her, nodding to the pregnancy test in her hands.

"A month," she whispers, and laughs. "I tried to think I wasn't, but the signs wont go away." Her voice gets raspy.

"Who's the dad?" I ask.

"Gale," she says. I start to talk, but she interrupts me. "He came back, and well, makeup sex." She shrugs. "I'm scared." She whispers.

"I know," I tell her. "I was. Am now again." Her head snaps up to me, and then to my stomach.

"Your pregnant?" she chokes out. I shrug.

"Maybe." I walk past her and pick one up myself. She looks shocked. We both walk up to the counter, pay for the tests, and walk out.

"Well, I'll see you later?" Madge asks weakly. I nod my head.

"Of course." I tell her. "Call me and tell me what the result is." She laughs, and steps into her car.

"Bye Katniss," I wave goodbye. I watch for a moment, and start my way back home. I go over everything that just happened. I couldn't tell if I was happy or what. But I guess I was. It had been a couple of years, it was time for me and Madge to meet amends. How weird it was though that it was because we were both getting pregnancy tests.

When I got home, Cato and Aster still weren't back, so I still had time to check and find out once and for all if I was in for another round. I did everything that was instructed, washed my hands, and paced for a couple of minutes. My palms were getting sweaty, and I felt like I might throw up again. But this time out of nerves.

I checked the time, and rushed to the bathroom. I stood by the door waiting, scared of what the result might be. I avoided the sink, and kept my eyes on me through the bathroom mirror, trying to convice myself to look down. I put my hands on the counter, and started rocking back and forth.

Just do it! I thought. I took a deep breath, and looked down.

A plus sign.

I stopped breathing, and starting crying. I wasn't sure if it was happy or sad tears, but I was crying.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. Just then I heard the door open, and Cato and Aster's laughs. Now or never.

"Aster you cant just shove the ice cream all over your face you goof ball!" Aster laughed. "Honey?" Cato yelled.

"In here!" I called back weakly. I started to rock myself back and forth again, and Cato came in.

"Hey." He said. I looked up at him through the mirror, meeting his eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered. I laughed meakly, looking down at the sink, before returning my eyes to Cato's. his eyebrow was raised. I took another deep breath, and blurted out those two words.

"I'm pregnant."


	65. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**:(**

**It's over. After all this time. It's time to retire it. I tried to make it longer, and i hope you guys like it. It has been such an honor to write this, and i have had the best time doing it. thank you to everyone who has supported it. Thank you all i love you all. Let me know what you think of it. thank you once again, i love you guys3**

**For the last time,**

**Mandy**

* * *

My alarm clock starts off bright and early, and for once, im not waking up because the sun is shining in my face. I rustle in my sheets, and try to reach the snooze button so I can shut off the retched thing. But Cato has is arms firmly gripped along my waist, holding me back. 15 years, and things still haven't changed.

"Cato," I mumble, struggling against his grasp. He just squishes me tighter. "Ass," my voice is muffled by the sheets. He sighs, and releases me.

"Five more minutes," he rolls over, and hugs a pillow to his chest, a poor replacement for me. I stand up, and stretch. I look at the clock. 6 am. Bright and early for a big day. I walk over to the window and throw the curtains open, resulting in a very agitated groan coming from Cato.

"It's an important day. Let's try and not be late shall me?"I tell Cato. He rolls back over on his back and squishes the pillow to his face. I walk over and get the other pillow and start hitting him with it.

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting up." I smile triumphantly, and walk to the bathroom.

"Wake the kids!" I yell at him.

"Don't plan on it!" he yells back. I death glare him as I shut the door, and just hear his soft voice as I turn on the shower.

I wash up quickly. I need to be quick, because Aster loves to be on time. I have just enough time to wrap the towel around me when Aster bursts into the room. I scream, and jump a little. She smiles softly, and I can tell she's about to cry.

She sure has grown up to be beautiful. She was a heartbreaker in high school, but she did manage to capture that one boys heart. Her long blonde hair and striking blue eyes were definitely her best traits beside her personality. I was proud of her.

"Momma," she whispers. I open my arms up to her and squeeze her tightly.

"Don't cry baby. It's okay." I tell her, while stroking her hair. It takes her a minute, but she gets a grasp on herself. She wasn't one to cry usually, but when she did it was short and quick. She looks at me and smiles.

"I forgot how many tattoos you have," She laughs. I laugh with her.

"You better not come home with one missy," I play scowl her. She just smiles.

"No promises." I give her a slight push.

"Do you have all your stuff packed?" I took a piece of her hair and I tucked it behind her hair. I hummed, and smiled at her. "Did you sleep last night?" she looked down with a guilty smile. "Ah, you were texting him weren't you?" she just keeps looking down. "Young love," I mutter and roll my eyes. "Go!" I smack her butt, and she laughs. "Get ready! Help your brothers please!"

"Don't count on it!" she says when she walks out the door. I roll my eyes. Just like her father. I quickly blow dry my hair, adding a few curls in along the way. I don't usually wear makeup anymore, but I throw on a little, for once again, it is a special day.

Throw on some clothes, and some flats, and walk out to the kitchen to see Cato hanging our youngest Rose upside down.

Now she, she was our little surprise. After Gavin, we said no more kids, but about 5 years ago, here she came along. She was such a blessing though. She was our only child with hair like mine, and my eyes. Gavin and Aster had both inherited their fathers traits.

"Cato!" I snapped. He looked up at me, and Rose painfully twisted her head up at me. She was still in her pjs, with bed head going crazy. I put my hands on my hips and made faces at her. "Put her down! She needs to get dressed." Rose rolled down onto the floor, and ran past me. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Gavin, to see he was glued to his phone.

"Gavin you're a mess to!" I told him. He looked up at me, and gave me a coy smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You're not texting that Hawthorne girl are you?" I asked him. My eyebrow raised at him, and his hands froze, and rosy red circles appeared on his cheeks.

"I-I gotta get ready." He stumbled off the chair, and ran to his room. I rolled my eyes, and Cato sighed.

"That boy.." Cato muttered. I shrugged.

"Let him have fun." I tell him. Aster comes down the hallway, pulling her suitcase with Rose on it. Her hairs brushed, and she's decently dressed, thankfully to Aster. Rose was going to miss her so much. Even Gavin, although he'll probably never admit it. Hell, we'll all miss her.

"Much better," I sigh, picking up Rose. I groan playfully. "Jeez girl! You need to lay off the cookies!" I poke her belly, and she giggles.

"I told you mommy! It was Gavin who ate all the cookies!" She said.

"Don't blame it on me you little brat!" Gavin says.

"Hey!" I say. They both just laugh, and I sigh. "Aster," I pout at her. She gives me a questioning look. "Now it'll be these two alone. What are we going to do?'"

"Die," she mumbles. I glare at her, and she ignores it and pours herself a glass of juice.

"I'll be stuck with these two all day!" I complain.

"Hey what about me?" Cato asks.

"Oh yea, and him." Cato gives me an annoyed look, and I just smile at him.

"Ew, please don't do that gross couple thing," Gavin mumbles. I just roll my eyes and flip him off like usual. He calls me a bitch, as usual.

See the thing is, that's our relationship. We play around, and I love it. He's the only brother in the house, and I know he doesn't need women feelings all the time. But then again, Cato's pretty rough with him too. But its cute.

"Shit," Aster mumbles. I flash my eyes at her, glancing back at her and Rose. "I mean shoot. Shoot. Yea um. We have to get going. Finn's already left!" I roll my eyes. "Come on!" Aster runs around. And starts grabbing her suitcases.

"Gavin, Cato please help." I snap at them, they both groan, but grab her stuff. "But your coming with me," I smile at Rose. She giggles, and I set her down. She follows me to Aster's room, where I make sure nothings left. Tears fill my eyes. Today was the day.

The day where she leaves me and goes to college. I sit down on her bare mattress, and cover my mouth with my hands. Rose comes up and sits next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Aster comes running in with no breath,

"Momma-" she stops, and gives me a hopeless look. I wave my hands in the air.

"I know I know. I just, cant believe it. the time has just flown by. I remember the first day we moved here." Aster comes and sits on the other side of me.

"Yea, me too." She whispers. She smiles, and looks down. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispers. I nod my head. "But lets miss me later because we really have to go." She whispers. I laugh, and nod my head. We stand up, and all walk out together.

It takes a couple of minutes, and Aster's constant rushing, but we finally shove everything into the car. Cato begins the two hour drive to Santa Barbara. It wasn't my first choice, but then again it wasn't my decision. It was however influenced by Kale's.

That's right. Me and Annie were right all these years. Her son and my daughter would fall in love. It was great though. Those two were perfect for each other. They butted heads so many times, got in numerous fights, but yet, here they were. It was a beautiful thing to see. It reminded me of Cato and me.

It happened when Aster was 16, as she is 18 now. Her and Kale had always been friends. Around 14 they became awkward, and flirting. And the constant teasing from Finn and Gavin didn't help much either. But me and Annie always encouraged it, even though when we brought it up they would deny it like there was no tomorrow. But around 16, they started hanging out more, and I could tell the look in Kale's eyes that he had an attraction to Aster. She had gone through her puberty, and turned into a goddess, and Kale fell like that.

The best part was when Aster came home with a big smile on her face. Her and Kale had kissed, and from then on, they had been inseperable.

It had only been a couple of months ago however when they decided to go to the same college.

The arguing in the back eventually became loud enough to break me from my thoughts, and I realized we were 10 minutes away. I turned around.

"Hey," I snapped. They all shut up. "Whats the problem?" I asked.

"Aster stole my phone and read my texts with Molly," Gavin complained.

"How did she steal your phone?" I asked.

"I was sleeping!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Cant help you buddy. Put a lock on your phone next time." Gavin's jaw drops, and Aster gives him a smug look, handing him his phone back. I roll my eyes and face back front. We pull off the freeway, and drive to the college.

After minutes of hunting, we finally find a parking space. Everyone who is anyone is there. With their kids, rolling out suitcases and things. Aster jumps out of the car. She dials the phone, and a few seconds later, Aster is launching herself in Kale's arms. I roll my eyes. They hadn't seen each other in week, although I'm pretty sure she snuck out last night.

"Too low," Cato snaps. Kale releases Aster, with rosy cheeks. I elbow Cato, and Unbuckle Rose from her car seat. Gavin leans up against the car and texts away.

"Kale," I smile. I give him a big hug.

"Katniss," he smiles. I just pinch his cheeks.

"Gosh! I remember when you two were in diapers! How the time flies by.." I mumble on. They both laugh. Cato respectfully shakes Kales hand.

"I remember why I like you each time I shake your hand." Cato tells Kale, slapping him on the back. "Nice firm hand grip. Although," Cato lowers the tone, and says something to Kale, causing him to go pale.

"Yea, well I-" Kale stutters.

"Dad be nice." Aster snaps.

"I can be mean If I want I wont see you two for months. And I swear, if I end up being a grampa by the end of the year, I will kill both of you." Cato says. Aster and Kale separate a little, and I laugh.

"Give them a break." I punch Cato's arm. "Well Kale," I begin. "Where's the fam?"

"Said goodbyes there." He smiles. I nod my head.

"Which we should be doing now," Aster says sadly. I pout, and she gives me a hug.

"No tears momma. I'm not wearing waterproof mascara today." I laugh. Suddenly I flash back to the day when I had to say goodbye to Cato. I release Aster.

"Not goodbye," I whisper. She smiles. "Just, see you later." Cato laughs, remembering too. One by one, we all say goodbye to our baby girl. Rose started crying along the way, and I had to carry her. Finn helps Aster with her bags, and before I realize it, I'm waving goodbye to her and Finn. Gavin sat his butt in the car. He was mad that she was leaving. He did care.

We all packed back up into the car. Heading back. I looked back a few times, spotting Aster. I smiled to myself. With only one word running over and over through my head.

Unbelievable.


	66. Possible Sequel?

Hey guys!

So I've been thinking.. hmmm that's never good.

Anyway, Its almost been a year since I posted Unbelievable, and that's kind of exciting. I've been getting excited, and honestly I miss the story to pieces!

So, I know I left Unbelievable with a cliffhanger. And since Rebel's Summer (if any of you read that I apologize that was a bad bad idea, that has been deleted) I would love to take another shot at writing about kids. In this case Katniss' and Cato's kid Aster with Flinn.

But before I even consider it! I need to know what you guys think. Would you read it? like it! I don't want to start another story and then have it being completely stupid.

So if you could, leave a comment and tell me what you think about the idea. If I get n eough people saying they would like the idea, well Unbelievable's one year anniversary might be giving you guys the gift of a new story.

So let me know! Thanks guys!

Mandy


	67. Chapter 67

At this point only around 30 people want me to make the sewuel. i would need to make sure i have more supoort so i dont end ip losing hope and cancel the story so at this point no sequel will be coming out unkess j get more oeople want it sorry guys:(


	68. Chapter 68

Hey guys...

So i was nominated for the first annual Rebel Awards. My story is up so yea(: you guys can vote if you want to. You can get there by going to the link below by adding in the main domain (www. fanfiction ) and then pasting the link in

community/The-REBEL-Awards/106772/

Or you can click on Unbelievable and go to commu nities and it should be under the rebel awards.

and on another note...

I will be making a sequel but it will end up being a really long one shot. So basically a lot of chapters mashed up into one. I feel like if i comitted myself to a whole new story, as a lot of people poointed out, it owuldnt get finished. So i'll just do a really long one shot. So that should be up in a couple weeks(: thanks for all the uspport guys. i love you all(:

Remember to vote if you can!

Love Mandy

Oh and P.S. dont forget to check out my story Cliche for more Kato action by me(:


End file.
